Angelica
by blossom2day
Summary: "I don't know Bubbles, there's something different about Angelica." Blossom says, eyeing my daughter. I didn't like the way she scrutinized her. "There's nothing wrong with her, she's perfect!" I defend my beloved child. Blossom nods her head "Exactly.."
1. My Story

_H-Hello… Umm… well, it's nice to meet all of you! For those who don't know me, I'm Blossom2day, and some of you might recall me from my story Stolen Without A Trace- another Powerpuff fan fiction of mine. ^-^ I miss that story already. Well, if you're interested, go check it out! It's good and one of my most popular stories yet! But, I'm not here to talk about that story ;D This story is my new one! It definitely won't disappoint you, I promise! I h-hope you all like it… *blushes* umm, well, please review and enjoy! =D Now, on with the story! _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE IDEA AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

**Angelica **

**Chapter 1: My Story**

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

**Setting: Cold winter's day, Christmas Eve**

The sound of my feet crunching on the snow would've made me giggle, if I wasn't suffering from frostbite right about now. The wind was as sharp as knives, cutting into my skin and chilling out my bones. I was extremely bundled up from head to toe. I had on my hand knit blue hat and matching scarf and gloves. I also had on my bulky white coat, the one I had bought that was made of the warmest material around.

I even had on a thick sweater underneath al this made of wool.

But the weather was too harsh, and the snow only made it worse. The roads were too slippery to drive on, and I would've flown to Blossom's house, but I couldn't, being it was the temperature would turn me into a popsicle mid air.

An old lady doesn't need to deal with that sort of thing you know.

That's right, you heard me! I'm an old lady now…

I'm easily pushing 50.

I was holding a covered up and warm pumpkin pie, the one I make every year for this occasion. I get a hold of it just before Halloween by going Pumpkin Picking with the family, and hold onto it for this one specific holiday. It was Christmas Eve after all, and everyone wanted me to bake **something.** I was the cook in the family, although Blossom was quite good herself. And Buttercup? Uhhh…Buttercup couldn't even fry eggs right… not to sound mean! It's just…the truth. I offered to teach her, but she never wanted to. Oh well…

With a frosted sigh, I look to my left. Houses surrounded me as I walked. This was my favorite block of the neighborhood. It was always so comforting and had a very gentle, warm feeling to it.

Not long ago, I too lived on this block. And let me tell you… those were the best days of my life.

I was still walking when I came to a stop in front of my old house… the one I had lived my married life in.

The wind blew my graying blonde hair remorselessly as my eyelids drooped. This house…

The white paint, light blue roof and shutters, dark chestnut front door, a front porch with two white pillars holding it up, those wooden stairs that always seemed to be polished…

The garden in front was dead now. It could have been because it was winter, and everything dies in winter. But I knew it was because the people now living here hated gardening. They were nice, but not gardeners..

I could almost hear the childish but sweet laughter in the background, and see the rose bushes bloom into view out of nowhere, the sound of lemonade being poured… the smell of summer.

I closed my eyes to relive it all, taking a deep breath in…

Suddenly, I heard a voice call out my name. my eyes popped open as I turned towards it, not facing my old house anymore.

"Aunt Bubbles! There you are!" I heard Tiffany call out to me, Buttercup's daughter. Tiffany was grown up now, about 30. She had her own family too, and happened to settle down with a firefighter who's name was Erick. They had a beautiful son named Joe, age 8. Tiffany herself was a beautiful woman. She looked similar to her mother, but with longer hair and darker eyes, which she inherited from none other than Butch. Butch and Buttercup had gotten together earlier than anyone. They had been secretly dating for a long time before any one of us knew…

But that's a story for another day.

I smiled at Tiffany as she flew over to me, her dark green trail of light following after her. How in the world was she flying in this harsh weather? I definitely couldn't!

She smiled shyly at me as she landed and gave me a hug. She had on a black overcoat and dark jeans with black boots. You can definitely tell her favorite color's black, no?

I hug her as well, taking in her pretty perfume. It smelled like something from Victoria's Secret. I didn't know Tiffany shopped there… she seemed so cultured. It was hard to picture my niece in there, surrounded by flashy thongs and bras…

She was a very reserved person. Unlike her parents…

"If it isn't Tiffany! What a nice surprise." I smile warmly, patting her back. She laughed her signature laugh, a mix of sensuality and just plain goofiness.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was on my way to your place. I saw your message on aunt Blossom's home phone. You weren't coming today?" she frowns at that, letting go of me.

I just noticed her cute little flower headband in her hair. It was a dark purple color, and looked like a rose…

Very Tiffany. She loved purple.

"I wasn't going to come because I um… was kind of worried about the roads, and I don't have any salt to help me get out."

"so why not just fly?"

"Too cold for that…"

"But I was flying just a moment ago.."

"you're young!" I smiled big "You can take it! An old lady such as me could never dream of it…"

"Aw come on aunt Bubbles, you're **far** from old."

"You're so sweet, thank you Tiffany…" I blushed and she nodded.

"So, if you aren't coming…why are you out here?" I look towards my old house and sigh, she looks at it too.

I didn't say anything, but I saw her shiver at it.

"…Guess I changed my mind. The walk would do me some good. Isn't snow pretty to look at? It's so soothing." I giggle and she manages a soft smile at me.  
>"…Aunt Bubbles..? I know it might b e p-painful to ask you to do this but…" she frowns gently and then smiles reassuringly, looping her arm around my shoulder. We start to walk down the side walk, towards Blossom's house a block down.<p>

"My son, Joe, needs to do a project. He says it's got to be done on one of his family members and it can't be his mother or father."

My eyebrows raise at that, as I stare at the ground, making sure I don't slip. Her words make my heart skip a beat…

"Oh…?" I ask aloud, and Tiffany nods steadily, always watching me, observing..

"Yes. And well, to be honest… he wants to do the report on.. you Aunt Bubbles." she smiles, trying to lighten the mood, "Says he's the closest to you and wants to learn more about you." she sings out.

I bite my lip and smile, looking up at the snow falling from the sky. A snow flake lands on my nose gently, melting away…

"Me…" Is all I can say. There's silence as we continue to walk, and I see Tiffany nod from the corner of my eye. She's looking at me cautiously, waiting to see my reaction.

"Dear, I'm touched by this, I really am! Honest. But…" I look away and smile sadly.

"there's so much to tell." I breathe out and Tiffany sighs, looking away.

"You're right, I know."

"when's it due by?"

"…Oh, you know my son! Ever the procrastinator.. It's due the day he comes back from the holidays! He neglected to mention a thing to me about it until today…" her eyes narrow into little slits, her mother's anger showing now.

"The little weasel…"

I laugh at her and smile. I wouldn't let him down then.

"Alright dear, you don't have anything to worry about. Today, I'll pull him on the side and we'll talk about it, sound good?" Tiffany's face lights up as she smiles gratefully at me.

"Really? Aw gee, thanks Aunt Bubbles… I got you a great gift for Christmas, so that'll be my thanks right there." she laughs and I laugh with her. Then she stops walking, and I realize we've already crossed onto the next block. There was hardly any traffic out, so the road was simple to cross.

She lets go of my shoulder and smiles sympathetically at me.

"Just…do me a favor and don't strain yourself, okay? Tell him only the things you **want** to tell him. No need to over do it… he's only 8 after all. What's the teacher going to do? Check Ancestry dot com to see if he's correct?" she rolls her eyes and laughs sarcastically. I giggle at that, but am touched at her attempt to understand…

"Don't worry about it. That's what Aunts are for."

"To tell their niece's son about her past?"

"No silly! You know what I mean!" I blush and giggle as Tiffany cracks up at me.

Yeah, yeah, just messing around with ya is all. Now come on, lets get you inside…your lips are getting blue."

"Do they match my eyes?" I bat my eyelashes giddily and we both crack up at that.

"Soon they will! Come on." she smiles, taking my hand and pulling me up the narrow stone stair way to Blossom's house.

Ah Blossom. Her house never changed. it was propped up on a small little hill and had a huge naturally grown Christmas Tree in the front yard, in fact, **two **of them. They were coated in lovely white snow that sometimes fell off gently and sprinkled to the ground like glitter.

The house itself was made of bricks, no pun intended, and had a white front door that had a little window in it, with a screen door behind it. There was a big window next to the door, but part of it was blocked from view by the huge Christmas tree growing outside her house. The house also had a chimney and was very comforting to look at.

I grabbed onto the banister as I walked my way up the stone steps to the house, watching as the smoke from the chimney flew out into the grey sky.

"Lovely home.." I mumble out, knowing Tiffany would hear me. She smiles as we come to the door.

"Yeah right? Better than my mom's and dad's house was in the city.." she cringed at that. I remember Buttercup's house. It seemed so far away…

It was actually not bad. I think what Tiffany was referring to was the fact it was never **neat**. It was a large penthouse and had a great view of Townsville.

However, Buttercup, never the one to clean…like, **ever**, kept it just as messy as Butch would leave it.

_**Tiffany**_, on the other hand, was the one who got stuck with the random neat trait, and had to suffer and do all the cleaning in that house. Now, at least, she married a man who's much more like herself..

And he was a very handsome feller too! Blue eyed and brown haired…with a strong face and a cute little cleft on his chin.

With those blue eyes of his…He kind of reminded me of…

"She's here!" Tiffany sang out as we entered the **much** warmer home, and Blossom rushed in from the kitchen to see us. I could hear the sound of laughter and talking coming from the dining room, and couldn't wait to see the rest of my family. I also heard low Christmas music playing in the background. As always, Blossom always knew how to coordinate an event. That's why whenever there **is** one, she takes hold of it and makes it take place in her house. No one really minds though, because Blossom's house is perfect for all types of gathering. Christmas especially with those huge Christmas trees outside!

Blossom had her hair tied back in her famous long ponytail, and had on pretty bright red lipstick. She was wearing a light pink apron and a red dress underneath that with matching red heels.

The most adorable part of her outfit though, was her little candy cane earrings! I just ate those up and practically squealed when I saw them!

She smiled big at me, showing off her pearly whites. Blossom barely had any grays in her hair, and if she ever did, they were so unnoticeable to me, because her hair was so shiny in the first place.

No, and she kept very healthy too, barely having any wrinkles. For 50 years old, she could **easily** pass as 35. She was wiping her hands on a checkered rag that I'm sure she used just for cleaning or something. Blossom was very organized like that.

"OOOH Blossom, you look so good!" I cooed, going towards her, arms outstretched, to hug her with. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Glad you could make it Bubbles! Happy I sent Tiffany after you?" Blossom laughed.

"I was on my way anyway you know…changed my mind the minute I hung up!"

Her eyebrows raised at that.

"Really? So, wait, how'd you get here?"

"We walked. It was a good walk." I said, letting go of her and to my surprise, I see Buttercup walking in, looking down at something. She had on oven gloves that were burnt at the tips, and was holding a clear pan that contain something that looked like a chocolate cake…?

Her face was all scrunched up as she stared at it and stopped, seconds away from almost bumping into Blossom and myself. She looked up and saw us there and blinked, making a pissed of face.

"what?" she asks me and I just giggle.

"Is that supposed to be a chocolate cake or something?" I smile teasingly and she scowls at me, a blush forming on her slightly wrinkled cheeks.

"Oh shut up! It's lasagna …okay? O-Or **was**…." she looks away, pissed off.

I can't help but laugh! Blossom laughs a bit too and takes the pan from her, trying to hide a smile to be polite.

"THAT'S lasagna? Buttercup, if you wanted to cook, you should've just et me teach you how.." I somatically reach out my hand to touch her shoulder, but she just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Buttercup, I don't get it. You followed all my directions. Why did it burn so bad?" Blossom asks, examining it while trying not smile.

"Ugh…. I left it in too long, alright? That was it…"

"Too long alright!" I burst out laughing again and Buttercup growls at me.

"Mom, take a chill pill, will ya? You always mess up cooking, it's nothing new." Tiffany calms her down, taking her hand and pulling her away.

"You're a pretty suckish daughter aren't you?" I hear Buttercup accuse her daughter as she's pulled away and I slowly stop laughing. I needed a good laugh just now.

Actually, Buttercup looked very nice today. She had her hair nice and neat and these cute little Christmas tree earrings on! Also, not surprisingly, she was wearing a black dress with a green apron, because she had been cooking. I guess she brought it from home all the way in the city because I know Blossom didn't have any green aprons. She also had on black flats, because she wasn't into the whole 'heels thing'.

I had to give Buttercup credit. She was trying. That counts for something!

"OH! I see you brought your Pumpkin Pie!" Blossom excitedly notices and I giggle, nodding eagerly.

"GREAT! Put it on the table will you? I'm setting it up with already made food now." Blossom smiles and informs me and I nod, eager to help.

It's funny…when I'm around family, I don't feel alone or sad anymore. I feel the way they would've wanted me to feel…

Happy.

A sad smile spread across my face as I went to go into the dining room.

I gasped when I saw how beautiful everything looked. Blossom, unfailingly, set up a lovely feast on the table, accompanied by two long and thin red candles in golden candle holders, and a mistletoe themed table cloth. Everyone was seated around the table, which beneath the table cloth, was a nice light golden brown wood color, and the chairs matched. Heck, she even made the napkins match the candles! They were red, and had golden napkin rings around them.

Around the table sat Brick, Butch, Buttercup, Tiffany, Erick, Joe, and Brick and Blossom's children, Jeff and Justine. Jeff was the married one, and he had a beautiful wife named Hanna. Hanna had brown golden eyes and short chocolate brown hair, with rosy cheeks, tan skin, and full pink lips. She worked as a school teacher for elementary kids and was very good with children. They had their own child, and one on the way.

That's right! Hanna was pregnant! She was elated about it too, and she's already 3 months.

Their child that was already born was named Dana, and she was only five years old. Dana was a very hyper child, but very intellectual. Not surprising from Blossom's side of the family! She was quite lovable, and often times I enjoyed playing with her. Most of the time, she wanted to play simple games, such as hide and seek and Patty cake, but sometimes, she'd go for the bigger challenges, such as puzzles and even scrabble. She loved to read, and her favorite book was the Classic, Green Eggs and Ham. Dana had brown air with striking red eyes and tan skin, like her mother.

Jeff, my actual nephew, was the spitting image of his father. He had the sunset colored hair, and red eyes. He also had a lot of freckles, and glasses. He was tough, but very smart. He appeared to be mild mannered and gentle, but I have seen his tough side too…

Then, there was Justine, Blossom's other child. Justine was a stunning girl with short red hair and piercing magenta eyes. She had some freckles as well, and was the only single child left, yet was the same age as her brother Jeff, 28.

No one knew for sure when she'd settle down. All we knew was that she was a highly independent girl, one whom didn't take any crap from boys or people in **general** and could be very cold and cruel at times. Maybe that's why she didn't get many guys…she was so intimidating with her words.

Yet, I'm sure looks wise she must have a million of them eating out of the palm of her hands.

Joe, my Great-Nephew, was a handsomely beautiful little 8 year old. He had short and well groomed shiny black hair that was always spiked in the front, with surprisingly pale skin and bright blue eyes that he inherited from Erick, his father. He was small, about up to my waist, and a very interesting little boy. He was in love with fire trucks, and desperately wanted to be a firefighter like his dad someday.

He also loved karate and took it up as a hobby and was convinced he was a ninja in a past life. Who knows! Maybe he was?

Yet the boy was quite mannerly, and even though he definitely had his rowdy side, you loved him for it, and definitely could hold down a decent conversation with him…that is, when he wasn't being shy. He was pretty smart for an 8 year old, but a complete slacker none the less. He must get it from Grandma Buttercup over there!

It was safe to say the family was all here…

All except for two…

Oh, I forgot to mention… the professor was here too! He was an old man now, and he needed a wheel chair to get around. Since Blossom was the most attached to the professor AND had the means of caring for him, the Professor now lived herewith Brick and her.

He was old and grey haired, but still looked the same somehow. He was pushing 80! It makes me want to cry whenever I see him… he was so frail and had about a hundred wrinkles and liver spots on his face now. But his eyes never changed. always so full of love and understanding…

I made my rounds to everyone, greeting everyone with hugs and kisses happily.

"Hello Jeffery!" I called Jeff by his formal name. He smiles cheekily at me, pushing up his glasses, his red eyes mischievous, as usual.

"Hey there Aunt Bubbles. Nice to see you made it."

"Thank you, and hello Hanna, I see Dana's getting big!" I say with a smile and peck to both their cheeks. Dana smiled sweetly at me and looked down at Dana, who was currently sitting in her lap, her pregnant belly sticking out just enough to touch Dana's back.

"Isn't she? What do you say to your great-aunt Bubbles Dana?"

Dana giggled and I noticed she was holding a Rubik's cube! She had somehow managed to get all the blue in the same square too…

She looked up at me and smiled with those little baby teeth of hers, her red eyes shining prettily and matching her suede red dress.

"Hiii~" she dragged out and I gave her a peck on the cheek too.

"Hello!" she giggles at me and I look at Brick now as well.

"Brick, nice to see you without the hat for once." I joke around, seeing as that same red hat was **still** on his head. He rolls his eyes and playfully scowls at me.

"Nice to see **you** left your cane home today." he wittily snap right back and I gasp with a smile at his words.

"You little…" I narrow my eyes jokingly at him. He just rolls his eyes and gets up to give me a big hug. I laugh and hug back. He hasn't changed a bit over the years…except the fact that his hair is shorter. He used to have it in a ponytail that was medium length, but he cut it once he hit his late 30s. Like Blossom, he barely had any wrinkles either, and was well fit, just like he had always been.

Brick was also surprisingly soft at heart. He had put on a good act all those years when we were little… as if he hated Blossom. But he always secretly liked her…always.

The Rowdyruffs were just doing what they were told, and once they got too old for that and hit puberty? FORGET IT!

I smiled and took in his scent. This guy always smelled like cinnamon. How did he do it?

I let go of him and he snickered to himself as he sat back down.

Then I turned my attention towards the professor. He had wheeled himself between Brick and an empty chair I was guessing to be Blossom's. He had on a white long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black dress pants with black dress shoes to match. His legs were covered with a blanket I had knitted him last Christmas and it was in all the Christmas colors, Green, Gold, Red, and Blue. When he saw me his eyes lit up and he smiled big.

"Bubbles…!" he exclaimed as loudly as he could, but his voice was weak , scratchy and low. I smiled sympathetically, knowing he had to be hating the condition he was in. he had asthma now, and could barely breath half the time…

"Professor! It's so good to see you!" I gave him a big kiss on the cheek and a heart warming hug. He gently hugged back and laughed a sickly, but heart felt laugh.

"Love you too Bubbles. Glad to see you made it tonight." I smile warmly at him when I pull away.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! Besides, it's not Christmas without a little of my famous pumpkin pie, eh?" I wink and his eyes bulge out in anticipation.

"MMM you're certainly right! I… I can't.." he starts to cough and I gently pat his back, waiting for him to finish. I frown as he covers his mouth and closes his eyes, his body shaking every time he coughs. Finally he stops and takes in a deep breath… I smile down at him comfortingly.

"..I can't wait." he finished, smiling back at me. I laugh gently and nod, taking his hand into mine and giving it a gentle squeeze before moving on.

Walking over to Buttercup now, I saw Butch and her were busy doing a little kissing… so I went straight for Erick and Tiffany.

"Hey, long time no see Aunt Bubbles." Joked Tiffany, then glanced towards her parents "Isn't that **disturbing**?" she snickers aloud and I laugh with her, giving her a peck on the cheek anyway, then Erick, who smiles warmly at me.

"Bubbles. Geez, how are ya? Haven't seen you in ages!" he exclaims and I laugh gently.

"Could be better but…I make due." he frowns gently and nods, understandably.

"I'm sure you do…" he trails off, sounding a bit winded.

I try not to frown or look upset…

Instead, I look at Joe and perk up all over again. He's drawing something on a piece of paper. Unsurprisingly, it's a fire truck.

"Joe! How's my great-nephew doing? Making art are we?" I giggle and kiss him on the head, causing him to turn around and look at me wide eyed.

When he sees who it is he blushes happily and smiles modestly.

"Hmm.." he hums warmly "Great-Aunt Bubbles."

"You said it sweetie, how are you?"

"Good. Do you like it?" he motions towards the drawing and I smile big, approvingly.

"Joe, it's the most magnificent thing I've ever seen." I wink and he smiles bigger, his blush deepening. He laughs at that and oh my **goodness** he has the cutest laugh. It sounds so innocent, almost like a baby boy's laugh, but a bit more mature.

"T-Thank you." his eyes shine into mine and I can't help but get lost in them…

A few minutes go by and I feel like I'm a bit hot now.

"Well, I'm going to take off this here coat now…" I say with a grin and take it off, to reveal a long, up to my knees, light blue dress. It has long sleeves as well and I have on tan stockings and matching blue pumps.

Trust me, I can still work this figure myself. My sisters weren't the only beautiful ones around here!

I took off my hand knit scarf, gloves and hat too and put everything on the back of a chair, right next to Joe. I figured it was the best place, since I was going to have to talk to him about his project and all that.

I glanced over at Buttercup and Butch and saw they had stopped kissing.

With a playful smile, I walked on over to them and put my hands on their shoulders, making them turn around to see who it was.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and Butch's eyebrows raised.

"Well! If it isn't Bubbles! You still an air head?" Butch cracked a joke and I giggle at him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Ha ha, very funny. We all know you're the dumb one." he stuck his tongue out at me and I made a face at him.

"Hey! Am not!" Buttercup snickered at this.  
>"Kind of are Bubbles." she agreed with him, sending me a icy glance.<p>

"Oh shut it Buttercup!" I fold my arms, hurt now. How could they be so mean…? they knew I was sensitive too!

Butch frowned at this and looked at Buttercup, then back at me.

He hadn't changed much, himself over the years. Just a few added stress lines from putting up with a hard headed wife was all!

His hair was, **of course**, spiked like when he was younger. He just didn't seem to get the fact he was **oooold **now. He he.

Brick got it! I mean, he was always more mature anyway. But you get my drift, right?

Butch was just a big kid…

"Aw come on now Bubbles, no need to get antsy, Kay? Just messin' with ya's all…" he smirks lightly, getting up to give me a hug. I accept and sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, always fun to mess with the 'dumb one', right?"

"Ha ha, yeah! See? Now you're getting it!" he jokes around and I let go of him quickly.

"You'll never grow up. Your own grandson has got more maturity then you." I giggle and smile at him. I knew he was just kidding. He pulls this stuff all the time. So does Brick, but Brick knows when to tone it down.

Butch can go on and on…and on..

"Whatever old lady." he says sitting down with a snicker and Buttercup sticks out her tongue at me, but then winks gently to reassure me she's not pissed much anymore.

I sigh and walk back over to my seat.

Joe's back to coloring in his red fire truck and looks up to greet me with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Grandpa's funny." he smiles but then frowns. "Why do you look upset?" he was so sharp that kid!

I sigh and reach out to touch his hand and shake my head no.

"No reason Joe. I'm not upset at all. Just getting old."

He makes an incredibly cute face of confusion - one of which he furrows his eyebrows and scrunches up his nose with a frown.

"Old? But you're so pretty."

I tilt my head to the side and can feel my heart melt.

"Awww Joe! I love you, you know that?" I reach out to grab his chin and he laughs that cute innocent laugh again. Ah… I always wanted grandchildren…  
>"I know." he states simply and goes back to drawing. I let go of his chin and pull in closer to the table. Then, I let my hands fold on the table and watch him draw.<p>

"So Joe, I heard tell that you have to do a project? And you um.. Need me to help you?"

Joe's eyes widened as he continued to draw…but he also slowed down drawing.

"Umm…oh, right. That."

I smirk gently at him.

"Well, what do you need to know Joe? What is it you exactly have to do?" I raise an eyebrow and he sighs, looking away towards the food being put on the table.

Blossom was putting a big piece of ham on the table when Joe spoke up,

"My teacher told me three months ago I had to do interview a relative. I can't interview my parents, and don't want to interview anyone really…"

"why not?

"Cause…" he shrugs, looking down at his picture and sighing. He continues to draw.

"I'm not very social Great Aunt Bubbles."

"No way! You? You're kidding me!" I joke around with him and he laughs a bit again, but stops abruptly, still staring at his drawing.

"I chose you cause you're nice." he smiles contently at his picture, and stopped coloring it. I thought he was done when all of a sudden he takes another crayon and starts outlining it.

"Well thank you Joe but…Blossom's nice too, and so are your other great aunts and uncles."

"But they don't talk to me much."

I frown gently as I look down at his drawing…

"You know…"I begin, "I love to draw too."

He gasps and looks at me eagerly.

"Really?" I giggle and nod.

"Uh huh. I drew **all **the time, even before your age now." I smile proudly and he smiles big, showing off his baby teeth.

"You drew fire trucks too?" he hopes and I crack up laughing at that.

"Not quite. I drew lots of things though, like flowers and pretty little butterflies…"

"Oh…" was all he said, scrunching up his nose and looking down at his drawing, obviously thinking his was 'better'.

That made me laugh again, he was so cute.

"So…all you have to do is interview me? I'm sure there's a written portion to that."

"Yeah, I have to write everything I find out about you. It's like an essay. Then, I have to make a cover. The cover has to be hand made. Maybe I'll draw you…" he says, tilting his head to the side and smiling at me, thinking about it.

I chuckle and blush a bit.

"well, it would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm practicing right now, so I don't mess up on you."

"You're practicing drawing me by drawing fire trucks?" I smile in confusion and he smiles confidently.

"Yup!" he nods once, back straightened and looking taller than before.

All I can do is laugh at his cuteness.

"You're adorable Joe. You know that?"

"Yup. I know." he smirks confidently, and at the moment, he was the spitting image of his grandfather, Butch…

I sigh and look away.

"Alright, fine, you can interview me."

"Thanks Great Aunt Bubbles. Think we could wait until after dinner though? I want to finish this drawing." he looks down at it eagerly, his eyes totally immersed in the drawing. I knew the feeling.

I smile lovingly, my eyelids lowering at him, my face content.

"I understand Joe…" and with that, I grew quite as everyone else around me talked…

Buttercup was yelling across the table at Brick about what was better, Basketball or football, and Butch was joining in with that conversation. Jeff was talking to his wife Hanna lowly, a sweet expression on his face, probably complimenting her on how she looks tonight. Dana, their five year old, was busy running around the room, searching for probably Blossom. Dana was very attached to Blossom, who was currently in the kitchen, fixing up the last of the meals to put on the table.

Justine was all by herself, looking at her nails with a sense of dignity and refinement, as if she belonged somewhere else, somewhere **better**. Like she was too good for the rest of us.

The Professor was sitting in his wheelchair, looking at the Christmas tree Blossom had set up in the living room. I'm pretty sure he wheeled himself on over there after I had greeted him. He was barely in my sight.

Tiffany was gone, probably went to stop at the restroom, and now Erick was talking to his son Joe. Joe was answering him, and they were talking about if Joe had asked me to help him complete his project. I smiled at Erick and Joe when I heard my name, but other than that, I was far away…

Lost in my own thoughts…

And then, about 30 minutes later, I heard nothing. Everyone stopped talking, and all you could hear was the low key Christmas music coming from the stereo in the living room.

Blossom was about to make an announcement was why. She was standing at the end of the table, her hands clasped together with a smile on her pretty and intellectual face.

I didn't need to hear what she was about to say next to know that…

Dinner was about to be served.

AFTER DINNER!

I was helping Blossom clean up the excellent meal she had made when I felt a tap on my arm. Currently, I was washing the dishes at the sink while Blossom rushed in and out of the kitchen with dishes.

I looked to my right to see it was Joe, and his eyes were determined.

"Great-Aunt Bubbles?"

"Oh hello Joe." I smiled gently.

"I'm busy right now, but what's on your mind?" he looks at the dishes and his eyebrows raise, then he makes that confused face again that makes me just want to hug him.

"You **like** dishes?" I laugh at that and shake my head no.

"No, not really. But being clean is important, no? and it's the least I can do to help Blossom after this wonderful meal…"

"Great-Aunt Bubbles, I need your help now." he says openly and I blink, and sigh.

"Well… alright. Give me a second and I'll be done-"

"No, my mom says I have to do it now." he says angrily, obviously upset Tiffany was telling him what to do. He folds his arms, making a mad face that was still just plain cute.

I smile loving at him and nod slowly.

'Okay, I'll start while we're here, how's that sound?"

He looks up at me, still a little mad, but looks hopeful now. Hopeful that he won't get yelled at.

"Thank you." he smiles at me now and I smile back.

"Do you have a pen and paper?"

He looks around for one and shakes his head no.

I look away and try not to laugh while I continue to scrub these dishes clean.

"Phh…you'd better get one Joe! Cause trust me when I say it…" I smile sadly as I watch a bubble from all the soap float up by my nose, and then pops…

"You'll need it."

"Okay. Oh and by the way, don't tell me everything about how you were made. I already know that story. Tell me stuff I don't know."

"Oh trust me.." I sigh out, my mind already darting back into time… "I will."

_H-Hope you liked it! U-Ummm.. In the next chapter, we'll see Bubbles' past start to unfold. You all must be wondering where Boomer is, and why she says nothing about her own kids or grandchildren. All that will come, just please stay loyal to the story and review! It'll get more interesting as it goes on, and TRUST me, we'll see some BoomerxBubbles action soon! (Along with all the other Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs!) =D It'll be fun! You'll also see why this story is called 'Angelica' next chapter as well. This was just the start! ^_^ Please review? Sorry for any spelling mistakes…T-Thanks! _


	2. Flashbacks To The Past

_YAY! C-Chapter 2 of Angelica! ^_^ a new story for all of you to enjoy! Well, I'm sure you all have some questions from last chapter…and that's GOOD! =D It's EXACTLY what I wanted! You'll get some answers, but not right away… and once you GET those answers, well, by then, you'll be even MORE jam packed with questions! =D eh he he, so it's safe to say this whole story is aimed to make you think… ^_^ None the less, hope you enjoy it! In this chapter, we shall learn about Bubbles' past- or at least start to! =D And we'll start to learn why this story is called Angelica too…_

**ATTENTION!: **Normal Text: This is in the present day, when Bubbles is 50 and is getting interviewed by Joe, her Great-Nephew, at Blossom's house during Christmas Eve.

_Italic Text: This is in the past, when Bubbles was younger. Her age will fluctuate and jump around a bit in the beginning- but the main jest of it takes place when she is 37, married, and has a child…_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE IDEA AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

**Angelica **

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks to the Past**

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

_**Setting: Past**_

"_B-Butch…man, I don't know about this…" Boomer nervously stuttered as Butch pushed him towards my house, his eyes determined, a smirk across his young, handsome face. Boomer wouldn't lift his feet off the floor, Butch had to shove him all the way here, like he was a heavy cargo box you just couldn't pick up._

"_Boomer, just shut it and go for the kill. Kay? Nothing' to worry about…" Butch nonchalantly speaks, shoving Boomer one last time, and now? He was at my front door._

_Boomer gulped and looked at the door. He was the shy one of the Rowdyruff's, but after he got close to someone, you saw he could be just as tough as the other Rowdyruffs… IF he wanted to, that is._

"_But Butch, I'm __**not**__ you man. It's not like she…she um… goes for that sort of thing. Ya know the whole… 'hey, wanna date me in secret' thing?" Boomer looked back at his brother, his deep ocean blue eyes begging to just get away from my house, but he was also starting to get quite irritated. His hair was short, a beautiful golden blonde, and had a center part, his bangs lying next to his eyes. He was so cute…_

_Butch rolled his eyes and whacked Boomer in the back of the head, causing Boomer to wince._

"_Ow! What the hell was that for?" Boomer growled out lowly, almost inaudibly. _

"_For being a wimp! Come on boomer! You said you liked her! You admitted it last night! What have you got to lose?" Butch growled out at his brother, leaning in towards his face threateningly._

_Boomer leaned in right back, his eyes serious, his mouth in a serious frown._

"_Uhh, maybe Brick's __**respect**__? I mean… he hates __**you**__ for dating Buttercup behind our backs! Think of what he'll do to me! N-Nah uh! No way! He won't let it slide! Not this time! H-he'll be beat me up for sure!"_

"_UGH you are such a COWARD!"_

"_A-Am NOT!"_

"_Are TOO!"_

"_A-AM NOT!"_

"_ARE __**TOO!**__"_

"…_N-not.."_

"_Then PROVE it pussy ass!" Butch finally says, thinking this'll out wit his brother. It did._

"_Fine, I will!" Boomer shouted back, and without thinking, he rung my door bell, folding his arms contently, a smug smile on his face, looking at Butch the whole time, back turned to my front door._

_Butch just smirked…and he smirked __**big**__._

_Before Boomer had realized what he did, Buttercup opened the door. Her eyes immediately widened as she saw who it was, but she didn't say anything right away._

"_He he… niiice one Boomer. Sure proved __**me**__ wrong!" Butch teased Boomer and Boomer made a confused and angry face, unfolding his arms, looking also like he wanted to pounce on his brother. He was getting that agitated._

"_Heeeey, wadda ya mean?" he asked angrily, shaking his fist in the air at Butch…_

_When suddenly Boomer heard Buttercup clear her throat from behind him, and Boomer stiffened up, his eyes widening. An adorable blush coming to his cheeks…_

"_Hey babe." Butch smirked seductively at Buttercup who smirked back, raising her eyebrow a bit to look more sensual. Butch and Buttercup had been secretly dating since they were 17. It had finally gone public, thanks to Brick finding out. Brick hated doing it because of his supposed 'hate' for Blossom, but he had immediately went to our home and told her about it. Blossom wasn't surprised, but more or less ticked off at Buttercup. She claimed 'it was bound to happen some time around.' After all, Buttercup was the 'risk taker' of the family. They were still together though, and this kind of brought our families together… if not just a little bit. Brick and Blossom didn't speak much, but they didn't argue as much either. They only promised to remain respectful towards one another, out of respect for their siblings love. Boomer and I… well, we had hit it off pretty well, and had started to become decent friends. But that's not all Boomer wanted to become apparently…_

_However, now we were all 19. _

_Buttercup suddenly shot a glare at Boomer. After all, he was much like an unwanted guest… she probably just wanted to be alone with Butch, but wasn't the type to admit it._

_Boomer slowly turned around to see her and he started to choke up, searching for an explanation that never came._

"_Duuuuhhh.. Uhhh… ummm.. Y-Ya see? Um… lovely weather today and…kinda wanted to u-um…sp-speak to.. Um….um…uhhh…..yeah." Boomer concluded and Buttercup looked pissed off now._

"_What the fuck did you just say?" she queried, raising her voice a bit in confusion, her eyes in puzzled little slits as she stared at Boomer._

"_Ummm… N-Nothing! Got to go!" Boomer smiled awkwardly and was JUST about to fly off when…_

"_OOOH no ya don't!" Butch grabbed his shoulder and made __**sure**__ he stood his ground, a devious grin on Butch's face. He wanted to see Boomer face up and 'be a man'. But poor Boomer was just so shy…_

_He winced when Butch laid his hand on his shoulder- and growled lowly under his breath too, his teeth clenching at Butch's obsession with Boomer 'confessing his love to me'._

"_You're telling her own you feel TODAY!" Butch gave Boomer yet another shove, but this time…that wasn't such a good idea. _

_Because Boomer was shoved right into Buttercup._

_Buttercup's eyes widened and they both blushed as they fell onto the floor…and technically, Boomer was now in the Powerpuff household._

"_Hey! Get off my girl ass hole!" Butch yelled, which was kind of ridiculous… he was the one who pushed him…_

_Boomer was blushing like mad, and so was Buttercup- but more or less because she was embarrassed and pissed off._

_But now, Boomer had had just about enough._

"_Yeah! Get off!" Buttercup agreed, but at that very second she said it, he was off… and had tackled Butch! _

_Butch's eyes widened as he saw an angry and screaming Boomer zoom to him and tackle him to the ground. They both were outside the house again, rolling on our lawn…_

_Buttercup got up, her blush fading, and dusted herself off, mumbling minuscule annoyances to herself._

"_You bastard!"_

"_Let go of me Boomer! I swear, I'll knock your teeth out! …I swear it!"_

"_Embarrassing me like a hoar!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Making me come all the way here…!"_

"_Get THE FUCK OFF ME ALREADY!" _

"_NO!"_

_Little did they know however… I was watching the whole thing from the window, listening intently, and lets not forget…giggling._

_Boomer… I was already in love with you since the day I met you…_

…_Why…why did you have to leave me…?_

I gasp as a dish in the sink slips from my fingers and cracks. My eyes widen and Joe jumps in his spot.

"O-OH NO!" I regretfully say, covering my mouth. Joe winces at that and rubs the back of his head.

"Um… you okay Great Aunt Bubbles?"

"F-fine dear but… the dish isn't…" I frown in guilt. How clumsy if me..

Blossom stops wrapping up leftovers and quickly snaps her head towards me, her eyebrows raising as she walks over to see what happened.

"B-Bubbles! What happened here?"

"Blossom, I'm so sorry! Honest I am… I just… I… got distracted was all. My fault entirely…" I bite my lip, stopping the water in the sink and wiping my hands dry on the same checkered cloth I saw Blossom use when I first came in here.

Joe hung his head low, staring down at the floor, holding a notebook and pen he had found, or rather borrowed, from Blossom.

"No, it was my fault. I distracted her. I made her tell me about her past." Joe suddenly admits and Blossom's eyes widen at that, and I can see some of the blood rush out of her face at that… a look of sadness over whelming her features.

It made me sad too…and I couldn't look her in the eye as I put down the checkered cloth and backed away from the sink.  
>"Why on <strong>earth <strong>would you ask her for a thing like that?" Blossom asks Joe, trying to defend me, knowing how hard it was for me to speak about it…

Joe gulps and looks at her, his eyebrows furrowed, a look of seriousness on his face, but also regret.

"I need to interview her…for a project."

"Well I don't think Bubbles is the best candidate for it! She's-"

I smile bitterly and suck in a breath.

"Blossom." I interrupt her, looking at her now, and I could see her face was worried as she looked at me.

"Don't worry about it so much. I agreed to it. It's my fault…not his. I can take it…"

"No, you can't." her face got annoyed "Your therapist said it's best if you just avoid it altogether! I should know, I was the one who drove you to that session!"

Joe gulped, his face never changing…but a glimmer occurred in his eyes… and before I could say anything else, he quickly ran off.

My eyebrows raised as I watched him do so. I reached a hand out to stop him, but he continued to run.

"Joe!" I called out, but in vain. He darted into the hallway, where the bathroom was…

Blossom just sighed and looked towards the sink.

"Blossom, I'm sorry about your dish. I promise, I'll buy you a new one…."

"Don't worry about it. I'd break more than a dish if I had to remember what you lived through… no go have a good time.." Blossom walked over to me and touched my cheek sensitively, a sad smile on her face, concern in her eyes.

"…Will you?" she encouraged. I smiled gratefully back at her, touched she was so concerned for me… but I knew Joe was counting on me.

"I have to talk to Joe first Blossom."

"But-"

"No buts… I can't let him down." and with that I start to walk towards the bathroom…

"I'm sorry Bubbles." Blossom suddenly says, and I stop walking to turn towards her yet again. She's looking away, one hand over her mouth thoughtfully and regretfully, the other in a fist by her side.

I just blink and stare at her. My eyes go sad…

"I'm sorry…" is all she says and then walks away, into the living room. I watch as she walks over to Brick, her back to me now. But I can see Brick's face.

His face looks confused and concerned as he lays eyes on his wife, reaching out to grab her hand. She just shakes her head and he gets up to hug her…then pulls her over into the living room to talk to her. I'm almost positive she was crying…

Poor Blossom. If anyone deserved a metal, it was her. She was such a caring sister, and all her life, she always did everything she could to help others and make things easier. However, now, she felt helpless. Like there was barely anything she could do to help me out…

I knew she worried about me a lot. So did Buttercup, but not nearly as much as Blossom.

I sighed and wished she didn't have to…but was touched that she did anyway.

I hoped Brick could calm her down so that she could have a good time and serve dessert soon.

I turned back towards the bathroom and walked over to it, my pumps gently creaking along the floor. I came to a stop in front of the chestnut colored bathroom door and could hear little sobs coming from it.

Oh no…Joe was crying too?

I bit my lip and knocked on the door gently.

"…Joe?"

I knocked again. The sobs stopped, but no response.

"Joe." I stated this time, reaching for the doorknob. Of course it was locked.

"P-Please go away." I heard him say and sniffle but I shook my head, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"Joe, I can't do that…come on, please? I want to talk to you. Open the door…"

He sniffled again and there was a bit more silence before he answered.

"I-I forced you to do something that made you sad…"

I frown at this, but could feel my heart melt at his caring nature. He was so sweet. I don't care what anyone else says.

"Joe, listen to me. Life is full of both the good and the bad. Sometimes, things'll make you sad… but there's nothing you can do about it. In this case, the best thing for me to do is tell you my past, even if it hurts me a little. You need to know it for your school project anyway, don't you?"

"..I'll just make it up. You don't have to be sad anymore."

I frown at this even more. My eyebrows furrowed, and I got a little more dominant in my speech.

"Joe open this door right now. Or else I'll force it open. And you know I can too."

I hear nothing for a little while, but after a few more sniffles, and a shuffling of feet, the door opens to reveal a red eyed Joe.

He stares at me, his eyelids lowered, looking tired and drowsy from all the crying.

I smile gently at him, comfortingly.

"Joe…" I cooed and walk in, closing the door behind me. He walks away from me quickly and sits on the toilet, the lid down, folding his arms. His eyes are intense at the ground in front of him. He sniffles again too.

"Joe, listen, I don't want you to cheat on this project. I want you to get a good grade. It's alright, okay? You can still interview me." I inform him, walking towards him and kneeling down by his side. He doesn't look at me, just keeps staring forward with those intense little blue eyes of his…

"But it'll make you sad, right?"

"Joe…it's making me sad that **you're** upset right now. Please stop crying."

He looks to his left, and I can't see his face anymore.

"I wasn't crying." he mumbles out, lying.

"…Guess you got the sniffles then, eh?" I joke around with him, and he simply nods to himself.  
>I reach out and grab his hand, forcing him to unfold his arms. He slowly looks towards me, his eyes still intense.<p>

"Joe, listen to me. I love you. You're my great-nephew. I'd do anything for you, including help you write an awesome project. Don't worry about me so much, okay? I'm fine now. I'm not upset anymore." I smile reassuringly. His eyes get concerned, a frown still on his face as he looks at me.

"Really?"

My eyes get warm on him and I give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Really really."

He looks down at our hands and offers a shy smile and a blush, then looks back at me. His version of a shy smile is the cutest thing- his nose scrunches up just slightly, and so does his mouth, which smirks a bit. It's simply **adorable** and I just want to hug him.

"Okay…" he agrees and I smile big, showing off my teeth.

"Great. Now…where were we…?"

_I giggled, floating down from the window where I had heard and watched all of this take place. My hair was in it's usual pick tails, and were gently curled and shined like pure gold in the sunlight. My eyes were a priceless light blue, young and beautiful to behold. My skin was clear, wrinkle free, and I had pink lips and just a tad of brown mascara on._

_Upon hearing my giggle, the two boys stopped fighting, or rather, wrestling on the grass, and looked on over at me. _

_Boomer gulped, a blush forming on his adorable face…his eyes going a bit wide when he stared at me. _

_Butch snickered and pushed Boomer off of him, and got up to walk n over to Buttercup._

"_Have fun Boooomer~" Butch teased and both Buttercup and him snickered as they went inside the house, closing the door behind them._

_I stood there, hands behind my back, one foot crossing the other, smiling shyly, but flintily at him._

_He quickly jumped to his feet and brushed off any dirt or grass that might have been on him and cleared his throat. He couldn't back away now…_

"_U-Ummm…Hey there Bubbles." he greets me and looks towards me, offering a sheepish grin. _

_I smile a bit more and bat my eyelashes._

"_Hello~" I greet back, my own blush forming on my cheeks._

_He looks me up and down and then looks away quickly, as if ashamed he did, blushing more intensely._

"_Um, nice weather today, huh?"_

"_Sure is. It's a lovely spring day." I giggle and he chuckles lightly at that._

"_Um, yup…"_

"_What are you doing today?" I smile and walk closer to him and he looks at me, his eyebrows raised. I could just see his thoughts churning over in his mind… trying to think of something 'cool' to say._

"_Uhhh, n-not much. You know, the usual is all…"_

"_Usual? What's that?" I tilt my head to the side, smiling interestedly at him._

"_Uhhhh… just… the usual."_

_I giggle at him and nod slowly, seeing this was going nowhere._

"_Boomer, was there something you came to talk to me about?"_

_His eye bulge out and his blush became a feverish red color as he looked side to side._

"_Well um… funny you should ask that.. I um.. Was just… kind of thinking about that too! Um… ugh…" he frowns gently and looks at me, defeat in his eyes._

_I frown too, but a look of concern in my eyes._

"_Boomer…?"_

"_Look Bubbles- I'm not ganna beat around the bush no more…okay? Here goes.." he sucks in a breath and looks all determined, almost like Superman might._

_My eyebrows raise as I wait for him to say the words I've been wanting to hear him say since I was five…_

"_I-I'm in love with you. Would you go out with me?"_

_He blurted it out so quickly, so strongly, that I couldn't help but laugh. He was so cute…_

_His eyes widened at that and he looked away, sneering._

"_Oh…oh I see…" he says disappointedly and sighs._

"_Fine, I get it…never mind…" he sorrowfully grumbles, and is about to turn his back on me when I realized he took my laughter negatively. _

_My eyebrows raise as I blush and grab his shoulder._

"_W-Wait! Boomer I… I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at how cute you are…I-is all.." I say looking away, my own blushing deepening slowly._

_His eyes perk up with hope and interest, turning himself towards me eagerly._

"_R-REALLY?" He yelps out excitedly, but then clears his throat and looks all serious and 'manly'. "I mean… you think so?" he asks, more calmly and I giggle nervously._

_I nod slowly, hands behind my back again, swaying gently from side to side, looking at him shyly._

"_I know so…" and without knowing what hit me, or understanding what happened next…_

_He kissed me. Our lips met and he closed his eyes, gently grabbing my face into his hands._

_My eyes widened at it. He was so sweet a kisser, so gentle and considerate… _

_My whole face blushed and I looked like a cherry. I kissed back, closing my eyes, and embraced him, my arms looping around his neck effortlessly. _

_This was the best day of my life…_

_The day I had been waiting for so long._

_Now, we were officially a couple, and I couldn't have been happier…_

"Great-Aunt Bubbles…" Joe said, while writing his notes quickly, looking down at them, "Why haven't I met Great-Uncle Boomer?"

My heart beat feels like it stops when I hear those words. I gulp and look down, a very sad smile spreading across my lips. Lips that Boomer once kissed…

I was sitting on the bathtub's edge now, and Joe was sitting right next to me. He looked up to me after finishing his notes, his eyes expectant.

I smiled down at him and put an arm around his shoulder gently.

My eyes shine with sadness…but also with warm for Joe.

"Dear, I promise I'll get to that….you'll understand **everything** soon enough."

His eyebrows furrow at me as he looks into my eyes.

"You guys did marry… right?"

"Yes…" my voice was wistful, remembering it all…

"Yes we did.." I smiled at the memory, my mind already traveling back to it…

_We had dated since that day onward, since 19 years of age. We didn't need to date long to know that we were destined to be together. Almost every night, Boomer would call me and we'd talk on the phone for hours, almost on any topic you could think of. His shyness was still there, but he grew more charismatic and seductive towards me, but in the cutest way possible. My sisters were okay with Boomer and I dating, but if I had to choose who was the most irritated by it, it would probably be Blossom. The professor was alright with it, but had a long and awkward talk with me after I told him we were dating about… 'being safe' and how he should always 'treat me with respect'. I understood the professor completely, and honored all his rules. Besides, Boomer and I never did any 'stuff'… and of course he was the nicest, most likable boyfriend I ever had._

_We saw each other nearly every day of the week if we could, and each time we saw each other was like a breath of fresh air. I was in college, and so was he. We were both studying art, and to be truthful, we were pretty damn good at it._

_I'll never forget the thing that trigger our relationship into something even more serious. And it was all because of that amazing arts and crafts store called Michael's…_

_My cell phone rang as I blow dried my damp hair. With a smile, I stopped blow drying my hair and went out of the bathroom, into my room to answer it. I took my clothes I wanted to change in with me, and threw them on the bed when I got into my room._

_I had heard my phone thanks to my super hearing. I answered it, seeing the name ID of 'Sweetie Pie' on my phone, and smiled, knowing it to be Boomer._

"_Hello Boomer!" I happily chirped, even though I was half naked and dripping wet…_

_I only had a towel wrapped around me, and my hair was still soaked._

"_Hey Bubbles, I know it's short notice but… would you mind coming with me?" Boomer asked. It was a Friday night and I had nothing else better to do. Besides, I always wanted to make time for Boomer. I loved just being able to hang out with him, no matter where we went, or for that matter, didn't go. A simple text or phone call was enough to put a smile on my face._

"_Hm? Where to?" I smiled eagerly, wondering what he'd think if he knew I was only wrapped in a damp towel…_

"_Uh, I know it's not quite 'romantic' or anything…heh… but, I wanted to know if, I dunno, maybe you wanted to go with me to Michael's?" _

_My eyes lit up._

"_T-The arts and crafts store?" I remembered._

"_Yeah, that's it." his voice was hopeful. I smiled big. I had been wanting to go in there since forever. I desperately needed some more art supplies…_

"_You got it! What time Boomer?"_

"_Ummm….eh heh…" he laughed nervously, I made a confused face and leaned the phone on my shoulder and ear so that my hands were free to do as they pleased. I started to undo my towel and changed into my outfit, which was a simple blue shirt and skirt. _

"_What is it sweetheart?" I ask gently, wondering why he was acting so strange. _

_He was silent, and I could tell that wasn't a good sign. Either he was trying not to laugh, or he was blushing and thinking of something to say._

"_Boomer." I state again, this time my voice completely serious, my eyebrows furrowed._

"_What is it? Answer me."_

"_I…I…" was all he could sputter out and my eyes slowly widened. I could've sworn I heard someone outside say the same thing just now.I was in my room right now. My sisters and I had separate rooms now, since we were much older and I only had my bra and panties on._

_For some reason, I felt the need to go over to the window…_

_Without thinking twice, I headed on over to the window and peaked out…_

_Only to see Boomer standing there, outside, his eyes wide and blushing his ass off as he stared at me._

_I gasped, realizing he must've just gotten here as soon as I agreed and must've used his X-ray vision to see inside my room!_

_I blushed super deeply and quickly hung up on him, my eyes wide, and my mouth wide open as well._

"_UGH!" I said loudly, so he could hear me, and rushed away from the window, quickly changing into decent clothes. But by the time I was dressed, he was gone… totally embarrassed. Night after night he left roses on my front door without calling me, as a symbol to say how sorry he was…_

_It started to get ridiculous, so finally I called him one night while lying on my bed. _

_I needed to talk to him. I didn't care anymore if he happened to see me naked… it was an accident._

_I loved Boomer too much to want him to shy away from me._

_He answered the phone after 3 long rings._

"_H-Hello…?" he squeaked, probably thinking I was going to yell at him. He had caller ID, so he could see who it was. So did I._

"_Boomer…it's me. Look Boomer, I'm not m-mad…" I say looking away, towards the vases of roses cluttering my room now._

"_Not anymore. I was just embarrassed at first was all…" _

_He says nothing for a while and I sigh, leaning back on my bed. _

"_Boomer? You there?"_

"…_I've been thinking Bubbles." he suddenly says and I blink, my heart skipped a beat at his words. Thinking meant nothing good…_

"_About what sweetie..?" I bite my lip, hoping it was nothing bad…_

_More silence._

"_Bubbles…I really do love you." he finally says and I blush at his words, a relieved smile forming on my lips as I make a heart on my pajama pants._

"_Boomer…I love you too."_

"…_And I'm real sorry about that, honest I am." _

"_..No Boomer it's okay I'm not-"_

"_-but" he interrupts me, "…I think it was good practice." I blush deeply at his words, sitting up on my bed now, making a confused face._

"_W-What?"_

"…_It's going to happen sooner or later…I-isn't it?" he clears his throat and I bite my lip, looking down at my cloud themed bed cover._

"_I…I'm not sure I understand what you mean…" I admit, and I could almost hear the blush in his words. _

"…_Bubbles, I know this is all kind of sudden but…I wanted to tell you Butch is planning on marrying Buttercup."_

"_W-WHAT! NO WAY!" I squeal, happiness overwhelming me._

"_Mhm, he admitted it to me today… said he was really in deep. I believe him. I've never seen him so…__**committed.**__ This guy was always the type to date girls for a week and then ditch. But once he started dating Buttercup at 17... He's been hooked."_

_I got up onto my bed and started to bounce on it gently, making sure it didn't break._

"_OOOH I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM! BLOSSOM AND I WILL THROW HER A HUGE PARTY! NOT DOUBT ABOUT IT - AND -"_

"_B-Bubbles…BUBBLES!" He suddenly grabs my attention and I make a confused face. I stop jumping and just stare at my window. It's night time now, and the stars shine so beautifully outside…_

"_Yes…?"_

"…_It got me to thinking…" _

_My eyes slowly widen as the words I secretly always wanted to hear escaped from his lips…_

"…_W-Will you marry me after college Bubbles?"_

_Tears formed in my eyes as I plopped back down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling._

"…_Boomer…come over here. Come over here right now." I commanded him and he didn't have to say anything else._

_He hung up, and second later, was in my bedroom. I had left the window open for him._

_I was standing up, waiting for him, tears of joy in my eyes. We were both blushing like too embarrassed and happy fiends…_

_Now I understood why he said the other accident was 'good practice' and how it was 'bound to happen sooner or later'._

"…_Yes." I whispered and his eyes lit up, he looked so astounded. He was dressed in a black overcoat, which looked so cool on him, may I add, and his hair was rather suave that day… it was now winter, and it was very chilly outside. We had been dating from spring on, and we didn't even think twice about this. We didn't need to._

_I was dressed in frilly light blue PJs. It was a halter top with a white bow in the center, and had knee high shorts to match._

"_Yes!" I shouted out again and we both smiled super big as I rushed into his arms and we embraced…_

_I sobbed and cried tears of joy, unable to contain myself. It had always been my dream to be a bride, even from when I was little. I used to think about it all the time…_

_And now, I was going to be. I didn't care that I had to wait an extra two years to wait for the ceremony. I knew those two years would just give me time to get to know him better…_

_We kissed so deeply, so passionately, that it felt like we were already married. _

_There was no one else in the world made for me…but him._

"_Love you Bubbles…" Boomer whispered to me after that long and passion filled kiss._

_I took in his scent as I hugged him, the chill on his clothes from outside calming me down a bit. He smelled so good… like a peppermint candy._

"_I love you too Boomer…"_

_And I did. Still do…with all my heart…_

"WOW." Joe exclaims, his eyes fascinated, looking at me. I know, I probably shouldn't have told him the part about me being naked and all…but Joe was mature enough. I doubt he'd write that in his project.

I smiled gently at him, the memories bringing back a sense of excitement and pride.

"And just like that you got married?"

I laughed at his cuteness and patted his head.

"Well, we got married two years later. It was a beautiful ceremony."

"could you tell me about it?" he asked eagerly, slightly bouncing up and down. I laughed at his excitement.

"This makes you interested, doesn't it?"

"yeah! I think Boomer's cool! He likes art, like you!"

I smiled sadly at that and sighed.

"Yes…yes he did."

"Great-Uncle Boomer." Joe said proudly. I closed my eyes, remembering his face…

How handsome he was…

"Yes…Boomer." I breathed out.

_Buttercup had a private wedding. She only allowed the professor, Butch's brothers, and of course Blossom and I, to come. It had been beautiful, none the less, and was taken place at a lovely church just around the corner. _

_Little did she know though, that we were going to throw her a huge after party! And we did._

_It was probably one of the most fun parties I've ever been to, full of laughter and good time. We invited all Buttercup's friends, Butch's friends, and even Mojo Jojo came… but he only came to try and bomb the place._

_Blossom successfully stopped that all on her own thankfully…_

_Who needs that on their wedding day?_

_Buttercup never went to college. School just wasn't her thing. She was a under ground fighter instead, and of course, was unbeatable. That's how she earned her pay check._

_Butch was her personal manager, and they raked in ton loads on money doing it._

_They were so happy together, and their corny nature fit together perfectly._

_They got married at age 20. Not surprisingly, they also had their daughter, my first niece, that same year. Tiffany, a beautiful child, and the total opposite of her parents. She wasn't loud, but silent and observant, just like her son. A very lovable little girl…_

_The professor couldn't be more proud. He loved Tiffany, and happily welcome Butch as his son-in-law. Butch had made a change for the better, becoming good for Buttercup's sake. They purchased a Penthouse in the city after they got engaged. It was sad to see them leave home…_

_BUT, we were all so happy for them._

_However, Blossom was a bit 'iffy' about the whole thing. She didn't trust the Rowdyruffs much, even though she was happy for them and loved her new niece. _

_I think the real problem was the fact that Brick hadn't confessed his love to __**her**__ yet… and she was the only single one left._

_I knew it upset her, and I knew she thought it would never happen…_

_But that's where Boomer came in handy._

_The day of Buttercup's wedding, we saw Blossom playing with her food, a far away look on her face. Brick was talking to Butch somewhere else, over by their friends._

_I noticed this and made a confused and concerned face._

"_Blossom…" I called out, having to shout over the music. The party was held in a lovely hall, and the DJ was LOUD._

_Boomer was next to me, all dressed up, completely handsome in every way. I was wearing a beautiful blue dress myself that was coated in aqua blue sequins. It cut off at the shoulders and had no sleeves. Boomer kept on staring at it himself.._

"_huh?" she perked her head up, her eyebrows raised. They had been scrunched before, completely lost in thought…_

"_Blossom, isn't this a nice party?" I smile optimistically and she smiles back, less enthusiastically though._

"_Very nice… I'm glad we threw it."_

"_me too!" I giggle._

"…_She looks so happy…" Blossom mumbled, looking towards Buttercup who was wearing a to die for wedding gown. BUTTERCUP WAS WEARING A DRESS… WITH HEELS! The world must be ending…_

_She looked absolutely stunning, her hair perfect, her makeup flawless. She had on sexy dark eye shadow and red lipstick, making her look like a beautiful temptress…just for Butch of course._

_Boomer frowned at Blossom's words, seeing the same pain on her face that I did._

"_Blossom, you okay?" he spoke up and she looked towards him wide eyed._

"…_Fine. Just fine." he looked at me, giving me a questioning look, as if to ask 'why wouldn't I be and what are you two trying to get at?' and then got up._

"_I'll be back, I have to go powder my nose…" she frowns dully and before she leaves, Boomer gets up and stops her._

"_Blossom. Wait. Can I talk to you?" I listen intently to this, wondering what they would talk about…_

_Blossom looked breathtaking as well. She wore a ruby red dress that resembled something you might see in the 50s. It went to her knees and poofed out, making it the perfect dress to twirl in, and it had short sleeves, with a ribbon at the waist. The ribbon was white, and it tied into a big bow on her left side._

_She had on tan stockings as well, with red heels and her lovely long sunset colored hair was down. Blossom never needed much makeup to look pretty, but today she wore a bit._

_She had on something similar to my own, eye shadow that matched the color of her eyes, mascara, and clear lip-gloss on._

"_What?" she asked impatiently and Boomer glanced on over at his brother, Brick._

"_Look…I know you came here alone tonight. So did Brick. It's not my place to say it but…maybe you two should talk?"_

_She scrunched up her nose in protest and irritation, blush forming at her freckled cheeks._

"_why would I talk to him…? He wants nothing to do with me anyway…" she folds her arms, frowning and looking away…towards where Brick was._

_Boomer offered her a sympathetic smile and shook his head._

"_Not true Blossom…he doesn't want to admit it. He's stubborn alright…more so than Butch but… he likes you a lot." _

_I remember Blossom's eyes popping out of her sockets at that, looking at Boomer._

"_You're not pulling my strings, are you?" she urgently asked and Boomer shook his head no eagerly._

"_No, no! Not at all! Go ahead, give him a shot! See if he talks to you… bet you he will!"_

"_Hmp…I'll try it. But…not now." she blushes a bit deeper._

"_Thanks, I guess." she shrugs nonchalantly, but I could tell she was secretly pleased at this as she walked away._

"_No problem." he smiled, sitting back down next to me."_

"_Awww Boomer, that was so sweet of you!" I giggle, snuggling up next to him. He smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head._

"_I was just telling what I read in Brick's journal. He keeps it for College assignments and I happened to stumble upon it… turns out he likes to write more than just college assignments in there!"_

_I giggle at that and look up at him, a blush forming on my own cheeks._

"_Guess it's safe to say that the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs were all meant to be…no?"_

_His smile was warm on me as he stared into my eyes… he was so loving. So handsome…_

"_Guess so." Then he leaned down and kissed my lips romantically, just in time for a slow song to start playing in the background…_

"Great-Aunt Bubbles…I'm sorry to interrupt but…can I go to the bathroom?" Joe makes a face and I laugh and get up off the bathtub's edge.

"Oh, no need to say anymore!" I giggle gently. He smiles up at me and rubs the back of his head, excitement in his eyes, his notes and pen on his lap.

"Thanks. I'll make it quick." he promises and I lean down and kiss him on the cheek.

"You'd better! Or else!" I joke around with him, and he laughs that adorable laugh again… one that makes me feel like he's **my **grandchild…

Or at least wishes…

"Right. Got ya." he smiles, showing off his baby teeth and picks up his notebook and pen before getting up off the bathtub's edge.

I smile at him warmly, but that smile starts to fade as I exit the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I start to think about everything I was telling him…how it was just going to get worse and more detailed. How the happiness of it all would come to an abrupt end…

I leaned against the outside of the bathroom door, listening to the laughter and loud voice of Butch cracking jokes from inside. I heard the pitter patter of Dana's feet running around the room…

I also listened to the Christmas song playing now, and it just happened to be the classic song by Elvis, "Blue Christmas"

I sighed as I listened and sung along lowly…

"I'll have a blue…Christmas…without you…" my eyes closed, picturing Boomer in my head, remembering his voice, his peppermint smell…his kind hearted nature.

A shiver ran down my spine at just the thought…

I also thought about someone else I would be telling Joe about for the first time soon. Someone else…that'd be even **harder** to talk about. Someone else I…I missed deeply… couldn't get over.

That someone else, was the **real** someone else that Boomer should be interviewing. Not me…

I tried so hard to not let tears for in my eyes as I recalled her too…

The sweet, sweet baby blonde hair that was oh so long and silky… the gentle, crystal blue eyes that never ever held an ounce of hate in them, even when I thought they might or should…

"Angelica…" I sobbed out, covering my mouth as tears fell helplessly to the ground.

My little girl…my sweet, sweet little girl….

_AHHH! ='D This chapter was SUPER long! Eh he he ^_^ Hope you liked it! You saw some bits and pieces of Bubbles' past in this chapter! ='[ though… not all of it will be so pleasant. Okay, also, at the end we __**kind of **__met Angelica, but not really. I didn't want to overload anybody, so I stopped here. All you needed to know about her was what I wrote so far, and you'll of course, learn much more about her in following chapters. The reason this story is called Angelica is because of what Bubbles just said… that this interview should be on her, not Bubbles. She'll elaborate on that next time. Next chapter, you'll see Boomer and Bubbles' wedding, and you'll officially meet Angelica, and see what's so special about her… well, some what. =) I'm sure you still have questions, and that's good! I WANT all of you to have questions! ^_^ thank you! H-Hope you enjoyed, and sorry for any spelling mistakes! Also…please review! =D_

_HAPPY THANKSGIVINGEVERYONE! ^_^ Until next time… _


	3. Angelica

_Oooh my goodness, sorry for the wait everyone! I've been busy with school, and other stuff, so please forgive me! Well, time for greetings! =D Hello everyone! Well, are you all ready for Chapter 3 of Angelica? Again, Sorry I took longer to update this one! These chapters tend to be long to write ;D Anyway, in this chapter, we'll see Bubbles and Boomer's wedding! Also, we'll formally meet Angelica in Bubbles' memories… THEN, we shall OFFICIALLY start the story- which takes place when Bubbles is 37, and Angelica is 16. You'll see what I mean by this soon enough… ^_^ well, enjoy! _

**ATTENTION!: **Normal Text: This is in the present day, when Bubbles is 50 and is getting interviewed by Joe, her Great-Nephew, at Blossom's house during Christmas Eve.

_Italic Text: This is in the past, when Bubbles was younger. Her age will fluctuate and jump around a bit in the beginning- but the main jest of it takes place when she is 37, married, and has a child…_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE IDEA AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

OH AND JUST AS A REMINDER?: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**BE PREPARED TO MEET ANGELICA! ;D**

**Angelica **

**Chapter 3: Angelica**

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

_**Setting: Past**_

_I remember walking down the aisle, my heart racing, my chest threatening to implode, and my breath extremely uneven. It was safe to say I was beyond nervous. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach, desperate to get out. Even though I didn't mean this literally, the only way they could get out was through puking, which wasn't happening. No, not on my wedding day! And for no other reason, CERTAINLY not in that beautifying dress I was wearing!_

_The dress was snow white and made of beautiful smooth silk, with long sleeves and a lovely train that trailed behind me. The front was coated in sequins and glitter, and I was holding a bouquet of yellow daisies and white roses. The smell was extravagant, creeping up my nose as I held them at my waist…_

_I was nervous, but as soon as I set eyes on Boomer, as __**soon**__ as we were right next to each other I was fine. Suddenly, it didn't matter if I tripped and fell over my dress, or if I messed up my hair which had taken hours to get perfect in that French twist. I didn't care about anything…but him. _

_And he had smiled back at me, that same warm smile that he always had… the one I long for more than ever now, and I knew it was for real. All of it was for real. The wedding, the love, the binding of our lives…everything. The kiss we shared on that alter was unlike anything I've ever experienced before._

_It was the type of kiss that takes the wind right out of you, leaves you standing there, breathless as a thief, all the more wanting more. The kiss you never forget…no matter how many times you'd be crazy enough to try and go back to erase it. Why would anyone try to do that? Because of insanity. Because they'd feel better thinking it never happened… so that they wouldn't have something to mourn over when they realize, once they pull themselves out of the memory- that sweet, sweet bewitching thing- that it's all gone now, and there's no getting that happiness back. Not even if you cried over it night after night, dreaming about it. No matter how much you wanted it back… you couldn't._

_That would be the only reason anyone would be crazy enough to try any erase a memory such as that._

_But of course, they'd fail. It's too sweet to forget, and too sorrowful to hold on to…_

_Everyone clapped and many tears of joy were shed that day. Brick had been pretty stone cold that day. he knew that things between the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs were changing…and that he was next. In fact, the change had been occurring in him ever since he could remember puberty. He never did anything __**about**__ it though, until he was 20, and so was Blossom. That's when they started going out. _

_So, at that time, Blossom and Brick were an "unofficial couple" and had been "dating." Barely though. From 20 on they had started to finally patch things up between each other, started to talk and get over the coldness they both felt towards one another. That coldness lasted for another year or so, right up to our wedding. _

_Even though they were on much better terms, and it was __**dreadfully**__ clear they both liked each other immensely, neither one nor the other would ever dare to spit it out. Oh no. too much pride. Too stubborn. Too busy. Too __**ignorant.**__ But, they knew the day was coming when it would come out, some way, some shape or form._

_We were all 21, and it was time to stop acting immature, time to start our lives._

_Buttercup had. She was at my wedding, already married to Butch, and a proud mother too. Tiffany was born the same year they had been married, so now, she was a cute little one year old who occupied the church we were married in with her random cries and baby talk. _

_We didn't mind, Boomer and I. we were too nervous and happy on our own. Lost in our own little world…_

_Brick and Blossom finally straightened things out one night, at Barnes and Nobles. Any surprise there? Brick had asked Blossom to meet him there, said he wanted her opinion on something. On which book to buy, I think it was…_

_She had agreed and met him there, but was taken back by his sudden talk. He talked about our marriage, which had occurred more than a week ago. It had been a week after his brother's wedding for Brick to realize he had to get serious or live in agony for the rest of his life… always knowing his attraction to Blossom, but never admitting it out of old rivalry and pride. Which was silly, of course, and he was smart enough to realize that._

_Brick talked about our wedding nervously, as a starter to what he was going to lead up to… which was Blossom and Brick becoming an official couple as well. Yet, to his surprise, it had been __**Blossom**__ who interrupted him and asked __**him**__ out. I was just glad the incident occurred, but I don't think I'll ever forget the joy that beamed from Blossom's eyes when she told me excitedly about what had happened that day the next time I saw her._

_I was happy for her. _

_Now, I was living with Boomer. At 21 years of age, we were at the height of our lives, and certainly were living it up! Boomer took me out all the time, and we often went to our favorite restaurant, __The Clam__, every Friday night. The Clam, as the name infers, was all about seafood, and was __**right**__ on the docks. We always got the window seat to overview the ocean, which sparkled like a jewel in the night. _

_I remember the night like it was yesterday…_

_We had came in from The Clam, a bit tipsy from the champagne we had drunk, and were laughing at something we found 'hilarious' at the moment. It was a chilly autumn day, and I had started to fling ff my scarf and my coat as soon as I came in, so did he. We didn't care where they landed. _

_Boomer had been the one to make the first move. I remember how right in the middle of my laughter, he had grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his body, his hands cold, but ever delightful. Our kiss was definitely wild and rough. It wasn't sweet. I don't remember it being sweet…_

_I don't know how, maybe we used super speed, but in a matter of minutes, we were in the bedroom… and I felt even more cold. Somehow, some way, all my articles of clothing had 'fell off', leaving a trail behind me as we rushed into the bedroom._

_I didn't feel all too cold after a while though… things heated up alright. _

_The way his fingers trailed along my face… explored into my hair so delicately… _

_His touch on my body, instantly giving me goose bumps… I wanted to scream out in delight so badly. He made me so happy, it was almost sickening. I never had a better night than that night…although some nights after that came close._

_But there was something different about that night. It was my first…_

_And it was also the night Angelica…_

"Hey, open the door, will ya? I have to fix my makeup!" announced a ticked off and rude- as-always Justine, who knocked feverishly on the door. If she knocked any harder, she might break it…

Joe and I were back in the bathroom, have been for some time now. I was telling him the rest of my story when that happened, and I looked over at the door with narrow slits I like to call eyes.

"Hmmm…makeup, eh? No surprise there…" I mumble out, and Joe is staring wide eyed up at me as he pulls on my dress, causing me to smile warmly down at him.

"Great-Aunt Bubbles? Can you continue?" he urged on and I laughed at him, getting up from the bathtub's edge, taking his hand into mine. He was holding onto his notes and pen with his other hand, and eagerly holding onto mine with the other.

"COME ON, my makeup's getting worse by the minute!" Justine protested louder. Blossom never raised her to be a snob. She should watch her tongue.

"After we get out of here, I promise you I will." I wink at him and he smiles happily back at me, showing off his baby teeth, his eyes shining like two beautiful beaming blue crystals.

"Okay!" he exclaimed happily, tightening his grin on my hand as we walked to the door and I opened it.

Justine's face was, of course, in a sneer, her magenta eyes glaring at me, and thankfully, not noticing Joe at my side.

"About time, God!" she hisses and pushes right past me. I realize that I didn't even greet her when I came in, and that might explain why she was pissed off so much. But, I reasoned, she didn't make the effort t greet me either, and that was no way to treat an Aunt- specially one who's as old as me…

Even though everyone says 50 is the new 30. I mean, I just don't see it…

"Hello to you too Justine.." I mumble out, frowning at the floor, my heart a bit sore from that. Justine was always so prissy and rude about everything. She always felt 'better' than everyone, and while I admired her independence, I thought she was highly disrespectful. Joe glared behind us as she slammed the door shut.

"That Justine… I should use karate on her one day. She's such a big fat meanie." Joe complained, his complaint making him remind me more of his grandfather, Butch.

I laugh bitterly at that and shake my head no.

"Now Joe, she's still your aunt. Be nice to her, alright? No fighting."

He scrunches up his face cutely, his eyebrows furrowing down at the floor, eyes super intense.

"Fine." he grumbles out. Joe always hated being told what to do, but he always obeyed the rules you laid out for them. Well, at least with me he did…

"Well, lets find a quiet place to continue my tale, no?" I perk him up and he instantly smiled up at me, nodding eagerly.

"Yes please!" he encourages and I giggle at his eagerness.

Right…now I knew there was a guest bedroom around here somewhere we could talk in…

"_I-It's a GIRL!" Boomer enthusiastically cried out, holding my hand, which was wrapped so tightly around his, it would've crushed any normal, non chemical-X charged hand in an instant._

"_A….A girl? A baby girl?" I had asked, my eyes droopy and tired. He smiled big and nodded at me, his teeth showing. I didn't hear any crying though… was there something wrong? I looked towards the doctor, worry in my heart. Babies were supposed to cry when they came out of their mommies, right?_

_The doctor who was holding my baby was wide eyed, his mouth had dropped, and there was a glimmer to his eyes that I didn't understand. He should be used to this by now, no? seeing beautiful babies being born everywhere, all the time…_

_It was so strange- when the nurses came to take the baby away to change and clean off the baby- he didn't want to let go, as if it were his own!_

_That got Boomer mad, his face had tightened at that doctor, his eyes becoming deathly._

_I wanted to see her, to hold her. My baby girl…_

_Finally, the nurses had managed to take the baby away, and for some strange reason, they acted the same way towards my baby that the doctor did. They were slow and cooing over her, never wanting to let go of her. There eyes shined with joy and awe, laughter escaping their lips as they cleaned her off, then changed her._

_It all confused me very much, and I was already so dazed out that it wasn't even funny._

_The night I had mentioned before- was the night Angelica was conceived. Don't ask me how, but something inside me- a little voice in my head- to me that I was going to have a baby that night… after we were lying in our beds, ready for sleep. I just knew it. _

_Not many weeks after, I had started showing the signs that indicated I was pregnant… but my pregnancy was highly…unusual. I never had morning sickness, and never had mood swings. In fact, now that I think about it, all I felt was peacefulness, joy, and understanding towards everything. The one thing I craved the most was to have __**fun.**_

_**Fun **__as in, drawing, painting, singing, giggling, playing with little kids, building sand castles, playing board games…_

_ANYTHING fun. But in the childish sense. And it __**was**__ fun! I had a blast doing it._

_Boomer joined in half the time, not quite understanding why I would want to suddenly play tic tack toe when we had just finished playing Bubblegum, but had fun anyway. _

_He was more than elated to do anything to keep me entertained, and even more happy to know that… he was going to be a daddy. _

_We were both beaming. Life was perfect. The food cravings weren't that bad actually, but for some strange reason, I ate the healthiest foods I think I'll ever eat. Never, did I once eat anything fatty or not good for me. And no meat. I never ate meat. I couldn't stomach it! I tried to, and threw up, so I was never doing that again while pregnant…_

_And now, here I was. The delivery wasn't even that __**bad**__, which was uber weird, because I had been reading so much on it, about how __**painful**__ it was going to be…_

_Instead, I felt tired, run down, and a little bored. All I wanted was to see my baby._

_Now, they had finished everything they had to do with her._

_I don't think I'll ever…__**ever **__forget it._

_The nurses walked back to me, so slowly, always staring down at my little baby. She was wrapped in a warm pink blanket and had on a fuzzy little pink hat to match…_

_They all giggled feverishly as they handed her over to me, and Boomer was right there by my side, peering over at his baby girl with wide eyes. He had let go of my hand now, because I was holding her._

_As soon as I laid my eyes on her, as soon as I held her fragile and warm little body in my arms…_

_I knew she was different. She was special. This was my baby…my baby girl… My…_

"_Angelica.~" I breathed out, the words sounding as sweet as honey. My eyes contained tears as I stared down at her. She was so beautiful…_

"_That's what I'll call you." I whispered tenderly, and Boomer gently reached his hand out to trace it along the side of her face… a huge smile of warmth and unconditional love on his face. _

"_Angelica…" he repeated, enjoying the feel of her soft, soft skin, "…What a perfect name for a perfect child." he cooed and everyone in that room nodded their head with ease._

_It was a magical moment… a truly magical moment. _

_Angelica's eyes stared into mine, and I never felt so understood, so cared for, so __**needed**__, then when I looked into them. Those beautiful crystal blue eyes, the color of heaven itself, were filled with a love and magic no one on this earth could describe justly. It's almost impossible to say a baby of such a young age could open their eyes, not cry, and look at you with such love, intellect and understanding…_

_But it was true. Angelica… was that baby._

_She was my baby… Boomer…and I's baby…_

"I need to meet her." Joe interrupted, his eyes having the same sort of charmed and awed shine to them as the nurses and doctor did that day at the hospital. We were sitting in the guest bedroom now, and I just smiled bitterly, almost darkly even.

"…we all need to." I whisper out, almost hiss. I'm not looking at him, not anymore. I'm staring at the floor.

He inches closer to me, his eagerness more determined now and growing by the minute.

"Where is she Great-Aunt Bubbles? Where?" he demands, tugging at my long sleeves, needing to know…

Needing…

"…Let me tell you more." my throat sounds and feels so dry. It's burning…tears threatening to ripple their way down my cheeks.

"There's so much more to tell." I add, clearing my throat, looking back down at him. I know I've been avoiding these questions of his, having to do with Boomer and Angelica. I know his head must be swarming with impatience, that agonizing demon. I hated impatience. I wish it would die.

But that's how I always felt now a days. Impatient towards everyone. I was impatient, but didn't show it. Years ago, I was tolerable of everything. I didn't get angry. Now, I do…and it sickens me. Impatience… that agonizing demon.

"What did she look like?" he queries, looking at me hopefully. He isn't tugging at my sleeve anymore.

I suck up my feelings and stuff them away as best I can, a dry smile crawling onto my lips.

"How did she look…" I trail off… looking up at the ceiling. The only words that could escape from my mouth was a shaky and subtle,

"…My God."

_Angelica was the most delightful child I ever could have asked for. The most obedient, the most outstanding, the most sweet, the most interesting child I could have ever wanted. _

_And the most __**stunning.**__ She had this beautiful, indescribable hair that was a perfect baby blonde, that never ever lost it's shine and luster, no matter what you did to it. It also never got frizzy or messy. Always, it was pin straight, smooth to the touch, and smelled like dainty baby powder and some sort of fragile flower that blooms only in the spring._

_Her hair was long, reaching the length f her waist, and it came down in a perfect V-shape. _

_She had side bangs, but they were just as long as the rest of her hair. Her hair was parted on the left side, creating that heart shaped frame for that heart shaped face. _

_Her skin was a beautiful sight as well. It literally took your breath away to look at. Snow white in color, but yet…somehow…__**warm**__ and not harsh or ghostly, or ghoulish to look at. It always had this healthy glow to it, and never burnt or tanned… stood exactly the way it was, no matter what season or what condition. It was flawless and I don't recall her even __**once**__ having anything that resembled a pimple, zit, rash, or any form of acne or skin distress. It was also incredibly soft, and to touch it was like touching satin. It never was bumpy, harsh, or definitely not coarse. No, but smooth as a baby's bottom…perhaps smoother._

_Her eyes, her features…they were all so stunning, so picture perfect. She looked like a model, but without needing the Photoshop to fix her up. Her features were soft and proper, gentle and balanced, well toned and flattering. Her nose was slim and cute, not too big or too small, and looked very cute, similar to a button nose, but better, more refined. Her lips, they were full, but not too plump, JUST right. A luscious pink color, that seemed to glow and make any other pink pale in comparison. Her lip color was almost unnatural- it looked like she was wearing cover girl lipstick all the time, only better. She never wore makeup. Never._

_Her lips' color was that of a bright rose pink mixed with a tamed pale red. It was the most exquisite sight to lay human eyes on._

_That…and her eyes. Yes, her eyes. The eyes that read into your soul and made your body shudder with delight. Those beautiful eyes were like two big crystals, carefully placed with care and morphed into an amazing aqua and sky blue. There was a gentle glow to them, as if you could see them a mile away. They were pale, yet bright, light but not blinding, and oh so irresistible to look at._

_It was like she was a princess. One that just fell out from a Disney movie I had never heard about, or a princess teleported here from eons ago._

_But what made it better, was that she was __**mine**__. __**My**__ daughter, the one I loved and adored. _

_I barely had to do a thing other than give her neat clothes to make her look stunning. The color she loved the most, even at such a young age, was white. _

_When I went shopping for baby clothes, an instinct told me to get a lot of white clothes, and I'm so glad I had listened to it… _

_You might believe that the white would wash her out, make her look more pale and compliment her less…but no._

_She shone even brighter in it, like a ray from the sun itself. _

_Heads would turn and do double takes at her even at a young age, and once she hit 4 years old and her hair grew in completely? Forget about it. Everyone would compliment her, even complete strangers. _

_They'd stop me just to smile at my daughter and tell me how blessed I was._

_Which I was. However…_

_Angelica was such a mystery to me. She was so perfect, and yet so young. How could a little thing, such as her, be so admirably different than everyone else?_

_A bunch of people told me I should put her in commercials, start her modeling career early… but Boomer and I both protested at such a thing._

_We wanted our Angelica to grow up as normally as possible, which was already hard as it is, being we were all a super powered family._

_However, Angelica hardly ever used her super powers. Other than the occasional super hearing, super vision, and super intelligence, she rarely ever used anything else. In fact… I hadn't seen her fly, run at super speed, or punch a wall in at all by the time she turned 5._

_It started to get me worried…_

_I remember sitting down with her and talking to her about it, and I remember the look that swept her eyes…_

_The look of confusion._

"_Mommy, I don't have super powers." she had told me, "I can just do the things I do." she stated, simple as that._

_What did she mean by that? It had caused me to panic, to worry. Jeff and Justine had super powers, and belonged to Blossom and Brick. Who, by the way, got married a year after me, age 22. Their wedding was a bit bigger than all of us, because Blossom had invited all the Professor's and hers scientist friends. But, it had been a great wedding, one I definitely cried at. They too had babies the same year, which turned out to be twins, though not identical. Jeff and Justine were anything __**but **__identical._

_Also, Tiffany had super powers, Buttercup and Butch's child._

_So…why not mine?_

_We got Angelica tested by the Professor himself, worry, concern, and confusion over powering our thoughts. How could we not have a daughter with chemical-X in her bones? We both did! _

"_Negative." The Professor had confirmed, a look of complete and utter confusion in his face and voice._

"_Negative!" he exclaimed again and we both looked to Angelica. We were sitting in the Professor's lab. After all his girls had left him, he continued to live in the same home all these years, nostalgia taking over._

"_H-How?" I had asked, and what confused me the most… was the fact she still had excellent hearing, eye sight, and intelligence.._

"_I can't seem to find any logical explanation for it… do you believe it?" the Professor stared at Angelica too, his voice shocked, but his eyes quickly filled with dotage towards our sweet little girl. Boomer was more disappointed, and __**angry **__about this than anything else._

"_DAMN IT! If word gets around that Angelica can't protect herself, then __**surely**__ some evil wretch will try and…and"_

"_Boomer! Please!" I protested and he growled, looking away from us all. His hands were clenched into fists,… his fatherly instinct kicking in. the sick part of it was… he was right. _

"_Boomer, Angelica's in no danger, we'll protect her!" I insist, and Boomer looked at me, anger and worry alike in his eyes._

"_How Bubbles? How? We can't be with her __**every**__ minute of the day. What happens if Tiffany or Justine accidentally punch her or shove her and she gets seriously injured? No way! Professor, please, isn't there anything you can do…?" Boomer pleaded, looking towards him, and the professor had frowned and looked back at him._

"_I can try to inject Chemical-X into her blood stream…but it might be dangerous. She's just a little girl…maybe we should wait until she matures. Do you think you could without this as a secret for another 11 years, per say?"_

"_E-ELEVEN years?" Boomer shouted._

"_Why so long?"_

"_Well…by 16 years old, she'll be under the perfect conditions to receive a strong dose of Chemical-X. right now…she shouldn't take any dosage at all. Why not let her have a normal life anyway, hm?" _

_We were defeated, and there was nothing we could do about it. Angelica would just have to be normal until her 16__th__ birthday…_

_However, little did we know she was anything above and beyond 'normal'…_

"Angelica had no powers! Wow! Almost sounds like me!" Joe exclaimed and I smiled gingerly down at him.

"You have powers though. You're very strong and have X-ray vision." I comment and he folds his arms, done taking notes.

"Yeah…but my mommy can fly. I can't do that…"

"I guess so…" I frown, looking away. My heart was pounding in my chest and my head blurred… I wasn't feeling too good. I felt dizzy and a bit sick. I could hear voices, laughter sounding in the background, echoing… constantly echoing. It was a girl's laughter. Was someone else in the room? No…no one but Joe and I. What was going on? The room was spinning and I felt everything get brighter…I could hear Joe call out my name, his worry evident in his voice. I could feel my body slam down onto the bed, lying against it, no longer just sitting on it. And I could also feel the tug on my sleeve, the shaking of my arm from a panicked Joe…

But I couldn't do anything about it. I was frozen, and that world was fading away… that world which is the present. My dreadful present.

Now? Now…

Things were spinning into place as they once were. I saw my old house… was it always that white and was the deck always so polished? I couldn't hear Joe's screams of worry anymore… just the birds chirping and the sun shimmering down on me. The garden was flourishing, every flower I had ever loved growing in the front yard… I could smell them all. They were so delightful to the senses…

Why was I hear? Where did Joe go?

This was all so confusing…

But then, then I realized what I was about to witness. I knew what was going on…

I was reliving my past.

This was all in my head. It must be! I looked down at my outfit, and realized how young I was dressed, realized my age to be exactly 37 years old.

Now begins the tale I have been so desperately hurt from, yet so desperately in love with. Now begins the tale of the life of myself, Boomer, but most of all…

My dear, my sweet, my amazing…

Angelica.

**Setting: Bubbles, Boomer, and Angelica's house. Bubbles and Boomer are now 37, and Angelica is now 16. This is where the story now takes place officially. This is where we shall be remaining from now on… for a while anyway. Enjoy, and I'll explain more later!**

**P.O.V.: Bubbles- age 37 **

"Mother…why are you staring up at the sky like that?" Angelica, who's voice melted like butter in my ears queried. I stared up at the bright summer's day, a lump in my throat. The sky was so blue, so big…so beautiful.

The clouds were in interesting shapes and sizes and I sighed a sigh that meant something was definitely on my mind.

"…Angelica…I-It's nothing dear." I whimper out, lying, but not because I meant to. It just came out like that. I was sitting down in the backyard with Angelica, on our little iron table and chairs that had been coated over with white plaster and paint. My eyes kept to the sky.

I was thinking about how Angelica would never get a chance to fly in it, to see how it feels to have the wind beneath her skin…under her hair, against her face. It pained me, the fact that the daughter of a Powerpuff and a Rowdyruff couldn't fly. It felt cruel…almost immoral. Was there something wrong with me? Or with Boomer? No…never anything with Boomer. How could it be? He was amazing, so sweet…

The best husband. No. not him. It must be me.

I must've done something wrong, made it so that poor Angelica didn't have any powers…must've.

"Mother…are you upset that Grandfather couldn't give me any of your powers?" she suddenly startles me with her uncanny ability to understand things.

I look at her, finally breaking focus with the sky. My eyebrows are raised in surprise at her accuracy.

"…S-Sweetheart, I'm just upset we made you take a needle for nothing." I admit, the frown on my face turning into a sad smile. I couldn't frown while looking at Angelica.

She smiled sympathetically at me, her hair gleaming breathtakingly in the sun, her eyes shining like the crystal blue jewels I always knew they were.

"It didn't hurt mother. Honest. I appreciate you trying, but it's not meant to be." she reached out and touched my hand, her soft touch making me feel more light hearted already.

You see, we had brought Angelica to the professor as promised, seeing she was 16 now, but it was no use.

For some strange reason, the Chemical-X just **didn't **take effect in her body…and the professor still couldn't understand how Angelica had super vision or hearing, since she had no Chemical-X at all in her system.

"Maybe, just maybe, the Chemical-X will set in after a few days." I think aloud, hoping, but knowing it wouldn't. Angelica giggled at that, her face the definition of happiness.

"Mother, I don't need powers to do what I have to do. Okay? I have everything I already need…right here." she pats her heart gently, and then spreads out her arms, as if to hug the world.

"And here, of course. With my family." she smiles warmly at me, making me smile back at her.

"That's all I need."

It makes my heart feel warm and fuzzy to hear those words and I sigh gently, comforted by them.

"I'm so glad you're content with all this Angelica, I really am. You're such a blessing, you know that? If I were you, I'd feel so left out, seeing all my cousins and aunts and uncles having super powers…" I look away and instantly pout, my eyes getting sad. I pull away my hand from hers and plop it down into my lap.

"…I don't feel left out. Not at all." she gently tells me, the wind gently whipping up, blowing her long, silky hair to the left of her elegantly.

"…but haven't you ever wanted to just…" I begin, but she just smiles…

"…fly?" she finishes and giggles, looking up at the sky herself now. The necklace laying on her neck, the one with the beautiful aqua colored gemstone in it sparkles like her eyes in the light.

"…One day mother. One day, I'll fly in the sky again…not now." she suddenly says, startling me all over again.

a-again?

"Dear…" I frown worriedly, "What're you talking about?" my voice raises in wonder and slight concern…

Her eyes are soft on the sky, his mouth in a straight line, her face peaceful, at a certain type of blissful state…her eyelids lowered dreamily at it.

Suddenly, she smiles again and her eyes light up. She looks at me and smiles with her eyes closed, getting up from the chair, putting her hands behind her back. She was wearing an adorable white dress that poofed out at the knees, and only had spaghetti straps to hold it up.

"How about I make us some fresh squeezed lemonade? That's Father's favorite! I know you enjoy it too, so I'll get right on it! It's perfect for summer, don't you agree?" she giggles and heads off.

Before I can say much else, she's inside the house, and the last thing I see of her is her glowing baby blonde hair trailing behind her like a loyal puppy dog under the summer sun before she turns the corner and heads for the front of the house.

I smile, totally at a loss for words. This is usually the case with Angelica though. She was a mystery, but the best mystery in the world.

My daughter usually did things most people never understood, such as donating all her birthday money to charities instead of buying new clothes for herself, and volunteering anywhere and anywhere, even during harsh weather or holidays. Her favorite was at the hospital, where she cared for the sick children and befriended them. They all knew her by name, and would adore her visits. She was loved…

Not just by them, but by the WHOLE town. Boomer often hugs her tight whenever he sees her, giving her kisses on the cheek or forehead by the ton load. He was such a sweet father, and we had such a special bond with our daughter.

I personally don't know what I'd do without her.

I never wanted anything bad to happen to her, or for anyone to pollute her pure heart or mind. So far, so good, and she was already a junior in High school…

I loved her… so very much…

With all my heart.

_Awww! Yay! Chapter 3 up! =D Hope you liked it, and if you've got any questions, ask! I'll answer as best I can! ;D We met Angelica in this chapter! I'm SO happy! YAY! What did you think? Interesting enough? Next chapter we'll continue to learn more about Angelica, see more in depth about her relationship with her parents, and with the town… specifically the villains! Oooh that'll be interesting! Also, we'll be continuing in this fashion- with the story geared towards Bubbles' 37 year old self. We won't go back to the REAL present for a while- so be prepared! By the way, if you're confused on what happened…BUBBLES DIDN'T DIE- she just went into a very bad state…passed out, and is remembering in vivid detail her past…which I'm writing out to you guys! She got too upset and couldn't take it much anymore- all this talk of Boomer and Angelica… so… that's what happened. Please review, and sorry for any spelling mistakes! T-Thank you!_


	4. Angelica Meets Mojo

_OOOH yay! Chapter 4! Thanks to all of you for your kind reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! ;D In this chapter, we'll see more about Angelica and her relationship with her family members and Townsville citizens! Maybe we'll even get to see how she interacts with the villains… OH! Also? It'll be all taking place directly in the past- and JUST to prep you up, I might use Angelica's POV every so often, because in this version, it's not like Bubbles is narrating anything anymore. This is just what happened, plain and simple ;D SOOOO… you can also see other POVS as well now! =3 Enjoy, and please review! T-Thanks… on with the story! ^_^_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 4: Angelica Meets Mojo**

**P.O.V.: Bubbles- Age 37**

**Setting: Bubbles, Boomer, and Angelica's house. Bubbles and Boomer are now 37, and Angelica is now 16. This is where the story now takes place officially(In the past). This is where we shall be remaining from now on… for a while anyway. Enjoy!**

"Boomer." I smiled warmly at Boomer as he walked towards me. I was still sitting down on the white chairs in the backyard. Still thinking about my beautiful daughter…and how she'd never experience what it's like to have powers.

He smiles sadly and sighs, sitting across from me with understanding in his eyes.

The sun gleams on his blonde golden hair as he rushes his fingers threw it. The bangs always come back to greet his eyes again though. Which was simply adorable. No matter what his age…

"Bubbles." he affectionately greets, looking me in the eyes, "You thinking about Angelica too?" I nod numbly, looking away.

"I hate this Boomer… I wish- I wish she could just be normal."

Boomer snickers at that and nods slowly. He's staring past me, his eyes lost in thought.

"Having super powers isn't normal Bubbles. It's just normal to US. On top of the fact that Angelica…well, she isn't normal anyway." I look towards him, my eyebrows raised. He had a point but…

"What might you mean?" I blink, dumbfounded. He looks into my eyes now, a smile on his lips. He looked proud.

"Our daughter's super normal. She's got an amazing intellectual and **emotional** IQ. Meaning…she really connects with people in a way most others couldn't. she cares…"

I nod at that. He couldn't be more right. Angelica was the sweetest person I know- not including Boomer or myself. In fact, she was even sweeter than that.

You'd think that too much sweetness would make you sick of a person. But no- it was the exact opposite with Angelica. It just made you want more.

Often times I found myself wishing I knew what it was like to see things through Angelica's eyes, her opinions on things. For some strange reason, I felt like if I could do that, I'd understand **the world**…

"Bubbles. Trust me. She's gotten along this far, she'll be just **fine.**" Boomer reassures me, reaching out to grab my hand which is now lying on the white table in front of me.

I smile gently at him, my eyes sparkling with agreement.

"Besides…" he smirks, his eyes glinting with a luster of Rowdyruff edge in them, "If anyone even dared mess with her I'd beat the shit out of 'em." Boomer admits and I laugh at him joyfully, knowing he would too. He loved his daughter, just as much as I did. I took his hands into mine and gently pressed them for comfort on my face. My eyes closed as I felt the power yet softness in them…and how much I adored it.

Nothing would happen to her. Not with these hands protecting her.

"I love you Boomer." I blush, reopening my eyes to stare at him warmly. He stared back, a genuine smirk of happiness on his face.

"…Love you too Bubbles." he agreed, and then took my hand and kissed it. I giggled at that.

At that same time, Angelica came back out. It had been a few minutes now since she went back in to make her homemade lemonade.

She appeared from around the corner of the house, her baby blonde hair glistening and catching the light eagerly.

Her smile lifted me up as soon as I spotted it on those unnatural but beautiful colored bright pink lips of hers.

"Made it! And it's got just the right touch of sugar to it too." Angelica giggles. She was holding the glass pitcher and three cups, stacked on top of each other in her hands. She set the pitcher down and set up the cups for us and herself. They were the cups she had bought me for mother's day. The ones that weren't cheap either…very beautiful glass cups that had little saying written onto the bottom of them in script, so that's you'd be able to see it once you were done drinking. These saying were always inspirational, for example, one of them was "Never look down on anybody unless you're helping him up." ~Jesse Jackson. That one was Angelica's favorite. I could often see her drink from that cup. She adored it that much…

However, this time, she gave that one to **me.** she smiled knowingly at me, her bright, beautiful blue eyes shining like two mystical stars.

"I think you should read this one Mother." she encouraged me, then poured her homemade lemonade into my glass. I didn't understand what she meant by that. I had read it. All of them. Why did she want me to read it again?

"But dear, it's your favorite cup! Don't you want it?" I smiled thoughtfully at her and she shook her head no as Boomer clapped his hands in anticipation, Angelica pouring some for his cup.

"I'm trying a new one today. I like to switch it up every once and a while." she intrigued me as she poured her own and then put the pitcher down.

"Love, love, **love** this stuff Angelia! Thanks a bunch!" Boomer chirped, drinking it down eagerly, "Your mother teach you how to make it?" she asked between chugging, eyeing me. I shook my head no, a proud smile on my face.

"No dear. I never made this. Do you recall me ever making it?"

"Hmm, true. I don't." he admits, blushing from embarrassment.

Angelica smiles giddily, the glow to her skin increasing as she does. She takes a sip herself, and her eyes seem to light up even more.

"I learned it on my own. I enjoy reading a lot of cook books Father." She tells him and he finishes his drink, pouring more for himself.

"Well, whatever you do, you do it so damn GOOD. We should invite Brick and the kids over for a cup of this!"

I laugh at him, his excitement is so child-like…it's really adorable.

"Oh Boomer. Don't you know? They're all on vacation this week silly. They'll be back after the weekend." today was Friday, a nice, sunny Friday.

Angelica smiled, her drink now finished. She glanced down at the bottom of the cup, reading the inspirational saying. Her smile bloomed for it.

Then, she placed it down onto the table with a giggle.

"Mother, Father, I was wondering if you'd like to do something special today?" Angelica suddenly asks, perking us both up. My eyebrows raise in eagerness to hear what she has to say.

"Like what sweetheart?" Boomer queries and Angelica smiled big at him, her eyes so optimistic it'd be a crime to refuse her wishes.

She clasps her hands together and puts them close to her heart, excitement filling her whole body.

"A picnic!" she exclaims and stretches her arms out, then lets them plop back down onto the sides of her dress, making a soft 'plop' sound.

A picnic! Oh, how wonderful!

A delight of my own settled in, and I smiled eagerly with her, getting up quickly.

"Oh!" I squealed, "That sounds like so much fun! We could invite Buttercup, Butch, and Tiffany too!" I exclaim, showing just as much excitement for this as she did. She nods eagerly, and an intriguing grin on her pleasant face.

"I already called them. I figured, since today is such a lovely day, and no one has any work, it'd be a perfect day for a picnic! They agreed whole heartedly!"

"But sweetheart, I've got to paint today-" Boomer frowns, his eyes saddened by this.

"If I don't, I might not get it done tomorrow…" he admits. Angelica looks towards him and smiles knowingly.

"Father, you'll get it done. I promise you that…"

He cocks an eyebrow at that while I finish the rest of the lemonade Angelica poured for me. I read the bottom of it…the quote my daughter adored so much…

'_never look down on anyone unless you're helping them up…'_ I repeated in my head. Why, what an interesting quote it was. Why did my daughter like it so much though…?

Maybe it's because she enjoyed community service so much. Maybe that's it…

"Are you having another one of those 'psychic moments' again?" pondered an amused Boomer who stared up at his daughter with a smirk and cocked up eyebrow.

Angelica didn't get mad at that, just giggled and nodded sincerely.

That was quite common for Angelica. T simply 'know' things…

I was a firm believer in psychics now! Thanks to her.

"Well.." he looked towards me, a smile of relief on his face, knowing that Angelica's psychic abilities were always accurate, "If that's the case, then I got nothing to lose. I could use a good time out with my family anyway." he looked up at Angelica who smiled big and bent down to give him a big hug.

He hugged her back, both of them laughing from joyfulness. The one thing our family had above all else, was cheerfulness. There wasn't a day that went by without a smile in this household.

Angelica's hugs were soft and comforting. They calmed you down. The only thing that you could compare them to, was the summer breeze…sweet and fleeting. That was the worst part about them. They ended…

She giggled cheerfully and let go of Boomer and then looked at me, who was now standing.

"I made most of the meal before you two got up…" she admits, a light and absolutely adorable blush on her face. It makes me want to blush too. "I wanted it to be a surprise, so I hid it in the back of the fridge. It's in a bag, hidden behind the other things. I'm so glad you went food shopping yesterday, or else you would've both spotted it!" she exclaimed and I couldn't help but peck her on the cheek.

My daughter…always the type to inspire happiness inside someone's heart.

"Thanks so much sweetie! This'll be fun! Did you tell Buttercup and them what time to come on by?"

She smiled up at the sky, her eyes shining even brighter in the sunlight. They looked like a neon aqua… I couldn't look away from them.

"I told them to meet us at Hudson Park, right by their house. They liked the sound of that. Tiffany absolutely adores that park you know. So, I figured it's the perfect place to go. Is that alright?"

"Oh. Of course honey! We can go there…um, I guess we'll talk the car then. Tell you what? I'll make some of my famous Fruit parfait to go along with the Picnic! It'll take only a few seconds too!" I giggle and Angelica nods approvingly at me.

"That sounds great Mother! Thank you!" she claps her hands cutely, looking at me now, her smiling taking my breath away. It usually did to everyone though.

"No Angelica. Thank **you**. After all, you're getting me out of painting! Not that I mind painting but…it's still work." Boomer chided in, getting up.

"I'll take the rest of your lemonade and put in into a storage container to bring along. They got to try this stuff!" exclaimed a now very eager Boomer, who smiled like a 4 year old.

Brought back good memories to look at…

"Aw, okay Father." Angelica blushed from the compliment as he planted a kiss on her cheek and whisked the lemonade away. She giggled at that and watched him walk away, turning the corner to the front of the house. I watched him as well.

"What made you think of a picnic darling?" I question, taking the now empty glass cups and stacking them onto each other. She beamed a smile at me, as if she knew something I didn't…

"Oh Mother, just, nature I suppose. I like to be out in it…it make me feel so alive~" she twirls around in her dress, making it twirl with her, her aqua colored gemstone sparkling in the sunlight. I giggled at her and she giggled back. How could I forget?

Angelica was a nature girl. She may not look it, but she was.

She enjoyed watching the clouds, listening to the wind, taking in the sun, planting seeds and flowers, and bird watching. In fact, she enjoyed it so much that she even started her own 'nature journal', where she kept little diary entries about her experiences in nature and even some excellent drawings of birds and leaves.

"True dear, true. Nature is wonderful, isn't it? But…you get a very satisfied look on your face whenever your out in it. Why is that?" I query and she just smiling at me, a subtle smile without showing her pearly whites.

"…It is a sad thing whenever people are **not** satisfied with nature. After all, we're part of it as well." she answers, and I can't help but feel a little dumbfounded by her words. Then again…what else is new? This was Angelica we're talking about.

"Well, I agree with you dear, and I'm glad to see you enjoy it so much." I smile at her, "Now, I'm off to go and make those fruit parfaits, okay? Clean up if you have to before we go." I informed her, starting to walk away. Though, I'm certainly sure she didn't need to do any cleaning up. She was as clean as a whistle.

"Yes Mother~" her voice was so beautiful and smooth…but there was an interesting undertone to it. Something I wasn't used to hearing…

What was the mood that struck so odd in her voice just now? It sounded a bit…sad…

Why? My daughter was almost never sad…in fact…wait a second…not **almost** never sad…

Just- **never** sad. Seems impossible, I know, but…

That was just Angelica. She didn't **get **sad or mad…

For whatever reason.

She wasn't a cry baby like her mother, that's for sure.

But, perhaps it was just her voice with the wind. Perhaps the sound of the trees shaking and the birds chirping in the distance made it sound like something it wasn't…

Y-Yeah. That must be it…

ONE HOUR LATER…

We had taken the car to Hudson Park, because Angelica obviously couldn't fly, and we didn't want to carry her. She was too old for that sort of thing, though I'm one hundred percent positive she would've enjoyed it highly.

She sat in the backseat and was silent, staring out the window.

It was…eerie. There seemed to be dullness in her eyes, like the life I loved so much had been sucked dry from them.

I-it frightened me.

"Dear," I speak up, looking back at her in my mirror while Boomer drives, "What did you make for the Picnic?"

I was trying to make her speak, to bring the beauty back to her eyes, make her smile.

The only times she did this, was never. So….it frightened me.

However, I did notice her make a similar face whenever she caught one of us watching a violent or scary movie… but that would disappear as soon as she laid eyes on us. She would smile and ask us if we wanted to watch something like 'Ponyo' or 'Air TV' -her favorite anime and movie- with her. We'd almost always say yes, since they were family favorites of us too, and together, we'd rather watch that then a horror flick. Considering both Boomer and I are scardy cats- or at least more than our brothers and sisters are!

Yet this time, her face remained the same…dull and lifeless.

"…Angelica?" Boomer chided in, an authority to his voice. He must've sensed it too… and he glanced back at Angelica with his revue mirror as well.

Suddenly, she snapped out of it, and straightened up, looking towards us both, her eyes filling up with sparkle and shine again, but she wasn't smiling just yet…

Wait, never mind, now she was.

Phew, what a relief…

"Yes?" she smiled grandly at us and I couldn't help but breath out my relief and smile back.

"S-Sweetheart, something on your mind?"

"…What might you mean?" she tilts her head to the side cutely.

"well, all this ride…you've been so quite. Usually you talk about nature or God or…anything good really." I encourage her. I hoped everything was alright. I could see Boomer's grip tighten on the steering wheel, right before he parks the car.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Mother, Father. Just thinking a lot is all. Nothing to worry about, it's done now." she smiles contently, yet I didn't like that.

'_It's done now?' _I reviewed in my head, _'what's __**that**__ supposed to mean?'_

Sometimes, Angelica's mysterious ways irked me a little…

"Well, here we are!" Exclaimed Boomer, parking the car, smiling reassuringly, slapping his hands successfully on his knees, trying to lighten the mood.

"Great!" Angelica exclaimed, and before I could do much else, she grabs the bag with the picnic lunch in it and rushes out. She practically ran all the way across the park once we exited the car!

My eyes widened at that, wondering why she was so anxious…and weirder yet, why was she heading in that direction? How was she to know Buttercup and them were even …there?

But…they were. **exactly** where she ran to.

We shrugged and walked hand in hand over towards them. Buttercup and Butch were sitting on a picnic table the park hosted and already had a few things out, such as store bought treats and one thing made by Tiffany herself, Key Lime Pie.

Tiffany could cook- her parents couldn't to save the world.

"Hey Buttercup!" I exclaimed when I reached the table and she snickered, standing up and giving me a hug.

"Bubbles. Gosh, did your hair get any blonder?" she laughs and I roll my eyes.

"No silly. It's just all this sunshine!" I smirk back at her and she shakes her head, an amused smile on her face.

"You're daughter's a piece of work. She really is Bubbles. She calls up my house, asking if I want to have a picnic with you guys…and **trust** me, it was the **last t**hing on my mind…but hey? I love your daughter. She's great." she smiled on over towards Angelica, who was being hugged by Tiffany. I smiled on over towards her too…still thinking back to that awfully silent car ride.

Angelica…if there's something you're not telling me about today…if there's something you're picking up on…what is it?

"Bubbles! Ya dumb blonde!" exclaims an over stimulated Butch which gives me a bear hug, breaking my thoughts. I roll my eyes as Boomer narrows his eyes at Butch, hugging Buttercup.

"Shut your grease trap Butch." he playfully, but seriously, growls out, forcing a deathly smile on his adorable face.

Awww! He was so sweet, even though I knew Butch was just kidding around…

"hello to you too." I roll my eyes at Butch. He just snickers at his brother's remark as Boomer talks to Buttercup now.

"How's the tyke been?" Butch motions towards Angelica who looks on over at me and Butch. I'm almost positive she heard Butch say that, and knew he meant her because he always calls her that. Though, I'm not sure **how** she heard it, considering she has no powers…

Another mystery I'll never solve about my beloved Angelica.

But I smile about it anyway.

"Good! Good. Perfect as usual~" I giggle and Butch smiles affectionately over by her.

"Yeah, she's a real diamond in the ruff alright." he snickers, "Don't make 'em like **that** anymore. How've **you** been?"

"Oh! Excellent! I landed a job at the children's center in the city! I'll be teaching them arts and crafts…isn't that great?"

"really? WOW, that's cool! So, you're doing your dream and getting paid, eh? Not bad, not bad at all Bubbles!"

"Thank you! I couldn't agree more!" I blush and giggle.

A few minutes later we're all sitting down at the table, unwrapping the meals we had brought, and starting to dig into them. Everything was so delicious, and I had almost forgotten to drink because the food was so good!

But, it's to be expected from Angelica's cooking! She was just like me in that sense, a great cook! I'm so happy the gene was passed down!

"Aunt Bubbles, how's it going?" the quite and reserved Tiffany asked from across the table, offering me a shy smile. I was eating some of the cobbler my daughter had made and I smiled while I chewed, a blush forming on my face because I couldn't answer her with a full mouth. I wiped away the crumbs on my face and swallowed.

"Good! Yourself? Enjoying summer?"

"Oh um, kind of…I like the cold better though…" she frowns, looking away, "But, it's not bad, I guess. I just hate being around these two slobs." she smirks, pointing at her parents who are sitting next to her.

I can't help but laugh as they both glare at her for that. Ahhh yes, Tiffany. The honest and the brave…but rather shy niece. And in all her glory of 17 years, she was beautiful. Dark green eyes with amazing black, long hair to match. Pale skin that was slightly tanned thanks to the summer as well.

"Well, your mother's always been like that. Never the one to clean." I comment, and her death glare goes to me now.

"hey- watch it sister." she threatens and I just smile teasingly at her.

"Nope!" I giggle and Boomer smirks at me as well as Butch.

"Hey- you guys want to hear this story? It'll make your head spin- I swear. But um… it's kind of dirty…I think you two young girls should go for a little walk." Butch looked towards Tiffany and Angelica. Tiffany rolled her eyes, totally offended, but Angelica stood up without a second thought, a smile displayed on her face as if it were the best thing in the world to be shooed away by an adult.

"DAD…I'm not a little kid." Tiffany grumbled, but Angelica giggled and had already started walking away.

Butch frowned at Tiffany and his eyes glared at her threateningly. Ahhh, I could just feel the love in their family!

"Go talk to your cousin! Don't be rude!" urged Butch and Tiffany still glared at her father.

Angelica was walking away, all by herself… I kind of wanted to tell Tiffany to go over to her as well, because Tiffany had super powers….but…

It wasn't my place.

"You always do this dad! Shoo me away like I'm some little girl…" she growls out and Buttercup smirks at her, looking proud of her resistance.

I hear Boomer sigh at this.

"Butch, was that necessary? Now my daughter's up and gone…" Boomer frowns, knowing Tiffany wasn't going anywhere.

Butch smiles sheepishly at Boomer and rubs the back of his head.

"w-well.. She wouldn't like what I wanted to tell you anyway…not ready for it."

I rolled my eyes, actually very irked at him now. How would he know? He was being rude…

Though, he was probably right. Angelica was not on that 'level' yet- if she ever would be. I prayed she wouldn't…

I couldn't see my sweet, innocent daughter turn perverted..

"Whatever, that's not the point- the POINT is-" Boomer begins, but then stops, his eyes becoming super wide when he hears something slam down in the near distance. Something **harsh** and **deadly**.

I gasp, quickly getting up and looking in back of me, wondering what was going on. Already, Buttercup and Butch were on their feet.

As we looked back, all we saw was a cloud of dirt…nothing more, nothing less. It covered the air, and wafted on over to us, making us cough a bit. Tiffany quickly covered the remaining food, so it wouldn't be covered in…dirt.

Then, we heard the slam again, and we couldn't tell it was made from a machine of some sort alright…

It was coming closer. And I'm almost positive it was a machine made my someone who didn't plan on using it for good.

I heard women's screams in the background, where it was coming from, and I heard gun shots being fired as well! It was close, but not too close…so I couldn't see what was happening, on top of the damn dust cloud!

But…

My heart skipped a beat, and my face dropped, my blood running cold…

"A-Angelica…" I mumbled out through my coughs, "ANGELICA!" I screamed out, panic ensuing. Angelica was in that direction! D-defenseless!

In a moment, Boomer had zoomed off, his face resembling my own, only angrier, and I followed after his, my whole body shaking.

Women and men alike were screaming now, and the cloud of dirt got worse as we got closer…

Angelica…Angelica, where **ARE **you?

**P.O.V.: Mojo Jojo**

I crashed onto the ground with my new weapon- a machine in which I could sit in and control to walk around and use. It had two arms, two legs, and was the size of a small house, which was decently big. Where the head should be, was surrounded by a glass tube, which was indescribable to..erm…most things.

The special ability this machine possessed was the cloud of dirt and dust it could spew up with a touch of a button. It was ingenious! And it would help to make it a mystery- so that I would not be caught so easily! Anyone who entered this dirt cloud couldn't see a thing! The only disadvantage…was that I couldn't see anything either.

"Drats.." I mumbled out, my voice scratchy and weak from age. Oh! Wait, I almost forgot… I had built a pair of goggles that enable me to see past this! I was still a genius! So…HA ha HA ha HA!

I put them on and scanned the area, seeing that there were a few people around to terrorize. I seized the ground with my bear hands and grabbed a huge chunk of it- flinging it at a couple randomly. It hit them and covered them in dirt- a dirt pile! I was a genius! Those fools would have to take a bath for eight days straight- which is a whole week! Oh wait…7 days is a whole week, never mind.

I got bored of that and initiated my ray gun, making my machine hold it in it's hand.

I laughed manically as I felt the terror I was creating…but then started to cough violently.

Ugh…stupid cough. Note to self: pick up cough drops from CVS later on.

With a swift motion, I started to fire randomly, in every direction with that gun, coughing instead of laughing- which was no fun- but I enjoyed using the gun none the less.

This was the best day of my life! And better yet? No Powerpuffs or Rowdyruffs! Perfect!

I was about to continue shooting…when a particular scream stopped me. Why was that?

I usually enjoy screams, usually are used to them. However… I didn't like this one. On top of the fact that… I didn't feel like moving. I felt…frozen. My eyebrows slowly raised and I looked towards my gun. It was fine, perfectly in check. No Rowdyruff or Powerpuff had stopped it…so…why was I stopping? It couldn't be just because of some random scream- no- it was much more than that.

My hand wasn't pressing the trigger button anymore, that enabled it to fire…

But…WHY?

I tried to force myself to do it but….no matter how hard I tried to move my hand to press it…my hand wouldn't budge! It was frozen in that spot! I-I don't understand…

With a growl on obvious infuriation, I look forward, towards the outside of my protective dome of indestructible glass…

And to my surprise, my jaw drops. My eyes widen. My heart beat quickens.

W-what was happening to me?

I stared…straight into the eyes of this girl…but she was not ordinary girl! S-she looked so…so…

"Beautiful…" I mumbled out, as she stared back at me, her eyes wide and filled with life.

Yet, there was a pain to her eyes… at least at first. Then, however, they lightened up, and they seemed to smile all of their own…a beautiful shine to them I had never seen anywhere else before.

She seemed to be unaffected by the dust and dirt my machine had created… her mouth was in a straight line, as if she was concentrating so hard on something…but her eyes remained bright and friendly.

I gulped and took off my goggles. Something was telling me to.

I did so, and was utterly shocked to see…she was clear. There was … no dust at all surrounding her.

She almost seemed to glow and shine, like star in the night…and now, I stepped closer to her with my machine. I - I needed to know who she was.

That baby blonde hair, that glowing skin, those aqua blue eyes! She was…she was nothing short of perfection… Her hand lay elegantly over her stomach, and the other was dangling daintily by her side.

I was now directly in front of her, my own eyes wide and for the first time in my life…

I felt speechless. Captivated by her..

I didn't feel love for her, if that's what you're thinking. I am too old for love, and far too **evil** for it but…

This was different. I felt as though…as though I couldn't hurt her.

Then, something strange and magnificent happened.

Her beautiful, unnaturally bright pink lips that were slightly magenta mixed with rose pink, bloomed into a benevolent smile, and her eyes shined gloriously into mine. It was like…like looking at heaven itself.

Then, she took her hands and cupped them together. I looked at those hands…staring at them. I could've sworn I saw them glow…

When she reopened her hands, a beautiful rose, the **same** strange and magnificent color of her lips, laid there, and she put it directly into my machine's free hand. She looked like it took a lot out of her to reach for it, even though it was right in front of her, which puzzled me. I didn't pay much attention to that though. She continued to smile all the more. I also noticed that a part of her pure white dress, near her stomach, was a bit…red. Had she spilled something on it? She didn't seem like the messy type…I guess that explains why she was covering it before with her hand.

Oh well…

I was dumbfounded, and I stared at that rose for a long time…

Quickly, I made it so that my machine sucked up the rose and gave it to me, inside the machine. When I received it, and actually **touched** it with my own two hands…

A sensation like no other vibrated through my bones and inside my chest…

Something I never ever felt before…

But couldn't name.

I looked up towards the girl- wanting to know who she was…

But she was gone! The girl was gone! All that surrounded me was dust…and even when I put my goggles back on to clear it away from sight… I still couldn't find her! I looked down at the ground though, and saw something odd… a small trail of blood? Hmp, how strange… it had appeared where she had been standing too…

But I ignored it. I was desperate!

"NO! WHERE DID SHE GO?" I called out desperately, and was about to try to find her when…

BAM! I'm sent flying into the ground by an unknown force. I skid against the ground like a rock hops against water, and desperately, I cling onto the flower, hoping and wishing to not lose it or break it…

My head slams against the glass and I can feel myself get dizzy from that, but the flower is safe…

What was going on with me? Why wasn't I fighting back? Get up and stop caring about the flower!

B-but… for some unknown reason, I couldn't. I just…**couldn't**.

I wasn't surprised when I saw Boomer slam down onto my glass dome, punching at it feverishly. No, not at all…but…rather, at what he said…

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! What…WHAT kind of father are YOU? Trying to kill my daughter are you? Is that what you like to do to kill time now? FUCK YOU , YOU OLD CRUDY **BASTARD!**" He yells out, and I…I just stare. I force him off by getting up, but he just knocks me down again.

I didn't get back up…

"I HATE you…I hate you **so damn much**! You…YOU!" He growls out, and I heard Bubbles' scream in the background…I can hear her cry out in agony…

What was wrong? What had I done? W-What did he MEAN I tried to kill his daughter? H-he had a daughter? Since when…

Anxiety crossed my heart for what felt like the first time.

But more importantly…why did I even **care**? I had never cared before!

"I…I don't care about you either." I somewhat lie. I didn't care- at least…not before I got this rose…something about it…made me care. And that girl…

Boomer looked back, towards the screams and cries, and his face panicked. He then looked at me, sending me a death glare. His hands were against the dome's glass, dark blue eyes narrowed in anger and hate.

"If my daughter doesn't make it out of this… I swear on your bloody damn grave, **I will kill you.** UNDERSTAND BASTARD?" He shouts, and then punches the glass dome again, this time, cracking it a little bit…

Swiftly, he flies off towards the screams and I can feel the need to leave.

I had to leave…

The dust and dirt had started to settle, and I could make things out without the goggles now…

As I sat up… I looked towards where Boomer zoomed off to, and also looked down at the flower. It was perfect, just as it had been when I had received it…

But something wasn't right. My heart, it panged frantically as I tenderly held it in my hand and looked towards where Boomer and Bubbles were. Buttercup and Butch were there too, with another girl I didn't know, surrounding someone lying on the floor…

'_Who is it? What's going on?' _I thought panicked. I…I didn't know why, but I **needed** to know. I stepped closer to the scene to make out who was on the floor…

Who…WHO?

And then I saw it…and my finger tips ran cold…the blood in my veins turning as chilled as ice. My heart seemed to stop.

A girl, not just any girl though, was lying on the ground, her eyes closed rather peacefully, her stomach gushing blood…a puddle of it on the grassy ground, being soaked up by the Earth…

It…it was the girl. The girl who gave me the flower…

And … it was also Boomer's and Bubbles' daughter…

_OOOH what the heck happened in this chapter huh? I'm SURE you're all confused! Like…what's up with Angelica, and why did and how did she manifest a flower, and give it to Mojo Jojo of all people? Also, why was she acting so strange in the car, and HOW did she get shot, if she wasn't shot before, when Mojo Jojo had met her? OOOH BOY, SO MANY QUESTIONS I KNOW THE ANSWER TO =D LOL well, if you want answers, guess you'll just have to stick around and find out! Hope you liked it, and please review! ^_^ Sorry for any spelling mistakes… I'll try to update again tomorrow! T-Thank you_


	5. Bad or Good?

_ACK! SORRY EVERYONE! I WANTED TO UPDATE THIS YESTERDAY…but…other stuff got in the way. =[ Apologies to all! =\ ANYWAY… =D at least I update now, huh? MAN this chapter was hard to write! I was really thinking about it, planning it out…I had to use my noodle for this one alright! That's because I don't want to let certain truths out just yet…ANYWAY! In this chapter, we'll see what happens to Angelica and how it affects everyone…Hope you enjoy it! Review please, and…on with the story! ;D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 5: Bad or Good?**

**P.O.V.: Bubbles- Age 37**

**Setting: Bubbles, Boomer, and Angelica's house. Bubbles and Boomer are now 37, and Angelica is now 16. This is where the story now takes place officially(In the past). This is where we shall be remaining from now on… for a while anyway. Enjoy!**

Everything that happened next was a blur. I barely remember anything…

No. nothing at all.

I remember following after Boomer, into the obnoxious dirt cloud that suffocated my lungs. I remember coughing up a storm, my eyes hurting and tearing up from the dirt filling them. I could barely see a thing.

I remember stopping, not following Boomer…

I couldn't. I didn't see him anymore. I just felt panic. Panic for my daughter. Panic for Angelica…

Angelica.

I remember her too. As I was coughing, hearing Boomer beat something up in the distance, I felt her hand slide onto my shoulder. It had been cold…no warmth to it.

She had fallen into my arms, literally. I had to look into the face of my dying child…as she fell into my arms.

If only to collapse on the ground along with her.

I remember crying, loud and clear, my eyes already rimmed with tears, more being produced because of the sadness that threatened to swallow me whole.

She was dying in my arms… the blood on her stomach from an unknown wound was mingled in with my hands and arms, even some on my hair and face.

I remember the cloud lifting up as we all gathered around her, Buttercup rushing to my side. Boomer too.

I remember the roar he let out…

And that's when I passed out.

That's right, I fainted. In the mist of all of it… I couldn't take the blood. Couldn't take the sight of my daughter, lying there, the glow to her cheeks fading…

Her eyelids closing, her long eyelashes brushing against her snow white skin…

Even in death, she was beautiful….

B…But.

SHE COULDN'T BE DEAD! MY ANGELICA JUST COULDN'T BE DEAD!

She was too good, too sweet, to perfect, too amazing, too…TOO…!

Too **everything.**

If-if **she** deserved to die? Then everyone on this cursed planet did. She was a saint. She deserved nothing but the best…

I deserved it more than her- for not stopping her. For not going with her. For not doing **something** to protect her from this horrible tragedy…

And yet, all I **could** do…was faint….

AN HOUR LATER…

**P.O.V.: Boomer**

I stared at that beautiful face for what felt like forever. An eternity.

We were no longer in Hudson Park. I had immediately rushed Angelica to the hospital, and when Bubbles fainted, I had made sure she stood with Buttercup and Butch. She couldn't come…shouldn't come.

I didn't know what to tell her if Angelica didn't make it out of this. However, I was sure she would- thanks to the doctors.

I had rushed her in here like a madman, my eyes wild and crazy, rimmed with uncontrollable and angry tears. I felt like punching everyone out. The doctors had whisked her away, knowing who she was and I was, and took action as diligently as possible, and quick too. I was only slightly relieved at that. The panic in my heart and the knowing feeling of grief could not be eased so easily…

But… the doctors had came out only seconds later, looking shocked, dumbfounded, and slightly offended.

He had walked over to me and pulled me on the side…

'This some sort of joke, Boomer?' he had asked, knowing my name because…sheesh- everyone did. I glared at him, clenching my teeth. The violence in me was raging. Paternal instincts had kicked in.

'JOKE?' I had screeched out and he tried to hush me, but unsuccessfully- others had looked over at us- 'What the FUCK are you talking about?'

He had frowned at that, a serious look to his eyes.

'Boomer…your daughter….she's fine.'

'w-what…?' my eyes had widened, taken back by such words…

'…She's…fine. There's no wounds on her at all. Only blood on her dress…near her stomach. No indication of any wound, such as a scar, left. It's as if she completely healed- OR that this was some practical joke.'

'…Healed. Man, did you SEE the way I came rushing in here? It was no joke! She … she was DYING in my arms Doctor!'

'…fine. If it's no joke…' his eyes had narrowed at me suspiciously, ' how did she heal so quickly?'

I hadn't known the answer to that… I STILL didn't! As power puffs and Rowdyruffs, we heal at a quicker pace than most humans but…but not THAT quickly. And CERTAINLY not under such…such **critical** conditions.

I was now in the room they had assigned her to, and she was asleep. Out cold. The doctor believed me and said that she must have a special 'gift' to heal. Must've gotten passed down from us somehow- from our powers.

But … that's impossible. The girl had no chemical X what so **ever** in her body…

I sighed, not really caring how she was healed…just grateful she WAS.

Tears streaked my cheeks as I stared at my little girl, holding her dainty and pretty little hand in mine.

I kissed it, closing my eyes tightly. I never wanted to let go.

I never would.

And thankfully, now, I didn't have to.

I bite my lip and looked out the window, at the beautiful sunshine streaming in through it.

Everything would be okay…

Angelica would live. That's all that mattered.

But…

I couldn't help thinking back to it. To what happened…

That…**bastard.** That good for nothing **bastard!**

I would never even **dare** call him father. Wouldn't dare allow him anywhere near my daughter ever again! He deserved to be strangled or drowned- something long and **painful.**

Yet…

While looking at Angelica's face, I could barely feel hate towards him. Sure, I did hate him. But right now…

All that mattered was her well being.

I stared at my daughter's face- those beautiful bright pink and slightly magenta lips glowing with color. That snow white skin gleaming with life…

The hair I adored so much gently flowing from her scalp down slightly past her chest…

She reminded me of Sleeping Beauty like this.

The only thing that would wake her up, the doctor told me, was herself.

She wasn't in a coma. That HEAVENS no…

She simply needed her rest.

"…and you'll get it." I whispered out as I pulled my chair closer to her, gently stroking her hair affectionately.

I love you Angelica. You're my daughter, my world, and the second most important woman in my life, other than your mother…

And that means, I'd go to the ends of the Earth for you. Anything to keep you safe. Anything to make you happy. Everything to make you stay my little girl, forever and ever.

I'd give up my life to save yours or your mothers. Gladly. It's no exaggeration.

I smiled through my tears, sniffling gently as I saw her delicate and lovely long eyelashes twitch just slightly.

"…Love you Angelica…" I whispered, laying a kiss on her forehead gently.

I was greeted by a fluttering of eyelashes, and bright, shining, neon aqua eyes… and a blooming smile upon bright, full lips.

"…Love you too Father." A voice I broke down at responded back to me, making me cry all over again…but this time, with a smile the size of the sun.

30 MINUTES LATER…

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

"No. no, she's still asleep…yeah. Yeah I'll tell her. Promise….oh no! wait! She's up!" I heard Buttercup talk on the phone as I slowly batted open my eyes.

Where was I? what was going on?

Suddenly, I remembered **all** of it as Buttercup quickly zoomed over to me, a green trail following after her. It made me sick to my stomach, and I wished I was still asleep…

"Boomer's on the phone." She urgently spoke, as if the words themselves were poison to say. Her eyes were a mix of confusion and doubt as she stared at me. She looked like she was trying to understand my feelings, or read them off my face and slowly, like a sloth, I reached out to grab the phone from her hands.

Did I want to speak to Boomer? Where was he? Where was Angelica…

Angelica! M-My little girl…

Where was she? What **happened** to her? Is she okay? **why** did I have to pass out like a chicken?

"B-Boomer…?" my voice shook as I spoke into the phone. I realized I was in Buttercup and Butch's penthouse in the city, lying on their dark chocolate colored couch. There were piles of clothes next to me, and I guessed it was all from the laundry. Perhaps Buttercup was finally making things neater around here?

Or- more likely- it was Tiffany's doing…

But I couldn't focus on any of that now.

"Bubbles." Boomer's tone was warm, as if relieved to hear my voice, "…How are you?" he queries, and I know he's being considerate but…but I don't want to talk about me! I want to talk about my baby!

Was she okay?

"…Better. A little." I state, unsurely. Was I better? I felt shaky, like I was falling to pieces. I felt cold and couldn't stop getting this awful shiver up my spine. I saw flashes of blood…but not just anyone's Blood- Angelica's- whenever I closed my eyes.

I wasn't better. Probably worse.

"..N-Not really." I correct myself and admit, "…B-Boomer. Where are you? What happened?" my voice picked up speed. I saw Buttercup move the laundry by my side away from me so she could sit down with me. I saw Butch and Tiffany walk into the room with a tray of food. It was soup I think. They set it down in front of me, on their Coffee table, offering me sad smiles.

They expected the worst too.

I didn't feel like eating. Although the soup looked delicious, I pictured it as blood…swishing around in a bowl.

I-it made me sick to my stomach.

Angelica's blood…

"I'm just fine sweetheart." he seems to smile in his speech, "And I'm at the hospital. There's someone here who'd like to speak with you…" I can hear the phone be switched over to someone else, and I made a perplexed face, fighting back the need to vomit as I stared at that soup…

_Blood, Blood, Blood…Swish, Swish, Swish…_

"…Mother?"

My eyes pop out of their sockets and I immediately jump up onto my feet, my heart beat increasing.

Angelica! It was Angelica's voice! Sweet Jesus, thank you!

"A-ANGELICA! I screech out and everyone looks at me, their eyes glistening with hope, all of them perking up.

"B-BABY! You're OKAY!" I scream out, covering my mouth, letting the tears of gratitude fall from my eyes.

A miracle…it was a miracle.

The soup looked good enough to eat again too.

"…Mommy." her voice went soft, retaliating back to a more child-like tone. So sweet, so gentle.

She needed me. My daughter was alive, and she needed me.

Or else, she would've never called me mommy. She stopped doing that at age 5.

"…Baby, thank god. I'm … I'm so happy. I'm crying right now." I laugh through my tears, wiping them away, but they always come back.

She laughs gently with me. There's an airiness to her voice, as if…as if she's seen something, or knows something she won't give away, but is happy about.

"Mother, I'm alright. Just fine. No more worrying. Please?"

"No more worrying…" I repeat, sniffling while smiling, "Angelica, sweetie, how'd they cure you so quickly? It's…it feels like not a minute went by and here I am, speaking to you again!"

I didn't know what time had past, but Buttercup pointed to my watch and I blushed from embarrassment. About forty minutes had gone by since I was last awake…at the park, holding my dying daughter in my hands.

But, even though that was longer than what it felt like, that wasn't enough time to do drastic surgery and heal a daughter, was it?

"…It was a miracle Mother." she suddenly says, her voice sounding like a nightingale's song in a summer breeze. Sweet and flighty.

"A-A miracle indeed.." I whisper out, my eyes shining with joy and warmth.

Everyone was smiling now, looking at me, at each other. Butch grabbed his daughter and gave her a big hug as if to say- _'Everything's okay. I'm just glad to have you safe and sound too.' _

I felt like God had truly pulled a miracle on all of us today, and I couldn't be more grateful.

"I love you Mother. Did you pray for me?" she says suddenly and I can feel a blush of embarrassment wash over my face.

In all of this, I had not thought once about praying. I was too busy fainting…

And then, suddenly, I remembered something. Right before I fainted, while holding the dying Angelica in my arms, I had whispered a prayer. The Our Father prayer.

I had only gotten halfway through though…before I fainted from the sight of that…that **blood.**

But…how did she know that? Maybe it was just a lucky guess, or maybe she just figured I would?

"…yes dear." I nod slowly, my face a bit less red from embarrassment now, "I certainly did."

"…I knew you would. Oh, and Mother?"

"…yes love?" I smile towards Buttercup who's sitting next to me, she pats my shoulder happily, a smile of warmth and relief on her own face.

"…I saw God." she whispers out, taking my breath away.

10 MINUTES LATER…

It's a funny thing. The concept of man. We walk around this world, thinking we're so 'mighty and powerful'. we are, in a sense…

But, even the strongest- even the smartest- and even the sweetest- cannot always make things alright or understand everything in the world. Sometimes, things just happen to us we cannot fathom.

This was one of those things.

I was at the hospital now. I could barely wait at Buttercup's any longer! I had to see her…had to talk to her!

I had so many things to say, and I just had to say them in person.

Quickly, with Buttercup, Butch and Tiffany behind me, I zoomed into the room Angelica was staying in.

She was lying in a bed, sitting up against the pillow, giggling t something Boomer was saying, when she looked at us- particularly me- as we entered.

Boomer smiled joyfully at me.

"Sweetheart!" I sang out, rushing over to her and giving her a huge hug, smothering her in kisses. She simply giggled and allowed me to, the life and glow back in her skin, eyes, lips and overall being.

I was so happy, so grateful for it…

"Mommy!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me as well. I didn't want to let go. The hug was so tender and meaningful to me.

When I did, I took her face into my hands and stared at it.

Her eyes, those lovely neon aqua eyes smiled at me with the same other worldliness they had always had.

Her lips, the color of unconditional love itself, bloomed with the beautifying and unnatural colors of bright pink and a smidge of magenta, as they spread into a content smile.

Her skin, always the flawless one as well, glowed with it's pale yet warm complexion that seemed to almost sparkle if looked at it close enough.

Her hair, framing her heart shaped face effortlessly, glistening like no tomorrow, a pale baby blonde, her pin straight, silky locks, flowing like a waterfall down her back and chest.

She was alive. Alive and perfect. Just like I remembered her to be.

I couldn't stop smiling. It hurt to smile now.

"I can't stop staring at you now." I admit, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She giggled at that, and I stopped hogging her so Butch, Buttercup, and Tiffany got their chance to hug her. I never took my eyes off her. Not once.

"You gave us quite the scare young lady." Buttercup joked, but… I could tell she meant it too.

Angelica surprised us all now by smiling cutely and tilting her head to the side, examining Buttercup gingerly,

"…Why?" she asked gently.

It felt like a stab in the chest though. I didn't know why- she had said it so innocently, so gently- it shouldn't have.

But…it did.

A frown formed on my face because of it.

"D-Dear, why **wouldn't **it?" I question and she looks towards me, that same smile and mysterious look in her eyes never fading away.

"…Are you afraid of death mother?" she suddenly asks and my eyebrows furrow at that.

w-why was she talking like this? Who **isn't** afraid of death?

Boomer frowned too.

"…Angelica. Who wants to lose a loved one?" Boomer retaliates and I see her loving eyes go to him as she smiles bigger.

"No one. But sometimes, it's meant to be. Not this time though…" she out stretched her hand to Boomer, who took it and squeezed it.

"Thank **god**…" I whispered, not liking the way she was talking…

Suddenly the door opens and the doctor walks in.

He was a bald man, who has skeptical eyes and a lot of wrinkles on his forehead particularly.

He glanced at Angelica, who's face never changed, and then at Boomer and I, who were at her side right now. Buttercup, Butch, and Tiffany were all by the window, allowing us to have space.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jojo? May I have a word with you?"

"…Don't call us that. Say our first names." Boomer urges him crossly, and I can't help as to wonder why. The doctor simply frowns and shrugs as we both walk over to him, me first, and then Boomer- who's hesitant about leaving Angelica's side.

He lets his hand slide out of hers as he walks away, still looking back.

She giggles gently at this.

"…Follow me please." the doctor grumbles, and heads out the door. We both look back at Angelica and do as we're told.

"Be back in a minute sweetie." we assure her. She simply smiles, as if she knows a secret and looks at Buttercup and her cousin and uncle.

The door closes behind us as the doctor stops some distance away from it. He turns to us and clears his throat.

"Bubbles? Boomer?" he begins, looking at us both when he says our names, "Are you ready for this?"

I gulp, not liking his tone of voice already. He was too serious, too…worried.

Boomer looks just as confused as I feel, but a bit more irritated at it, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it Doctor?" he asks, grabbing onto my hand, and I entwine my fingers in his.

"well, I… I'm not sure how to say this." he admits, his eyebrows raising, scratching his bald head in slight embarrassment, "…but…we didn't **do **anything to help Angelica. I believe I told you that Boomer. But, you, Bubbles, I didn't. I also didn't tell you both something else…" his eyes narrow, completely lost in his own thoughts, looking past us.

I gulp once more, my throat dry. I felt like I needed a good drink of ice cold water.

What did he mean, didn't help her at all? She couldn't have healed on her own!

T-then again,…when she was very little, she accidentally scratched her knee very deeply against the cement… she never cried. She never whined about it. I would've never know it even happened unless I saw her leg bleeding under her dress…

'ANGELICA! Your leg! Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?' I had panicked. It had been so much blood! But she simply smiled, her eyes two little stars of wonder…and said,

'Watch mommy. I can make it go away…' I had not believed her at all. I took her by the hand and cleaned it off with her…wincing mentally at the blood. I hated seeing my daughter's blood…

B-but…when I whipped all the blood away, I realized…it was gone. Completely healed.

This reminded me of that time. It made my heart rate increase.

Okay, so…so…she had healed a cut on her leg at age 3. Magnificent! Stupendous! Wonderful! I didn't know how in the world she did it, but she did…

However, THIS? This was DIFFERENT! It was no cut- it was a shot through the stomach! H-how could she…recover from something like that on her own?

I SAW her almost DIE in my arms before passing out for crying out loud! How could she…

"What's the something else…?" Boomer asked the doctor, who snapped out of his 'stare into oblivion and actually looked** at** us.

"Oh…sorry. Just thinking was all…erm.." he clears his throat, and then looks at us both seriously, causing me to tense up even more, "…Angelica's body is completely healthy. There is no sign of **any** sort of internal damage, or internal bleeding what so ever. Her immune system..it's…it's **fascinating**. It's so advanced and … somehow, I have no records of her coming here for anything but checkups. Is that true? You never once had to come here because she got a cold, or the flu?"

I thought back on it, really thought back…

And I realized for myself that… he was telling the truth. Never did we come here because she was sick…in fact…she was **never** sick.

**We've** gotten sick. She never has. She had perfect attendance in school…

"N-No Doctor." I admit and Boomer stares past him, lost in though, shaking his head no slowly, "We never have…just check ups."

"Hmm…and I have records of those checkups. There is absolutely nothing wrong with her. Everything in her body functions beyond normally- rather **abnormally**, if you ask me. Her body is like a perfect machine…fascinating! But..but **impossible!** Bubbles, Boomer, if we could just ask her and you some questions, maybe we could understand how she **does** all of that- perhaps the foods you eat or make? Perhaps your super powers? Please-" he talks urgently now, but Boomer shakes his head no, determinedly now, not liking where this was going.

"No. we're not answering any questions. We're going back to see our daughter…" he pulls me away by the hand, and the Doctor's face becomes angered, and rather offended.

"Your daughter could be the cure to diseases ailing man! Your daughter could help the universe…more than you two could ever do!" he exclaimed from behind us, and his words stung like a bee…

But I didn't like the way he was talking either, and I could hear Boomer growl as we walked to Angelica's room here.

"I don't like my daughter being viewed as any god damn experiment…we're checking her out of here **today.**"

…I agreed with him…

But I couldn't help but wonder if…if that doctor had a point.

…How **did** Angelica heal so quickly? How **was** she always so healthy? And most of all…

Why was she so amazingly perfect?

THE NEXT DAY

It was morning, and fragile light filtered into my window as I sat up and stretched. Man… I was exhausted. I fell asleep at 8 o'clock last night. We had checked Angelica out of the hospital right away and went home. She was well enough alright.

Perfectly well…

Of course.

It disturbed me now a bit…how perfect she was. Made me worry…

What if she **wasn't** so perfect? W-what if it was al an act?

N-No. my daughter, my Angelica…she was a beautiful person. I couldn't think like that.

The problem was…I was scared. Scared for her. In this world, people ate you up and spat you out, without a care.

I … I couldn't let that happen to her. Not after what happened yesterday…

I almost lost her.

I got out of bed and dully walked out the door, into the hallway, and then found my way into the kitchen.

I wanted to know what was going on. I was helpless. I felt so helpless…

I wanted to help. I wanted to know what was going on with my daughter- I didn't want to, rather, I HAD to.

I was so, SO glad she was back…

But…I needed to know WHY she was back.

HOW she was back. There must be a reason, no?

Boomer and I talked it over when Angelica rested in her room last night. We decided to both try to pry information out of her whenever we could.

We had to. It was too much to bear. We could accept her being a psychic, accept her being able to hear and see so well…

But…heal? From a drastic injury? On top of be perfect in every way you could think of?

The doctor was right…and that's what scared me.

It was **impossible.**

My hands shook violently as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. Special K…

I poured in the milk too, but my hands shook so bad that it spilt all over the counter. I gasped and jumped as the cold milk splashed onto me as well… and quickly I made sure no more spilt.

I grabbed a paper towel and cleaned out the mess, wishing I could relax…stop worrying.

But…the fact that a complete stranger made me realize something was wrong irked me. No one had to know but Boomer and I. no one else had the RIGHT to know.

Angelica…

The beautiful, charming, and harmless child I have raised since and before birth.

Could it be there was such a thing as being TOO perfect? Was she a perfectionist? Was that bad?

WHY should I be worrying about this? There are teens out there who smoke, stay out late, have sex, curse, and have babies at the age or 15! W-why would I ever feel bad about my pure, honest, gentle, and wondrous daughter, Angelica?

I felt guilty for even thinking it… a sigh escaping my lips.

"Mother?" Angelica's voice startled me even more and I gasped as I turned around to face her, putting a hand on my heart. Her intuitive aqua blue eyes burrowed into mine, a slight frown upon her lovely face.

'_I'm so horrible for thinking such thoughts about my own daughter…'_

"H-Hello Angelica! Morning!" I tried to sing out, but my voice cracked from nervous energy. To get rid of it, I grabbed another paper towel and frantically whipped at my nightgown which had gotten milk on it…

She watched me quietly as I did so.

"Stupid accident…butter fingers." I laugh out gently and she watches me as I laugh, not laughing with me.

A first…

"…Mother, are you alright?" she steps forward, and I can't believe myself but…

I step _back_ from her.

Instantly, I regret doing so. I see her face…and it breaks my heart.

A frown forms on those vibrant lips of hers, her eyes glowing with slight hurt.

'_No Angelica! Don't look upset like that! I…I'm just a little weird today is all…just a little weird…'_

"Angelica." I gulp, faking a smile, "Would you…you care to make your own breakfast? I have to change out of this soak and wet nightgown…" I look down at it. For some reason, my heart is racing.

What if, secretly, she's bent on world domination, and fools everyone into believing she's good and proper? W-what if her psychic abilities are evil, and she can make bad things happen to people?

AH! AM I REALLY THINKIN THIS RIGHT NOW?

This is ANGELICA we're talking about…

My sweet, sweet little girl! NO! She's perfect- and there's nothing wrong with that!

"…Of course Mother." she nods in obedience, watching me as I leave. A guilty smile on my face, I actually felt _uncomfortable_ under her gaze, and couldn't wait to leave the room…

w-what kind of mother AM I?

My child almost DIES yesterday, and now I treat her like dirt? Now of ALL times?

I-I'm horrible! I bite my lip and force myself not to cry as I head into my room and change into a new pair of nightgown.

I didn't feel like getting dressed just yet…

I give a kiss to Boomer, who's sleeping peacefully, and smiles at my kiss, and then head out the door, slowly, as to not disturb him…

I can hear a sizzle and the smell of something delicious filter through my nose as I enter the kitchen.

There, I see Angelica whipping up blueberry pancakes- my absolute favorite.

I smile, sincerely this time, and walk over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and kissing her on the head. She looks up at me and smiles so sweetly, so innocently, so sincerely…

I had to force myself not to cry from guilt.

I loved her- so very much…

**How **could I possibly suspect her to be bad?

"I'm making some for Father too! He loves these as well, no?"

"yes dear…"

"and I know you love them." she eyes me, looking into my eyes, soul searching. I didn't want her to search- I didn't want her to dive in and see how awful I felt right now…

I looked away from those eyes. Even though they were so exquisite and lovely to look into.

"That I do…"

"Mother, did you have any dreams last night? I dreamt about a beautiful white dove…it flew over a magnificent ocean…and that dove transformed into an Angel at the end of the dream. I really liked that dream…" her eyes shined into the pan and I felt my eyes widen slightly at her words. My hands clenched at my sides.

Angel?

"…Mother?" she looks towards me, as I just stare at her. Her eyebrows raise expectantly and all I do is stare…

I know she had asked me a question. I know she had shared a dream of beauty with me…

And I was being rude. I knew that.

I was so warped…so frightened, confused, nervous…

"…Do you believe in Angels…Angelica?" I suddenly ask, and her lips form a frown, her eyebrows scrunching up just slightly at me….but in seconds that goes away and she smiles tenuously, very cautiously at the pan.

That proved it! That proved there's something wrong with her! She made a face when I said the word Angel!

'_shut up! You're losing it! You two talk about God all the time…why not Angels? It proves nothing! You just changed the subject so quickly was all! That's why she made that face!' _my mind was at war…and I felt disgusted by it.

"…What an interesting question." she comments, flipping the blueberry pancake over in the pan, to cook the other side.

I bite my lip, knowing at it, chewing at it…breaking it, making it bleed slightly.

Her eyes seem to be lost now. So far away. Her eyelids lower- and it reminds me of yesterday, when she was staring at the sky…so peacefully.

"…Angels…eh?" she seems to repeats, her voice as fleeting as a summer breeze. I wish I could take it and trap it in a jar- to keep it forever safe…forever pure.

Or- as pure as Angelica SEEMED to be…

'_O my goodness! SHUT UP- OF COURSE SHE'S PURE!'_

She smiled wider now, a more loving and warm look on her face now. I realize what she's wearing- the over sized white shirt that had her name written on it in light blue script- the same over sized shirt Boomer and I had bought her for Christmas last year…

Her hair was perfect- as if sleeping in her bed had not messed it up. It was always like that in the morning.

It wasn't natural. Nothing about her was natural. No- not at all.

'_SHUT UP- she probably just brushes her hair when she wakes up- um..DUH?'_

She takes the blueberry pancake and puts it on a plate, applying just the right amount of butter and syrup to it that I liked, then handing it to me. It looked so neatly done- like she was professional chief…

But she WASN'T…!

_UGH for crying out LOUD!…Knock it off!'_

She smiled into my eyes as I took the plate, totally ignoring my Special K cereal on the counter. She seemed to glow even more now, her lips blooming yet again into an enchanting smile, her eyes shining with light and love.

"…I think **anything** is possible." she finally admits.

I frown at her, staring at her seriously…and the guilt of my thoughts eats away at me until I can't help but force myself to smile.

"…so…you DO believe in them?"

She nods her head slowly, a knowing look to her eyes…a sort of glint or sparkle to them I had never seen before…

"Yes. In fact I do. Do you Mother…?" she tilts her head to the side, a curious look on her face, a soft grin upon her cheeks.

….Hm.

"…I…I do." I shrug and walk over to the dining table. She grabs me a fork and hands it to me.

At that moment, I felt so stupid and pathetic it wasn't even funny.

Here I am, being served by my own daughter who almost DIED yesterday, and I'm speculating if there's something wrong with her or not.

I snapped out of it. Finally.

I got up quickly and gave her a big and sudden hug. I couldn't help it…

She blinked and hugged back, not saying a word.

"…angelica." I whisper out, "…I'm scared for you." I admit. And I was. I was scared others would catch on, get jealous, or think suspicious thoughts about my daughter. L-like I had just now…

She smiled gently, almost as if she was glad I admitted it.

"…Don't be Mother. Never ever fear for me…or fear me. Not even after what happened- don't…you mustn't."

"WHY mustn't I Angelica? Why?" I demand suddenly, pulling away, grabbing her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

…she frowned but the love remained in her eyes as she stared into mine.

"…Because," she began, "…you have to trust me." she states simply.

"…you have to, or else…I can't complete my mission." tears wedged into my eyes as I stared at her. I hugged her tightly yet again, pressing her head into my neck.

"Mission! What mission? You're just a teenage girl! Shouldn't you act like one?"

"…Mother…please don't cry. I can't tell you…I can't tell you now." her voice never changes. it's calm, completely in control while mine is breaking down.

I…I don't know what to do.

Was this mission good, or evil?

And…and trust. I SHOULD trust my own daughter. I DID trust her…or at least I did before all this happened. Before someone besides Boomer and I realized how unique Angelica REALLY is…

But, it wasn't just that. I didn't trust OTHERS. I didn't want anyone to hurt her- even if this 'mission' was a bad one.

I couldn't…WOULDN'T allow anyone to hurt her! Not again! Never again!

"…A-Angelica…" I choked out, "…Please…tell me how you healed." I whisper through sobs. I knew at the moment I spoke it aloud I wouldn't get an answer for that one.

No…not at all.

"…I can't tell you mother." she gently speaks to me, her eyes staring out towards the window, towards the sky…"..Not yet."

_OOOOH! This chapter was EPIC! SOOO MUCH TENSION, no? And so much drama! Ha ha…isn't Angelica AMAZING? I love her character, and better yet, I love writing her out! ;D Hopefully, next chapter, we'll see HER POV and get a chance to see what's going through her mind…Bubbles is confused and very worried for her daughter. I guess, when someone brings it in your face the way that doctor did, you won't help but wonder what's going ON, right? =) well… what do YOU all think? Is Angelica GOOD? BAD? WHICH ONE? XD I KNOW! Ha ha… and guess what? So do you. ^_^ I think there's enough evidence in this story to prove it so far…ANYWAY! Next time, we'll see more about Angelica's side to things, and I'll probably include a bit of what's going on with Mojo Jojo as well…anyway, Hope you enjoyed, and sorry for any spelling mistakes! Review? T-Thank you! =3_


	6. Angels and Demons

_YAY! CHAPTER 6! We are on a ROLL here! Hope you're all enjoying the story and indulging in the suspense! ;D I'm surprised by everyone's opinion's on Angelica, but SO glad I'm making your brains reel with confusion! Eh he he it makes the story fun! And…makes you want to know so much more…WELL, in the chapter, we'll see ANGELICA'S POV! FIRST TIME TOO! ;D Lets uncover our little perfection, eh? ALSO, we'll see if she's GOOD OR BAD IN THIS CHAPTER! PLUS, we'll meet a NEW character, who will be playing a HUGE role in up coming chapters! I didn't have time to fit Mojo in this chapter… that'll be next chapter! I promise! PHEW! SOOOO MUCH IN THIS CHAPTER ;D Hope you can keep up… Review! Please! Thanks for all the reviews so far! ;D …On with the story!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 6: Angels and Demons**

**P.O.V.: Narration- Angelica's 'book'.**

**Setting: Bubbles, Boomer, and Angelica's house. Bubbles and Boomer are now 37, and Angelica is now 16. This is where the story now takes place officially(In the past). This is where we shall be remaining from now on… for a while anyway. Enjoy!**

**P.S.: This is a section of a 'book' Angelica is reading…**

_Deep in a trench lying in the foulest region of the Earth, laid the tomb of the Demons. A place so foul, no human could go near it. The stench reeked of blood, decay and immoral acts, and evil laughter could be heard from every corner of the trench. _

_Walls of slime and blood trickled along the trench's walls, all the way to the pit of it, where a raging fire of loathsome evil lay, captivating unlucky travelers to their deaths where the demons would feast upon their meat._

_No one entered here and survived. Not a soul._

_Everyone who was smart enough stood away, fearing it. Some thought it was a legend and convinced themselves that it was just being 'respectful' by not going their. In their hearts, they prayed it __**wasn't**__ real._

_But…everyone knew it was._

_In this trench, sat demons of every creed. It was their gathering place, sort of like a club house. Demons of red skin, blue skin and green skin alike. Demons who looked reptilian. Demons who looked mammalian, and even demons who looked like blobs, restored here. _

_But, lets not forget the demons that looked like humans. They came here as well, joining in the fun. Those demons, although appearing human, were nothing but pure evil. Their teeth, all of them, were like daggers, and their eyes glowed hideous and contrasting colors not known to man. _

_Why was this place a get together for demons?_

_For centuries, people had given it a bad name. everyone that passed the trench cursed it, sending negative energy towards it none stop. _

_Before anyone understood what they were doing, they subconsciously made it the worst place on Earth, filled with negative energy and beaming with darkness._

_The demons, seeing this, saw it as a great place to put a portal from hell into the human world, thus allowing their entry. _

_They enjoyed the place so much, bathed in it's negative energy the humans had put into it, that they made it their permanent portal entry. There, for centuries, even up until now, they feverishly suckled about their way, giving thanks to their Evil King, and frivolously partying like maniacs. _

_They decorated it with human and demon blood alike, along with the raging fires that captivated human victims into the trench, if they happened to be stupid enough to avoid the legend's warning entirely, dare go near it, and spot the hellish fire._

_They also decorated rather effectively by placing heads of humans on sticks and shoving them into the walls of the trench- their to stay and admire forever. _

_Gruesome sights delighted them, made their black hearts soar._

_They enjoyed what they did, and knew they couldn't be stopped._

_However, not only was this place a celebration ground…it was also a training ground._

_By being on Earth, they were also one step closer to heaven, and they wished nothing more than to gain access to heaven and destroy it._

_That would never happen. They couldn't go into heaven without dying themselves._

_However…they still dreamt of it._

_They'd do anything to satisfy their cravings and wishes that could never be. But what could they do?_

…_How could they affect heaven negatively, the place of all positivism?_

_Well… it turns out, that they happened to discover a secret. A secret, in which, was supposed to never be found out by demons at all. This secret, happened to be the Tale of The Ancient Ones._

_The Tale of The Ancient Ones, was no fairytale at all. It happened to be real. What was it?_

_Well…_

_It just so occurred, that to make the world a better place, improve things for the better, and make sure humans and life forms alike stood on the right path, every so often would God send down one of his followers to the Earth. These were no ordinary followers. These were the most loyal, most obedient, most self sacrificing and loving beings aside from God himself. His Angels._

_Every so often, these beings of vast and infinite light, would be sent down to Earth to help. They would take human form and do whatever it was that God had sent them to do, always taking orders from the Almighty._

_The demons learned of this and LOATHED it. They loathed the fact that heaven could gain such EASY access to Earth, and they, who couldn't until just a few centuries ago, couldn't._

_They swelled in hellish retaliation, and were determined to get back at heaven somehow for this. _

_So…what did they do?_

_Killed. _

_They didn't stay in their trench anymore. No. they ventured out into the world, slowly, bit by bit. _

_These demons enjoyed terrorizing people, they simply ate it up! But…that wasn't their real agenda for leaving their trench._

…_their real goal was to find these angels sent to Earth and KILL them. Any way they could, they'd try to._

_The human looking demons ventured out and acted normal- in fact, one the trust of everyone. They used this trust to pry information from them, see if they knew any clues as to where these Ancient Ones, these Angels were. Or, perhaps, they had found one. Once they did, they'd kill them, and anyone associated with them. That was their way._

_Other demons were less kind and deceiving, but more rambunctious and reckless- killing everyone and everything in their path- hoping to kill Ancient Ones along the way. From time to time, they actually succeeded…_

_The poor Angels, who were no where near as powerful in Earth form than in Angel form, were murdered, time and time again, sent back to heaven, failed in completing their journey on Earth…_

_To this day, these demons still arise to terrorize innocent people and destroy any 'Ancient One' or Human Angel they could find…_

_They delight in it, find pleasure in it._

_The Ancient Ones can never see them coming, although gifted with immense spiritual gifts beyond those of normal men or women. Since they are demons, the total opposite of Ancient Ones, they cannot be discerned so quickly. _

_Which is a fault, perhaps the one fault that Ancient Ones had. The fact their psychic abilities couldn't see these demons come, just like demons couldn't be sure WHERE to find the Ancient Ones. It was all a big guessing game…_

_However, time after time again, the demons have succeeded in killing off the Ancient Ones, forcing them to retreat back into heaven._

_And the worst part is? No one can stop them…_

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

All day today, I watched Angelica very closely. She knew how I felt now.

And I was ashamed of myself…so ashamed.

However, the same questions and thoughts continued to bug my mind annoyingly like a mosquito bite.

She wandered around the house airily, cleaning even though no one had ordered her to, always smiling, humming a sweet tune. She also spent some time in her room. Reading, she said. Reading away like the good little scholar she'd become, right?

Deception! Deception to my eyes! She appeared so sweet, but her thoughts…could they be as sweet as her outside self? Isn't it **impossible**? The Doctor had said so!

She was a witch- a demoness here to … to cast voodoo spells on us all- claim to be good, but swear to be bad.

B-But…

This is my DAUGHTER. I love her- I can't suspect her of being evil! She's never done one evil thing to prove my theory correct! **I **felt like the evil one.

Boomer stood in his study- or rather 'art room'. it was where we both spent time doing anything relating to art.

He was painting most of the day away when I entered the room, my face pale as a ghost. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, my hands behind me as well.

His back was towards me, he was holding the paintbrush to the canvas, making dark, deep strokes of red that littered the sunset he was painting. It was beautiful..

"…hm?" he mumbled out, acknowledging my presence. My eyes shined, lost, completely lost and staring at his back without really seeing him.

My mind was on Angelica.

Always on Angelica..

"…Angelica wants to go out." I suddenly blurt out, and I didn't like the sound of my voice in my ears. I sounded so shaken, so utterly pathetic in every way.

I hadn't realized it, but I did now- I was shivering ever so slightly. It wouldn't go away, no matter how many times I told myself it was Summer and I wasn't cold.

Boomer stopped painting and spun around to look at me, his eyes tight with disbelief.

"Go _**out**_? After what happened yesterday? At Hudson Park? With my good for nothing father? I don't think so!" he exclaims and I gulp, closing my eyes.

Boomer had told me everything last night before I passed out at 8 O'clock.

Mojo jojo had done the 'damage' to Angelica and was to blame for the dirt cloud and the ray gun. Boomer also mentioned he hadn't found back when Boomer attacked him, instead, clung to a strange, but beautiful flower…

Which was absurd. Since when does Mojo like flowers?

"I know." I agree with him, my eyes still close, my head pounding, "I told her I'd talk to you about it."

He growls lowly and faces his painting again.

"I don't get it- she may be able to heal quickly- but that doesn't mean it's **safe** to just waltz on out of here and act like nothing happened-"

"…I agree." I interrupt, "But, she said she wanted to go out, said she needed time to spend outside."

"Then tell her she can spend all the time she wants in the backyard." Boomer hissed, his parental instincts over the top today and yesterday, "I really don't want her out of my sight."

"…Boomer, again, I agree with you. But…sight? You've been in here, all day long, painting. What sight?" I snap slightly, although, it's true.

I didn't want Angelica to go anywhere.

He stops painting, because he had started again and looks at me over his shoulder, his eyes angered.

"…Excuse me, but I have to get this done Bubbles." he informs me and then looks back at the painting. I sigh, feeling bad I snapped like that. I knew he had to get it done- I knew exactly what it felt like. I was an artist myself! What was going **on **with me today?

I walked up behind him, not caring that his outfit was dirty with dried and new paint, and wrapped my arms around his chest, leaning my cheek on his shoulder affectionately.

"I know Boomer…I know." I whisper and he sighs and turns his head just enough to peck me on the lips.

"…Bubbles." he cooed gently, making it a term of endearment, his eyes light on mine. However, they get slightly concerned and he looks away, towards his painting again.

I stare at it with him.

"…You think I'm…I'm being a bit over protective?" he questions, insecurity in his voice and I shake my head no, letting go of him and straightening up.

"No. I feel the same way…I feel like you're taking the right approach to this." I enforce and nod solemnly and he just frowns, not looking at me.

"But…she's all healed and ready to go…I feel like I'm holding her back, I mean, if she can recover from that then, what's there to worry about, right?' his eyes tighten and he violently starts to paint again, making the sunset a bit more intense in color- like his feelings.

I shake my head no quickly, almost neurotically.

"No! This is right! We SHOULD be worried for her! There IS something to worry about! I-It's not **normal Boomer**. Yes, I'm grateful she's healed but…_**but**_… no one can do that! No one at all! It's…it's not **right.**" I yell out, and can feel the heat on my face, chest, and even in my words. Boomer looks towards me now, stops painting.

His eyes are analyzing mine, processing my words…

I-I didn't like the look he was giving me…

What? Did … didn't he agree? Did he think I was … wrong?

"Bubbles…are you…trying to say you're not **h-happy** she healed so quickly?"

I bite my lip and look away, my heart quickening. I was so tense…

"No- I am. I think. I don't know! I'm not sure if…if it's a good thing." I admit, my voice feeling so pathetic, like a scared mouse. Boomer lets his hand stop lingering near the painting and it slowly drops to his side, his hands gripping onto the paint brush tightly.

His eyes narrow at me, not understanding, taking it the wrong way…

I embraced for the impact that was to come.

"Are you trying to say you don't WANT Angelica to me Alive!" he accused me, his voice raising, infuriation in his words and I wince at those words…

It made me think…**was** that what I was getting at?

'_YOU'RE A HORRIBLE MOTHER! SEE WHAT YOU DO? YOU WANT YOUR CHILD DEAD? WHY MUST SHE BE GOOD OR EVIL? WHY CAN'T SHE JUST BE __**ANGELICA**__- YOUR DAUGHTER! You…you good for nothing __**bitch!**__' _I mentally cursed at myself and covered my face with my hands.

I didn't know what to say. I was so frightened to say the wrong thing. Boomer- the love of my life- **already** thought wrongly of what I meant- already interpreted it harshly…

If I screw up any more, he might just get up and leave me, taking Angelica with him, claiming I'm unfit to be a mother.

No. that couldn't happen!

"…Boomer." I begin, my breathing shaky- just like my mind, "Of course not. I'd n-never mean that."

"you hesitated. How come you hesitated? Had to **think** about it, huh?" he notices and I try to inhale a calm breath. I couldn't breath right, tears started to form in my eyes as I let my hands drop from my face and at my sides. They were in tight, strong fists.

"Boomer." I say, more determinedly, "You interpreted it wrong. I **never** meant that! I LOVE Angelica! With all my **heart**! H-how can you accuse me of thinking something like that?" I cry out, getting emotional now, tears helplessly leaking from my eyes.

I had not thought such a thing at all. I had thought other horrible things, but nothing so horrible as that…

No, nothing.

I needed my Angelica alive and breathing.

"then what the FUCK are you trying to say Bubbles, hm?" growled Boomer who folded his arms, looking very pissed off, offended, and defensive of his daughter.

I couldn't believe this- we were fighting over something like our own daughter. A perfect person in every way. It was ABURD and I felt like a moron for bringing it up!

"I…I meant…I'm worried about her! She's…she's not normal Boomer. What if these powers of hers are bad? What if she hides behind the perfection? What if she's secretly plotting against us? Have you ever seen the movie The Bad Seed? Rhoda, the little girl, appears beautiful and perfect, putting an air on for EVERYONE…when secretly, she's the most evil, conniving, little thing to ever walk the Earth! She killed two people in that movie! Who's to say that couldn't be our Angelica!" I scream out…not meaning to, but it all just came out- like a waterfall flows effortlessly, or blood continuingly pumps into our bodies…

Boomer's face had dropped. He was staring at me, so baffled, so … upset that I had even uttered such things, that I couldn't help but cry more.

Guilt and regret sunk into my heart, making my chest feel like it was on fire…

w-what had I done?

We both hadn't heard it over my screams and sobbing, but the door to the room had opened.

Slowly, Boomer looked over towards it…

And so did I.

I covered my mouth, my eyes blurry from my tears of sorrow and remorse.

There, stood Angelica, her outfit changed from nightwear to daywear. She wore a light blue tank top and a white skirt that flowed out to her knees, with a pair of white ballerina flats and, of course, her aqua gemstone necklace. However, even though she looked stunning… her face, was that of.. of utter betrayal. I had never seen it **so** upset before, so shattered, so completely **heart broken**.

Yet, she still did not cry.

Her eyes gleamed with pain as she stared at …me in particular.

"…Angelica.." I breathed out, not knowing what to say, my voice sounding like it never even said anything- like I was out of breath.

She just blinked, her eyes still pained, yet, they changed almost instantly…

Now, they were understanding. Now, they were knowing…and her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly.

"…I came to tell you both I'm heading out." she spoke, her voice perfectly calm, as if nothing had happened. However, you could tell by the hidden look in her eyes how much it hurt… and I was so upset and guilty for it. It was thanks to me that pain was hidden in those eyes.

She forced a sad smile on her face and slowly walked away.

I heard the front door of the house open and close, and there was no doubt in my mind that she had heard the whole sinful thing- the whole conversation between Boomer and I about her…

But most importantly, she had heard of my accusations, my harsh words, my immoral speech towards her….

I was the one who was evil and sinful.

Me…

Bubbles.

ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER…

**P.O.V.: Angelica (FIRST TIME!)**

I stood there, the wind blowing my hair comfortingly into the air, the sun gleaming down onto me, trying to warm me up and brighten my day.

It was no use.

I was usually so strong- so very strong…

But not now.

This…this wasn't the plan!

I fell down onto my knees and grasped the grass with my hands, my head bent towards the ground, my eyes closed tight.

I…I mustn't let it get the best of me. I mustn't over react…

I mustn't cry. I mustn't…

The wind whips up harder- urging me to calm down, to release this degrading energy I was feeling from my soul.

The sun seemed to beam even brighter, making my skin even warmer…to let me know everything would be okay.

Would it be? Really, in general, would it be?

I had thought so. All this time. I admit, I had thought so. Why shouldn't I? I was always provided for, always loved, cherished, and adored.

Like it was supposed to be. Like it was **planned** to be.

I needed this plan to work out. I-if it didn't, I would just be like every other one- every other who failed…

What a pathetic excuse for a good servant. I could not let that occur.

I needed to stay strong. I mustn't cry.

B-but…her words hurt like daggers- both to my heart and my soul.

How far and outlandish those ideas sounded to my mind..

_Me? A murder? Since when was this likely?_

It was more likely for birds to start talking in human voices than for me to ever commit a sin such as that!

I sucked in a much needed breath of fresh air, the green of the grass stabilizing me and my Heart Chakra.

Green- the color of the Heart Chakra. Chakras- if you do not know- are your energy centers that travel up your spine. Each one represents different aspects of you, and is represented by different colors. When all the Chakras are balanced, one can be under Divine influence, and be Enlightened.

Green and Pink are the colors of the Heart Chakra, and the Heart Chakra represents unconditional love.

I felt like my Heart Chakra needed some healing, and the green of the grass allowed me to do just that.

I felt restored as I stared at it.

However…

My thoughts raced back to my previous way of thinking.

This noble path I am taking cannot be disrupted. I must complete it. If I do, it will benefit all. If I do not, I will feel unworthy..

I definitely can complete my mission. I have everything to do it. I know exactly what'll happen, how it'll happen, when it'll happen, and what to expect…

h-however…

What **just** happened was **not **what I had planned. No…

Not at all. That was **never** in the plan. Mother believing I am evil?

Never in the plan.

The only way…for something unexpected to occur was if… a certain creature got involved…

Interrupted my journey. My mission. Made bad things happen so I couldn't complete it…

"…Well, well, well…look what we have here." I scratchy, menacing male voice speaks up from behind me.

By now, I am much more calm, and I get up off my knees, straightening my back and staring forward, not needing to turn around to see what it was…

I was currently right near the volcano Mojo Jojo's lair was situated at, and I was facing it.

The wind blew as if to warn me, and it urged me to turn around…the sun beamed on me protectively.

I slowly turned around, my eyes knowing and powerful now. I wasn't too surprised when I laid eyes on him…

"…Pryo." I state, my voice clear and calm as I look into his ever so dark eyes, "…so we meet."

He smirks wide and big, showing off his hideous teeth- _sharp as daggers…_

Pyro was slightly taller than myself, and had darker than midnight black hair that parted in the center, with bangs similar to my father's only messier- and pitch black, lifeless eyes. His skin was as pale as death and he had a strange and foreign black tattoo on his forehead- right in between his bangs.

He wore, unsurprisingly, all black- and had his hand in a fist, held on his hip, his eyes glaring over at me as he smirked.

"You know me, eh? Guess you're smarter than I thought." he snickered uncaringly. The wind never stopped blowing.

"…Pyro. It was you…wasn't it?" I stare at him, my eyes borrowing into his dead ones. I was reading into him- the way I always did with everyone and everything.

He snickered more at this and folded his arms, a look of mischief on his face.

"Was me? What was me?" he tried to dilute me of my knowledge, but I stood my ground and he stared at his finger nails, as if he never did a thing.

"…Speak, don't fiddle." I command, my voice authoritative, "You poisoned my mother's mind…with lies." my eyes narrow slightly at him. Yes…

I could see it now…it was him who had done it.

He stopped smiling mischievously and looked at me, not his fingernails- which were highly uncared for, may I add.

The look of death washed over his features, his eyelids lowering dully, creepily.

I nether flinched nor smiled.

I was very careful…very careful in approaching this matter. I knew he knew what I was…

"Well…" he straightened up, lifting up his chin slightly, putting his hands at his sides now, or rather, fists.

"If you **insist**, then I shall." he smiles venomously and I stare at him, knowing he wanted to say more.

"I don't think I'd refuse a request from you, since you asked **so kindly**." he smiles with his teeth now and literally starts to float mid-air, folding his legs while doing so, acting like he's sitting on something in the air.

I just blink, and can't help but smile now.

My confidence was increasing now, all my chakras balanced yet again. It felt good to know the cause of my Mother's unplanned behavior.

Perhaps I could stop it.

Pyro…he seemed deadly, but…I sensed something was different about him than most of his kind. Perhaps, if I was lucky, or strong enough, I could purify him as well…

"Pyro, can I ask you a very hard question?" I ask sweetly, gently, and cautiously, taking a few steps towards him. His eyes narrowed, watching my approach with careful eyes.

He was very tense now, anxious almost.

I doubt he's been this close to one of my kind before…

Or even a human for that matter.

I stop a few feet away from and smile a bit more, showing off my own pearly whites.

"…Why are you evil?" I didn't wait for him to give me the okay to ask the question, or else he'd be here all day.

I watched him with gentle and expectant eyes, waiting…

I saw his eyebrows raise for a second, looking like he'd consider it….but then, he growls out like a tiger and in moments, transforms in front of my eyes into a Panther- black and sleek- and pounces at me, roaring all the while.

My eyebrows raise in mild shock. I didn't panic- I let him come to me.

I wasn't afraid of him…

He aggressively knocked me down and pinned me down, my arms outstretched on the grass, staring down into my eyes remorselessly…or so it seemed.

The wind whistled harshly- warning- trembling the trees and making the grass shiver for me.

Yet, I remained calm. I simply stared at him, my lips unwilling to pull away from the soft smile on my face. The one that didn't show any teeth- just a genuine smile.

His body was hot and over heated, and his breath was just the same as he stared down at me, hate in every out breath…

And yet, when he inhaled, he inhaled me- which was love.

"…answer me." I continued to smile, and he growled louder now- and…

I giggled at it.

I knew he didn't have an answer- which is what irked him.

I knew he was simply following orders- never questioning those orders. Just like me- only… I knew one thing. I was right, good, and just to follow **my** Master's orders.

He, unfortunately, wasn't.

Not to anyone, not even himself.

Yet, slowly, he calmed down, his breathing becoming more mellow…and he looked into my eyes- **really** looked into them.

I looked back.

I knew from the moment I looked into them before that he had potential…and now I saw for sure I was correct. He did.

His eyes were getting softer- less violent…until… he realized he was giving in to me.

He suddenly growled and clawed me **across the face** and then got up off of me, glaring at me harshly, with a satisfied look on his face.

I blinked, my own eyes widening at this.

I wasn't in pain- no…not really. The scratch bled gently down my cheeks and onto my lip a bit, but it would heal. My wounds always would.

What surprised me most was the fact…he had **stopped.**

**Usually, **once a demon starts his violent antiques, he only stops once he's completely killed his victim…

Yet another thing that proved he could be purified.

I smiled at that and sat up slowly, my face healing within seconds…and I wiped away the blood gently with my hands.

He just glared.

"…Be grateful I didn't spill your guts onto the stupid ass grass…" his eyes narrowed, deathly and intimidating, "…Ancient One."

And with that, he ran off, still a Panther, and teleported away once I was on my feet, staring up at the sky…

Yes…I am Ancient One…making me…

An Angel.

_OOOOH! :D YOU FOUND YOUR ANSWER EVERYONE! Ha ha- I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to add Mojo Jojo too buuut…I decided to wait. We can have them next chapter! ;D Hope some mysteries were solved! But no worries- there'll be a bunch of other fun stuff next time to keep you on your toes! Next chapter, we'll see more about what happens with Angelica and Mojo and Boomer and Bubbles' talk…Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Please review! Thanks a BUNCH! :D _


	7. Mojo's Challenge

_Hello! Sorry for the wait, but, here I am! Eh he he! Oh I'm so happy! Chapter 7, Yay! I plan on making this story nice and long ^_^ So dream easy! Ha ha =) OH! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! Over 60 reviews! Soon to have more! I can't be more grateful! I see stories that have 10 chapters with only three reviews! So…I'm TRULY HONORED you're all enjoying this story SO much! ;D In this chapter, we'll learn more on Angelica- and more on her mission! We'll also see what happens with Boomer and Bubbles, and hopefully, we'll see Mojo Jojo too! Well, please review, and enjoy! T-Thank you! :D On with the story…!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 7: Mojo's Challenge**

**P.O.V.: Part of Angelica's 'Book'**

**Setting: Bubbles, Boomer, and Angelica's house. Bubbles and Boomer are now 37, and Angelica is now 16. This is where the story now takes place officially(In the past). This is where we shall be remaining from now on… for a while anyway. Enjoy!**

_Pyro: Prince of Falsehood and Lies. Beware of this demon. He will do anything to complete whatever his mission is, and will lie straight to your face, but make it sound veracious, when really, he's a specious demon who only cares for completing his missions…however, rumor has it, he has been known to be less violent than most demons… could this be a good thing? …_

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

My head spun with sickness as Boomer yelled at me. I couldn't hear what he was saying. Everything was blurred- including my hearing and vision.

What was going **on** with me?

I could almost **swear** I heard evil laughter in my head- it didn't sound like my own laughter. It was demonic, threatening and scratchy. I didn't like it… no not at all.

I felt myself stumble, could feel myself losing orientation rather easily.

Where was I? who was yelling at me again? What was my name..?

I tried to blink the confusion, the loopiness, the laughter, and the sickness in my gut away, but…but all that came out of that was more tears that didn't help clear my vision at all.

I felt cold and detached from my own body. Apart from the laughter and the constant dizziness I felt, I could heard words…harsh, mad, and enticingly evil words…

"_**Angelica's evil."**_

"_**Angelica's a murder."**_

"_**Angelica's not good."**_

"_**Angelia's a witch."**_

"_**Angelica's bent on world domination!"**_

"_**Angelica…needs to be stopped!"**_

_ANGELICA, ANGELICA, ANGELICA!_

I couldn't contain myself any longer.

I threw up.

ALL over the floor.

That's how sick I felt. That's how **messed up** I knew I was.

t-then why was I THINKING it if I knew it was wrong? Messed up? Not true? It was like word vomit…

And real vomit was almost just as bad. My throat burned and my stomach and throat quivered violently.

Boomer jumped back from me when it happened as I clutched my stomach, feeling nauseated to no end.

…slowly, everything stopped spinning. Slowly, everything started to get normal again…

As if the evil thoughts were taking a break, gone to terrorize someone else.

"…Bubbles!" he shouts in shock, his face changing from pure rage to shock, disgust, and worry. He had been yelling at me- had been infuriated at what I said- and the fact Angelica had heard it.

I would be too, if Boomer and I had switched positions…

"I…I…" I violently shiver out, looking towards him, my whole body shaking from the chills, my eyelids dropped wearily.

It felt like someone had taken my body and slammed it against a glacier-and the stuffed me into it.

"…Ugh. Look at you…" he scolds, his eyes tightening, "You're a mess.." he hisses out, but lowly, looking down in disgust at the vomit.

Thankfully, none had gotten on our art supplies, or his painting…

"…Sorry.." I hoarsely mumble out and then begin to cry all over again, still bent over, still shivering violently, still clutching my stomach. I felt so bad it wasn't even funny…

He sighs and stares at me, his eyes getting sympathetic. I didn't deserve his sympathy…

"…Bubbles.." he sighs out in defeat, his love for me over powering his anger and confusion as he floated over the vomit and wrapped an arm around my shoulder to straighten me up and help me over to the door, "…Come on…"

He guides me towards the door and my legs almost give way under me- they're like Jell-O and seem to want to collapse, shaking violently.

He caught me and straightened me up at least twice, because I had lost my balance.

Finally, after at least a solid minute, we had made it into the living room, where he laid me gently down on the couch and stared at me, his eyes intense.

You could tell he was still pissed off, baffled, and confused by me. I don't blame him..

I laid on that couch, shivering like it was winter outside.

"…I don't like what happened just now Bubbles…" he starts after a few seconds of just staring into my eyes, "…but I love you. Do you hear me? I **love** you, and **since** I love you, I'm willing to hear you out, and also, to acknowledge you're not at your healthiest right now. Why don't you just take it easy for now, okay? Just relax…we'll talk later. Count on it. I'm not letting this one slip." he grunts, but states truthfully, and then puts a blanket over my body that I immediately curl up to for warmth.

I don't remember much else…

But I was grateful to be left alone and fell asleep not too long afterwards…

Dreaming of a horrible and mysterious demon…

I believe he told me his name in the dream too…

Pyro…?

**P.O.V.: Mojo Jojo**

I kept thinking about her.

And you know who I meant when I said 'her'. Yu must know her to- she's too gorgeous NOT to know. And if you do, and refuse to tell me, I curse you and shake my fist at you! I'd zap you with my laser gun, but…but…I can't even touch the cursed thing…not after what it did to her…

Left her lying there on the ground like a corpse…

I REFUSE TO THINK ABOUT IT!

NO!

I CANNOT!

…But I do. And I can't stop seeing it. Over and over. It nauseates me and makes my fingers tingle with an urge…and urge to help. Which is so foreign to me! I never feel like helping, only destroying! Yet, I wish I could've helped yesterday…

Instead, I ran off…ran off to my lair. I was guilt ridden- still am.

I don't deserve this beautiful rose she gave me.

I don't deserve her kindness. I don't understand how she didn't kick my butt like her father had done as soon as I attacked her…

But, she was better than that, wasn't she? Fighting didn't seem to be her thing.

She was above us all…

And this rose proved it.

It stood with me all day yesterday- including at night- and all day today.

I ran some tests on it, but…but it was still a huge mystery. One I didn't know how to solve…

As in, how did she produce it from just her hands? And why did it make me feel so emotional whenever I held it, including the need to do good, and help?

I didn't like it- and yet I loved it. Didn't want it, yet I needed it. Feared it, yet adored it…

What a mix up.

Currently, I was grumbling to myself, lying on my bed, not doing a thing but thinking about her and holding onto the rose she gave me…

When I suddenly felt the urge to look at the rose. I looked down, and gasped at what I saw!

I-It was GLOWING! Glowing white! I…I was either going insane, or over worked!

I tried to blink it away, but it kept glowing! It suddenly started to make me feel very warm, from my hand all the way through my body, and it throbbed in my palm…

As if it had a heart beat.

I stared in awe at it, the glowing magnificent and beautiful.

I could've sworn it even whispered something to me as well…

'_Get up and go open your door.'_ I heard it whisper in a miniature, yet gentle voice.

I didn't really have a choice. My feet seemed to act on their own.

I jumped off the bed, even with this old body, and made my way to my front door…

w-what was I doing?

W-What was going ON?

I reach the front door, and before I understand anything else, my free hand goes out and opens it up!

It was getting way too weird- when all of a sudden, all the breath in my lungs gets pushed out. My heart feels like it's ready to burst.

Wait a minute… I knew this feeling!

And there, stood the same girl from yesterday, right on my door step…

The floor slowly stops glowing and goes back to it's already abnormally beautiful color- the same one that matched her lips…

Which are in a beautiful smile right now. The type that tugs at heart strings and makes you feel emotional.

I quickly hid the rose behind my back, embarrassed, hoping she wouldn't see it. If she did, maybe she'd think I was…weird, or she'd get mad…or think I was obsessed or something…

But, I only thought about her. Not the rose anymore.

s-she was okay…

She came here…to me…

Her almost-murderer…

Why?

I bite my lip as I feel the emotions wash over me and I feel super guilty…

I don't deserve her company. Not after what I did.

"P-Please…" I begin, my voice guilt-ridden and sad, "…Go away…"

She tilts her head to the side, her eyes mystical and wondrously staring into mine- which are avoiding hers.

"Why Mojo Jojo?" she ponders aloud, and it was like…like a wake up call. A shiver ran up my spine as soon as I heard her smooth, and harmonious voice hit my ears. It was like sugar at the bottom of the tea you added it to….super sweet.

"B-Because…" I look at her eyes, totally submersed in them now, "…I almost…k-**killed** you." the words sounded so insulting that I wanted to punch them until they bleed and bruised. I hate them, they hurt my ears.

Her face never changed. she stood the same. Pleasant, beautiful, and smiling.

"…You did not do it on purpose, rather, recklessly. You did not intentionally aim the gun towards me and fire, knowing it'd shoot at me. In fact, you didn't even see me. I forgave you the moment it happened." she comforts me and it nourishes me to hear those words. Those are the words I desperately wished to believe…and needed to believe.

I had never felt guilty about anything but helping create the Powerpuffs…

And now I was. I was **extremely** guilty for what I did and ALMOST did to her…

And heaven knows why.

"P-Perhaps…" I mumble through a weird out breath, looking away, "…but I cannot easily forgive myself for hurting you. Y-you are too kind. Why are you even here…"

She smiles big, showing off her teeth eagerly, those pearly whites…

Her aqua gemstone on her neck glows in the sun prettily- but not brighter than her own neon aqua eyes…

"I'm here to ask you a big question that I want you to consider on a deep level. You don't have to come up with an answer today…but, rather, I'll be back to know your answer in a few days. A week sounds like long enough to contemplate this idea…" she informed me and my eyebrows raised at it. What was it she'd ask of me?

She looks into my eyes knowingly, and sympathetically, as if to comfort my insecurity and ease my tension.

"W-Well….it all depends…on the question." I slowly say while admiring her beauty and wondering how she got to be so beautiful. I mean, her mother was fairly pretty, and her father- my damn son- was alright looking, BUT…S-She was heavenly! I've yet to see anyone who could compare to her in beauty- specially these Models I see on TV! They have tons of makeup on- this girl has none- and they're photoshoped everywhere they go! She isn't…

And if you're wondering how I know all this…erm…uh… I- I don't watch America's Next Top Model! N-No not at all! Why would I? I'm just a lonely old monkey…

"Would you like to come in?" I offer her and she smiles a bit bigger at that, her eyes growing a bit warmer and her eyelashes fluttering ever so gently when she blinks.

"No thank you. I must be going quickly after this. I have some important business to attend to." darn that business… "…But, I appreciate it. None the less…I suppose, for starters, you'd like to know my name before I begin, no?" she giggles and my eyes widen.

I-I I had forgotten to ask her that! Ooooh STUPID, _STUPID,__** STUPID!**_

I smashed my forehead with the palm of my free hand- the one not holding the rose behind my back- and closed my eyes tightly as I let my hand slide down my face in self loathing.

"…Yes…" I mumble dully, secretly pissed off at myself, "That would be…most beneficial…"

She giggles more at that and it reminds me of the Canary I saw at that pet store I blew up last Tuesday…or was it Wednesday? I don't know- but it sounded cute! That's all I knew. and sweet, and chirpy, and happy and sing-songy, and-

"I'm Angelica." she extends her hand out to me and I slowly take it into mine, cherishing the moment. I was such a strange Grandfather…

Her hand was dainty and soft, and sent a shiver of delight up my spine, making me feel instantly happy.

I smile shyly, not wanting to show the rush of happiness I felt…and held on a bit tighter to the rose she gave me in my other hand.

"W-What a lovely nice!" I exclaim and clear my throat, trying to force the happiness away. Wasn't working!

"I think it fits!" I nod eagerly, dumbly too…

Goodness I was a moron today…and yesterday.

She giggles as we shake hands and then, sadly, she lets go.

"thank you very much. My Mother chose it for me. You know her, of course."

"Ooooh yes! Your mother and I go way back, and we always used to…um…"

"…Also, there's my Father. You know him as well, don't you?"

"…hmp…uh…yes."

"…you created him?"  
>'…S-So you know?"<p>

"..I do. I admit, not trying to boast, but, I know…lots of things."

"Hm…well, then I'm sure you're good in school?"

"yes! Can you believe it? 99 average! Three years straight!"

"Y-You're kidding me? Why don't you just get a hundred?"

"My school doesn't like giving out hundreds. They stop at 99. So, that's like getting a hundred. It makes my family very happy…"

"I'm sure it does! You're…a…a. genius!"

"in human terms. In reality…" she smiles, looking up at the sky mysteriously, "well…it's not something that'd take five minutes to explain."

"I…I have time…"

"I'm sure, but, you're not ready to hear about that yet…" she looks back at me now and I make a face of slight confusion. I, Mojo Jojo, wasn't ready to hear about something?

Since when?

"Huh?"

"…none the less, I would like to get to my question now. Is that okay?"

"I-I suppose."  
>"great! Thank you, and remember to think it over carefully, you hear? It's a lot to ask." she giddily smiles with her eyes closed and I feel like I can't say no to that perfect face of hers….<p>

"A-Alright…it's the least I can do for you…"

"please don't think of it like that…" she smiles mysteriously, like she has a secret or knows something I don't and puts her hands behind her, leaning towards me slightly… "Think of it as what you'll be doing for **you.**"

She suddenly giggles and I can feel the blush on my cheeks as I gulp.

"O-Okay…" I'm seriously wondering what she's going to ask me now, and why it's going to be something to do 'for me'.

Will it benefit me somehow?

If so, how? What way?

Does it…have anything to do with her? This rose?

My mind reeled with questions as she straightened up and looked me in the eyes. It almost felt as though she was looking into my soul- my very being. I wondered what she saw…

A pitiful old monkey that almost killed her the other day?

Or…is it possible…

She saw something better?

She looked like she had such hope in those eyes of hers…

"…What I ask of you is this…" she begins, a light, airy smile to her features, the wind gently blowing her hair to the left magically, "…Would you consider becoming…_good?_" she suddenly asks and I can feel my eyes bulge out and my mouth dry up. She just stares at me. Nonjudgmental too. Just waiting…and observing my reaction.

T-THAT was her question?

Well, of course I'd say no! I was evil! A villain! A public menace! Why would I, Mojo Jojo, ever BOTHER to be good? What a question!

Yet…even though I thought I had the answer as plain as day in my mind, the words simply wouldn't come out.

And, these past two days, though not enough to prove anything, were days that have taken my world and flipped it sideways. I was feeling emotions I didn't normally feel, or couldn't name.

Heck, this morning, I thought about puppies and kittens!

Usually, I hate all animals other than monkeys! And…and even those could be stupid!

But…ever since I saw Angelica, ever since I've received this rose…things have been changing for me.

I slowly took the rose and brought it in front of me, from behind my back and looked down at it, revealing it to Angelica, who didn't look too surprised to see I had it.

"Good…" I mumbled dully towards the rose, but nothing about this conversation or subject was dull.

It was intense.

"I…I admit to you.." I began shakily, "I don't know…things have been weird for me…"

"I know that Mojo." she stares at me, her eyes intense on me, her mouth in a straight line. She's the only person I know that can look intense and yet still have a loving look in her eyes…

"What do you mean you know?" I balk at her and look into her eyes, captivated by them, rendered speechless.

Ever so slowly, a smile blooms from the corners of her lips, turning upward ever so slightly…

"Why do you think you've felt so emotional, so different? So…'good', or 'weird' as you call it, these past few days? It's no accident…nothing ever is." she reaches for the rose in my hand and touches it, making it **grow** a bit bigger!

My eyes widen in awe at that. How did she do that?

"…I'll be monitoring you. If you do anything bad, a petal will fall off. If you do good, a petal will grow. If at the end of the week coming up- starting Monday and ending Monday morning- the flower is left with no petals, you won't have to explain yourself to me. However, if it is blooming with petals, then, we shall talk, and I shall tell you everything you've ever dreamed of knowing, answer any question you have, and teach you how to live your greatest life yet…the choice is yours." she informs me, while my jaw drops.

t-this was a test? To see if I'll be good or bad? I-I'll fail! And her benefits sound pleasing too…

She smiles gently at me, her eyes knowing.

"You don't believe in yourself. I see that. But…" she grabs my hand, the one holding the flower and grasps it inside both of hers, making my cheeks redden, "…I do. I can see the good in you. And this flower will help you through the journey. Take away your negative thoughts, replace them with good ones…it can be a valuable teacher, if you let it be. Try talking to it whenever you feel an evil urge, or just keep it in your pocket wherever you go. It will help you see the good in life…but remember, it can't be good **for** you. In the end, that's up to **you** to decide…" she informs me seriously, and I'm speechless at her words. Inspired almost. I could feel the unconditional love radiating off the flower- off of **her**, and it was extraordinary. I could never ever explain it fully. At that moment, everything seemed amazing. The sky, my home, myself, even the city of Townsville! Even the citizens I usually hated, and the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs!

Everything seemed…better.

And I smiled back at her, my confidence rising. I didn't know if this feeling would last, even though I truly wished it would. This girl- this Angelica- was special. She wasn't ordinary- barely human…or at least that's how it felt when I was in her presence…

She, the only person I the world, could inspire me to at least want to **try** to be good.

And I **would** try. If not for myself, then for her…

Because when you're alone, old, and lonely, the most someone can ever give you…is friendship and support.

"Okay." I agreed. "I'll try it."

Angelica's face lit up like a light bulb and she squealed happily like her mother might've, only to me, hers sounded more controlled and maybe that's what made it sound cuter and less annoying.

"Thank you Mojo! Thank you so much! I promise, you won't regret this!" suddenly, she surprises me-catching me completely off guard by hugging me- she's taller than me, so she bends down to do it and I gulp, my eyes widening.

The unconditional love I felt was still there- even stronger now- and I hugged back. It…it was such a simple thing, but such a needed thing as well…

I don't remember the last time I received a hug, loving words, or **any** form of support what so ever…

This was the first in what seemed like an eternity.

It felt so…so sweet, so touching. I was trying not to choke up from it.

I was proud- for the first time in a long time- of my boy Boomer- for having this beautiful child Angelica. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all for marrying a Powerpuff…

Maybe I SHOULD take it easy on them…

They were truly blessed to have a daughter as caring and supportive as this!

"No…Angelica." I spoke with a crack in my voice, trying not to show too much emotion, but showing it anyway… "Thank you."

I hear a giggle and then feel a strong wind blow around me…

And when I open my eyes I realize that she's gone…and that I'm hugging air, the flower still in my hand, enlarged now.

I stop hugging air and blink about a million times in awe, confusion and happiness.

And ever so gently, from the sky above, a glowing, sparkling white feather wafts down to me, and I catch it in my hand as it gleams in the sun…

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

I was in front of my home now.

I stared at the front door, knowing that the second part of my mission was now complete. I needed to wait out the rest, and dedicate the rest of my time to purifying Pyro…

I couldn't have Pyro make my mission fail. I saw the good in him just like I saw it in Mojo, and I knew it could be done.

However, it would be tricky.

No matter what the case, part of the purification would have to be because Pyro and Mojo WANT to become good. If they don't, it won't work. I don't have to worry about Mojo. It's set in stone he will…**unless** Pyro, or some other demon tampers with his mind and turns my plan upside down and against me…

And Pyro, I must try to convince, some way, shape or form that he would be better on God's side than on the side of evil. I cannot have him ruining my mission.

The question was…how do I convince him without getting myself killed while doing it?

He wasn't the type of demon, thankfully, to jump up and kill Angels so urgently. I read that in my book- although that was a first. Most demons do…

However, he still would, if I did this the wrong way, or if he simply grew tired of messing with my plans and wanted to rip something apart.

So yes, tricky, tricky…

I smiled none the less as I walked past my mother's garden which was in the front of the house. How fragrant it was and delightful to the eye.

She grew roses of all sorts here, as well as sunflowers and beautiful daisies. They all smiled at me as I walked past them and I, without a seconds hesitation, smiled back.

Did you know plants have feelings and can communicate them to us? Not just me- if that's what you're wondering.

Yes, I am an Ancient One, or Angel if you will, and it IS easier for me to connect with plants or even animals for that matter, but humans still could too. It just took longer to do, because humans must be highly sensitive to a plant's energy field. Plants have such different energy than humans or Angels for that matter, and it can be hard to connect to.

But, once you do, it is a delightful experience, and they can offer you wisdom, insight, friendship, and even history on the land you walk on.

'_Greetings Angelica~' _They mentally, or telepathically, greeted me and I giggled as I walked onto my porch.

'_Hello friends. I promise to water you later.' _I sweetly coo back at them and I see them sway in the breeze with joy before I enter my house.

My smile drops immediately, as I can feel Pyro's energy lurking in here…

I quickly walked towards the living room to see Mother, lying on the couch, fast asleep.

I knew what was happening…she was dreaming. But not any dream…

A nightmare. A nightmare sent by Pyro. One that entailed details of him, and of lies…sent forth by him.

"…Mother." I whisper out, walking to her side, "Mother!" I shake her gently and immediately, her eyes pop and she **screams** out at me, pulling away from me.

My heart thrashing against my chest at that and I jump back myself, startled by her reaction to me.

What had he sent her?

"S-Stay back…" she stutters, her eyes wild, insane, "…I'm warning you!" she aggressively shouts and I back away from her, glad to make her nightmares stop…but upset to see her like this.

"M-Mother…I-"

"Don't talk to me, you…you…DEMON CHILD!" She yells out and it feels like a stab to my heart… my eyes widening, my throat closing up. T-that was the worst insult I think my heart could take…

"I don't want you ANYWHERE NEAR ME! You hear?" she shouts, her face getting red, as she gets up. She's not herself anymore. She's almost completely under Pyro's possession of lies…

Her mind's twisted to his reality-what HE wants her to believe.

I-it can't be so. If I am to complete my mission, I am to establish peace in Townsville. And peace starts at home…

And this was far from peace.

I gulp and put my hands up in defeat in front of me. I felt so betrayed- but I knew it wasn't really her. Yet, I still managed a smile…

"Now, Mother…" I begin, making my voice as soothing as possible, "No need to be irrational. I'm your **daughter.** I'm not a **demon.** and I certainly love you…" I walk towards her slowly, trying to calm her down. I know, that if I get close enough, I can reach out, touch her, and send her purifying energy. She just has to calm down a bit first, so she'll be compatible to it…

That was the hard part.

"NO! You're…you are a demon! Y-you killed a little boy! An innocent little boy!" shouted Mother who was backing away from me, towards the fire place…

Oh no…what did Pyro tell you?

"Mother…I never **ever** killed **anyone!** you've seen the charities I've donated to? You see the time I put in to **help** people? You see how I come home from school on time, unless I have a club or a volunteer job to go to? If I killed someone, why would I bother doing nice things for people over and over again?" I challenge her to think rationally, she looks around feverishly, her eyes never sticking to one thing. Her back bumps against the wall. She sticks to it like glue, her chest heaving up and down.

She looks pale, cold, and utterly terrified.

I felt so bad…

I knew father was out. I couldn't sense his energy in the house…so he wouldn't hear any of this. He wouldn't be home for another ten minutes. That, and Mojo Jojo and I's meeting were the only things actually 'planned' for today, along with a few other things.

Everything else, like this? Completely out of schedule….which is dangerous for an Angel on a mission…

"It's a…a COVER! You just act nice! You're really psychotic!"

"M-Mother…" I shake my head no, my eyes as truthful as they can get. I'm very close to her now, so close I can almost touch her…

Yet, she wasn't calm enough for me to infuse her with purification. She wasn't even slightly on my side yet…

Her eyes widened even more at how close I was and she panicked even more. I was so desperately worried she'd have a heart attack!

I didn't expect what was next…

It was planned, and it certainly wasn't what I ever could picture my mother doing…

BOOM!

My eyes widened as her fist hit straight into my face- knocking me back and skidding me across the room- slamming me into the wall. I think I left a minor indent.

My eyes widened as I slowly peeled off it and fell onto the floor, floor dripping from my mouth and a few teeth hitting the ground, as well as a black left eye.

But…it didn't stop there. Why would it?

Pyro was controlling her now. Once a demon starts…it's almost impossible for them to stop.

She quickly walks over to me and gives me the beating of the century. My bones crush and break as she hits me with her super strength- kicking me in the ribs and stomping on my legs. I scream out in agonizing pain- my limbs aching…but what was worse…

Was my heart hurt too. My emotions were spiraling out of control. I couldn't keep a grip on them.

Just barely…

I felt like crying. Wanted to cry. Oooh SO Bad!

B-But…I couldn't. no.

Usually, Angels could. It's not uncommon for them to cry, and it's not a big deal- however, to see an angels tears is feel the most empathy for someone you'd ever feel…

However, for me?

There was something about my tears that was built into me from the day I was born.

You see, God had installed for me a device that would help me in my mission down here if I was ever helpless to demons. He allowed it so that…

If I cried, my Angel self would come out full force- making me so much more powerful.

B-But… I couldn't do that. It would only happen once, and I couldn't do that now.

Not on Mother…

"M-Mommy…" I hoarsely moaned out, curled up in fetal position as she stomped down on my body, and occasionally zapped me with her laser vision.

The heat of that was DREDFUL and I screeched out in protest.

I couldn't move though! My body was in too much pain- and the only way I could heal properly and quickly enough, was to stay still…

And Pyro knew that, so he kept flinging me around the room, crashing me into things, slamming me into the couch…

I was so tired, so much in PAIN that I could barely take it- I had never been built to withstand pain- it wasn't part of my mission! She held me up in the air- as if she was a pro wrestler and I was a limp nugget, not ready to fight…

She was going to deliver the final blow. Or rather, Pyro was. He knew I was just about ready to die…

And he enjoyed every second of it. My eyelids drooped close. I thought it was the end…

And I felt like a fool. I couldn't save anyone. Nothing. No one. I was like the other Angels- the others who had failed. Nothing made me different…

I would fail God…

I felt like a dirt bag, being thrown around carelessly,

With a hope I might break…

And I would have too…at that very next attempt to break me…

If the front door hadn't opened and my Father hadn't came in. he had went food shopping, and when he saw us, he dropped ALL the bags onto the floor, his eyes wide, and his jaw dropped- terrified.

He acted quick, and didn't hesitate to slam my poor, controlled Mother, into the wall and snatch me away from her. My father coddled me, leaking tears of betrayal, or hurt, of worry, of terror, and kissed me on the forehead, then glared at Mother, who was breathing harshly, glaring at him from the wall she was slammed into.

"YOU HORRIBLE HOMOCIDAL BITCH!" Father yelled…and the words hurt to hear, even after all she did to me, "YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING JAIL FOR THIS!"

…And with that, Father flew me out of the house as quick as he could.

There was no way my Mother was going to jail for what Pyro did- OR that they were breaking up because of it….

NO way. Nuh- uh…

Once I was healed, I'd be able to use my powers to heal the situation- make Father understand what happened- and harness more power from God so I could simply expel Pyro from Mother's body without having to 'make her calm down' first.

I wouldn't let Pyro tear my family apart…or my mission.

I'd fix this. I'd fix it all…

_O.O WOW…that was INTENSE, no? Hope it got your heart pumping! And I hope you enjoyed it! POOR ANGELICA, right? D'= Imagine getting abused by your own mother? That's sick and unfortunately, it actually happens…but NOT like this! Bubbles has SUPER POWERS- she could've easily killed her- the only reason why Angelica didn't die right away was thanks to her healing abilities instantly kicking in and her Angelic-Strength…other than that, she almost did die…a second time! D= This poor kid… well, next chapter, we'll see what happens with Angelica, Pyro, Bubbles and Boomer! And maybe even Mojo! I know all of you are hoping Boomer and Bubbles don't break up…but don't worry. Okay? =) when Angelica promises something- it happens! :D Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and please review! THANKS! ^_^_


	8. A Visit To The Trench

_Chapter 8! Wow! Can you believe it? This story is fun to write! I love writing it, as much as you love reviewing it! Ha ha ^_^ Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well! In this chapter, we'll see what Angelica does to get things back in order, and how it affects everyone. We'll also see a bit about Pyro and his 'gang' back in that Trench… The hang out for the demons that Angelica's book mentions! Hope you and enjoy and PLEASE review! :D T-Thankyou…Now, On with the story! _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 8: A Visit To The Trench **

**P.O.V.: Pyro **

**Setting: Bubbles, Boomer, and Angelica's house. Bubbles and Boomer are now 37, and Angelica is now 16. This is where the story now takes place officially(In the past). This is where we shall be remaining from now on… for a while anyway. Enjoy!**

I had almost killed her. I had lost my temper.

I felt accomplished. I had done enough for today.

I was debating if I should kill off her Mother, but decided against it. I would only kill her parents once I killed her…right now, I could still use them…

Quickly, I removed my presence from Angelica's mother and snickered evilly as I watched her fall to ground, onto her knees. Realization of what she just did washed over her and I enjoyed watching her suffering from the shadows. She cried and wept intensely, her limps shaking violently.

She even dared to slap herself multiple times in the face- that's how angry she was at herself.

I was glad to have caused it…

A smirk spread on my pale lips and my eyes tightened in content.

Time to go report back to my buddies.

I quickly vanished from the depressing little house and appeared at the edge of the trench that the legends spoke so frequently of. You could see the hellish fires from above and it was a pleasing sight.

I flew down without habituation. I could hear the evil laughter of my demon friends as they ate human flesh and talked amongst themselves.

The fire roared as I flew past it, and you could see a skull and cross bones in the flames. It made me feel so accomplished, as if it were praising what I had done to Angelica and her family.

I swirled my way around the demonic flames and saw exactly who I was looking for.

Lilith. Lilith was the demoness of waste. She had green skin, black lips, and her eyes were the weirdest shade of yellow- both intriguing and threatening. She had long stringy black hair with bits and pieces of trash-like a banana peel or two- stuck in her hair on purpose, and had grimy hands. She was never the one to care for looks. She smelled like garbage and reeked of revolting compost. Her outfit was a black dress made of black garbage bags itself and it had no sleeves and showed off her collarbone and arms…

The pale green they were.

When she spotted me she smiled big, showing off her decaying, yellow teeth.

"Pyro! Our Prince of Falsehood has returned!" she exclaimed in her witchy voice that hurt your ear drums. Even worse was her laugh, which sounded like a car's breaks squealing to a of course, she laughs like that now.

I manage a devious grin as she grips onto my black shirt and pulls me close. I can smell the garbage off of her when she does that, but I say nothing.

We both bite into each others skin and rip a chunk off. We then eat it and watch it grow back, laughing at that.

That's the informal demon greet, if you're wondering.

"Lilith, demoness of waste." I smirk, "Looking hideous as always."

She bats her stubby eyelashes at me and smiles with those loathsome teeth of hers.

"I couldn't be more flattered!" she snorts out, running fingers through her oily hair, "and where have YOU been my evil little fuck?" she teases and I snicker at her as my eyes scan for my other best friend, Leonard, the demon of black magic and sorcery. He always wears a super long dark purple and black cape with long black hair and neon purple eyes with hideous teeth and claw like hands. He always seemed to have a potion or spell book on him. He rarely needed those things though. He memorized all the black magic there is to know by heart.

He just liked carrying them around was all. 'to add effect' he claims. The weirdo…

Gotta love him though.

Crazy bastard.

"Good. Almost killed an Ancient One today." I smile accomplishedly at Lilith…but I immediately regret it, because I know how she gets…she'll want to tag along and 'help'.

By doing what? Making their house stink?

Gross… no way.

Her jaw drops and her eyes pop, impressed by what I said.

"A-Ancient one! You FOUND an ANCIENT ONE?" She screeches and I cover her mouth quickly, hoping no one'll hear… a glare on my face.

I wanted to do this ALONE! Not have a bunch of nosey ass demons interrupt my style!

"SHUT UP Lilith!" I command, my eyes fuming, "You want EVERYONE to know? Tell the whole world lousy pig!"

She smiles with her eyes and snicker at that, biting my hand affectionately, but harshly, so I let go.

"Ow!" I complain, though I barely hurts, "bitch…" I mumble.

"Thank you." she giggles like a dead rat who's burning in hell.

"where's Leonard?" I hiss, looking around for him, pulling my hand out of her grimy mouth and wiping it on my pants.

"Around ass hole." she smirks, "why? Ganna mess up his potions again? That was fun last time!"

"Oh…nah, just wanna know if he's up for a little hunting tonight's all."

"but, stupid, it's not night yet!" she growls out happily, "And can I come?"

"Dunno- can you?" I smirk at her teasingly and she bites her black lip and smiles, eagerly, "Yes. I think I can…specially if you're going." she bats her stubby eyelashes and I snicker to myself. Didn't know why she liked me so much. I wasn't even her demon type. She was a green skinned demon, and I was a human looking demon. Oh well.

Leonard was a human looking demon too, and he was just the epiphany of jerk hood. I mean seriously, this guy was fuck-tastic. Like- you absolutely have to meet him.

I looked towards the 'bar' that was just recently installed here. All it was, was humans nailed to the trench's walls and then slit open to bleed. The blood would drip into buckets, which got served to us. We set up a possessed table that floated along with possessed chairs as well. After all, it was a trench, and this was just the first floor…

"LEONARD!" I shout out, flying over to him. He was sitting at the floating table and he burped real loud after guzzling down a cup of human blood.

"AH~" He smiles big while I slap his back with a snicker, "That hit the spot…oh hey Douch-bag." he smirks at me and I smirk back.

We do the regular demon greeting- you know- bite the flesh off each other, eat it…watch it grow back…yadda yadda yadda…

"Dude, where were you today?" Leonard frowns, "I wanted to show you this potion I made." he says, taking it out of thin air and handing it to me.

I examine it dully.

"what the hell is it?" I growl out and Lilith rolls her eyes, annoyed.

"Prick! Drink it and see!" Leonard shouts, guzzling down another dose of human blood.

I drug and throw the whole thing down my throat- eyes, **including** the glass bottle it came in-and chomped down it.

They both smiled big and hideously, just waiting and watching…

My eyes widened as I realized something wasn't right here… I was getting smaller! O-OH CRAP!

Before I knew it, I was turned into a baby version of myself! W-what the fuck is this?

"HEY!" I shouted out, totally ticked off, still floating in mid-air, "WHAT'D YOU DO TO ME, HUH?"

"AHHHH relax. You look good like that!" Leonard cracks a joke and laughs his ugly ass off, while Lilith grabs onto me and snuggles me close, spinning me around in her garbage dress.

"LET GO UGLY HO!" I screech and she snickers and smacks me silly, making me a bit dizzy.

"BAD BABY! BAD!" she smirks sinisterly and I moan out in annoyance and slight disorientation.

"…Kay, I've had my fun." Leonard says but Lilith whimpers in protest.

"But…I wanted to change him!" she snickers deviously and I bite her finger at that, making her let me go.

"PERVERT!" I yell out and we all laugh at it. Who WASN'T a pervert here?

Suddenly, Leonard mumbles a reverse spell under his breath and I'm back to normal.

I let out a sigh of relief and smirk big, taking a seat next to him.

"Yo, that was lousy." I insult his 'genius' and he snickers.

"Yup. Like your face."

"Hey, at least I don't have 'pretty purple eyes'."

'at least I don't have a ridiculous black tattoo on my forehead."

"hey- the chicks DIG the tattoo-am I right Lilith?"

"I dig other parts of you…"

"Oh, that too." I can't help but laugh, as we all do.

Now, we're all sitting down at the 'bar'.

"what's on your pathetic mind?" Leonard smirks at me as I get my first drink and swish it around.

"Hmmm… I'll tell ya, if you'll keep it on the low down." I look at him, my eyes intense now. Lilith is just watching us- me in particular.

"Hm." Leonard thinks, "guess so. But no promises." he shrugs.

"Good enough for me." I shrug, then smile deviously.

"Get this…" I lean towards him, lowering my voice, "I found and almost killed an Ancient One!"

"WHAT?" He smiles big, excitement in his voice, "D-DUDE! THERE'S LIKE…**NONE** OF THOSE AROUND! WHERE? WHERE DID YOU FIND ONE?"

"Shut up and keep your voice down.." I hiss, my eyes narrowing. His eyebrows raise and he nods.

"Oh. Right. Yeah."

"…Not near here. In a place called 'Townsville'…you know, where Him, our Evil King is? Irony much?" I snicker, "Guess he was too busy to realize he had an Ancient One on his home turf!" I laugh menacingly and Lilith scoots the possessed chair into mine, wrapping her arms around mine so she can listen.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Lilith asks eagerly and I look at her with a smirk.

"Girl.." I inform her and her eyes narrow at that.

"Can I tear her head off then?" she asks and I shake my head no. my eyes narrowed a bit down at her.

"No, you most certainly cannot…she's MY claim to fame, idiot." I firmly state and Leonard scoots closer too, but doesn't wrap his arms around mine, like Lilith did.

"Tell me, they as good lookin' as Legend says?" Leonard smirks, lust forming in his thoughts.

I let my mind wander back to Angelica. The Ancient One.

Soft, long baby blonde hair that caught the light effortlessly. Full, bright pink and slightly magenta lips that begged to be kissed. Snow white skin with a gentle peachy glow of life to it. Bright, bright neon aqua eyes that looked into your very soul…

And a killer body- carved out to perfection.

She was hot. No- BEYOND hot. Yeah…but I didn't like thinking that way…

"She's got the goods." I shrug. I didn't want Leonard to get too excited about her, or else he'd wanna tag along too… "But, eh…she's all… 'angelly'" I fake shudder, as if I hated it.

I did- don't get me wrong- but, to be truthful, she pulled it off damn well. I'd tap that…

If I wasn't on a mission to kill her. He he.

"oh…" nodded Leonard slowly, a slight look of disappointment on his face. Lilith looked a bit relieved, but still jealous.

She was jealous of an angel? Weirdo…

"Pyrooooo~" she moaned out, pressing her chest against my arm even tighter, "I'm BOOOORED….Lets go have some FUN! I'll make it even better than last time!"

"Nah…promised Rayne I'd do it with her today. Oh! And Zana is tomorrow…" I smirk big, anticipating it all…

"sorry." I shrug at Lilith who glared at me, then hisses.

"Those demons have flammable boobs ya know."

"I know, that's why I like 'em. Makes 'em hot…" I smugly smile and Leonard laughs.

"LITERARLLY." He says loudly and we both crack up laughing as Lilith sticks up her nose, blows a HUGE fart and then zooms off to the Devil knows where.

We cough and try to fan it away through laughing.

MAN that chick's got serious issues! Oh well…

And then, for some reason, I thought back to Angelica.

That question she had asked me…today, before I attacked her…

I thought about that. And I couldn't get it out of my head, even when Leonard talked about his famous 'girl stories'….

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

"…Angelica…sweetie, you SURE this is where you want to be right now?" an insecure Father asks me, his eyes confused as he carries me through the Church doors.

I slowly nod my head, already starting to heal. The teeth that 'Mother' had knocked out of me had grown back in and the black eyes was no more.

My ribs, legs, and arms were healing from the beating as well. Most of them had broken, and I was in excruciating pain unlike ever before. It was terrible and horrific to feel, to experience!

I pray no one ever has to suffer a beating from a Powerpuff in his or her life time…

"yes…" I smile slowly, my voice low and dry, "I want to be here…"

He bites his lip silently. We're in the Church now. I feel so much at peace- my body almost instantly heals, and I can feel myself glow brighter…instant recharge!

With a smile of gratitude and confidence, I impress my Father by getting out of his arms and standing on my own two feet.

"A-Angelica- WAIT!" he reaches out to help me, but I shake my head no and smile appreciatively at him.

"No need Father…I'm fine now."

"B-But…five seconds ago you were-!"

"I know." I interrupt for his sake, touching his hand and entwining my fingers comfortingly through his, "I have a lot of explaining to do. But, for now, let's leave it as this-" I look towards the Cross- only one of the symbols that represented God, but a fantastic one none the less- "God can help heal humans quicker than any human medicine could." I smile and let go of his hand, looking at him now.

We were the only ones here, including the priest- who was in a back room right now.

"Would you care to leave me alone for a bit? There's some thing I'd like to do…Perhaps you could wait outside for me?" I ask gently and he's in disbelief, baffled by me again.

"I…I…Are you _sure?"_

"absolutely Father."

"I-I'm not sure I should leave you alone after what just happened…"

"Please Father? I promise, all will be well in a moment."

"I don't see how.." he sadly looks down, a disturbed frown on his face, "…but…I'll be right outside if you need anything…and Angelica? Please don't take long." he looks at me and touches my chin affectionately, a sad smile on his face, "Okay?"

"Agreed…" I nod once and then give him a big hug, "I love you daddy…" I can feel his strong arms wrap around me protectively, and I can feel his emotions on the verge of a melt down.

"…L-love you too…sweetie…" he chokes out, then slowly lets go and walks away, hesitantly. I felt so bad…he must be so torn between me and his love, my Mother. But, hopefully, he wouldn't have to choose at all.

I smile at him reassuringly, but I understand how he must feel…

After all, five minutes ago I was close to death, and now I'm on my feet, asking him to leave me alone.

Strange much?

None the less- my strange behavior would benefit us both.

Once he was through those doors, I walked graciously towards the front of the spectacular church and got on my knees in front of the step leading to the alter.

I put my hands together in prayer formation and allowed my mind to quite…

Allowing myself to feel the love from inside the Church engulf me fully.

"…God." my voice echoes into the loving building, "I pray to you now humbly, and with a request. I know you will provide for me, so, I thank you in advance. I ask that you bestow me with the ability to extract Pyro or any other demon from humans without having to calm them down first. So that today will never happen again…" I frown gently, remembering it.

"I don't want to make you disappointed…" I admit in a emotional whisper, my voice getting smaller, close to cracking.

It feels as though a hand from above reaches out to pat my head reassuringly, and I can feel myself glow vigorously- being given the gift I had requested. With a smile I look up towards the cross, gratitude in my heart.

"Thank you God. Thank you ever so much." I praise Him, "The last thing I will pray for now, is something unplanned as well. I…I pray for increased strength. I'll need it…for where I'm going." I can feel the same feeling occur yet again, this time, more powerfully.

My body is now charged with love, light, power, and strength. It feels absolutely amazing.

I smile in gratitude yet again.

"Thank you…I promise to make you proud."

The cross seems to glow, as if God was saying, _'But Angelica, I already am.'_

And I leave the Church with a smile filled with hope and wondrous love.

**P.O.V.: Boomer**

I was anxiously waiting for Angelica outside the Church, a million questions swarming in my head now.

'How did Angelica heal so quickly all the time? And from SUCH HARSH INJURIES?'

'Why was my wife so crazy all of a sudden? Why had she attacked her daughter, the one I thought she loved?'

'Why did my wife says Angelica was evil?'

'WHY should I have to choose between my wife and my daughter?'

'Why is any of this even HAPPENING? And why is Angelica acting so mysteriously- wanting to be by herself?'

I couldn't stop these questions from flowing into my mind as I paced in front of the church, tears leaking down my cheeks, my teeth clenched in anger.

Bubbles…I _**love you. **_why, WHY did you have to act…so…so OUT of character? Bubbles…you're the sweetest thing on Earth! You MUST have a damn good reason to attack your own daughter…

Or…or what if you're just losing it?

ACK- what am I to think?

I love them both, IMMENSELY! I'd die for both of them any day of the week!

B-But to choose over them…

Never. I couldn't…

'Father?" Angelica's sweet voice called out to me, interrupting my thoughts, making me spin around towards it.

The sun shined down upon her angelically and I just stared at her, quickly wiping away my tears.

"H-Hey sweetie…" I walk towards her, sniffling a bit.

"Father…" she hugs me tightly and my eyebrows raise, "Let me help you…"

Before I understand ANYTHING of what she might've meant- images pop into my head.

Images of things I've never seen before- yet look so real…

I see Angelica- she…she's talking to this guy. This guy named Pyro? Pyro's a…A DEMON? HE TURNED INTO A PANTHER? W-WHAT?

AND he's posing my wife? Making her believe lies about our daughter, W-WHY?

My head swarms with these images being passed onto me from Angelica and when they end it feels like an hour's gone by…when in fact only a few seconds have.

"..W-Wha..?" I mumble out, so disoriented…

She smiles apologetically up at me.

"You saw what it was that happened, no?" I nod slowly, just staring at her, rubbing my temples in confusion.

"huh…what? W-what what was?" I was in doubt. It must be something my mind whipped up…how strange.

"I just sent you my memories. You saw why Mother acted the way she did…didn't you?"

"H-HUH? M-MEMORIES? Those were-"

"yes. They were mine Father. Do you believe me?"

"how can I!"

She frowns sadly and backs away from me hesitantly. I wonder why she did that. Perhaps I raised my voice too high…

"Sorry sweetheart- D-Dad's just a little stressed right now…" I bite my lip and run my fingers through my hair nervously. She blinks, an understanding and relieved look crossing her eyes.

"Oh…I understand then. Just as well…" her eyes are intense now, "You MUST believe me. Father, Mother would never attack me like that without a reason. And **that** was the reason. She wasn't herself. She was…possessed."

"by a…a…DEMON?"

"Yes…his name is Pyro."

"And you…MET him."

"…Not willingly."

"so, are you trying to say you can meet Demons willingly and UNWILLINGLY, is that it?"  
>'Father- please! You must hear me out!"<p>

"…fine…I'm listening. Clarify. And I swear Angelica- if you tell me you talk to Demons in your spare time…!"

"N-No! Father- stop, please! Let me explain…" she practically begs and I fold my arms, staring at her, waiting.

"well, I'm listening. And this better be good…"

She takes in a deep breath and calms down instantly.

"Alright. Here's what you're not supposed to know yet, but are going to know now…because there's no other way to explain it. I haven't told this to anyone yet. This is my first time…. So, um. Bear with me. Father- I'm different, no? always perfect, always kind and loving, always spiritual and religious? Have you ever stopped to wonder why? What about why I have no powers? What about why I can heal so easily? Well…the answer is this…" she sucks in a breath and closes her eyes. The wind starts to whip up and she suddenly glows **amazing** bright- taking my breath away, my arms dropping to my sides limply…

Beautiful glitter and glowing emitted from her entire being, and there were orbs of light swirling around her. The sun seemed to be right behind her at that moment- even though it was supposed to be behind me. It seemed like it was supporting her, making her glow all the more intense…a sweeter than heaven smile upon those brilliant pink and magenta lips of hers. There were also these beings…beings of pure white light in human shapes standing beside her and around her. I counted four.

For a split second- I…I could've **sworn** I saw her with Angel Wings on her back…

And before I knew it- like a dream- it was over, and she was back to normal. I … I couldn't speak.

My breath was taken away, and I felt so calm and relaxed that I almost fell onto the floor. Right in front of the Church too…

Quickly, she grabbed my arm and helped straighten me up.

"Father." she says my name with concern in her voice, "are you alright?"

I tried to speak, but all that came out of my mouth was gibberish. She giggled at that and continued to hold onto my arm.

I didn't mind, it felt so nice to have her near me.

"You see Father…" she says after a moment or two, "…I'm an Angel, and although it sounds obscene…I'm here on a mission. And, my mission is to create peace in Townsville. Peace meaning, no villains, and respect towards all. But, I'm being put to the test as we speak by a demon named Pyro…and that demon wants nothing more than to stop me. He's the demon of lies, and has been planting lies into Mother's head to make it so that my mission cannot succeed…after all, peace starts in the home, no? so please…PLEASE believe me when I say it wasn't her fault. Please forgive her…"

I suddenly hug her, hold her tight and close my eyes.

My Angelica…was an Angel. I felt so much relief in my heart, so much love swell in it that I couldn't help but choke up.

"I'll believe anything you say Angelica. I promise. From now on, and always."

"…daddy." she smiles and hugs back, her sweet little body embraced into mine, "…Thank you."

"No…Angelica, thank **you**. I love you, you know that? I'm sorry for ever doubting you…" I pull away just to see her magnificent face.

She's smiling gorgeously, her eyes sparkling like two aquatic gems.

"But Father, you never doubted me to begin with…"

I sighed at that.

"No…but I did before you showed me this. And for that, I'm sorry…in fact, I'm still in shock…and I have a LOT of questions for you…B-but…not now. Now, what do you say we go back home, huh? Fix up Mommy, eh?"

"I have to do something just as important Father. Please go back without me and talk it out with her. I promise you, Pyro's not in her body anymore…"

"w-where are you going?"

"To find Pyro. Legend has it there's a-"

"NO."

"Hm?"

"NO! Y-You can't FIND him! He'll…I'll…NO! not unless I'M with you, are you going to him!"

"Daddy…daddy, **no.** You **can't** be with me. The place I'm going to…they'll make you into their next meal. I could never let that happen!" her eyes are determined, and to my surprise, fearful, "…Never!"

"…M-Meal?" I quiver out. It sounded…sickening. If…if I'd become a meal.. then what about Angelica? NO! I couldn't allow it!

"Please father? Just…go back home. Talk to Mother. She needs you…"

"but she needs YOU too. You NEED to be there Angelica."

"No Father. I need to go. I promise to speak with her later. Just tell her I'm not upset or mad at her. All is well. And don't you worry about me either…" she suddenly smiles and reaches up on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek.

"I'll be back before sunset."

And before I could protest, before I could say a **word** more…

She was gone. In the blink of an eye too! I..I thought she didn't have any powers! How did she DO that?

Panic struck me silly and I ran around like a mad man, searching the town for her, calling out her name… at least an hour passed of me checking every god damn nook and cranny for her…

But…she was no where to be found. I'd just have to trust her and head back home.

Before sunset…

That's when she'd be back again…so she said…

Or else I'd find that Pyro and kill him myself…. That's a promise I intend to keep.

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

I was now approaching the legendary Trench…

It wasn't in Townsville, but, at the very least 2,000 miles away from it. Probably more.

I frowned, my head pulsating from the negative energy that swarmed around me. I felt it tighten the air in my lungs and pound against my head like a hammer.

However, I was smart enough to put an invisible force field around me that enabled me to retain my positive energy no matter what happened- allowing my healing to kick in no matter what, and my strength to stay up.

If I wasn't careful, you see, the over abundance of demons here…could easily render me powerless. Their negativity, which was stuffed into that trench without remorse, could wipe away all the good inside me- leaving me nothing more but a human they could devour…

Making it so that I'd die a hideous death and fail in my mission **miserably.**

Well…that wasn't going to happen!

Although, none of this was planned mind you…so I wasn't as sure as I sounded just now…

I gulped and sucked in a breath, forcing myself to look down into the trench. I stared at that hellish fire and felt a stabbing sensation inside my heart. It hurt just to look at it!

I gulped and bit my lip, trying to look away…but..but couldn't!

Drats! The legends weren't lying when they said it was hypnotizing…

Well, at least I wasn't weak. I wasn't being lured in there by that fire. No. not unless **I **wanted to go in there.

All I wanted to do was speak to Pyro…

No other demon. I knew he was here…

And how did I know that? Because I knew he was no where near me or my family. He wouldn't bother going anywhere else but here.

I skived the blood and slime on the walls on the trench and jumped helplessly at the human heads they had put up for display on the walls!

Hideous! Revolting! Sickening! How could anything find THIS pleasing to the eye…?

Only demons…

With a deep breath, I let my eyes scan for Pyro. I was surprised no demons had been aware enough to pick upon my presence yet…

They were all so distracted- but I knew it was only a matter of time before I was caught.

They'd have to sense me some time…

After a good ten minutes of scanning the trench for Pyro…I finally found him.

I winced at what I saw too.

h-he was…was drinking human blood with two demon friends?

How sickening! Those poor, innocent souls they had taken and killed for…for THAT!

I wonder if he thought ill of it secretly in the back of his head…

After about another ten minutes or so, I see the female demon get up and leave them be.

I then watch as Pyro and…and some other demon I might've read about in my book talk.

I couldn't delay any longer…

Even though I felt the human emotion of fear, I was still charged from my experience with God to face it.

I mentally called out to Pyro- knowing he'd hear me…but it'd take a while for him to receive it. We **were** far away from each other…**and** he was no angel, human, animal, or plant. He was a demon. Which is hardest to communicate telepathically to…

I waited a good ten minutes before I was sure he had gotten it. He suddenly started to look around, as if intrigued…

And right before he laid eyes on me-I feel something grab at my feet and start to drag me down to the trench!

My eyes widen as I gasp. No! if…if one of them other than Pyro has seen me..then..THEN!

"_Come with MEEEE Ancient One!" _a slimy demon of mush barely speaks out and I gulp as it suddenly jumps off the trench wall and hurtles towards the hellish fire!

It's got me by the leg and I…I can't help it- I scream!

I've…never screamed before…

It sounded so strange and foreign to me.

It was high pitched and yet sounded like I was singing…

How interesting…that's not how they sounded in movies. I guess it was part of my 'Angelic Lure', or what have you.

Whatever the case, **everyone** **there** looked at me…and that blob of a demon stopped dragging me towards the hellish flames that were eager to engulf my being…

Pyro saw too. He must have. I looked over at him, and he was staring directly at me, his eyes a bit wide, almost in shock.

I guess he hadn't expected me as much as I hadn't expected to even encounter him at all in my mission here.

Yet, both these things had occurred either way…

Then, his face got angry- seething with rage as every one of those demons started to growl and draw closer to me…gathering around me, ready to have their fair share of torturous delight.

w-what would they do to me?

Could I get out of this one? I mean.. I could always teleport away…but they'd find me. Some how, some way…

Now that they knew I existed…

"N-No.." I helplessly mutter, "P-Please…I beg of you, leave me be!" I beg sincerely, my eyes pleading for mercy. They wouldn't give it to me.

Not after what I had read about them…

They hated the Ancient Ones. With all their black hearts…

They went to grab for me with their slimy, ill colored, grimy hands, and I closed my eyes, bracing for impact when…

A voice stopped them. At least for a moment…

And I knew the voice too.

It..it was…

"HEY!" Everyone turned towards an angry Pyro, who was seething right now, "You lay ONE HAND on her, and I rip you ALL apart! _**I **_found her first and if ANYONE is going to kill her…" he suddenly is right beside me and rips off the blob demon's grip on my leg, grabbing onto my arm instead, "It'll be **ME**." He aggressively states and I gulp as I watch an uproar form from this.

Every demon had an opinion on this and argued against it, but Pyro stood his ground…

"NO. **I** claim her, and I can do whatever the hell I please! Whether that includes torture or a quick death- it's up to me! Now shut your traps and get away from us…NOW!" he practically explodes and to my surprise…most of them listen. There were a few stranglers- demons who thought they were tough guys.

One was red skinned and looked a bit like Him, and the other had fire for hair with orange skin.

"**HEY **_**man.**_ How you say we come off with a deal here, eh?" The demon with the flames for hair ensued while the red skinned one snickered and twitched a bit.

"Y-Yeah, s-sound like a…a…plan?" The red skinned one twitched anxiously, looking me up and down hungrily.

I simply gulped and Pyro cocked up eyebrow.

"…What _deal_ would I possibly want to make with you two?" he scoffed and they both bite their hideous lips.

"L-Look man,…we **know** you're the Prince of the Evil King and stuff b-but…"

"P-Prince?" I speak up, my voice both baffled and yet calm- compared to everyone else's. They all look at me and instantly the two tough demons get closer, eagerness upon them. I guess…my voice…intrigued them?

I frown gently at that and to my surprise, Pyro pushed me behind himself…kind of like…he was protecting me?

I-it was weird but…I felt my cheeks redden at that. Could this indicate I was right about Pyro? He has **some** decency to him? So I could purify him?

b-but if he's the Prince…it'd take MORE energy to do! Energy I didn't have- not by a long shot…

"Man she's mighty fine- think I could rape her before ya kill her?" the orange skinned one howled and I winced at that. R-rape?

The red skinned one licked his lips, making me even more a-afraid…

"Phhh…" Pyro looked away, "_**fine?**_ she's an Angel! An Ancient One! You two disgust me…be off with you, or else I swear I'll make you suffer…" he growls out…but they simply don't want to listen.

Instantaneously, the red one throws himself, pounding fists, towards Pyro- who looks so much smaller than them in comparison- and the orange one throws HIMSELF at me.

I gulp and use whatever positive attributes I have to make him stop mid-air with my mind. It was so hard to do down here! I knew if there had been more, I wouldn't be able to do it…

Yes. I have telekinesis- the ability to move things with the mind. How do you think I controlled Mojo Jojo to answer the door bell today? Why do you think he froze after hearing my scream?

I was controlling him. But no worries- that was all planned out.

_This __**however…**_

**Wasn't.**

It infuriated the orange skinned demon even more that he couldn't move and sent forth his **fire hair** towards me… which I just narrowly dodged. Yes… I was floating. Okay, okay, please get over it…

I've been able to do a lot of things without anyone knowing. Teleportation, flying, floating…

You name it. I did it all. Though, in human form it was rather hard to do, quite difficult, and required tremendous amounts of concentration…

Something I was lacking thanks to all this negativity surrounding me…

Even though I was in a positive force field, I wasn't completely safe from it. After all…I was way too close to the portal that lead straight to…

I won't even say the name.

"BITCH! Get BACK here!" called out the orange one who was now free to move. I had directed MY energy to moving AWAY from him…and not making him stay put. I bite my lip and embraced for impact. I was already so drained…

I closed my eyes tightly, and then heard a hideous scream fill my ears. When I RE-OPENED my eyes…I couldn't believe what I SAW! P-Pyro…was panting in rage- his usual black eyes turned to a neon red- his human teeth looking like vampire teeth- and the black tattoo on his forehead glowing the same neon red as his eyes…

Heck, he even had red, small horns growing from his head!

But…but that was just the beginning…

The worst part? Was what he was holding…

In both his hands, he clutched EACH of the demon's heads that had threatened us… ripped from their shoulders by him.

He glared maliciously down at them and I gasped, covering my mouth, my eyes filled with sadness.

I wished they could've been purified…so none of this would happen. I just didn't have enough energy to bother…

I looked away as he showed it to all his demon folk, who stared in awe.

"SEE THIS?" He shouts, their green and silver blood dripping from their torn necks into the trench, "..THIS will happen to YOU ALL IF you don'.! GOT IT? GOOD! Now…" he floats over to the walls and stabs their heads into it, on spikes, for 'decoration'.

"These heads will REMAIN there, and IF taken out, I WILL hunt you down and BURN you to a cinder! Is that CLEAR ASS HOLES?"

They ALL nodded at that, fearful of Pyro's serious, threatening and rather BOMING voice. His hands were like claws and his eyes were wide and wild as he glared at them all.

"GOOD! NOW…DISBEHAVE WHILE I TAKE MY LEAVE!" he shouts and grabs at my arm. Just in time too…I felt like I couldn't float there anymore…and pulls me away from the trench and into the close to sunset air…

Funny, down there, if already felt like night…

_OH! INTERESTING CHAPTER! NO? XD LOTS HAPPENED HERE! =D could you handle it all? Pretty sweet, eh? ;3 Pyro's evil as frig, YET…there's something about him, eh? Well..there shouldn't be! He's a demon and the PRINCE of DEMONS! WHY should he be the most lenient? Well…perhaps that will be revealed, perhaps not XD. Next chapter, we'll see what happens between Angelica and Pyro AND Bubbles and Boomer! X3 I SENSE A MAKEUP! STICK AROUND TO GET SOME ACTION…Boomer and Bubbles fans WILL enjoy next chapter :3 if all goes as planned…eh he he ^_^ well, sorry for any spelling mistakes…and review! T-Thank you! You all ROCK =D_


	9. Kiss and Makeup

_Oh yay! Chapter 9! Can you believe it? =D I had a LOAD of fun writing Chapter 8...lets see what happens now! I know all of you are anxious to see how everything works out with Angelica/Pryo and Bubbles/Boomer! You'll get your fill this chapter! Then, we'll cool down a bit next chapter. ^^" IF all goes as planned. Hard to say since I only have a rough sketch of all my stories. :3 half the time, when I write, I just let the words flow out…and don't think XD. So, whatever happens, HAPPENS ha ha. =D Well, please review, and enough of my rambling! On with the story! =)_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

_**ATTENTION!: I just wanted to announce, my awesome COUSIN has an awesome story as well! If you could go check it out, I'd be in debt to you FOREVER! It's on Fanfcition Press though, so leave an anonymous review if you don't have an account! THANK YOU! Here's the link!: **__**.com/s/2978759/1/Christmas_Family**_

_**Thanks! On here, She's FrannyFine29 - my little cousin! Please show some support to an aspiring writer- who knows? She might be the next best thing XD**_

**Angelica **

**Chapter 9: Kiss and Makeup**

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

**Setting: Bubbles, Boomer, and Angelica's house. Bubbles and Boomer are now 37, and Angelica is now 16. This is where the story now takes place officially(In the past). This is where we shall be remaining from now on… for a while anyway. Enjoy!**

I slowly picked up the phone and held it in my hand for what seemed like forever.

My breath was shaky and impulsive and often times I'd hyperventilate.

I hung up the phone, unable to do what I wanted to do out of fear.

This kept going on for at least another five minutes…before I actually started to dial something.

My shaky and ice cold hands that were wet from wiping away my tears hit a button…

_Nine._

I sniffled and hyperventilated again as I hit the next button…

_One._

Come on Bubbles. Do the right thing. Call up the police and report yourself for child abuse to the authorities…

b-but…

I just couldn't do it. I slammed the phone back on it's hinges and buckled under, falling to my knees and crying into them. My eyes were red and my mouth was raw and rosy from all the sobbing and crying.

'_YOU'RE A HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE PERSON! F-FORGET MOTHER! YOU'RE NOT A MOTHER ANYMORE, YOU'RE A STUPID BITCH ASS WHO DESERVES TO GO TO JAIL!' _my mind roared endless insults at me. It was a never ending cycle.

And all I could do was weep…

And then weep some more.

I felt like dying.

I didn't deserve to live…

I cried so hard, that eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

I didn't even acknowledge time anymore- didn't know how long I slept or till what time.

I didn't care.

May I never awake again…

And then I felt it.

A soft, yet strong and loving hand caress my cheek in an effort to wake me up…

Slowly, in response, I opened my eyes…they were all dry and tight.

But, as soon as I saw it was Boomer who was touching my face I flinched…thinking he was here to take me away to the police, or an insane asylum…

"B-Bubbles." he stated firmly, looking into my wild, regretful eyes, "Relax…I'm not here to hurt or yell at you…just came here to talk." he soothing tells me. I sniffle and just stare at him.

Talk? What's there to talk about? I almost killed my daughter…

Nothing more to say than that.

"…Talk…" I dryly repeat and he nods gently. He slowly scoops me up and fondles me close to his strong, capable body. I loved him so much…

The tears welled up in my eyes yet again and I bite my lip.

I wanted to hug him tight- to make sure he wouldn't leave me. To tell him how sorry I was, tell him I never meant to go crazy and do all that…

That I just did…and…and…

"Bubbles…now listen to me.." his voice was surprisingly understanding as I realized he kicked open the door to our bedroom. I just gulp and look up at him. He was so handsome…

"I…I don't blame you for anything. Not a single thing that's happened here today. Okay? Nothing. So … relax, will you?" he looks down at me, slowly setting me down onto the bed.

I make a confused face, and can feel the tears well up in my eyes again…they trickle down my cheeks remorselessly.

"W-What? But I…" my voice, so hoarse, so dry and broken- soulless, mumbles out, "…I almost **k-k**…" I can't even say it. Can't even say 'I almost killed Angelica.'

Those words sounded so…ridiculous. So…poisonous to the ear.

They made me sick. My stomach was already in knots…

Boomer, his hand gentle and loving, ran his fingers through my bangs. My hair was in messy pigtails- they had gotten messy because of…of what I had done.

"don't say it love." he coos, "…she's fine. **absolutely** fine. She'll be back here soon…" he smiles gently at me, but I still don't understand.

I start to cry harsher now and I smack his hand away bitterly from my hair.

"NO! SHE'S NOT FINE! HOW CAN SHE BE?" I shout out through sobs, "AND W-W-WHY are ….are…ARE YOU ACTING SO CAREFREE! L-LIKE…like…I….I…DID not…nothing?" I ask loudly, my head in a rut.

He frowns gently, placing his hands on his lap quietly.

"…Bubbles? It wasn't you. It just simply wasn't you….you didn't do this to Angelica- although it seems you did…" he looks away, in thought, "…you were possessed…by a demon."

My eyes pop at that and I suck in multiple little short breaths of shock.

"D-D-Demon?" I squeal out, my eyes wide with fear and wet with tears.

How…how had I been possessed by a…a DEMON?

"Yes Bubbles. Angelica made some things clear to me today…" he continued to look away, his voice lost in a memory, "…but none the less, please don't blame yourself. Don't even think about it anymore. Okay? I understand now. It wasn't you…" he looks back at me, his eyelids lowered gently, "…you love Angelica too much."

I stared at him, sobbing louder now. Yes…YES! I did! I loved them BOTH so much!

I…I'd never lay a hand on them both- EVER! But…

A demon? Where did that fit into play?

"I… I do! With all my heart! But..a …a demon? Why would it want to possess me?" I gulp and he frowns, his face stony hard now.

"…it doesn't want you…it wants…" his voice goes cold now, "..Angelica."

I can feel the tension in the room as my eyes go from guilty to worried.

"…No. why would it want her? **Why?**" I question and he sighs, looking away again.

But I sit up and touch his hand eagerly, needing to know.

There…there must be something we could do!

"…I only know what Angelica told me. She told me it wants to prevent her from completing her mission…" he looks at me now and entangles his fingers through mine, "…and that mission…" he stares into my eyes, thinking about it..

I remember her mentioning it to me this morning. Her mission.

The mission she wouldn't tell me about…

Not yet she had said. Not yet…

"W-What mission?" I screech out, wanting to know so desperately now. If…if it really wasn't me- that would explain the evil thoughts and laughter I had heard in my head before.

However, now, I wanted to know WHY this demon came in the first place! And why on earth would it bother with my Angelica?

"…I don't think I'm supposed to tell you." he suddenly blurts out insecurely, "..but, just take it from me. She's not mad or upset at you one bit… so please, when she comes back, ask her about her mission. I'm sure it'd be better if **she** told you herself, than me… and believe me when I say it Bubbles- Angelica is everything BUT evil…"

his eyes flashed with recognition- as if he had seen something to prove it and he smiles happily.

"…yeah…" he sighed wistfully, looking away, his eyes sparkling.

I frowned and leaned back into the bed. I was…out of the loop here.

Completely.

And I hated it.

But,…but just as long as I wasn't crazy. Just as long as Angelica was… okay. Then, it was better than feeling like I almost committed murder. However, it did get me wondering why Angelica had put up with me in the first place? If she had known I had a demon bothering me, why wouldn't she tell me?

Then again, that'd be weird too. Why WOULD she tell me? I would've thought HER crazy. Or perhaps, she hadn't know right away. Perhaps, she had thought it to be me too… and just recently found out it wasn't. did that mean she met this demon? When? Where?

w-was she meeting him now? OH GOD! I HOPE NOT!

M-My poor baby had been through enough these past few days! I didn't even want to think about her getting into anything more horrible!

I had to know she was safe…

"W-Wait, where is she?" I panic a bit, sitting up yet again. Boomer looks back at me suddenly smirks gently. He seems to understand why I'm panicking, but doesn't want to encourage it. That smirk also seems to be hiding something too…

A secret? Something ELSE I didn't know?

"She's fine dear. Why don't you get some rest before she comes back? She'll be back before sunset… and oh crap- it's…it's sunset now, isn't it?" he sighs, looking out our window, a worried look to his eyes now.

"Damn it… I think this is the ONLY time she's never kept a promise…" he mutters under his breath and I gulp at that.

"W-Where is she? You didn't exactly answer…"

"Nowhere Bubbles." he almost growls out and gets up from the side of the bed to pace. His face is super serious, and it's worrying me…

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS! I…I DESERVE to know SOMETHING!" I shout out, and then bite my lip when he stops to look at me, surprised, "Please…" I whimper out, "I'm already a horrible enough parent as it is…"

"…Sweetheart.." he coos, going to my side again, holding my hand, "You're **not** a bad mother!"

"yes I am!" I cry out desperately, covering my face, taking my hand away from his. His eyes looked pained to see me upset.

"I…I…I don't know ANY mother that could almost KILL her child and still be labeled good!" I finally say it- and it stings my ears…

I felt like throwing up again…

But I didn't.

"Bubbles. It wasn't you, it was-"

"how do you know, huh? Did you SEE this demon? Did you see anything to prove it's existence? W-what if Angelica's too kind hearted and doesn't want to believe her own mother would do such a thing? What if she was making it all up?"

"Angelica DOESN'T lie!"

"She's not here! Obviously she lied about that! S-she's probably gone to child services to report me first hand- or staying with Buttercup and Butch! S-She's better off there anyway- a-away from me!"

"STOP IT!" Boomer roars, making me jump. We just stare at each other now…

"…Just stop it." he's much more soft now, and his eyes get sad as do mine.

"…Bubbles, your daughter loves you very much. Do you know that? She never ever would lie on purpose. She probably is out right now because something…kept her. You know she would be here in the nick of time otherwise. Now, about this demon…I trust Angelica. I believe her. I know she wouldn't lie about this…why should she? Angelica's not the type of girl to like demons anyway- she can't even watch a horror flick without asking to put on Ponyo for crying out loud!…so please…"

I'm silent as he touches my face super gently, with such love and care, "…Don't worry or doubt her. And don't think about this anymore…just…get some rest. I'll come wake you up when she comes back… alright?" Boomer promises and I gulp, nodding silently.

I believed him. I believed Angelica too. I had to.

It was the right thing to do.

Even though I still felt so guilty…

I gulped as he fluffed up my pillow then leaned me back on it, kissing my forehead.

The place he kissed tingled with longing. He stared down at me, into my eyes…

And I think he sensed it too. The longing we both felt for each other…

We needed each other right now- so very much. Or at least, I felt like I needed him. Although he had eased my guilt, it'd still always be there…waiting in the shadows to take a swoop at my ego before it could mend completely again.

I needed Boomer's reassurance that wouldn't happen…

That I WAS a good person…

A good wife…

…Mother…

I bite my lip and his hands gently traveled to my pick tales. He did them a favor and took them out, they were so messy anyway.

He let his fingers run through my hair, and then, travel towards my face, resting it on my cheek. Leaning down, he kisses my forehead again, and then, plants one on my lips.

A rush of desire swung over me…I craved him more now than ever. I needed reassurance I was still a good person- a good wife, lover…and later on, while facing Angelica… a good mother. That's all that kept going through my mind. The constant need for reassurance…

I felt only half satisfied by his speech. Now I needed him to show me physically…

Hopefully, that way, they'd tell me everything and trust ME again…

Boomer seemed to. I'm not sure how Angelica knew about demons- or why Boomer seemed to know something I didn't about Angelica, but something was telling me not to worry. Everything would…come in time. I let it slide from my mind just a tiny bit.

Our kiss started off super gentle- and although it was great- I felt like I didn't deserve it…

I wanted it, but like I shouldn't get it.

However, I'm sure Boomer sensed this thought pattern in the way I kissed him- so cautiously- that he wanted to prove me wrong.

He started to kiss me deeper-and stronger, passion coming forth like a thunderbolt.

I felt my heart awaken- as if it had been dead from all this trauma- and pump healthy, fresh blood into my veins.

I felt younger too, more desirable.

I wrapped my own hands around his neck, pulling him down closer to me. I admit, now that he was into it, I was too.

I kind of wanted more now…

It was a lovely distraction from the guilty images that'd pop into my mind like unwanted ads on a computer screen. Images of Angelica…getting beaten up by me…

NO! Not me…

A demon. Not me. I felt a bit of relief at that, and let myself sink into the moment fully.

He climbed onto the bed and stopped kissing me for a split second to lie on top of me. We continued to kiss, and playfully, I rolled us over on the bed, so now **I **was on top.

We both laughed at that into the kiss and joyfully, we allowed ourselves to get a bit friskier…

And let me tell you something- I needed the friskiness….

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

I wasn't too surprised at the fact Pyro slammed me into the ground as soon as we were out of the trench and in the forest surrounding it.

Dirt rose up around me and covered my clothes. I would've made them clean again with my mind, but I was too exhausted to do a thing other than just lie on my back and stare up at the beautiful sky…

It's light was rosy and soon to be sunset. I still had so much to talk about…

"Bitch!" scowled Pyro, who now stood right above me- his feet positioned to touch the ground right next to my body, "What the FUCK is going through your angelic, damn ass, head? Coming here!" he growled out and I simply stared at him, my Mona Lisa smile coming back to me now, my eyes shining with gratitude.

"..Pyro." I softly spoke now, and I could see, ever so slightly, his muscles relax a bit at that, "…You saved me." I smile more now, my eyes getting warmer.

The horns on his head were still there, and his eyes and tattoo were still glowing red, along with his teeth still looking like a vampire's.

However, his muscles were relaxed, and he wasn't huffing or puffing anymore- just glaring.

"I didn't SAVE you from ANYTHING…In fact, now? I'm going to **kill** you!" he shouts, "should've been smarter and stood home Angel Girl! Guess you got a death wish or something, eh?" he snickers bitterly with no humor or smile on his face.

I shake my head no and slowly straighten myself up, pulling my body out from his legs that were standing near my waist.

It was a very awkward position, but I didn't let it affect me.

I stood up, a smile still on my features, although I was mega dizzy, and disoriented.

"…I came here to talk to you." I admit, and he growls like a dog..

But I love dogs. So I thought it was quite adorable.

I giggled at it, making him even angrier. He slapped me across the face quickly, not thinking twice about it.

Guess it wasn't too surprising. I didn't mind though. I staggered back and bumped into a tree, all the while laughing.

He was so funny, I really got a kick out of him. He acts all tough…when really, he's got a soft spot for good things deep down. I could see it now more than ever.

"TALK? You angels really ARE oblivious! I…I almost KILLED you today, and you…you wanna TALK? What do I have to do to make you hate me? Make you FEAR me and stop laughing at me? HUH?" He shouts out, getting close to me, his eyes narrowed and pissed off.

I stop laughing and smile warmly at him with my lips and eyes, just staring into his eyes. They weren't scaring me off.

"…I forgive easily." I admit, my voice airy and tender, "But, I do have but a small request? Would it be possible to keep my family out of this by any chance?" I blink, tilting my head to the side as he growls maliciously under his breath while I speak.

He grips my shoulder and pins me harshly against the tree, but I just blink, staring at him sincerely now, my mouth in a straight line, my eyes expectant.

He growls louder now, upset I wasn't getting mad at him. His teeth are clenched and bearing.

"…I will do whatever it takes to complete my mission, and keep my family safe." I reassure him, never taking my eyes off his.

He frowns at that, pursing his lips tightly together now.

"..Hmm.." she lowly thinks to himself, staring back into my eyes.

"…so, the Ancient One has guts…to stand up to me, eh? Who would've thought?" his voice is a bit softer, relaxed, and a bit impressed. Slightly sarcastic too.

"…Pyro. I mean it. Please promise me? We can keep this between us, don't bother my family…it's the only thing I ask of you." I smile hopefully at him, but he just clenches his teeth again.

"and why should I?" he glares, his voice raising again, "HUH? What could you offer ME? Eh? _**Angel…"**_ he sneers, his eyes narrow little slits.

I just stare at him, for what seemed an eternity, and then smiled up at the sky. The tree I was pinned against hid some of the sky and sun, but there were gaps where beautiful golden and rosy light escaped and filtered in towards us.

The breeze blew gently, making me feel all the more comforted and peaceful.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the tree, not really minding I was pinned against it. I love nature.

"I could give you freedom…r**eal** freedom. You could become unconfined to what the demons want you to be…and be your own, true self. A better self. I could offer you that…and that is better than anything anyone else ever could." I gently announce, and he growls at me again…but this time, it turns into a …whimper?

I slowly reopen my eyes to see him staring at me, his eyes soft and slightly sad…but they IMMEDIATELY turn back to violent and aggressive.

He quickly grabs at my neck with both hands and clutches it tightly in his grip.

"FOOL! You think I WANT to be anything more than EVIL? Pitiful wretch! You'll regret ever daring to come here!" he roars out, and I can feel the air not reaching my lungs.

Yet…I don't panic. I don't trash or pull away, or try to get his hands off my neck.

No. I simply stare at him, letting my eyes pierce into his. I can feel my heart rate go up, wondering where the air was, and why I had stopped breathing in the first place.

He growled unceasingly, his eyes scary and evil…

Why was it I still felt no fear? He could kill me right now! Why did I not show fear…?

"…I hate you…" he growls out and suddenly flings me away, onto the leave littered forest floor. I land in the leaves and my hair entangles joyfully with them.

I'm lying on my side, clutching the leaves ever so gently in my hands…which lay in front of me.

I could feel my neck throb from the pain his hands created for me, but didn't bother to worry about it. I knew it'd go away in a matter of seconds.

I looked towards him and saw him staring away from me, his eyebrows furrowed, his face slightly pained…

Although I could only see his profile view, so it was hard to tell for sure.

His eyes were back to black, and so was his tattoo. Also, the vampire teeth and horns were gone as well.

He looked…less angry again.

"…Look…just get your ass out of here and leave me the fuck alone. Will you? I won't bother your stupid fucking parents…not yet anyway. Not fucking yet…" he mumbles out, and the summer breeze plays with his black bangs gently, along with my silky baby blonde hair.

"…Pyro." I smile gently at him, getting up slowly…when I suddenly get intensely dizzy and fall- I guess it must be the loss of Oxygen combined with all the negative energy around here…

However, to my surprise, I don't hit the floor. No, two strong arms stop me from doing that altogether…

And I'm surprised to find myself staring straight into intense black eyes and a peculiarly handsome face.

I can feel my cheeks flash a rosy red at that, and my eyes shine a bit. Yet again he proves to me he has so much potential…

"…You fucking cluts." he accuses, but not harshly, "the hells wrong with you bitch?" he snaps and helps me up. I'm still a bit dizzy, but I can't help it…

I smile with my eyes closed in gratitude and giggle.

He just stares at me, his hands on my shoulders…and I can heard his growl under his throat.

"I hate that stupid smile of yours…" he hisses and suddenly digs his fingers, which had retractable 'claws', into my shoulders.

My eyes widen at that and I gasp…

t-that hurt…

And it causes me to stumble back too. Unfortunately, for the both of us, since he was attached to me via claw-hands, we both stumbled back…and landed straight into the forest leaves yet again.

Only…this time, he was o-on top of me.

My cheeks flashes their rosy pink, only stronger this time. Why was this happening? Was this another sign that he could become good, or should I be scared right now?

a-and worse yet…why was he staring at me like that?

There was this foreign look to his eyes…one I had never seen before! They kind of looked a bit glazed over, and um…thoughtful. Like he had something on his mind.

He didn't get up off me either, and I felt too exhausted to even ask him to.

"…the bitch called an Ancient One…" he mumbles to himself and surprises me by smirking- but just slightly- to himself, "…and a pretty hot one too.." he stares at my lips now.

What had he meant by that? Did he mean it as an insult? I mean, yes, it was summer but…

Wait a second…wha-what was he doing? Why …why was he getting even closer to me?

My eyes widened and I froze like a deer in headlights as I stared in awe of his actions.

His eyes slowly closed, and…and before I could even understand what was going on…

His lips were…were **against** mine!

w-wait! …WHAT?

I-I saw my parents do this all the time! Yes…was this…was this something to be happy about? What did it mean?

Was he toying with me? This was…was a kiss! Yes, that's what it was!

I had seen it before! But, don't kisses entail love? And not just unconditional love, but…r-romantic love?

I knew nothing about romantic love. I was…never expected to. It wasn't part of my mission!

n-none of this was! I was never supposed to fall in love so…why know about it?

All the love I was supposed to need was from my parents and the unconditional love felt for family, friends, citizens of Townsville, and the villains…

Not for a boy- and certainly not for a demon!

I could feel the rosy blush on my cheeks get worse, and my heart beat started to increase erratically. W-what was this feeling?

I..I didn't understand it!

Did this prove he was good? Or at least, deep down? And…should I purify him now, while he's distracted and showing SOME sort of good nature to him?

b-but…

I was so swamped by what was happened I did nothing.

I … I didn't even kiss back. I wasn't sure how to! I was as stiff as a board, lying there, feeling so awkward and so…confused.

His arms wrapped around my waist and traveled around my body, which I winced at.

n-no… NO! Was he…trying to…

r-rape me?

AH! N-No! dear God, no!

I gathered all the strength I could to use my telekinesis abilities…

Before he understood what had happened- he was being levitated and pulled away from me- inches away in the air.

His eyes popped open and he teeth clenched.

"H-HEY BITCH!" He yelled out and I gulped, quickly getting up. I shouldn't have used my energy that way… I should've just teleported away…

Now, I was afraid I'd never get home…

"the fuck is THIS for?" he yells at me, his eyes intense and narrowed. I gulp and bite my lip, backing away from him.

"I…I'm sorry…" I can hear my voice crack- it didn't sound smooth anymore. For some reason… I felt weak. Not strong. I…I felt like crying…

"SORRY? YEAH YOU'D BETTER BE!" he yells out angrily and I don't have the strength to hold him there with my mind anymore. He plops down onto the leaves and lets out a breath.

I cover my face with my hands and shook my head no.

NO! I…I couldn't cry… I COULDN'T!

"…Damn…I'm never fucking kissing you again. Ungrateful ho…" he growls out, but something in his voice indicated he was slightly upset.

I bite my lip yet again and peek through my fingers to look at him as he gets up and glares at me as he dusts himself off.

"By the way- you suck at kissing." he hisses and I gulp…forcing back tears from my eyes.

They couldn't…**wouldn't** come out. If..if they did…

"…Thank you for agreeing to leave my parents alone. Goodbye." I hurriedly say and as quick as I can, I run away from him, away from the trench.

"YEAH? WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU EVER COME NEAR HERE AGAIN, AND YOUR AS GOOD AS DEMON FOOD, DAMN ANCIENT ONE!" Pyro calls out after me menacingly, and I gulp, closing my eyes and continuing to run.

The leaves crunch under my feet, and I can still feel my heart beat racing inside my chest…

My senses are alive and bustling, and my lips tingled ever so slightly…

I-I couldn't help it… I had to stop at the end of the hill and catch my breath.

I crouched over and took in deep breaths holding onto my knees. After a few moments, I seem to steady myself and look up at the sky that's splashed with sunset…

A beautiful red, orange and golden sky hit onto my face as I thought about what just happened…

I wouldn't be home in time. The time I had promised my Father- before Sunrise. It was already Sunrise…so I decided to just sit down and gather my strength at the hill while watching the sunset fade away into night.

My thoughts always seemed to fade back to Pyro though…and that…

Kiss.

And I realized…

I was smiling.

_AWWW! WOW this chapter was a bit short, BUT,it had a lot of fluff in it! I'm sorry- but I HAD to add SOME fluff! I don't add too much to this story…soooo, I figured it was time I did. =) I hope you're all satisfied with it! I know you must be wondering why Pyro acts the way he does…well… do you guys recall him saying in the previous chapter how he'd 'tap that' if he wasn't trying to kill her? (Angelica I mean =D) Well, that's what he got the urge to do…only problem is, he didn't WANT to show that side…but he couldn't control himself I guess. XP eh he he. And wasn't Angelica cute? She knows nothing about romantic love! I HAD to make her like that- it makes sense! Why would Angels need to know about stuff like that? ;D Also, did you all get what happened between Boomer and Bubbles? LOL that was interesting, no? ;P Hope you enjoyed that too! Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes! REVIEW! And T-Thanks! Next chapter will be longer! PROMISE!_


	10. Pyro's In Denial

_Hey there! Geez, I'm so sorry! This update came later than I wanted it to…I've been WAY too busy, doing things for school, sending things to Colleges, and OH lets not forget, family troubles.*sigh* N-None the less…at least I can proudly announce chapter TEN of Angelica! :D WOOHOO! Well, in this chapter, we'll see what goes through Pyro's mind, as well as what happens to him. We'll also see what happens with Angelica, Bubbles, and Boomer. It should be a cool down compared to the last couple of chapters! :D But fun, none the less. XD I hope it kind of ticks you off too…eh he he. ;P No worries, you'll all get what you want…Now, Review, and ENJOY! On with the story! X]_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

_**ATTENTION!: Everyone, I am SUPER sorry, but last chapter I posted something about my Cousin's story, and the link got cut off. Hmmm… that's not good advertising. Well, if you want to check out her story on FictionPress, please do! Her User name on there is HolidayFreak310, and on HERE, it's FrannyFine29. Remember, this is my COUSIN XD So treat her RIGHT! Trust me when I say it, she's got talent, and anyone who reviews her story is a friend O' Mine! You can also PM me or her about it- we'll send you the link! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL ^/^**_

**Angelica **

**Chapter 10: Pyro's In Denial**

**P.O.V.: Pyro**

**Setting: The Trench where Demon's lurk. Takes place in the past, as this story will for some time. Bubbles and Boomer are 37, and Angelica is 16. Pyro…well, he's a demon. LoL enough said. **

She was so stupid.

_I _ was so stupid!

T…The WORLD was stupid!

Damn all this stupidity…I really can't stand it!

Why had she ran away from me? Did I do something wrong? She must hate me- she looked like she was being tortured…

I could see the look in her eyes. She wanted to cry…

Was…was she that disgusted by me?

Did she think of me, deep down, as just a filthy demon? Did she think…I wanted to…rape her?

What DID I want to do? Hook up with her? Just kiss her to fill my lustful appetite? Or…

The impossible? Actually…care for her. Take time to know her? P-possibly…L-Lo…L_ooove…her?_

Fuck love! I don't care about that shit! It was hollow, meant nothing! Give me lust any day- at least, with that, you don't have to worry about jealousy as much.

If you hook up with a girl for two hours, and then forget about her for the rest of your days, what harm's done? You had fun, killed time, what's the problem?

Nothing.

But with love? Phhh…you HAVE to be with that person all the damn FUCKING time. I-it's nauseating! What does the world expect? Demons to give out flowers and chocolate?

Hell no!

I growled out my rage as I kicked the dead leafs under my feet, treading noisily down the forest- back towards the Trench.

I didn't care about that damn Ancient One…

Let her go say her Holy Holies for all I care…

She don't like me, not by a long shot.

Next time I see her, I'll…I'll!

I'll kill her. Plain and simple.

No mushy crap- no mercy- no NOTHING.

Who cares if she DOES cry? No big deal to me! I'll just hit her some more! And when she's out of the way, I'll get rid of her fucking family too…

"Didn't even kiss me back…the bitch…" I cursed, my eyes narrowing at the leafs I was kicking at with my feet.

She didn't kiss me back, it was true. Just proved how god damn much she must hate me…

B-But…damn it…

Here's the weird part, the mystical part, the part I don't understand, and don't like to admit…

She didn't have to. It was still the best damn kiss I'll ever get.

I…I don't think it's quite possible to explain.

Her lips were like candy- so sugary sweet and soft against my rough and experienced ones.

So innocent…

And her skin? Beautifully smooth- like a pillow. Her body was to die for, and I loved wrapping my arms around her…

It made me feel like…for just a second…perhaps I didn't have to be what I am. Be a monster anymore…

But who am I kidding? I'll always be one. It's my destiny…

Whether I like it or not. And most of the time, I did.

Mostly…

I sighed and looked up at the sky, stopping right at the edge of the Trench.

It was sunset- but the sunset was almost completely gone. Just a few strands of golden light loomed in the darkness- the night setting in with a gentle blue that would eventually turn to navy.

I frowned at this, seeing the first stars to appear.

I needed to clear my head, and…and get her SCENT off me.

It was amazing…she smelled like the most delicate flower- like one that only bloomed in proper conditions and was extremely rare- combined with a sweet and jolly baby powder- the ones those loving mothers by for their 'cute-as-can-be' babies.

I needed to not only get THAT scent off me, but…forget her.

Damn Ancient One. If she was a guy, this would've never been the case…

And, if she wasn't so damn hot…

But hot wasn't the word to use for her. Although she was. It kind of felt…improper. She was the type of girl you had to call **beautiful**…

But I could never compliment her so boldly as such to her face.

Hot would have to suffice for now..

ARG! Enough of this!

I had to forget her. My mind was too chaotic, thinking about her, thinking about my mixed up emotions, thinking about what she's doing now…

I needed to distract myself.

Where were that hoar demon Rayne that practically begged to get it on tonight?

I scanned the trench for her eagerly, ignoring the gnawing away feeling in the pit of my stomach…the one that tells you NOT to do something..

I also ignored and shoved my thoughts for the Ancient One aside- locking them up into my subconscious.

I even ignored the ever so slight and needy shaking in my arms- which occurs whenever I'm hungry for something, such as killing, eating, lust…

In this case, I didn't know WHAT was causing that shaking. It could've been just pure rage. I shut it off from my mind by making my hands into fists and closing my eyes, inhaling deeply.

Then, it went away, and I continued my scan of the area…

I finally found her! She was the demon who had the mega long dark blue hair and light blue skin with silver eyes and vicious fangs. She looked like an alien vampire, it was smoking' hot.

I smirked as I stared at what she wore. She had on a super tight fitting black corset with a pair of black underwear and black fishnet stockings and matching black stilettos.

Hot bitch…

On top of the fact her boobs were inflammable. I mean it! They could set on fire at any time, if you wanted them to! It was mad hot…literally, as Leonard had said!

I laughed at that reference yet again, and wondered if Leonard and Lilith had seen…the Ancient One.

If so, what had they though of her? Of me? Did they think I had killed her when I dragged her out of the trench? What would they think if they knew I did the exact opposite and kissed-

AH! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! She HATES you, remember? She pushed you away and didn't even kiss back! Plus, she ran away from you and looked ready to cry! She HATES YOU! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER ALREADY! She's an Angel, you're a Demon! Get over it!

With narrowed eyes, and a heavy heart, I darted down towards Rayne. I didn't care about anything. My mind and body felt numb. All I wanted to do was put what I did behind me…

So I could stop feeling like a damn fool for kissing the Ancient Bitch.

…So I grabbed Rayne, who smiled knowingly and deviously at me, and pulled her down deeper into the trench- not caring that she was originally talking to two of her other friends-…and showed her to where my OFFICIAL lair was…

**P.O.V: Angelica's 'book'**

…_In the Angelic spheres, there are several ranks of Angels. These Angels range from Guardian Angels, all the way up to the Angels that work RIGHT BESIDE God. The Almighty. There's a legend that says there is a part of Heaven- literally- here on Earth. There, Angels can be found. Among there Angels, there is a Higher Ranking One, and lower ranking ones. No one is better than the other, it's just a method to use to see which job they are most fit for._

_It is here on this very 'Island In The Sky', or so it is named, that the Angels gather on Earth. They go here in their Angelic Forms to simply get a better feel for Earth, and if they like it, brave souls will sign up to become an Ancient One- and journey to Earth._

_Of course, this is risky, and they are always aware of how risky it is when signing up. That's why there are so few Ancient Ones at a time on Earth. There used to be an abundance of them…but now? They have learned how risky it truly is- thanks to the demons._

_Angels prefer to stay where it's safe- and not venture too far into the human world. However, if a human ever wished to contact any Angel, they could, and the Angel would assist that human. All it would take was the desire, and knowledge to contact any Angel you so desire…_

_However, this is not to say Angels are stuck up. Far from it! Angels LOVE humans! They just know better than to go down to Earth unprepared…in fear of Demons looking to kill them._

_If an Angel or Demon is killed-they are thrown back into the mixing pool, and are regenerated as knew energy…_

_This new energy is unknown. No one knows what truly happens to them. Perhaps they are reborn into new Angels or Demons. Perhaps they switch roles? _

_It is impossible to say- but all we can say is that the energy never dies, and INFINITE possibilities can occur…_

_However, with an Ancient One, the rules are a bit different. Since they are in human bodies, they have less to fear. They can die by the hands of a Demon, but will just be returned back to heaven as they were in their Angel Form…_

_However, who's to say what would happen to them if they decided to return a second time to Earth after failing? So far…no Angel has dared a second go…_

_Though, the possibilities are endless…_

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

I was home a bit later than planned.

I stepped through the door, looking around at the silent house. I wondered if I could still water the plants out front like I had promised. They were begging for water constantly in my head, and I felt so guilty NOT giving it to them.

As quietly as I could, I got the watering can from the tool shed and filled it with water from the hose. I looked at the house all the while, thinking about my beloved parents.

I knew I'd have some explaining to do.

Father must've been very worried about me, and Mother must've been a mess.

However, things were cooled down between them, I could tell. I just was glad to know she didn't blame herself much anymore…

According to the energy levels in the house, Father was finishing his painting like I knew he would today, and Mother was just waking up from a nap in her bedroom.

I read Father's thoughts. Hey, I'm able to read plants, why not humans?

He was still anxious, still so worried about me. He was going to search for me in a matter of minutes if I didn't come back soon…

I finished watering the plants who all swayed in joyful appreciation. I gradually set the watering can back down in the tool shed and then let out a slight sigh.

I knew what was to come now, and that was a relief. It was so much easier **knowing** than not. That way, you can plan ahead as to what you might say.

All I knew was that today was the day I told my mother about my mission.

I walked into the front of the house and stepped onto the porch coated in the early nighttime atmosphere.

I reached out to open the door, not surprised it was unlocked. They always left it unlocked whenever they expected me back from somewhere.

I opened the door, and I knew as soon as the door squeaked, they'd know me to be home.

A smile splashed across my face as Father raced in to see me…and Mother slowly filtered in as well, insecurely sticking to the corners and shadows.

"A-Angelica!" Father boomed out, grabbing me and hugging me close. His chest was so fun to cuddle into- so protective. I smiled with my eyes closed at that.

"We were so worried!" Father's voice shook just slightly, and I'm sure he wasn't exaggerating. After all, I ALWAYS keep my promises. To break one was so out of the blue that it must've frightened him.

Mother just stood in her spot and I could tell she was nervous as to talk to me. She wasn't hugging me, and was, in fact, several feet away from me.

"Yes, I'm so sorry about that. I got caught up in the moment. I was bedazzled by the sunset and wanted to watch it go down…it was simply breathtaking!" I giggled, not lying one bit.

Why should I? I had watched the sunset, and it was a very memorable one…

"Where were you, exactly?" My father whispered, almost to himself, and I knew he didn't want Mother to know…which is why he whispered it.

I sent him a telepathic message as to who I was with…although he already knew. I didn't tell him where, just that it was in a forest.

Nothing more.

His eyes narrowed a bit at that and let go of me, one of his hands still on my shoulder though.

"I'm fine though, honest I am." I reassure them, and I can feel my Mother's tension as she stares at me regretfully. I look towards her, my eyes sympathetic. She must feel so guilty, knowing what she did to me…

She loves me very much, and it was a very obvious thing that any one could see.

Often times many people marveled at how close I was with my parents. They just didn't understand or see how I could be…

But there in lied the magic of our relationship. It was a treasure as amazing, if not better, as gold. Not something to be taken lightly, and only comes around fresh and pure once in a lifetime.

"…Mother." my voice is warm, as are my eyes and smile, and hers are coated in weakness and intruding tears, "please…don't be afraid. I know you won't hurt me…"

"H-How are you so sure? How do you know that damn demon won't come out and take me over again?" she bitterly cries out and I don't waste any time. I quickly am right in front of her, holding onto her gently, yet firmly and reassuringly.

I feel her pain, I feel all her emotions surge through my body when I do, and she hugs back, desperately, crying into me remorselessly.

I couldn't feel worse, seeing her like this. I love my Mother. I want the best for her! I just want her to be happy, for everyone to be happy…

She couldn't stop dobbing into me, couldn't control her hands as they clung into my clothes for dear life. She was shaking too, and definitely reliving the horrible memory of beating me up…

I frowned and closed my eyes sadly. I let her hold onto me, and didn't let go. Her sobs filled the whole house eerily, echoing everywhere, in every corner, in every room…

Making the whole house feel haunted with the memory from this afternoon.

My Father stood there, his hands in fists at his side, and he felt it too. The bitterness, the sadness, the tension, the regret and grief…

His eyes filled with tears as well, and he had to bite his lip, gulp and look away to contain himself.

I tried not to cry myself. I couldn't…

But that was hard too. I had to stay strong…

No matter what. For my family…for us all.

"Mother…" I finally broke the unending sobs and echoing, "…I have a lot to explain. Do you think…" I gently begin and she sniffles, trying to quite herself down.

"…You think I could?" I blink and she backs away just to see my face and grab it in between her hands. She stares into my eyes with her red, tear filled ones and nods through a sad smile.

"Y-Yes…" she stutters, sounding nasal from all the crying, "I'd appreciate that…"

"…Alright." I smile gently, cautiously at her, then look back at my Father.

"Lets all sit, no?"

He nods solemnly at that, looking at me, his face serious and without tears.

We all go into the dining room connected to the kitchen and sit at the table.

I'm across from the both of them, who're sitting together. My father holds onto my Mother's hands reassuringly.

For some reason, that makes me think back to that k-kiss…Pyro gave me…

And I can't help but smile, just a bit, at it, my cheeks blushing softly…

But I whisk it away because he's the one who **caused** all this pain and grief for my family, and I didn't feel like smiling about him just yet.

"…Mother, Father…as you may now know…" I begin, clearing my throat, folding my hands in front of me on the table. I looked like a little business woman- but instead- was carrying wings instead of a briefcase…

Oooh, sorry, sorry, bad joke. Eh he he~

"There was a demon who came to this house, looking to do anything in order to get rid of me. He took the initiative and controlled you, possessed **you**, Mother. For that, I am forever sorry…I know you never would do such a thing willing. You're such a kind, good hearted person, and it would never cross your mind twice at all. So, carrying on…"

I smile gently at them both, liking what's next….

"I have good news now. I went to see this demon. I made him promise me he wouldn't hurt or get involved with you two ever again."

"WHAT!" Shouts my mother, her eyes wide. I blinked, wondering why she took it that way.

My Father just grinds his teeth together, his eyes a bit tight.

"Y-You…VISITED him?" she's obviously thinking that to be bad…

I smile more and nod.

"Yes, but I'm fine! As you can see! You see, Mother…" I look away, wondering how to word this properly, "I had to. I had to make sure this could never happen again. I couldn't allow it, because, well, it's not fair. I love you both so much!"

"B-But sweetheart! That's DANGEROUS! You could've-"

"Mother, listen to me. There's nothing to worry about. Please? Relax, and let me explain…"

She sighs, in frustration and folds her arms, leaning back in the chair. Father pats her shoulder reassuringly, but she just looks the other way, sneering angrily.

I try not to giggle at this. It was quite funny, actually.

"Mother…I'm alright because of what I am. I'm…not to tampered lightly with. I can be underestimated, but I shouldn't be. I'm much stronger and more capable than you **both** give me credit for. Why is it that I have never worried about getting hurt? Why is it I can heal so quickly? Why is it I'm always so mystical, and mysterious, yet seem so knowing? Why is it I'm psychic? Why am I always so perfect? Yes Mother- all the questions YOU asked yourself are very good questions to wonder. I can assure you though…" I smiled now, brightly, with my teeth. She was looking at me wide eyed now.

"…I'm anything but bad."

She gulped softly, and all that could be heard in the house was the soft ticking of the Clock on the wall.

"A-Angelica…?" she softly raises her voice cautiously, unfolding her arms.

"You're ready Mother. You're ready to know what I am now, what I've been sent to do…" I smile knowingly, my smile eager and warm, my eyes beaming.

She looks a bit unsure and a bit frightened. I'm sure she was questioning both of our sanities at that moment.

My Father just waited patiently, a bemused smile and a twinkle to his eye on his handsome face.

He was casually leaning back in the chair, his arms folded, nodding his head slowly as if to say- 'yup, I already know ALL this…'

I tried not to laugh at it, it was quite comical.

"W-What do you…" she begins, but before she can finish…I show her.

I get up, and in moments, everything around us changes. the room is dark- but I'm not. I'm glowing a pure, bright white- unlike any white here on Earth. My beautiful white, feathered wings are showing, in all their glittering glory on my back, and I have the most immense aura to me, which is my 'glowing'. Orbs of pure light are circling around me, which are pure energy. These 'energy balls' are actually two things I represent- Peace and Unconditional love. They recharge me whenever I need a dose of it.

There are white, human like figures, standing around me, glowing just as bright as me. These are angels- but in the purest form. They are higher than Arch Angels- and have been assigned to assist me at all times, if I need it.

Both my parents, even though Father had already seen it- were beyond awe struck. Their faces were speechless, their jaws dropped, their eyes wide and reflecting the glowing light surrounding me.

I smiled lovingly at them, and when I felt they had their fill, I returned to my normal state.

The state I had showed them was my Angel-Self. The one that would be TRULY unleashed if I cried even just one tear.

If you're wondering how I could access it without crying, don't.

I can't, to be truthful. I can only access the powers. What I just created for them was an illusion, USING my powers- it wasn't really there. It was just to show them what I looked like- basically- in that state.

If I REALLY wanted to show them, I'd cry…

But that would be pointless. I'd be using a gift god gave me just to show them what I was. I needed to save that, in case things got out of control- like it usually did for all the other Ancient Ones…

"Y-Y-Y-You're a….a….A!" my mother could barely speak out.

"…An Angel." I smiled and sat back down, giggling gently, "But, they also call me an 'Ancient One'. I've been sent down by God to live here, and complete a mission, as a human. That was how I, generally, look in my true form. However, I cannot access this state…unless I cry. And only once need I cry to access it. Once it's accessed though…it cannot be accessed again, so I must use that ability wisely…"

"W-Why would you NEED to access it? W-why…?"

"In case something interferes with my mission…and I wind up like all the other Ancient Ones…"

"W-What?"

"Demons are the only creature that can interfere with our missions here on Earth. My Mission is to create Peace in Townsville. That includes befriending the people, as well as the villains…and turning everyone good. It's a mission I truly want to complete- seeing as most Ancient Ones don't get a chance to-"

"W-What do you MEAN? Don't get a chance? W-Why not?" my Mother's voice was panicking now and I close my eyes while smiling calmly.

"All you need to know now, is that there is nothing to fear. I am not evil, and that demon- who has a name by the way- Pyro- will not interfere with any of our family again…"

"I-Including you?"

"…Me? No. he shall interfere with me- if he wishes to."

"I'll kill him." My Father suddenly speaks up, his face venomous. I frown at this and reopen my eyes, looking at him.

"Father…that's highly dangerous for a human- even a super powered one- to do. Please don't dare!" I urge him, but he folds his arms and looks at me, seriously.

"Angelica- I die before you get a toothache- okay? Understood?"

I smile gratefully at him and reach out to grab his hand, which he allows. He holds onto mine and we both look at each other lovingly, though he's more serious than me.

"…Never, ever say that." I smile gently, and then get up and starts to walk away.

"W-Where are you going? Angelica!" My Mother gets up and quickly rushes into me, hugging me tightly.

"Please! Stay here, with us!"

I laugh at this and hug back, feeling the love rush off her and into me. My Father comes over and we all share a big group hug together, the bond we already had growing even more…invincible.

"Of course Mother. I was just going to show you one of my books. I suggest you two read it, so you understand more…"

"Anything…anything to understand you!" Mother smiles for what felt like the first time today- and sincerely.

I smiled back, my eyes shining with joy. I loved this part of my plan- getting a chance to tell my parents what I was.

"You know sweetheart…" she stares at me, in awe, letting go to just touch my face gently with her hand, "…I always felt I'd understand the **world** if I could see things through your eyes." she suddenly admits, and Father laughs at that, but warmly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder paternally.

I giggle gently at it, very touched at her compliment.

"Well, thank you!" I exclaim, and her eyes fill with tears again- this time it's tears of release and unconditional love.

"Now, I finally understand why…" she smiles, her lower lip quivering slightly, "…Angelica, sweetie..? Thank you for choosing us to be your parents… and I'm so sorry for what I did. I just hope that I can continue to help you in your mission, and make your time here extra special, now that I know…why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It wasn't destined to be that way. I planned everything out before I came here…and it's been a real joy living as a human. I could ask for better parents…so don't even think about changing. This stay on Earth is already special, just by having you both as parents…. I couldn't be happier." I smiled warmly, truly feeling the words, "…I mean that."

_AWWW! Well, I'm glad I updated! This chapter was…short lol. Sorry about that! Next one will be longer! I hope…well, none the less, I hope you enjoyed! Next time, we'll see what happens with Angelica and hopefully Mojo, along with Pyro…and more in depth on how Bubbles and Boomer are feeling! Also, I'm sure you're all pretty ticked off at Pyro LOL … for what he did, you know? He … he went with that Rayne girl after kissing Angelica. Ehhh…Well, he's in DENIAL- just like the chapter says! ;D Hopefully, common sense'll kick in! Anyway, sorry for any spelling mistakes, and I promise next chapter will be much better! ^_^ Review please? T-Thanks!_


	11. Pyro's Jealousy

_Hey there everyone! Sorry for the wait! Well, here's Chapter 11! I hope you all enjoy it, and sorry if it's too short! =) I just hope you like what you read is all! Eh he he. Anyways, this chapter will be about how things seem to fair during the week for Angelica and her plan…and what happens with Pyro in the week as well. It'll be brief, but you'll get a taste as for what's to come…Hope you enjoy, and please, REVIEW!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 11: Pyro's Jealousy **

**P.O.V.: Angelica **

**Setting: Bubbles, Boomer, and Angelica's house. Bubbles and Boomer are now 37, and Angelica is now 16. This is where the story now takes place officially(In the past). This is where we shall be remaining from now on… for a while anyway. Enjoy!**

The most beautiful day of the week was finally here. Sunday.

I was awake, staring out my window, a smile plastered on my face. The sun was **just** starting to rise above the Town and I watched it as it did. The sunrise splashed the world with beauty, new hope, and new opportunities. The sky was a wonderful smear of a super soft and slightly hazy light blue and a just as soft orange. The clouds were slightly golden and white mixed together, floating by blissfully.

The sun, a golden orange orb of warmth and light filled the Town with it's presence after a while, shining over the roof tops on this wonderful Sunday morning. However, I knew many people to still be asleep right now, not getting a chance to witness such a beautiful sunrise right at their doorstep.

But ever dreaming, peacefully snoring in their air conditioned rooms and fuzzy bed sheets.

I had been awake since 5:00 AM, but I didn't mind. It gave me plenty of time to remember the plans scheduled for today.

I had a cup of harmonizing white tea with one teaspoon of sugar and one of honey. I favored my tea sweet.

I had also passed the time reading my book. I read various different books, some historical, some scientific, a bunch of poetry, a lot of self help books, lots art centered books, but most Spiritual. However, this book was beyond all of them. It came close to the Bible actually- only that book was for humans. Although I benefited from it as well…

No, this book was like the instruction manual for Angels. It came with me to this world.

Well, not in birth. It was planned out for me to find it in my room one day when I was old enough to read it.

I've had this book for over 14 years. I've read it from cover to back and memorized each sentence, much like I've done with the Bible, actually.

I had re-read a section of it this morning, the part about the demons…

I admit to you, and my diary, that I cannot stop thinking about Pyro. Even now, as I stared at the Sunrise, I kept thinking of what he might be up to. How he was fairing, if he thought about me, and if he'd intend to keep his promise…

I believed in him. I believe he would stay away from my parents.

For that, I was grateful. They've been through enough, and I wanted them to just relax now.

With a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth, I decided it was time to go and start up my Sunday Ritual.

The one I've been doing for many years now.

Take a cleansing bath, make an exquisite Breakfast for my family, water the plants, go to Church, and then do my Community Service. Afterwards, I'd take a stroll into the park and enjoy some quite time. There, I'd check up on Mojo Jojo with my powerful gift of Remote Vision- which allows me to see into places I am not at or near.

I'll check up on him using my flower's energy as well. I shall use both, to see what he's doing and also feel what's going on inside his heart at the moment.

It should be interesting, and as long as Pyro, or any other demon interrupts, I know he'll be fine.

With an eager smile on my face, I quickly went to take my Sunday Ritual Bath. I picked out a pretty white Polo shirt and denim shorts to wear today. I happily chose to wear my usual aqua gemstone necklace as well.

Heading into the bathroom without making a peep, I started up the shower and choose the usual soap I only used for my special Sundays…

_Angelica Sea Foam Shampoo and Conditioner_. I usually use the shampoo and conditioner that was scented like baby powder and a pretty flower, however, Sundays were the days I liked to be closest to God.

How is this getting me closer to God, you ask? _Angelic Sea Foam Shampoo and Conditioner _have the word Angelica in it, which actually raises it's vibration rate. Vibrations are the core of being. Everything vibrates- although you may not feel or see it.

Humans do. Ever so slightly, but they do. Plants have different vibrations than humans, as do Angels. Vibrations of a person can also be changed by the individual, according to how they live. The higher the vibration's frequency, the better and more likely it is for them to live good, blessed lives. They can do this by wearing pure colors, such as white, limiting their intake of violence, and adjusting their speech patterns to use more sweet wording. And much more.

Everyone can do this. I do it, although I don't have to. Even if I was to wear black my vibration rate would still be high, since I am an Ancient One. However, I choose to do the things I do because it is part of who I am.

So, it is for my own joy that I use this Angelica Shampoo. Although it's just a name, names have much more meaning than you think.

Trust in that.

It sooths me, and although I'm already operating at such a high frequency, it increases it just a tad, so that I am able to actually **see** things I can't usually see.

When an Ancient One raises their vibration rate, great things occur! I am able to see other people's guardian angels as if they were materialized and human. I am also able to see spirit guides- people who've lived on this Earth and devote their time in the Other Side to watching over a relative on Earth. Although, it only lasted for about an hour or so…

Then things went back to normal.

I took my bath and then got dry very quickly by simply using my mind abilities to dry myself off. I fixed my hair by brushing through it once and smiled at myself in the mirror.

I really do love being human. It's such a unique experience!

I put on my outfit and walked out of the bathroom, ready to take on the day~

With a gentle hum, I walk out to see my Mother, her beautiful guardian angel, and her spirit guide, sitting at the table. She's drinking Coffee slowly, tiredly.

I knew the Angel she had as a guardian. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, giving me an encouraging wave.

'_You're doing a great job Angelica!'_ The Guardian Angel told me excitedly, _'Bubbles had lots of beautiful dreams last night. She slept well, knowing everything was alright between you two.'_

I smiled at that and admired the Guardian Angels' bright blue wings that had an endless stream of glitter flowing off them, and a flowing, shiny and silky gown rapped around her body. The Guardian Angel's name was Gem, and Gem was a sweetheart. My Mother got most of her excitement and encouragement from Gem- who'd whisper tentatively into her ear cheerful words whenever she was down.

It actually helped my Mother out a lot more than she'd ever know.

Gem was simply stunning. She had super long, flowing tresses of hair that flowed like it was in water constantly. It was a stunning silver color.

Her eyes were bright and two unique shades mixed together- violet and indigo.

She was absolutely stunning, like any Angel should be.

I also smiled at my mother's Spirit Guide. He wasn't a relative of hers, since she was created by the Professor, but he was definitely attached to my Mother.

He was a little boy who had died of a brain tumor in Africa. His name was Baako, and in Akan, Africa it meant "First Born Child", which was sad because the people who gave him that name, lost their first born to a brain tumor…

Baako was simply adorable and was very happy, not in pain anymore.

He had these big dark brown eyes, plump lips that always graced you with a smile, chocolate colored hair that was short and slightly curly and medium black skin. His body was small, as he was only around 8 years of age, and he was skinny, but he was immensely healthy because he was not of this world.

Whenever he saw me, he did not call me 'Angelica', but instead, 'Chi'. Apparently, in Igbo- another African language- that meant 'Spiritual Being', or a spiritual guardian everyone was supposed to have. It was a rather flattering nickname, and to me, a term of endearment.

'_CHI!' _he smiled delightfully at me, _'I love Sundays because you get to see us!'_

I giggled at that and my Mother looked over at me, her eyes wide. Even with her super hearing, she had not heard me approach.

"OH!" She exclaimed, "I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't see you there…" she admits, embarrassed and I giggle more at that. Gem and Baako laugh together at that as well. Gem looked after Baako like she was his mother, it was the most adorable thing.

Even though she was never a mother to begin with, because Angels couldn't be unless they became Ancient Ones…

"It's alright Mother. I wasn't giggling at you." I smile and go to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her eyebrow cocks up at that.

"Oh no…?" she blinks, confused, "The at what?"

Gem giggles ferociously at that and Baako laughs feverishly, full of joy.

"_US!" _Gem giggles, _"she was laughing at us!"_

Of course, Mother heard not a word from them.

"Mother, do you suppose I could ever beat last Sunday's meal?" I avoid the pointless question. She wasn't ready to hear she had two guardians with her at all times just yet…

I was more than enough.

"Oh, I doubt you could outdo yourself from last Sunday's meal.." she smiles dreamily into the ceiling, "That was **delicious.**"

I smiled, feeling gratitude swell in my heart as I readied myself to prepare another huge, and healthy Breakfast. I used only the best and organic eggs, vegetables and produce in anything I cooked.

Today, I'd outdo myself with an amazing Japanese Breakfast that'd be big and delightfully cooked to perfection. I knew both my parents enjoyed Japanese food a lot, and I was going to make sure they enjoyed this meal the most!

While making idle chit chat and giving her very subtle hints as to what I would cook, I started making the usual Japanese breakfast meal- Miso Soup, rice with nori, _natt__ō__, rice porridge, grilled fish, raw egg, and a pickled vegetable. It was all so elaborately done, I was kind of proud of myself._

I had on my favorite apron too, the white and blue checkered one with the cute little frills at the bottom of it.

My Father walked in and caught the whiff of the food, his eyes lightening up.

"Oh God…" he smiled hungrily, "That smells **amazing**! I almost forgot it was Sunday Sundays are my favorite days of the week, thanks to your Breakfasts, Angelica." Father complimented me and I smiled cheerfully.

Gem and Baako got up from their seats and let my Father sit- but of course he didn't know that.

'_Angelica, you've really nailed this whole human thing, huh?' _Gem sounded impressed as she glanced at the food I was preparing. I giggled and nodded eagerly, and gratefully.

'_Thanks!' _I think towards her and she smiles, giving me a thumbs up sign. Baako looks up at her and decides to imitate her doing that towards me after a second or two.

He was just too cute, I had to laugh.

After thirty more minutes, the food was done, and both my parents practically squealed to the max.

"JAPANESE?" My Mother exclaimed and Gem giggled in delight, "OMG, OMG, ANGELICA, I TAUGHT YOU **WELL**! THANK YOU!" She clapped her hands as I laid down the traditional 'chop sticks' I had bought in preparation for this about four nights ago.

My father's mouth watered as he scoffed down the food.

"Aw, it's nothing! I enjoy cooking for you two! You deserve it!" I giggle, sitting next to Father, who only stops eating to come up for air.

I couldn't help but laugh at that as I ate the food on my own plate. Thankfully, it had turned out delicious.

"I guess it pays to have a daughter who's an Angel…huh?" Mother smiled warmly at me and I slurped down my Miso soup.

You bet it does!

AN HOUR LATER!

We were at Church now. I was sitting in the front seat, staring at the Cross with warm eyes, listening to the Priest speak. My Vibrate rate was back to normal now, so I couldn't see people's spirit guides or Guardian Angels anymore, but they were still there…

Including my own, however, I couldn't see those unless I was showing someone my Angel-Form…which was simply an illusion.

However, I knew they were there- even though they were much higher than Guardian Angels.

"Today, there is new hope that the Church has never experienced before." the Priest smiled at the alter. His named was Father Joy, a very kind man with gentle green eyes and a big heart.

"Last week, we received an unusual, and most gracious donation of money to our Church…a…a thousand dollars to be exact." the Priest seemed to blush and everyone murmured awe filled whispers while I simply smiled a stifled a giggle.

My Mother's eyes instantly shot towards me, as if I was to blame.

I didn't look back at her, I simply kept my eyes on the Priest.

"W-We'd like to thank who's ever responsible for it…Thanks to that generous person's donation, the Church will not be in dept anymore, as previously assumed. Please, if you're here right now, charitable giver, won't you stand up?" The Priest implored and I just sat back, smiling away.

Everyone was looking around for who could be the possible 'Charitable Giver' and it made my heart warm to see everyone want to find out who it was. I could tell they all wished they could make a contribution like that…

When no one stood up, the Priest cleared his throat and smiled warmly out at everyone, not knowing who could've done this…

"Thank you." was all he managed to say, before he continued the mass.

At the moment the collections came around, I used my expansive and unbounded powers to materialize another thousand dollars from nowhere and plop it into the basket in an concealing envelope.

With a smile, I felt alive and at one with God, knowing I had helped this Church get out of it's dept.

My Mother saw that, like I had hoped, and her eyebrows raised in astonishment.

I smiled back at her and she started to tear up.

When we left the Church she gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You make me so proud…" she whispered warmly and my Father hugged me after that as well.

"Going to Community Service now?" he asked and I nodded yes.

I was to go off to the Children's Hospital now and help out around there.

"I'm going to head straight there, mind driving me?" I smiled at them both and Mother smiled big at me.

"Angelica, sweet heart, after what YOU just did for this Parish? You deserve everything and more."

**P.O.V.: **Pyro

"Get out of here you damn HOAR! I HATE YOU!" I cursed Rayne at the top of my fired up lungs as she growled at me.

"YEAH? Well…FUCK YOU!" She defends herself pitifully, putting on her clothes from last night quickly, then zooming up to the top of the Trench.

My lair was at the very bottom, which had a huge king sized bed, flaming torches and huge statues of Gargoyles.

I was pissed off at Rayne…

Pissed off she didn't do her job right.

Pissed off she didn't make me forget Angelica…

Pissed off…she **wasn't** Angelica…

ARG!

I growled out in rage, grabbing onto my blood bed- yes, it's filled with blood instead of water, deal with it- and dug my claws into it. Thankfully, it was indestructible and wouldn't break from that.

'T...HER!

I HATED IT!

This stupid Ancient One's got me…got me CRAZY!

I wanna slap her silly! And yet…yet…I also wanted to kiss her again.

I wanted to kill her, make her BLEED!….yet, I wanted to thrust against her in acts of lust and passion…

FUCK ME…

"I fucking hate her…" I growl out, my voice dry and soulless as I stare up towards the flames of hell the floated at the top of the Trench.

They were a small, simple flickering of light from all the way down here…

Nothing more. It was kind of funny, because originally, I'm used to seeing them as huge and obtrusive…

With a sigh, and a close of my eyes, I thought about what I'd do today. Would I annoy the Ancient One more today? Would I stick around my friends today? Would I terrorize innocents?

I felt my stomach grumble and I growled at it.

"Oh shut up bitch." I commanded it, clutching it. Well, I was hungry as fuck…that was sure.

With a roll of my eyes, I decided to go get something to eat…

But, not before checking up on my little fucklet, the Ancient One…

I made my mystical crystal orb appear in front of me at my will and looked into it.

"Show me Angelica." I commanded it, and it glowed a bright, bloody red.

In about five minutes, I saw her pretty face appear in the crystal ball that floated right in front on me.

I stared at it and gulped, feeling strange sensations over power me as I looked at her features…

Why did she have to be so damn beautiful and perfect?

And worse- why did it turn me on so much?

Was it because…I knew I couldn't have her? Make her mine?

She was smiling with those amazing lips of hers- hot pink and slightly magenta. Her eyes were twinkling that beautiful neon blue that could look straight through your soul…

And her skin was glowing with life, even though it was a creamy pale color.

She was mesmerizing to look at. I could barely rip my eyes offer to study her surroundings…

When I finally did, I was surprised to see she was…

In a hospital? With little kids? How weird…why was she there? Did she have a family member there, or something stupid like that?

She was laughing and smiling at them, making them comfortable in their beds, reading stories to them…

I frowned at the attention she was giving them.

She should be giving that attention to ME!

ARRRGGG….

But I couldn't stay too mad as I stared at her lips move, wondering what she was saying…

The crystal ball didn't have speakers, after all…

Suddenly, to my agony, this random…guy walks over to her.

I can feel my eyes tighten at that and my blood boil under my pale skin.

Who the fuck was **he?**

He had ash brown hair, bright, happy brown eyes and peachy skin, and was tall and slightly muscular.

He looked to be wearing the same uniform she was…

Which was light pink and had red strips on it. For him, it was light blue with dark blue strips on it.

Hers was hotter.

Anyway, what the fuck? Who WAS that dude? And why was she all smiley up at him now? Why was he smiley at her?

And why did she stop reading to the children? Not like they fell asleep or something…

Damn, now they were talking! What about?

"DAMN YOU!" I hissed out at the guy, wanting to dig my claws into him.

I didn't like him at ALL.

He was staring at her, a smile plastered on his face, and I could see his eyes travel up and down her body…

HOW DARE HE CHECK HER OUT!

THE BASTARD, **I SAW THAT! **

I didn't hesitate any longer. I quickly snatched the crystal ball up and made it disappear.

I was tired of waiting around.

Besides…I knew who my next meal was ganna be….

With a bitter and infuriated sneer, I teleported to the only place I could think of..

The Townsville Hospital.

Where else would she be? Also, I made sure it was the **children's **hospital as well..

With a huff and a puff, I made my crystal ball vanish and headed inside.

I had **no** clue where the fuck this girl was…

But I could sense her in the building. She was probably too busy making _goo-goo eyes_ at that damn faggot to notice my presence…

What if he was her boyfriend? What then?

Well…then..THEN! Who gave a damn? I didn't! I'm just hungry is all!

I wanna eat!

I stomped around the hospital, everyone looking at me.

One nurse stopped me, but I shoved her into the wall. The paper work that had been in her hand flew everywhere as she gasped in shock.

I was too determined and in a hurry to give a damn.

"fuck all you bitches…" I mumbled under my breath, looking at each door I passed, trying to sense if she was in there…

Finally, I found the right room.

"Room one fucking hundred, eh?" I snickered bitterly out, "okay…here goes fucking nothing." I growl out.

With baited breath, I kicked open the door and made everyone inside it jump.

The kids in their beds, and the stupid Ancient One and Ash Head over there…

"ALRIGHT!" I screeched, pointing towards her, "Come 'er!" I commanded her, and her eyes were wide at me as she blinked.

What was she blinking for? MOVE IT ALREADY!

"…Pyro?' her voice remained calm and sweet, a soft smile spreading across her lips. Ash Head raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?" his voice sounded all dead and 'macho'…PLEASE, I've heard squirrels with better voices than him…

"yes!" she squeals gently, getting up and walking over to me, "He's a friend!" she smiles more now, showing her teeth.

I make a confused and slightly irritated face.

So…I…I was a friend now?

Well…at least she came to me. He he…I like how that sounds…

Ash Head's eyebrows raised and he smiled, but it looked forced to me, and he looked at me…

"Oh…cool to meet you then..uh…Pyro? I'm Rick."

"Rick.." I mumble out dryly, my eyes narrowed at him as Angelica does something I didn't expect…

She giggles and hugs me!

My eyes widen and…and I gulp, taking in her scent…

Was that sea foam I smelt? Oh…it smelt nice…

She was so soft…I slowly hugged back, kind of not wanting to let go once I did.

Wait a sec, why did my face feel so hot? …something wasn't fucking right here…was…I…BLUSHING?

SHIT!

"Thanks for visiting, did you come to help out?" she asks anxiously, as I continue to glare at Ash Head. There was no way I'd call him Rick…

I decided to torture him. I'd stay just to make him uncomfortable…he he.

"Sure, whatever." u shrugged, not really WANTING to help out. Who likes kids anyway?

"Aw, Pyro, thank you! All you have to do is stay in this room with us and befriend them, okay? I could use the extra help… I mean, if you're not busy-"

"why're you acting so nice to me?" I can't help but ask, and she lets go of me…

I realize we had **both** been hugging each other for a while…

She stared into my eyes, a knowing smile on her face.

"That's what friends do, no? besides…it's the least I can do, after what you promised to do for me…"

"Hmp.." I growl out, half wanting to slap her out of old habits, and half wanting to kiss her again…

"Come on! I'll introduce you!" she giggles, showing me over to the two kids lying on the beds.

They stared at me wide eyed, and I'm sure they sensed what I was…

"Gerald, Matilda? This is Pyro! He'll be visiting today…is that okay?" she smiled sincerely at them and they both gulped and looked at each other, then at Angelica.

"Angelica…" the girl, Matilda insecurely said, "..I-I'm scared…"

Ash Head laughed at that, and I growled at him. He shut up, but secretly glared at me from for a second or two, before smiling fake- assly.

MAN, I WANNA KILL THIS GUY! …Make him my BREAKFAST…

"Don't be sweetie." she walked over to her and fixed her pillow gently, "He's really nice, deep down." she looked towards em and our eyes locked.

I…I wondered if she meant that…

Was I nice deep down?

I couldn't tell now a days…

"Now, lets continue reading the story, no?" she giggles, and goes back to sitting down at their beside, story book in hand.

I sit myself down on the floor, Indian style…

Secretly captivated by her beautiful voice…

But, huh…I'd never admit that.

AN HOUR LATER…

"Bye Angelica!" Matilda waves us off as we walk out the door, "And by Rick and …Pyro!"

I smirk deviously and wave.

Whatever kid.

The other one couldn't speak, he had something wrong with his throat…

He just smiled and waved.

"See you next Sunday!" she sweetly promised, then closed the door.

She smiled towards us and Rick smiled big back at her.

"Damn Angelica, you'd make the perfect mother…" Ash Head cheekily compliments, and I rolled my eyes.

"you think so? I adore children." she smiles gratefully at him, a gentle blush on her features. Ash Head nodded eagerly.

"YUP! A great mother indeed! You planning on…staying with this job much longer?"

"Oh yes! I definitely will!" there's a twinkle to her eye when she says that, "…would you two excuse me, one moment? I have to go change. My shift's about to end." she smiles and looks at me.

Then, off she goes. An awkward silence passes over, and a few seconds later, I hear the message she sent me mentally-

'_be nice to Rick, Pyro.' _

DAMN IT! I growled under my breath and glared at him with my arms folded.

His eyebrows raised at me and he just blinked.

He was much taller than me, but I was fairly tall myself.

"Um…sup?" Ash Head mumbled and I shrugged, seriously hungry.

"…what's it to you?" I hiss and he just laughs at that.

"Got a problem with me, buddy?"

"What if I do?"

"You shouldn't. I didn't do anything to you."

"oh no? why are you all buddy-buddy with the Ancient- I mean…Angelica?"

"Um…what?"

"You know what the fuck I mean."

"…oh I see!" his eyes flash with recognition, "You think I LIKE her, eh?" he snickers and I glare more threateningly this time.

"So what if I do?"

"Well…it's none of your business. After all…you're just a friend."

"how the fuck do you know?"  
>"uhhh..CAUSE? She called you that before?"<p>

"Phh…and what are **you** to **her**?"

"what do YOU think?" he sneers at me now, "…I'm her fucking boyfriend, dumb ass."

My eyes widened at this and a smug smile spread across his face at this…

His eyes narrowed into accomplished, fucking, slits.

"Yup." he whispers smugly, folding his arms, "and there's **nothing** you can do about it."

He snickers….

I didn't care what the fuck she said before. I wasn't having this.

No…NOT AT ALL!

I can FEEL the steam ooze off me, and feel the need to go full demon unleash…

Like when those bastards tried to make a 'deal' with me to rape The Ancient One?

I was FIVE SECONDS away from doing the same exact fucking thing to **THIS douch-bag!**

With a roar of rage, instead, I curl my hand into a furious FIST and aim it STRAIGHT towards his mother fucking face!

BAM! He gets sent flying back! He skids on the fucking cold ass floor and covers his bleeding nose.

I snicker out in fiendish delight at his pain as he whimpers like a baby. I definitely broke his nose…

When…

"Pyro!" DAMN it…it's her…

I turn around to see the damn Ancient One standing there, a look of betrayal on her face.

"I thought I told you to be nice to him!" she frowns and rushes over to him, but I just clench and grind my teeth together in madness and scoff at her as she helps him up…

Fuck this!

"Yeah? Well, WHATEVER you hoar!" I screech out and she looks at me, a solid frown of sincere dismay on her face, and hurt. She looks like she wants to cry again…

Damn, done it again…

"Excuse me?" she gently asks, and I tremble with rage.

"FUCK YOU, AND YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND!" I yell out and then teleport off…before anyone else but she saw.

Ash Head was too busy crying his ass off to see…

Too bad I didn't see the confused and baffled look on her face as she mouthed out, 'boyfriend?' to herself before I left…

_YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPIE! :3 Well, eh he he, I liked writing this one! The end was specially fun! ^_^ poor Pyro…and Rick (ASH HEAD XD) Is a real Jerk! Angelica doesn't HAVE a boyfriend…he lied. Ehhh…anyway, next chapter, we'll see what happens with Rick and Angelica, as well as Pyro. Sorry, there wasn't much BubblesxBoomer in this one! Hopefully, some more of THAT will be next time! =D Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and please REVIEW! :D T-Thank you_


	12. Pyro Almost Confesses!

_Yahoo! It's Chapter 12 of Angelica! Well, I hope you're all really excited and enjoying the story! :D In this chapter, we'll see what happens as a result of Pyro's PUNCH to 'Ash head' lol, and what happens between Pyro and Angelica. Oh, and if you don't already, be prepared to hate 'Ash Head', or…to be 'polite', Rick XD. Lol. ANYWAY! Yeah! I'm not sure if I'll include Bubbles or Boomer in this one either, we'll just have to see! Please REVIEW, I love all of you for reviewing! I'm honored to have so many! OH, and also? HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Hope you're all having a great time =) Now, on with the story! ;D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 12: Pyro Almost confesses! **

**P.O.V.: Angelica **

**Setting: The Hospital Angelica volunteer's at- the Children section. Takes place in the past, where we'll be staying for a while, until further notice! Angelica is 16, Boomer and Bubbles are 37, and Pyro…? Well, …he's a demon. ^_^ **

I gently closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, placing a soothing hand on Rick's shoulder.

Healing energy filtered into him from me, and in no time, his nose was unbroken, and his pain would soon subside.

However, he still had blood all over his face, thanks to Pyro's powerful fist.

I smiled, reopening my sympathetic eyes to look at Rick, who was whimpering and sobbing from pain.

"…Rick." I smile more, "He didn't break your nose. Don't worry about it."

"W-What…the…fuck.. a-a-are you…talking about?" he sobs out, touching his nose, his eyes in little slits filled with tears.

I winced at the curse, it reminded me of what Pyro had just said before he left in a rush…

Secretly, I wondered what it was like to cry. It didn't look too…fun.

Quite the opposite.

Humans cry when they're in pain, sad, or angry, I have noticed. Some even when they're happy.

He he, that's funny. If I cried every time I was happy, my Mother and Father would have their own personal beach in our house, minus the sand, palm trees, and sea life.

Suddenly, he realizes that the pain isn't there any more and his eyes widen, trickling down the last of his tears.

"H-Hey…" he slowly gets up from the floor, "Y-You're RIGHT!" he exclaims.

I smile and giggle, getting up and nodding.

I felt bad for Rick and didn't understand why Pyro had hit him in the first place…

I thought him better than that…

"Guess that **jerk** wasn't as strong as he thought!" Rick growls out, wiping away the blood on his face with his arm. Some had gotten on his blue uniform and I used my mind abilities to quietly make all the blood 'go away' without him noticing.

"Um…" I frown gently at his tone, "I'm sorry he did that to you. I promise I'll talk to him about it…but please don't lie to me when I ask you this…" I begin, staring into his eyes, which avoid mine entirely, soul searching, "Did you provoke him somehow?"

There's not a word in the air, you could hear a pin drop as Rick stares away from me.

Slowly, his face scrunches up and he looks irritated, like he was eating lemons.

"Provoke him? No. The stupid bastard just…randomly punched me. I'm telling you, he's insane. Did you see that black, weird tattoo on his forehead? Yeah, **insane**. Why the hell are you friends with a guy like that?"

Rick's voice was filled with venom and irritation as he spoke- almost spat- into my face.

I frowned, knowing him to be lying. I sensed it.

My eyes were loving as always, but I made them go serious now, staring directly at him.

"Rick." my voice was firm, and he looked at me, kind of surprised I sounded so serious, "You're lying to me." I don't ask it, I state it.

It was the truth, he was.

He shifts his weight from one foot to another awkwardly and breaks my gaze by looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm not…"

"Yes, you are."

"How would you know?"

"Trust me. Now tell me what you did."

"…Oh my gosh, what the hell? You've known me for months now, Angelica. Months! You know I'm not like that! Why are you taking his side over mine? I'm the one who got punched here!"

"Rick, just answer me without getting upset. I'm taking no one's side. If you tell me what you said to him before he hit you, I can help clear up as to why he did it. Rick-" I blinked, my eyebrows raising. Suddenly, it clicked.

Psychically, and memory wise.

Pyro, when he left here, had said…something not only vulgar and unnecessary, but also confusing.

'Boyfriend.' he had said, 'boyfriend.'

He was referring to Rick.

"Rick…" I trailed off, looking into his eyes, my eyebrows slightly furrowed now, "Did you tell him I was your girlfriend?"

His eyes pop out at that, a sudden blush appearing on his features. He fidgeted in his spot and couldn't make eye contact.

"Well, I…Um…w-what would give you that idea?"

But I didn't even need an answer. I already knew my answer.

That's exactly what he told Pyro.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked towards the room where Matilda and Gerald stayed in and were currently sleeping. We were still right outside of it.

Pyro had befriended the kids, even though I knew they had sensed something wrong with him.

Pyro had once again proved to me he could be sweet and kind…

Could be good.

"Rick, I hope you feel better. I must be off. See you next Sunday." I suddenly smile at him brightly, confusing him and making him blush more.

I start to walk away and he stands there, watching me do so for a second or two, before reaching out and grabbing my arm.

All of this was unplanned.

It was all a result of Pyro. Anything involving a demon in my life screwed up the schedule.

Pyro wasn't a real disturbance, as long as he was well behaved…

But, it still caused a ripple effect, specially when he interacted with people other than me…

"Angelica. Wait." Rick pleads and my eyebrows raise as he suddenly pulls me in close to him.

He's so tall that I'm face to face with his chest, pressed up against it. My hair flows behind me as he wraps his arms around me, pinning me there.

I can feel a pink blush creep up onto my snow-white skin as my eyes widen in surprise.

"…Look, it's true, okay? I did say that…and I'm sorry for lying but…I really, really like you Angelica.." he suddenly admits.

Wait…this wasn't part of the plan! Rick liking me? That wasn't part of the plan! Oh no…

"I kind of wanted to tell you for a while…" he slowly goes on, "but, I just couldn't. I was too shy…I guess this is a fine opportunity as any?"

He looks down at me, his face red as well.

I gulp, feeling the need to go after Pyro.

I needed to talk to him….about what just happened.

However, I was being hugged by Rick and couldn't just…vanish in his arms.

How suspicious would that look?

"Rick…" I begin, not truly knowing what to say. These matters always baffled me! I wasn't much good at them because I was never supposed to be!

My plan was never to be 'romantically involved' with anyone…

"I can't stay. I have to go." I finish, my voice gentle but firm, and now, his face looks disappointed, hurt, and bitter.

"where Angelica? To do what? I'll go with you, just tell me!"

"Your shift isn't over, I couldn't pull you away from your obligations…"

"Obligations? It's Community Service for crying out loud!"

"Community Service is an obligation bigger than any paying job you could imagine."

"..look, whatever, that's not what I need to talk to you about."

"I know, and I appreciate the affection but Rick I-"

"You what?"

"I have to go!"

"Are you going to meet that damn Pyro? What's he got I don't got, huh? What!"

"…You want the truth? I never lie."

"Yeah, I want the fucking truth."

"…please watch your tongue. Okay, the truth. Yes, I am going to meet up with Pyro. Pyro has a lot of stuff you don't have although I'm sure you wouldn't want to have….but he also has something else you might benefit from."

"Huh, like **what**? Don't tell me it's the stupid Tattoo- cause if you like Tattoo's I'll-"

"No." I smile, "It's not the tattoo…it's spirit. He has a LOT of spirit, and isn't afraid to show it. Yes, he's rude, yes he lies, yes, he's arrogant and selfish…but he has spirit and real passion to him. Perhaps he's bad, very bad, but he has a heart bigger than most people I've seen…and that's something to admire."

I felt a tingling on my cheeks, and I was sure I was blushing.

My heart raced a little bit too.

Why was that? I hadn't been running or exhorting energy.

How peculiar…

He frowned at this, his eyes narrowing angrily.

I could tell he was getting the wrong impression…

He thought I liked Pyro…more than on a friendly level.

"So…you 'admire' him, huh?" he whispers out in a deadly way, and I just stare up at him, not feeling intimidated at all.

He lets go of me, and I'm not being hugged by him anymore. I'm freed from his grasp and standing in front of him.

"Yes. Very much so. A man with true spirit is always honor-" I should've seen it coming.

I really should have.

I mean, I usually see everything coming that didn't have to deal with Demons…

However, to be fair to myself, none of this was planned, and was the **result** of Pyro coming here and interacting with us…

However….I highly doubt even Pyro would've liked much what happened next…

Rick slapped me- straight in the face.

My eyes widened and my head turned towards the direction I was slapped in- the right.

I also gasped at it and clutched the cheek he had hit.

It didn't even hurt.

Not even a tad bit…

But it hurt emotionally.

Had…had I done something wrong? Had I said something to offend him? Had I insulted him?

What did I do wrong? I never meant to! Honest, I didn't!

I … I just was stating how I felt! The truth!

I never meant to… hurt Rick…

I looked at him with wide eyes, trying my best not to shed a tear. That's how shocked I was.

I had known Rick for months now, and never saw him to be a violent person.

He was always so caring, kind, and funny - much like the big brother I never had.

However, at times, I had seen him get very quite, very brooding, very secretive.

I had always known what was wrong, psychically, but he was never violent or impolite about it.

Usually, it was just friend drama, or family issues.

All of that had been planned.

However…this? This wasn't. was this…what he was **truly** capable of?

His face remained the same- angry little slits for eyes that were beady and cold, and a harsh frown on his face. His head was slightly lowered down to level out with mine.

And he stared me directly in the eye…

No remorse.

"R-Rick.." I chocked out, not really knowing what to say. All I knew was…was I **couldn't cry.** I couldn't become full Angel and waste my powers on a poor, defenseless human!

"Get away from me…" he almost demands, "just, get away…" he frowns sadly now and straightens himself up.

Now, remorse washes up over his features, and I knew he'd apologize…when he was ready. I slowly start to relax, letting my shock turn into forgiveness.

"…Rick." I repeat this time, stable, "…I hope that we can still be friends…" I smile hopefully, gathering myself together after the shock left me.

**He** looks shocked I said that, and more to his surprise, I give him a friendly hug before walking off…

I couldn't hold it against him.

It was his right to how he felt about me…

But I certainly couldn't hate him. I couldn't hold resentment against anyone.

"W-Wait! Angelica, I'm…I'm sorry!" he suddenly shouts after me, and I smile gently while I continue to walk.

I stop abruptly, turn to look at him, and smile forgivingly.

"..I know you are Rick. I know you are."

**P.O.V.: Pyro**

**Setting: In a small town near the Trench. One filled with drunks, vulgar people, and very superstitious individuals. Thanks to the Legends of the Trench.**

I burped loudly, licking the remaining blood off my lips, as I stared down at the two men I had slaughtered and killed.

I had ate one completely- all that was left was a few remains. The other man, I had devoured half of.

But, eh…I was full now. What can I say?

I sighed, rage from before still in my heart and kicked at the top half of the man remaining.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fucking **fair**!

Why did Ash Head get the girl?

I didn't get it! What's he got I don't?

He's a jerk, and so am I…

But, I'm cooler.

I mean, really!

Does the Ancient One like losers or something?

Ohhhh, why the FUCK do I care ANYWAY?

I should've killed that bitch by now! Yesterday, when I had the chance!

Damn my lack of intellect! I let her beauty get the best of me instead…

How foolish could I be?

So what if she went off with that PRICK Ash Head?

Soon, they'd both be dead. I'd make sure of it.

I'd kill anyone familiar with the Ancient One. Making sure it'd be like she never existed…

Never existed…

I frowned at that thought as I stared down at the dead man, touching my feet.

I shouldn't have, but for some reason, I didn't like that idea.

I didn't w**ant **her not to exist…

She made my life interesting. I was so used to things, day in, day out.

It got boring, and quite frankly, I enjoyed being able to have someone like her around.

It was unpredictable…

And so …tempting.

Tempting to kill her. Tempting to kiss her.

I enjoyed the temptation.

After all, I'm the Temptor himself. He he.

I smirked bitterly and walked away from the scene. I didn't care where I was going.

I started to walk into the forest, towards the Trench which was about a mile away. Not far at all. No wonder these people are so bad…they're affected by the negative energy lying in that trench.

Our trench. Our home.

At least on Earth…

Perhaps I'd visit the Underworld today. Visit Him, the King of Demons.

Instead of walking back to the Trench however, my feet lead me somewhere else.

Somewhere I hadn't bothered to visit before…

T-There was a stream here? Since when?

I blinked, watching the water slowly run along the stream, on it's way to some unknown river, another water source I had no idea about.

With a defeated sigh, I plopped down on the ground, my brow arched and furrowed, my bottom jaw jutting out, like a little kid's.

I hated this world…and yet it never ceased to baffle me.

There were so many things I hated, enjoyed, didn't know about or just plain didn't get….cause I didn't want to.

I didn't care for half the things out there.

However…there were things that **did** intrigue me.

Killing, hunting, torturing, lying, and fighting being a few of them…

And the Ancient One happened to tag along to that.

What a freakish thing?

I'm supposed to hate her, not be intrigued by her. I don't understand this world.

How is it even remotely **possible** for a DEMON to feel any ounce of goodness what so ever?

love was goodness.

I admit to lustful thoughts towards…Angelica…but, I didn't just have that.

With lust, you didn't get jealous if your object of attraction walked away from you after the deed was done- at least I didn't.

So…could this be the word I hate the most?

…could it be…possible…I, Pyro, Prince of Lies and demons…am in **love** with an Ancient One?

….I stared at the stream, really thinking about it, wincing at the idea.

If I've lived here for over a thousand years and have never noticed this stream until now, then…even though I hate to admit it…yes, it surely is possible.

Suddenly, I hear a clearing of one's throat and perk up.

I look to my right and squint- the sun getting in my eyes.

I couldn't tell who was there by sight- being blinded, currently- but I could sense it.

DAMN IT! It,..it was the ANCIENT ONE!

ARRRGGG…

Suddenly, she blocks the sun from my eyes with her head, and it makes the back of her head glow.

Like she needed it…she already glowed so brightly on her own…

She blinked, her neon blue eyes shining into mine gently, and a smile bloomed on her unique lips.

She giggled and smiled with her eyes closed at me.

"…May I join you?" she asks considerately and I narrow my eyes at her, bitterly.

I was still sitting in front of the stream. Didn't feel like budging much…

I shrug, irritated.

"whatever." I mumble angrily, looking away from her- but not really wanting to- and towards the stream. My eyes immediately drooped when I did.

"Thank you." she smiles contently, as if grateful for my permission- as if she **couldn't** take the seat next to me without it- and sits herself down.

She's right next to me- our shoulders I touching.

I shiver at that. My irritation was growing…and so were the feelings I felt before, when I kissed her yesterday…

"Pyro, I understand why you attacked Rick…" she says after a moment of silence. Her voice was calm, collected. I blinked, not looking at her.

"So?" I spat and I can feel her eyes on me.

Why was she here?

"…I don't blame you for hitting him." she suddenly surprises me and I blink, looking towards her now.

"w-what?" I stutter. Could it be possible she was actually in **approval** of my violent nature towards him?

Whoa, whoa, WAIT! Does that mean I could kill him with her approval to? CRAP, that'd be great!

"I mean… I know why you did it and know that you had a reason…" she stared at me candidly, assessing my features.

Her eyes were filled with curiosity, caution, and gentleness.

They probed into my black ones…and I admit, I liked staring into hers. I liked how it felt..

I wonder what she saw in mine.

Blackness…heartlessness..?

"That's it?" I sourly frown, "you mean…you don't approve?"

She smiles at that, the corners of her mouth turning up just slightly.

She looked so elegant and proud- like a beautiful, dignified lioness.

Roar~

"No, I can never approve of violence Pyro." she says, bemused, "I'm trying to establish peace in Townsville…so that'd be hypocritical of me."

I roll my eyes and plop my chin down on my knees, looking at the stream in front of me.

My dream was crushed…damn it.

"…why're you here?' I grumble out and half moan. It was kind of like torture- knowing she belonged to someone else…

"Why? Well, to say sorry, of course."

I blinked at that, her voice sounded so light and airy at that moment. So comforting and beautiful. I let my eyes drift back to her.

She was so damn breathtaking. Her hair swayed ever so gently in the breeze and sparkled gently in the summer sun. her skin glowed and had a shimmer to it, itself.

Her eyes gleamed with loving intent, and her lips…begged to be kissed by me.

Or at least, that's what **I **thought.

"**You** apologize?" I scoff, "what the fuck for?"

I tried not to laugh really. It was preposterous…

She continued to smile gently at me, always calm…

"For Rick's lie." Ash Head?

My eyebrows furrowed at this.

He…lied? Huh?

"Yes. I can see that you're confused about that…you certainly had me baffled as well!" she laughs now, sounding adorable, "But, not for long…"

"w-what the fuck are you going on about?" I growl, turning towards her now, completely.

She still had her shoulder to me while smiling at me.

Finally, she faced me as well. We were both face to face now.

"When you left, you called Rick my boyfriend…" she commented and I growl openly, loudly. I folded my arms, a sneer on my face.

"Yeah. That damn…" I was about to hiss out when she decides to continue onward…

"He's not my boyfriend." she smiles more now, her eyes lightening up, as if relieved to say it.

I blink, my eyes widening, my jaw dropping. Wait, had she just said what I think I heard?

She nodded slowly, probably knowing my thoughts.

"…He's not my boyfriend." she confirmed my dream words yet again- or at least one of my dream words.

"Y-You're serious?" I scoot closer to her and she nods again, more eagerly this time, as if a great weight was lifted from her delicate shoulders.

"Yes. I definitely am. I'm sorry Pyro, it seems he viewed you as a threat, for some reason, and admitted to me just now he liked me…" she frowns gently, sympathetically, "He just said that to upset you is all."

What did she mean by 'for some reason'? I was a threat alright!

What, was it true? Did she seriously not think her and I could…ever be?

My frown was evident as I let that sink in. she frowned worriedly.

"what's wrong? You look down." she reached out to rub at my shoulder, but I slapped it away.

"…You obviously don't give a damn about me. Why don't you just get up and leave?" I growl out, bitterly.

She looked shocked, taken back, her eyes widened.

"That's not true at all! I care about you very much! You impressed me today, befriending those kids…I thought it was very sweet of you Pyro. And I'm very sorry you were lied to by Rick…he's usually such a nice guy-"

"so why **don't** you date him, if he's 'so nice'?" I bitterly interrupt and she looks down awkwardly, a blush creeping to her features.

"Oh…" she gently, and somewhat sadly says.

Man…why did I have to even suggest it?

"I…I was never planned to fall in love…to be honest." she blushes deeper and it adds a certain frailness to her elegant self.

That's what I liked about Angelica. She was eloquent, sophisticated, and smart, but not stuck up, really adorable and sweet…

DAMN WHY DO I CARE?

"Never…planned to…fall in love?" I repeat, defeated.

So…that's why she hadn't kissed back. She had never needed to know how to…

Save for that experience. Thanks to me…

I guess I interfere with her plans…or something like that.

Man, that sounds bittersweet. I'm a burden?

Fuck it…

I growled lowly and looked away. This…really couldn't work out, could it?

"Yes…never." she admits, looking at me with shy, but gentle and truthful eyes. Her eyelashes were so long…

"But…can I ask you something? Something personal?"

"what?" I growl out, enraged by this …this bummer to my only wish.

"…Have you ever been in love?" her voice sounded so interested, so hopeful, so curious that I couldn't help but feel bad. She eagerly looked at me, like…like…

I was a mentor or something! She even scooted closer to me…

I gulped and frowned, acting pissed off by her getting closer, when in reality, I wasn't.

"Love? Fuck love…I live for **lust**, baby. Nothing more, nothing less."

That wasn't true. Or was it?

I couldn't tell any more…

"L-Lust? That's one of the seven deadly sins you know…"

"So?"

"So don't you feel bad doing it?"

"not really, no. too accustomed to it. I guess."

"…So…you kissed me yesterday…out of lust."

Oh crap. I felt like a deer in headlights now. I was frozen, my tongue felt like it was in knots. She wasn't asking, she was stating.

Did that mean…it was true?

She never told a lie. She couldn't.

It was against her nature. Her divinity.

However, what if it wasn't a statement, and **was** a question? Then…what do I say to that?

**Did **I just feel lust towards her? I doubted it…

It was a bit more…complex than that.

"…Um.." I mumble, avoiding her piercing gaze, "Fuck…" I curse harshly under my breath, and she frowns at that.

"..listen.." I sigh, finally looking into her eyes, "I'm…I'm not sure. Okay? I'll be blunt. I have no idea what the** fuck** is happening to me right now…at **all**." I admit, which wasn't easy. She tilts her head to the side cutely, staring at me with intrigued eyes.

"…So, you believe that it might have been something…more than lust back there?"

"…phhh… I dunno. Don't get your hopes up."

She smiles at that. A genuine smile. The type you wouldn't mind smiling with.

"My hopes are always up." she giggles.

I sigh and bite my lip, thinking.

"…You know…" I slowly begin after a moment or two, "…I could teach you."

I looked away but now I'm looking in her eyes again.

She stares at me intently.

"teach me? What's there for me to learn?"

"…About…well…" I begin awkwardly, "…some stuff. Like…romantic love related?"

Her eyes swell at that and the blush forms on her face again.

"O-oh…I don't have time for that…" she pouts, but I grab at her arm, seeing her get uncomfortable.

"NO! Wait, let me explain…" I quickly speak, "..just…let me teach you…how to kiss." I offer and her blush increases.

I liked that.

"K-Kiss? Like what my parents do..? Like…what you did?" she blinks in confusion, hesitation. I nod eagerly awaiting her approval.

"Yes." I encourage her.

"why should I know that…?"

"B-Because…?" I shrug, "It's just…good to know?"

"It's not part of my mission…"

"well, it's a handy skill…"

"why?"  
>"Well…um…if you…um… if you're a good kisser, it can get you places. People like good kissers."<p>

"…what defines a good kisser?"

"Uhhh…passion, mhm."

"Compassion?"

"N-not really…"

"I don't understand why this relates to peace for Townsville…"

"But-"

"I'm not sure I really understand what you're getting at Pyro, I-"

"okay!" I suddenly roar out, regretting it because she jumps, "…Okay." I say quietly this time, frowning.

"I'll admit something to you. Hm? Are you ready for this?" I start, my heart doing glides and swoops like crazy.

"Um…?" she blinks, confused, staring into my eyes, trying to understand what I was thinking.

"…Whatever you have to say will be of importance to me." she nods slowly, encouragingly.

I doubted that…

I sucked in a breath, not knowing what the hell I was doing. I could be…risking **everything** here…

I was about to tell her something preposterous. Something…outlandish and impossible.

I was about to tell her I loved her.

And I believed it too. At that very moment. The way she stared at me, I at her, the way my body begged to be against hers…

It was believable. But what made it more so…

Was…

The feelings I had for her. Not lustful ones- at least not JUST them- but…

Protectiveness, wanting to know her, wanting to laugh with her, spend time with her, care for her…

Those things had nothing to do with lust.

Not at all, and they were foreign to **me**.

But, just as soon as I was about to speak the words I felt were so true at that moment…

Just as I was about to do something I might've lived to regret…

I hear a twig snap and swivel my head around towards it, to see it's none other than Lilith…

My best friend, Demoness of waste….

_AHHH! :D Hope you all enjoyed that! Ha ha, it was good, no? Ummm, sorry! Had no time to fit Bubbles or Boomer in here! Maybe next time? Well, none the less, these two chapters in a ROW have been ALL about Angelica, Pyro, and a bit of Rick…what do you think ? =D I liked writing this one…ANYWAY! ;D PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter, we'll see what happens with Lilith, Pyro, and Angelica, and hopefully a bit of Boomer and Bubbles! Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :_


	13. Angelica Meets Lilith

_AH! Hello to all! I hope you all had a GREAT holiday! Also, I just wanted to announce..I GOT A NEW LAPTOP! WHOOP WHOOP! YAHOO! I feel AWESOME ha ha. I'm currently writing on it now! It's amazing! ...Um...ANYWAY...eh he he...In this chapter of Angelica, we'll see what happens with Angelica, Pyro, and Lilith. Pssibly some Boomer and Bubbles too! ^_^ I hope you all like it! Please review~ Thanks! Now, On with the story! :D _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 12: Angelica Meets Lilith**

**P.O.V.: Lilith**

**Setting: Near the Trench. In the past. Bubbles and Boomer are 37 and Angelica is 16. Pyro...well, he's a demon. ^_^**

My eyes landed upon the one with the baby blonde hair that irritated me so, and I knew that face.

I knew it right away. Pyro was talking to...

**The Ancient One?**

What was he doing talking to **her**? Surely he must be setting up a trap, correct? He mustn't **really** be talking to her for...friendly purposes, right?

T-That's not possible. No...IMPOSSIBLE! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE SUCH CRUD!

With a frown implanted on my face, and my eyes drilling into that damn Ancient One's...

I stepped forward and folded my arms, feeling a sense of superiority arising. How dare this Ancient One come along? Talking to **my **Pyro? How dare she be all smiley at him, and then at me? How dare she feel relaxed and comfortable, sitting there with **my **Pyro?

"Pyro." I state, my voice not to be tampered with, "...What are you doing?" I calmly demand to know and Pyro looks at me, irritated, as if I had interuppted him from...something.

"Lilith, I should be asking you the same question. What the fuck do **you **want?" He sneers out the 'you', which offends me. Why did he do that?

He sounded like he wasn't happy to see me...which can't be right.

Right...?

"Pyro, I always come here. It's where I go every Sunday..." I inform him dully, pushing the insult aside. It's true, this was my habit. I always came to this stream.

Not for any simple or 'kindly' explaination though.

I come here because I like to dump filth into the stream...he he. Every Sunday, to disgrace God. It's quite fun to see the slime I can create from my finger tips turn the clear blue water into a murky brown...

I can almost feel the water die from it...If water could die.

"Huh? What the fuck, I didn't even know this existed until today..." Pyro admits, looking towards the stream. I snicker at that and smirk.

"Yeah, well, that's cause you're my little fucklet and are totally clueless to crap...now get up and greet me the proper way." I demand playfully. I hope to gross out the ancient one with our demon greet...

Only, he doesn't get up. He frowns and looks at the Ancient One, who's smiling cheerfully at the both of us.

"Um..." he begins, thinking, "Perhaps later? Can you head off? I got some things I'd like to do in private..." Pyro seemed to ask, but I knew it was an order.

I frowned at this and immediately looked towards Angelica.

Wait, so not only would he not greet me with the usual demon greet, but now he won't eve allow me to do my thing and pollute the water? Is...is this a **joke? **I mean, I knew he didn't **know** what I was going to do, but come on! Just shooing me away? Since when?

Maybe if I told him what I wanted to do, he'd lighten up...

"But Pyro, Come on, I want to have some fun! I'm going to pollute the water!" I exclaim, walking over to the stream, readying my hand over it...

When suddenly, blonde over here speaks...along with **getting** up.

"Wait! please!" Her voice is airy and sing-song like, but a burden to my ears. She walks over to me, and I can't stand being near her. How does Pyro put up with it?

Y-You could just **feel** the goodness roll off her, like a huge sludge ball or something!

"You can't do that, that'll upset the water. This stream needs to be kept nice and clean so that it can flow into a river bed somewhere." She informs me gently, a smile on her annoyingly pretty face.

I loathed the way her eyes twinkled into mine- as if she could read me, see into my very being.

GRRR! She was too girly for my liking...too innocent!

"Fuck you!" I screech into her face, causing her eyebrows to raise and stop smiling. Surprsingly enough, she doesn't make a mad face or anything, and her eyes remain hopeful and peaceful while looking into mine.

However, to my surprise, Pyro gets up and **slaps** me in the back of the head! W-Was this some sort of joke?

I look at him, shocked, thinking maybe he's playing around and only did that to grab my attention...and then congradulate my genius.

But, to my astonishment, he's standing there menacingly, his teeth clenched, face angry.

Was this actually happening right now?

"Don't you **dare **fucking talk to her like that. EVER. GOT IT?" Pyro hissed into my type face, a deadly sneer on his lips.

He was serious...

Then I was losing my mind! Have dare he say such a thing, to me his best friend! Was he seriously choosing the Ancient One over me? That bastard! How could he, How DARE he?

That damn Ancient One should be DEAD by now! Why was he bothering to **speak **to her, let alone be **near** her! How could he tolerate it? Why hasn't she a scratch upon her flawless skin? Why has she no blood leaking from her nose, no cuts or bruises, or no tears staining her cheeks?

Perhaps it's time **I **took matters into my own hands and gave her some...

Without explaining myself, acting out of pitiful rage and slight jealousy...

I turned towards the Ancient One and punched her straight in her 'pretty little face'! HA! It felt so good to do!

She didn't expect it in the least and stumbled back, straight into the stream she had protected, water splashing all over her and onto her clothes and hair. Her eyes widened at that and she rubbed her cheek where she was hit, her eyes looking not towards me now, but Pyro. I laughed so hard at it that it hurt.

"Don't tell her to fuck off? Okay, how about THAT then?" I snicker out, hoping my punch triggered Pyro- the one I knew and lusted after- back.

Um...instead? It kind of just made him even **more** foreign to me, and enraged wasn't even the right word to describe how he looked...

Instantly, he went into full demon mode; his eyes turned a burning, hate filled red, along with the tattoo on his forehead, and his vampire like teeth came out, along with his claws.

I admit it, I was scared. My heart raced at that sight. I took a step back from him immediately, my eyes wide at it.

I didn't think he'd do it...I didn't think he'd turn full demon on me. I thought...I thought I meant more to him than that. I thought he cared about me more than that...

Would he actually kill me? His friend for over a thousand years? Would he dare to? Would he try to? Would he succeed? W-Would I let him...?

Could I really force myself to fight him? Even when I liked him so much... Could I even win if I **tried** to?

I stiffened immdiately, embracing for empact as soon as he pulled his claw like hands back, readying them to launch into me somehow.

Was this the end? I couldn't bring myself to jump or run away. I was frozen there, like a icile to the roof of a house. No way of moving or letting go...

He launches it towards me and I cover my eyes and scream. Fear over powered me. Sure, I was a damn tough demon, but no way was I a match for Pyro...

and I...I never thought I'd have to be.

But, to my surprise, nothing ever came. No impact, no pain, no **nothing.**

I made a confused face and peeked through my green fingers to see what had happened...

To my surprise, I just happened to witness what happened as soon as it happened.

In seconds, the Ancient One was in front of me, back towards me, her hair glittering with water from the stream, the sun shining upon it, making it look like crystals in her hair, as the hair moved to follow after her.

She stood in front of me, reached her hand out just as Pyro's claw like hand reached out, and then the hands collided together...entwining into one.

Pyro's eyes went from wild and rambunkous to wide, surprised, and slightly regretful.

His claw like hand was entwined within her fragile and delicate fingers, and his claw like nails dug slightly into the skin of her hand...making her hand bleed a bit.

It didn't look like she cared or was even effected by it.

"A-Angelica?" He frowns sadly and I was shocked by the use of her first name. H-He called her by her first name...making this 'relationship' of theres even more evident. He had bothered to find out her name...

"Why are you-" He begins, concern I hated to see in his voice when she cuts him off...

"Pyro. This is your friend. Don't do anything you might regret. I'm quite alright." She suddenly informs him and his eyebrows raise at that, as do mine.

This bitch was defending me? Why? The fool...

**"B-But..."** Pyro protests, his face getting violent when he looks at me, and he shudders with rage, as he usually does when he gets extremely pissed, "**This** **bitch punched you. She deserves a good beating!**" Pyro yells out menacingly, venom dripping from his words, and without meaning too- although I wish he did- he dug his nails deeper into her hand and caused her to wince.

His eyes widened at that, forgetting about the rage he felt towards me for a second, and he clenched his teeth in instant regret.

"Oh!" He quickly pulled his nails out of her and let go of her hand...although that part, he hesitated about. Which was...INFURIATING. He...He liked holding hands with her, DIDN'T he?

TRAITOR!

"I...I um..." he looked away regretfully, his eyes downcast, rubbing the back of his head, as if he was shy or something. What the FUCK was this? It made me grind my teeth together in pure irritation...

"I'm..um...s-s..so..." He was trying to...**apologize? **You've **got **to be **fucking kidding me!**

**DEMONS NEVER APOLOGIZE FOR ANYTHING! **There was no way he could, even if he wanted to...

"It's perfectly alright." the Ancient One Pyro liked to call 'Angelica' seemed to smile through her words, although I couldn't see her face.

"I already healed, see?" she giggles gently, showing him her hand, which, surprsingly, is not bleeding any longer, "But thank you for being concerned for me." She thanks **ever so politely**.

yeah bitch, the REAL Pyro wouldn't care if you stubbed your toe on ice cream, let alone if he dug his nails into ya!

This whole thing nauseated me and made me wanna hurl buckets. So what if this Ancient One saved me? I didn't care. She...she was just stupid, and eventually...she'd get hers. I'd make sure of that..

No matter WHAT Pyro thought or said! Having an Ancient One around and alive never meant anything good for us demons...or was Pyro **forgetting** that?

Hmp...

I stuck up my nose at them as Pyro looked towards Angelica with apologetic eyes. I would not sercum to watching them oogle at each other any longer.

If Pyro wouldn't listen to me about this, then I'd just have to take matters into my own hands...

And I'd get the old Pyro back. I'd make sure of it...

And he'd be **mine** and **only **mine then...

"Whatever, you fools have fun making goo goo eyes at each other...Just remember this day Pyro. Then, think about what would happen to you if every OTHER demon knows what I now know... I doubt they'd like it much either, and would be a **lot** less plesant about it than me. But whatever, just...hand over our friendship for this fucking Ancient One, see if I care. personally, I thought you were better than that...guess I was wrong. Goodbye Pyro, may you come to your senses again shortly...and you, Ancient One?" I glared now at her, jealous that I couldn't have Pyro all to myself, and that **she** would in the next five seconds...

She turned towards me, her eyes glistening into mine, peircing them in the most peaceful way possible...soul searching...

Too bad I didn't have a soul.

"...I hope you die a thousand deaths and are fucking tortured through out your days." I curse her and then rush off before Pyro had anything to say or do about it.

I was rushing back into the Trench when I felt like there was something wrong...

Something strange...

I touched my cheek and noticed something I never had before...

Something humans liked to call, tears.

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

I felt bad for Lilith. I really did.

I knew as soon as I laid eyes on her that she was smitten with Pyro, in a demon way, or course.

I wished I didn't cause the uproar I did from her, but it kind of just happened I suppose. I was just glad I stopped it before Pyro did anything he would've regretted doing...such as getting into a fight with his friend.

I smiled at Pyro after she left, and he looked rather...strained. Like he didn't know what to do. My smile was one of comfort, and hopefulness.

"Pyro, it's okay if you want to go after her and talk to her. I understand." I tell him as gently as possible but he shakes his head no.

"No point. That bitch'll just go on and on about what **she** thinks and wants. She won't let me hear the end of it." he rolls his eyes, but he was back to normal now. His eyes back to black, so was his tattoo, the vampire teeth and claw like hands gone.

He plopped back down on the ground and stared up at the sky.

"I just...I don't get it. Any of it. I should be doing what she did to you right now...hitting you, abusing you some way, shape or form...but..." he sighs, looking down at the stream, "I'm not. God dammit, I suck at being the Demon Prince." he growls to himself and I sit next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

I was still dripping wet from falling into the stream, but I didn't mind. Water was beautiful, and it was kind of fun to splash in a stream.

"Pyro, perhaps that's not such a bad thing..." I smile tenderly, careful as to how to word this...

He looks at me, his face confused and baffled, slightly irked as well.

"How is it NOT? If she tells anyone, I'll be in deep shit... I hope she doesn't..." He whines, but I shake my head no and look towards the midday sky.

"There's always hope, even in the darkest times...it's the thing hidden **in **the darkness. It's the thing that you have to find, even in a situation like this..." I inform Pyro, who just places his chin down onto his knees dully.

"Why do **I **have to go out and find this 'hope' of which you speak? Why can't it just come to me?" he asks demandingly and I giggle at such a funny statement.

I picture this man with a huge smile on his face, wearing a shirt that has beautiful, big, script letters written on it saying **HOPE, **walk up to Pyro and shake hands with him, saying, 'Here I am! I'm hope!'

Well...as you can see, it was a silly thought and idea to have.

"It doesn't work like that. Hope is too subtle to approach you dead on. It's shy and you have to go after it, or else it'll disapear, and you'll never find it again..." I tell him, and his face scrunches up as he stares into space in front of him.

Then, he looks at me with that face and I giggle again.

"Huh? Why the hell are we talking about **hope** anyway?"

"Well...because. I was going to tell you not to lose it..."

"And...why the hell not?"

"Because not only do you have it, but you also have potential."

"Wait, huh? Potential for what?" I smile up at the sky too and lie down on the warm grass.

"Potential to...be good. If you think you're bad at being the Prince of Demons, then...why not be good?"

His eyes widened at that and he growled angrily at me.

"How DARE you, ya little maggot! Is THAT what you're after? Is THAT why you're here? To turn me 'GOOD'? CRAP- it all makes SENSE...Perhaps Lilith WAS right about you...making me a lousy Demon..."

My eyes widened at his words and I shook my head no.

"No, no. Listen to me. I'd never force you to do anything you didn't **want **to do. That's not right. I'm just offering you it...If it doesn't work out for you here, know that you have an open invitation...with Us." I smile warmly at him, taking the sting out of his previous thoughts of goodness being 'thrust' upon him.

He breathed a sigh of relief and then just stared at me...

It flet like we locked eyes for the longest time too. I didn't mind staring into his, I liked what I saw. Potiential and hope...

Buried deep, but still there.

"Hm." Was all he said, although it sounded like he wanted to say 'Thankyou'. I smiled gently at him, my eyes shimmering.

"You're welcome."

He looks away for a second or two and I hear the birds chirping, as if to say, _'isn't there something you're forgetting?' _I was geniunely surprised birds even bothered to come around the Trench, considering all the negative energy around here...

But life never gets put on hold, now does it?

And as for what I was forgetting... it was something Pyro had wanted to admit to me.

Oh, hmm...yes.

"Pyro?" I query subtly. He looks at me again, his eyelids drooped as if he was thinking about something that made him loosen up a bit.

"Yeah?" He blinked, staring into my eyes.

I sat up and was eye to eye with him now.

"What did you want to tell me before? You know, before Lilith came?"

To my surprise, his eyes buldged out of his head and he looked rather embarrassed and slightly surprised. Was that a blush on his face? His pale cheeks seemed to redden...

If so, then aw! He looked so adorable! However, a cringe came to his features quickly and he looked away from me super quickly.

My eyebrows raised at that. It made me wonder what his question was and what about it had made him blush.

"Um, Pyro?" I asked a bit more firmly this time, scooting closer to him, since a couple of seconds passed by and he hadn't said a thing, "Please tell me whatever it was you had on your mind?" I encourage him with an eager smile and a soft tug at him black sleeve.

He frowns and looks towards me from his profile view and I stare into his handsome face for a while before he looks at me dead on.

"You **really **wanna know?" He blinks, cocking up an eyebrow. I nod earnestly and smile encouragingly.

"Yes! Anything you say is of great importance to me!" I assure him, but he smirks bitterly and grunts, then frowns and looks down.

"...Not once you hear this..." He mumbles, sounding a bit downcast and meloncoly. Was everything alright?

I peered at him, trying to pick up on his thoughts and getting little results. It worried me a bit, but I had hope he'd come around to admitting it himself.

"Pyro, rest assured I won't judge you or anything foolish like that..." I place a hand on his shoulder, acknowledging how strong he felt.

Were all demons as solid as him? When I had hugged him at the hospital, he had felt so well built and strong...yet easy to hug.

"W-Whatever..." he shrugs, still avoiding my gaze, but sometimes, our eyes met, if only for him to look away.

"Look...I...I'll tell you, but you won't like it much..." He frowns in anger, his eyes now narrowed, and looking to his right, as if he was prepping for the worst.

What wouldn't I like? I hate nothing. I'm sitting for a Demon right now! What couldn't I tolerate or not like?

He suddenly sucks in a breath, closes his eyes and calms himself down. I watch him do so patiently, removing my hand from his shoulder. I gently fiddle with Aqua Gemstone as I wait for what he wants to tell me.

The suspense was staring to make my heart pound...

Suddenly, he opens his eyes and we're staring into each others dead on. His black ones have a certain shine to them that I've never seen before now...

A blush sweeps my own face when I realize he had said something, but I was too zoned out staring into his eyes to hear.

"W-What?" I gently ask him to repeat it, not catching what he just said...

But his face gets irritated and he growls angrily at me.

"Didn't you just fucking here me? It took me forever just to get the right words out! I'm **so not **saying it again!" he roars out and jumps up, quickly stomping away from me.

My eyebrows raise in regret as I get up to follow after him.

"Wait! Pyro, honest, I swear, I...I didn't hear you! Please repeat it?" I blush deeper now, feeling ashamed I had not listened to him...if he asked why, how could I possibly admit I had gotten lost in those black eyes of his?

I wouldn't lie of course, I'd tell him, but I'm sure he'd think me weird...

"Oh fuck you, fuck this! I don't need this...forget everything!" He throws his hands in the air and then back down like an angry Italian man might if he was pissed off.

I bite my lip and grab his shoulder, sincerely wishing he would just repeat it again and regreting getting distracted.

"Pyro! Listen to me, I'm sorry! I never meant to get distracted...b-but...I did because...well, your eyes looked different...there was something about them that..."

I blushed deeply and couldn't understand why. By now I was completely dry and my hair blew in the wind ever so slightly, my eyes shining, bonafide in every way.

"...they just pulled me in. I completely got mesmerized by them.." I admitted, my heart pounding. Why was I feeling like this? Was I sick or something? How strange, I never get sick...That wasn't in the plan.

"Hmp.." he stops in his tracks, his back still to me. He looks over his shoulder, to see my hand on his shoulder and stares at it.

Gently, he reaches out to touch it and turns towards me, a slight frown on his face.

My eyebrows raised in curiosity as he almost seemed to fiddle with my hand, gently touching and caressing my hand and fingers. It tickled a bit, but felt good too.

I wondered why...

" Angelica, look, I'm sorry for exploading over that...it's just..." he sighs and then looks at me with a frown filled with unease, "I'm...not good at these things." He admits shyly, and gulps, looking annoyed, but in a cute way.

I blinked. Good at what? He took my hand and not just toyed with it, but dlid his fingers through mine, entwining them like before...

However, this was different somehow. My eyes widened a bit at it, the blush on my face failing to go away. My heart seemed to jump and down happily, as if I was exhorting so much energy...

His hand felt good in mine this time, not peircing, forced, painful, and certainly had nothing to do with stopping him from striking Lilith...

"It's alright Pyro, it's my fault entirely. It was terribly rude of me.." I blushed a bit deeper as I stared at our hands meshed together like that. Why was he doing that in the first place anyway?

Any reason?

"Hm...you promise not to judge, over react, or get scared away?" He looked at me insecurely and I giggle at him, then look back into his eyes.

"Sure, if that's what you'd like." I assure him and he gulps. I can see him prepping himself again to say it. Perhaps it was something that goes against his 'demon nature', so he had to prep for it?

What if it was about being good? Then it would make sense as to why he had a hard time saying it...

I could feel myself get excited in anticipation to his words, and I smiled eagerly, not realizing I was leaning in towards him just to hear him as I looked up at him.

One whole minute passed before Pyro felt ready to say anything. His black hair blew in the breeze and slightly into his black eyes, but he moved it away from there and stared me directly in the eye.

Taking a deep breath in, a shaky one none the less, he opened his mouth as if to say something...but nothing came out.

At least not right away. I blinked, watching his lips, waiting for them to move, wondering what was at the tip of them...

When finally, he said it, and they were possibly the most kind words that ever came out of his mouth thus far..- but of course with some added spice of his own sprinkled on...

Not only that, but they were also the most **unexpected** words to come out of his mouth too...

"Angelica, I, Pyro, Prince of Demons and Lies...am...in **fucking** love with you."

_EEEKKK! YAY! :D I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER! ha ha, took long enough to write and update, no? I was re-writing this chapter a lot...to make it JUST right...and I knew you guys were dying for this to happen ... eh he he. However, how will Angelica react? And, better yet, what the hell's LILITH going to do? Will she tell others Pyro's BEFRIENDING Angelica, The Anicent One? Will Pyro EVER become good OFFICIALLY? Will he get in trouble for loving Angelica, and what does God think about this little 'friendship' between them? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS? LOL I KNOW THE ANSWERS! ha ha, well, none the less, REVIEW! =D Sorry for any spelling mistakes...I got a new LAPTOP EVERYONE, and although it has a LOT of stuff...it doesn't have spell check D= so...forgive me! Review... and Thanks again! :D Hope you all had a GREAT Holiday!_


	14. Angelica's Response

_YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER TO READ AND ADORE! ha ha, thank you all for such wonderful reviews and such amazing responses! I figured you'd all love the last chapter as much as I did! He he. SORRY I DIDN'T ADD ANY BUBBLES OR BOOMER INTO IT! Arrrggg... I haven't for a few chapters now...Again, I apologize. But, no need to fear, we'll get to them in this chapter! =) Anyway, please REVIEW, and forgive any spelling mistakes I make! My new laptop doesn't have spell check and I often write in fits of passion... *_* Anyway, lol, on with the story! :D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 14: Angelica's Response**

**P.O.V.: Angelica's 'Book'**

_It has been said, that people have astounding reactions to Ancient Ones. Ancient Ones are specifically designed to be beautiful beyond compare, and as Angel-like as can be. The Angel that's sent down into human form gets to fully choose how he or she looks, knowing exactly what they were doing when they chose their form._

_Every Ancient One has the same general effect on people. Awe. Everyone is always in awe of them, from the moment they are born to the moment they leave the Earth Plane. There's nothing __**not**__ dazzaling about these people, they are flawless. _

_It is also said that you fall in love with Ancient Ones by mere sight. That is, in various different ways. Parental love, Unconditional love, Romantic love..._

_Whatever love it is, it occurs on the spot, whether you like it or not. Ancient Ones are too charming not to love, and the only ones who usually DON'T, are the cruel ones...the demons. However, there ahve been pecuilar cases where demons and Angels alike... become familiar with one another. Perhaps not for long, and __**certainly**__ not often! In fact, this has only happened twice in history, and probably will never happen again. It happened last a hundreed years ago, and before that, 300 years ago._

_The chances of this are so slim that it's never safe to bet it'll even occur. This is why Ancient Ones should always stay on their toes in the Earth Plane...for foes may be watching from the shadows._

_Even if they somehow befriended a demon, chances are it would go arwy somehow. Although one demon may accept, like, but doubtfully ever __**love**__ an Ancient One, the other demons surely wouldn't. Usually, this type of relationship is terminated with either ones seperation, or worse..._

_Death._

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

**Setting: Near the Trench. In the past. Bubbles and Boomer are 37 and Angelica is 16. Pyro...well, he's a demon. ^_^**

I shouldn't be here right now. I **really** shouldn't be here.

I was supposed to be at the park by now...checking up on Mojo via my Remote Viewing skills and use of my magical Rose I gave him...

N-Not here...not hearing this...

I could barely believe the words that Pyro had just uttered. Pyro he...he **loved** me? Was it at **all** possible for demons to love Angels, let alone Ancient Ones?

I was satisfied with just accomplishing the feat of being friends with him...

Most Ancient Ones could not. However, Pyro was different.

I never knew **how** different until now though. For him to love me...was..was a leap forward for his species. However, I knew none of the other demons were at all advanced like him...

They'd never be okay with his feelings towards me, l-let alone love me.

I shivered at the thought of him getting persecuted for liking- no...**loving** me... seeing him being over powered by a mass of demons...

W-Worse yet...what if he was indangered by the Demon King? Him ...

No! It wasn't right! He shouldn't be endangered because of me...

I could never live with myself if I caused **any** blood shed, or violence what so ever...

Specially towards the people I cared most about.

**Pyro...being one of them.**

However, what was I to do about it? This type of relationship was dangerous to us both... If I allowed him to love me. It was even dangerous just to be **friends** with him. I knew that from the moment I saw him.

Yet, I still persisted. I guess it was because I **did** see how different he was that day he attacked me for the first time...

I must've, or else I wouldn't have persisted so badly.

Perhaps I should make him hate me? However, I could never do such a thing as being mean or even remotely cold to someone...

That was out of my mind in seconds.

What could I do then? He was waiting for some sort of response from me, while my mind raged like a roller coaster. It never wanted to end and kept on doing turns, dives, and twists.

I realized finally I had been silent for over a minute when he let go of my hand and grabbed onto my shoulders firmly, looking into my eyes, snapping me from my worries and concerns.

"Angelica." He states, firmly, something about it was anxious. He seemed eager to hear what I had to say about this...this confession he had just made. I wasn't quite sure I had the words, or even the right **thoughts** about it yet.

What does one say to something like that? Specially if you're like me, never needing to be experienced with romantic love of any sort...until this moment.

So...**that's** why he kissed me yesterday...

A feirce blush coated my cheeks candidly, and my throat dried up, closing up on me, not permitting me to speak. My chest was on fire- it felt like I had flames inside my heart as it pumped ferociously in my body. Shivers ran up and down my spine, even though it was at least ninety degrees outside, and summer.

"**Angelica!**" Pyro shouts out now, straight into my bewildered face. I'm still paralyzed, not knowing what to do.

He frowns at this and lets go of my shoulders. His arms fall limply to his sides, as if they were numb, or had just been shot at. His eyelids droop and he looks bitterly disappointed, as if he has made a grave discovery.

"Huh..." the corner of his mouth twitches up just slightly, as if to smirk, but his lips don't have the power to hold up the smirk, and he frowns, his eyes just slightly narrowed. They shined with bitter saddness and disappointment, and looked glassy.

"I should've known you'd react this way..." I had never heard Pyro's voice sound like that. He sounded so empty...so dry and broken, as if he was old and tired.

I couldn't stand to listen to it. Yet, my body wouldn't let me speak! I couldn't understand why...

I had to do something! Something that gave him peace of mind. If I couldn't speak then...

Then...

What should I do?

"You...You lied. You said you wouldn't judge me. You said you wouldn't over react..." Pyro accussed me and I wanted to tell him no, but it was like I was one years old all over again. Like I didn't know how to do **anything.**

"Well...fuck it, I don't care anymore. Fuck you, fuck this, fuck me, **fuck everything.** Just...just get the hell away from me, and don't EVER come back here? You HEAR ME? NEVER COME FUCKING BACK HERE, BITCH!" he practically screeches out in my face while poking me harshly on the collar bone.

He growled so ferociously and venomously it didn't sound human. It sounded like a lion, or a tiger who had...had just lost a cub or something precious to them.

I couldn't understand why I wasn't responding. I felt so horrible, like crying, as he transformed into a black panther- like he had when I first met him- and ran away from me.

I wanted to tell him 'Stop! I wasn't judging you, I'm just in shock!' and I wanted to go after him and hug him...

But I couldn't. I just stood there...

Fighting the tears from exploading from my face. I wasn't very good at it, but I managed to hold them back...in the end.

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

"Boomer? Boooomer! Oh, there you are! Tee hee." I giggled and put my hands behind my back, "What do you want for dinner tonight?" I sway from side to side gently, staring at him eagerly.

"Dinner? Gee, umm..." he was in the art studio we had in our house and was carefully packing his painting to take with him to the person who wanted to buy it from him.

I watched him pack it, watched the way he handled it with such loving care and devotion. He was such a great artist, and I'm sure the person buying it will absolutely love it.

Boomer's paintings easily sold for over a hundreed dollars.

He had started out making only twenty or thirty dollars, which wasn't bad, but to be a successful artist, you're paintings needed to be of more value.

Thankfully, people were starting to hear of Boomer's extravaggant talents and a bunch of people wanted his paintings, including the rich. Which was fabulous for us, because up until now, we had been working off our art. However, I would be starting my work tomorrow, which was at the Children's Center in the City. I'd be teaching them arts and crafts!

Perfect, no? The income wasn't too bad either, so we'd get along just fine.

This family never seemed to have money problems, that was for sure. The reason, I'm not sure, but now that I think about it...I'm sure it had something to do with Angelica. Now that I knew her to be an Angel, I'm sure she contributed money to us without us even knowing. Just like she had done today earlier on for the Church...

"Ummm, how about your famous dish? Fish sauce." Boomer smiled at me, finally deciding on a dish for me to make. By fish sauce, he meant macarooni with red sauce that was flavored with the right fish, such as clams, muscles, and soft shelled crab.

I giggled at his request and nodded eagerly.

"Fish sauce it is, then! I'll head off to the Grocery store now to pick up the ingredients." I informed him happily and he looked elated at that decision.

"Great! I'll be back shortly myself. Got to go give this guy the painting he wanted..."

"Don't they usually come here to buy it?"

"Yes, but he called an hour or two ago and said he had to stay home today because he's nursing his child back to health...he's got no wife, she left him, so..." He frowns and shrugs helplessly, "I'm taking it to him. It's the least I can do for the poor guy."

Awww! Boomer was so sweet. I smiled proudly at him and walked up to him, staring into his deep blue eyes that twinkled back into mine.

"You're such a good man." I compliment him, truly meaning it. He was probably one of the best men I've ever dated or loved, and it was only right to marry him. Sure, he was a Rowdyruff, but who cares? The Rowdyruffs certainly had enough good in them to settle down with each of us. And they did it with such gusto too! 

He blushed from my compliment and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, his eyes closed.

"Awww, come on now, it's just a part of my job..." he meekly protests the compliment, as I figured he would, but I reached up on my tippy toes and surprised him with a quick and sweet peck on the lips. His eyes flashed open at that, and he blushed a bit more, smiling contently now.

"You're right, but still. Most artists would be too stuck up to care if the consumer's child was sick or not..." I gently touch his face and he stares into mine with warmth.

"True, I suppose. Although I'd never think twice about it." He admits, just as I thought he would.

"And that's what makes you such a good man." I smile brightly and hug him tightly and he chuckles and hugs back.

"Okay, I get you, thanks Bubbles." He was like a big teddy bear, I loved hugging him.

I let go of him and smiled giddily up at him.

"Any time Boomer! Now, I'm off. I guess I'll leave a note for Angelica on the table...so when she comes back, she'll know where we are."

"Good idea, but don't expect her back too soon. You know her usual routine on Sundays." Boomer laughs and I nod my head in agreement.

"True, true. She's probably at the park by now."

"Yeah- proba-" suddenly, we're both shocked to hear the door open and close to the front of the house and my head immediately snaps to the door out of the art studio.

Angelica was home? So soon? Was everything alright?

"Angelica?" I call out, curiosity and slight concern in my voice. I don't hear her feet walking towards us or away from us. So...she was just standing there? In front of the front door?

Why? Was everything okay? Boomer and I exchanged confused glances and we both walked out of the studio towards the front door...Boomer carrying his artwork.

My eyebrows raised in concern when I laid them upon my beautiful daughter.

She had her back leaning against the door, her hands behind her, and her eyes downcast, lost in thought. They weren't shining with vigor or happiness, but completely filled with woe and ...regret?

Her hair fell over her shoulders, gleaming as always, but there was a sadness to her pretty lips that were the unsual shade of hot pink and magneta...

"Angelica?" Boomer asked, his voice full of parental concern. She blinked and looked at us. It was strange how she did it too.

She picked up her head and stared at each of us, and then appeared to stare at us both, side by side.

"...Mother, Father...what is love?" she suddenly asks, her voice sounding extremely refined, with a covering of melancholy clothed over it.

My eyes widened at such a question, a thin layer of blush coating my cheeks. I didn't expect such a question from her. In fact, rarely did she look to us for any answers. She seemed to know everything on her own, or would find it in the things she did or books she read. Never from us...

She stopped asking us questions like that at age five.

"Romantic love, I mean." she clarifies and steps away from the door just slightly, her eyes now filling with an anxious desire to know.

Um...how should I respond to such a thing? What should I tell her? Should I say something, or should Boomer? I'm the woman here, I guess that means it's best if I speak about it..

"Sweetheart..." I begin, glancing at Boomer from my of peripheral vision, then back at her, "What a...interesting question! Um, can I get back to you on that? I have to go shopping and Boomer has to deliver his painting. Can it wait sweetheart?" I ask gently, hoping everything was okay.

She bites her lower lip and looks down, her eyes now shining with insecurity.

"...I doubt it can wait, but I guess it'll have to, for now." She puzzles me yet again with her words and Boomer makes a concerned face.

"Angelica, if there's something you want to talk about...something that happened, you know we're here for you, right?" Boomer offers as gently as possible and Angelica forced a smile on her face after a few seconds.

The smile is real, but it's nervous and timid.

"Thank you...both of you. I know you are. I'm sorry for the inconvinence." She suddenly speaks confidently and smiles brightly at us, straightening up her back, whch happened to be a bit slumped just a moment ago. I couldn't tell until she straightened up.

It made me straighten up my back as well as I cleared my throat and smiled too.

"Well, I'm off. We're having fish sauce tonight! I'm going to pick up the ingredients now. See you soon sweetheart." I offer a happy smile to her and give her a kiss on the cheek. She nods eagerly at me and gives me a kiss back.

"Alright, I can't wait. Your fish sauce is out of this world." she giggles and Boomer chuckles with her, however, his eyes are still wary on Angelica, unsure if everything truly was alright.

"See you soon dear. I'll be back in no time. Just have to drop this man's painting off." Boomer insures Angelica and gives her a quick peck on the cheek, and she does the same.

"Understood. I'm sure he'll love it." She smiles happily towards him and he smiles back eagerly.

"I hope so! I worked so hard on it!" Boomer's eyes flashed with excitement. He always loved to see the reactions his customers had when viewing his artwork. I loved Boomer because he put his all into his work and always made sure to do everything as his customers wanted it. He was so friendly and a great artist, which was the ultimate combo. Thanks to that, he had a lot of art requests coming in now a days, along with his art getting more value.

A great combination for any artist, if you ask me. When he came back from delivering his work, I'd make sure he'd relax though. He works so hard, he deserves whatever time to himself he can get!

"I know Father, you always do. I'm sure your customer will love it just as much as we do." Angelica smiles knowingly towards him and it makes him feel so relieved and happy to see that smile. The smile that assured everyone everything **would **be okay.

"Thanks Angelica, well, I'm off you two!" Boomer excitedly exclaimed as he opened the door and zoomed off into the now setting sun, a dark blue streak of light behind him as he flew. I smiled after him and then glanced at Angelica when I could no longer see him.

She was sitting at the dining room table, her back to me, and she was reading a magazine I had left out on it.

"Are you sure you'll be ... okay dear?" I smile sadly, hoping everything to be fine.

She nods, turning a page of the magazine to a page that featured 'Love Advice'. Strange, she never reads things like that...and she never reads my magazines in general.

"I'll be just fine. Promise. Please head off?" Her voice is so sincere and plesant that I must believe her.

"Alright dear. We'll talk more later, I promise! Oh, and guess what? Blossom and Brick are coming back from their vacation tonight! We'll be going over there tomorrow, and you can spend some time with your cousins! How's that sound?" I smiled, eager to hear her answer as I walk out the door.

"That's sounds wonderful Mother. I look forward to it. See you later." I smiled more, feeling accomplished as I closed the door.

"See you soon." I said to myself as I sped into the sunset filled air.

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

Once the door was closed and they were both gone as I knew they would be today, I frantically piled through all the magazines my mother had lying around the house. From Glamour magazine to O, The Oprah Magazine, I looked for anything and everything about love.

Romantic love.

Anything! I read a bunch of different articles, opinions, beliefs...and even scanned through a bit about sex talk...

Although I cringed massively at that. I couldn't stay on those pages too long.

So...what was the deal with all this romance? Everyone seems to be searching for it. No one seems to have the same opinions on it. Some articles talked about being sweet and gentle towards guys, while others told about being bold and flashy with men.

Which is romance about? Is it both? If so, then how come I never saw Mother and Father get bold or flashy? And what might they truly mean by that?

I read that kissing was something all guys liked to do, but how do you kiss? There was one magazine that generously listed all the types of kisses, but it just made my head spin more. I was no good at this...

After spending a few minutes speed reading, I quickly made all teh magazines into one neat pile and placed them back into the bathroom- the main place Mother stashes them.

With a sigh, I wished I could go and find Pyro, explain to him that I was new to this stuff, didn't know much about it...and...and...

That I was **afraid** for him. Afraid he's get in trouble for this leap in history. No where was it ever recorded a demon could love an Ancient One, let alone an Angel...

I guess it wasn't impossible though. However, I've read that bad things happen to Ancient Ones and Demons who fraternize with each other...and I was already pushing the limit by being friendly with the guy.

However, I couldn't help it. He had so much potential...

However, how far was I willing to go? Was I willing to be romantically involved with him? Would God like that? Would **I** like that? Would my parents approve if they knew of a relationship between us?

I had so much to mull over and think about. I really, and truly wasn't sure what to do. I should be coming home from the park right about now...I should be checking up on Mojo using my remote vision.

However, I wasn't...and this was not the making of a good Ancient One. Being distracted by a demon...

But he wasn'y just **any **demon! He was Pyro, my friend. And I had left him in such a state where he'll probably never even speak to me again...

I gulped, not liking that idea. He was so much fun to talk to, and really...sweet deep down. No matter how much he cursed, you could tell he was bonafide- unless he was lying.

Was he lying about loving me? No...not at all. I would've been able to tell, right?

I sighed, covering my face in defeat. I was in a real pickle here, and I needed a solution to this dilemma.

I couldn't let this end barely, I didn't want to fail at my mission! However...

Didn't my mission involve peace? Although it was specifically geared towards Townsville, it still involved peace. Wouldn't I be making a statement by showing there **could** be peace between the Demon and Angel world? That demons are capable of having a heart too?

That'd be the ultimate sign of peace right there.

Then...Then it was settled. I'd continue on my mission for peace in Townsville, but...I'd add an extra task to it. I'd add the task of developing peace between Pyro and myself...a demon and an Angel.

I'd allow him to love me...and I...I'd fall in love with him too. I don't know how, but I would. I already felt unconditional love towards him, why not romantic love? If he could, I could too...

It wasn't impossible, as I had always thought it to be. I was brave enough, I could take on the extra task. I had already bothered to come to Earth, knowing the dangers. I had already bothered to befriend him...why not be a bit more daring?

H-However, I'd have to be cautious as how to approach this. I couldn't mess up, and I couldn't steer away from my path or get distracted from where my true mission lies- here, in Townsville.

Currently, Mojo Jojo was my first target. He was the one I wanted to make good first. Perhaps I'd visit him tomorrow. Oh wait, I'm planned to go to Uncle Brick and Aunt Blossom's house tomorrow.

Ah! I know, I'll go on Tuesday. I already have that planned out. For now, I'll just have to calm down and use my Remote Vision to check up on him...

But my heart was pounding so fast, my thoughts jumbled up in thinking about Pyro that I couldn't focus right at all. I rubbed my temples and took in deep breaths as I went into my room and closed the door. My parents would be back in a few minutes, I had to do this now or never!

I could do it when they come, but it'd be too noisy, and even more distracting...

So, I had no choice but to do it now.

I sat down on my comfortable bed and inhaled a deep, relaxing breath while closing my eyes. Slowly, the thoughts about Pyro, my mission, my plans, and everything in general, faded away. Now, I was in meditation mode.

Quickly, I used my skills of Remote Viewing to check up on Mojo Jojo, my Grandpa.

I smiled at what I saw.

Currently, Mojo Jojo was in his labrotory, writing in a journal of some sort. He had a smile on his face and stopped to scratch at his head every once and a while. He had the rose I gave him right next to the journal, and would often glance at it.

I peered at what he was writing, and it went something like this...

_Dear Journal, _

_It is me, Mojo Jojo. I am writing in here to alert you to something weird that has occured since I recieved this Rose from Angelica, my granddaughter. (See last Journal Entry for details!) I have had the strangest urges to do kind things for others at random points of the day._

_For example, today, I felt like going outside, walking around, and smiling at everyone I saw. It sounds simple and pointless, but for me, this was a great leap. I never walk around and smile at others. I hardly smile at all, and when I do, it's usually about something Evil..._

_Well, I gave it a try, but I didn't walk around too far from home. I walked no more than I had to. I felt rather silly doing it, but I was inspired to do it by the rose Angelica had given me. The few people I passed by jumped at my presence, thinking I was going to do something bad. One woman with a baby told me she had a gun if I pulled anything funny. It was quite comical, actually. Interesting to see how much the people of Townsville loath me, even when I'm doing nothing wrong..._

_Hmmm...I wonder... If there's a way for me to become good, as Angelica believes, what would the people of this town think about it? Would the believe me, or think it a hoax? Would __**I **__believe me? Ah...time can only tell. I'll still mull it over, I have the rest of the week... I'm sure I'll think of a good answer by then. Perhaps Angelica will come to visit soon? I miss my granddaughter... considering I never knew I had one since a couple of days ago..._

_~Mojo Jojo_

Wow, that was pretty impressive writing on his part! I smiled as I read it. He was realizing the effect his constant attacks to Townsville had on the people...I was so glad!

I watched him as he sighed and covered his face with his hands, then closed the journal and got up from the seat he was sitting on, taking the rose with him. I could tell this whole thing was making him think a lot more deeper and confusing him by the tone load. However, he was trying his best to consider my offer, and wasn't letting himself get too down about it.

I stopped using my Remote Viewing skills and went back into meditation mode, satisfied I had check up with him and that everything was going according to plan for him. No demons had tampered with him at all, everything was running smoothly. For that, I was so grateful.

I knew Pyro wouldn't, specially because of what he said earlier, but there **were** other demons, and once they found out my location and my mission...they might get the urge to tamper with it.

However, if Pyro was generous enough, and alert enough as I knew him to be, he'd stop them before they even got to Townsville.

However...

I sighed, looking down. My thoughts raced back to Pyro all over again.

Pyro must be heartbroken right now, thinking I wanted nothing to do with him romantically. I hadn't responded the way he wanted me to, in fact, I hadn't **responded at all**. It was incrediably rude of me, but...I just hadn't known what to say.

I was so dumbfounded and awe struck that such a thing could be remotely possible...and to **me** no less.

There have been other Ancient Ones before me who have come here, looking far more beautiful than I. Why me? Why didn't those other demons notice the beauty in all the other Ancient Ones before me?

Or was it more than just looks? The magazines I read made it seem like love was all about what you looked like, and how well you flirted. But...I think Romantic Love is more than that. I think it's about character.

I guess it's safe to say Pyro likes my character, and I...

I think I like his. A blush crept onto my cheeks as I admitted that silently to myself.

I didn't know if I was quite cut out for Romance, but...I could always try, right? Besides, I was determined to add this to my mission, and I certainly wanted to complete my mission.

With this in mind, I knew I had to talk to Pyro. I had to admit to him that I wanted to ... to be...romantically involved with him. But, I'd have to discuss my terms with him. I'd have to make sure he understood I couldn't go too fast, and **certainly** no sex! That was against my way of thinking and knowing...

I knew God would undertsand because I wasn't just doing this for me, but to add on to my mission. He just wants me to be safe, in the end.

I smiled, glad I had worked this out in my head. The next step was finding Pyro and talking to him about this...

Perhaps he'd come to me? I wasn't sure. Also, what about my parents? I'd have to tell them some time...

When I did, I'd just tell them the truth, that it was part of my mission. That was not a lie. I was making it a part of it.

However, things would not go so smoothly if Pyro meant what he said earlier today... If he'd stay angry at me, and want nothing to do with me anymore. If that was the case, I didn't know what to do...

I'd feel a bit...saddened by it. I enjoyed talking to Pyro.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open and I turned towards my own door, which was closed.

"I'm home!" called out my Father and I got up and went inside to greet him, all the while, thinking about Pyro and hoping he doesn't hate me now...

Or else this new assest to the mission would never work...

And would cause me grave trouble instead...

_YAY! Another awesome chapter up! Two days in a row, WOW! ;D Can you believe it! He he, I'm good~ Well, hope you all enjoyed it! I figured you deserved two chapters, since I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, thanks to the holidays. You got your fill of Bubbles and Boomer this chapter around as well! I'm sure a bit annoyed Angelica didn't respond to Pyro right away, but no worries! You'll all get what you want in the end...Next chapter, we'll see what goes on at Blossom's house with Bubbles, Boomer and Angelica. Also, we'll see what's going on with poor Pyro... Please review, and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes! My computer has no spell check =\ Eh... Thanks, and REVIEW! :D_


	15. Mother, What's Romance?

_O-Oh my...I'd just like to say THANK YOU! *Blushes* To everyone who's reviewing... I originally estimated that the most my story would get per chapter would be around 10 reviews. NOW, however, I've had a bit more, and am almost at 160 reviews and that was at chapter 14! I can't wait to see how you guys will surprise me after this chapter! I'm so grateful! To all my anonymous reviewers- THANK YOU! I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY! :D Well, um...anyway ^^' In this chapter, we'll see what happens when Angelica talks to her parents about romance, and what happens the next day, at Blossom's house! Plus, we'll see what Pyro's up to as well... Be prepared for a family reunion! Ha ha :D Well, please review? T-Thanks, now...On with the story! ^-^_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 15: Mother, What's Romance?**

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

**Setting: Bubbles, Boomer, and Angelica's house. Bubbles and Boomer are now 37, and Angelica is now 16. This is where the story now takes place officially(In the past). This is where we shall be remaining from now on… for a while anyway. Enjoy!**

Mother set the table with our food and I sat down eagerly. I was rather hungry, and the smell was intoxicating.

Mother smiled happily and sat down in her seat. Father was sitting already and he smiled at me.

Mother had come back from the store about two hours ago, and finally, her famous fish sauce was ready. Father rubbed his hands together anxiously, licking his lips. It was obvious he was hungry and ready to dig in!

I smiled at that and looked down at my own dish. It looked delicious, and I knew I was going to enjoy it heartily.

Mother sat down too now, and we all joined hands together, a smile on each of our faces.

The perfect way to end a Sunday.

My father's hand was tough and strong, but was warm and welcoming. My Mother's hand was soft but powerful, and held on to mine meerily.

"Alright! Angelica? Will you say grace for us tonight?" My Mother encouraged me eagerly and I smiled, grateful to have the honor of doing so.

"I'd love to." I agree and we all close our eyes and bow our heads in silent recognition.

"God, we thank you today for the food in front of us, the person that made it, the animals who gave their life for it, and for this beautiful day in general. May you continue to bless us fruitfully. Amen." I smiled with my eyes closed, head bowed in honor.

"Amen!" Both my parents chided in, and we all started to chow down after that. There was some laughing and casual talk amoung us as to how our days went and how good the food was.

However, that was barely on my mind. I needed to ask them about...

Romance. I still had a lot to learn...

When a silent moment struck, I couldn't hold back my urge to bring it up any longer. Sure I was going to allow Pyro to love me, but in order to do that, I needed to hear from my parents, who had experience, what romantic love **really** was.

"Mother? Father?" I speak up and they look at me while eating, "...Can you answer my question now?" I query gently. However, as soon as I asked, the air in the room changed and got tense. I saw the glances they made towards each other. My father's mouth was still full when I had asked it, and now he gulped loudly.

"What might you want to know?" He asked, playing with his food with his fork now. I knew he knew what I was talking about, but I could tell it made him uncomfortable.

Perhaps it's because this little conversation wasn't **originally** part of the plan? Of course, it also had to do with the fact...what Father wants to admit their daughter's growing up...?

I looked towards Mother now, who smiled eagerly at me.

"Oh, that's right dear!" She remembered, obviously the more open one to this whole topic, "You wanted to know about...Romance, right?" She giggles gently, a bit warily too.

I nod eagerly, a desire to know over coming my hunger. I let my fork go and placed it on the napkin. I leaned in towards the table eagerly.

"Yes. I wanted to know more about it, what it was..." I nod eagerly. She looks towards Father who looks away and continues to eat.

"Well...hm. How could I describe it? It's a pretty vague question..." Mother admits and keeps looking at Father for a while. She finally clenches her teeth and looks towards me, and offers a smile.

"I think the best way to say what love is, is to experience it. Everyone's different, and romantic love can certainly take different forms for different people. For example, some like cheesy things, such as flowers and chocolates, while others are more down to earth and just enjoy spending time with the one they love. Perhaps doing things together, like visiting places that you both like. It all depends on what the **individual** finds to be romantic. Everyone's different." Mother informs me.

My eyebrows raise slightly at this. So, there are different **types** of romantic love? If I'm correct, then not only are there different types of love in **general**, but there's also different branches of **romance** as well? My goodness, that was a lot to take in!

"But Mother, how do you **know** what someone will find romantic or not?" I frown gently. I guess I could always use my psychic abilities to find information like that out...

But with a demon, it's even _harder_ to pick up said things. Remember when I tried to call out ot Pyro with my telepathy? Remember how long it took and how arduous it was? The same exact thing was true when it came to using my psychic abilties on him, or any other demon.

Sure, some things were obvious and easy to pick up, but others...not so much.

"Well," My mother giggled while my Father rolled his eyes, "the **best** way to find out is asking of course, but sometimes it's nice to surprise them with things! Most of the time, if you know the person well enough, they'll react positively to your kind gesture."

"Surprise them? With what?"

"Ohhh..." Mother taps her chin and looks up in thought, "I dunno, gifts, or surprise parties...silly abut cute things like that. Even simple things, like a surprise kiss could make them happy!" she squeals and my eyes widen at that.

Surprise...kiss?

Pyro had given me that yesterday...how had I reacted to it? I was in shock from it. I hadn't expected it, and it kind of frightened me. However...I remember feeling a smile form on my lips afterwards. I remember feeling a sensation unlike any other on them, a tingling feeling. Was that a good sign?

He had been romantic towards me, so...could I do the same? I had enjoyed it...h-hadn't I? 

"Mother, how do you **know** you're in love?" I suddenly ask. I needed to know if I was in love or not. Was there a definite way of knowing? I'm sure there had to be...

"Oh..." Her eyebrows raised at such a question, and to make it a bit easier to explain, I refraized it...

"Like, how did you know you were in love with my Father?" I smiled, looking towards them both now.

Father stopped eating and looked at Mother. His eyes went soft on her and he reached out to grab her hand...

It reminded me of what Pyro did and my eyes widened at that, my heart skipping a beat...

"Well, I knew from the day we met that I was head over heels for Boomer..." My Mother gushed, staring at him tenderly, "And that was fate alright. The day he came to my house with Butch who practically pushed him there, was the day I knew it was meant to be. I guess I kind of had a..I don't know...a 'feeling' whenever I was around him. When he wasn't with me I would always think about him. When I was with him, I blushed and giggled a lot, ten times more than usual, which I'm told is sincerely annoying to witness by my sistsers..." Mother giggles and I smile gently at that myself.

"However, Boomer is amazing. I couldn't love him any more than I do right now. I couldn't be more **grateful** to have him either. The number one way I knew he was mine was how I acted around him...all giddy and blushing. That gut feeling helped too. But, time is the real test. That lets you know for sure if love is real or not. If it's not, the romance will disappear and the relationship will get stale. If it **is**, you'll never doubt your love for that person, although, tee hee, you might get into a few fights every now and again, right Boomer?" Mother giggled yet again and Father squeezed her hand and blushed.

"Y-Yeah. Remember the time we fought over who was going to finish their painting first? That was so..._**stupid**_..." My Father laughed out, shaking his head and looking away, "But you know what? It winded up being fun in the end. We knew what babies we were being..."

Mother laughed too and nodded her head solemnly. Then, she looked at me.

"Angelica, true love can withstand anything. Sometimes it won't work out, but you have to give it time. Love needs to be fed, or else the flames will die out. Whatever your reasons for asking us this, I hope what we said helped." Mother smiles gently and hopefully at me and my eyes shine, eager now.

"Oh, it did. It did a lot. Thank you, both of you!" I smile brightly at them and my Mother laughs happily.

"Anytime!" She giggles. I look towards my Father who's studying me with wary eyes. He lets go of Mother's hand and picks up his fork again.

"So, what made you ask these questions anyway?" Father queries warily, not wanting to probe too harshly, but still curious. I smile at him, my heart felt like it was on fire right now. It was pumping so fast that I thought they might hear it! I felt so excited, adrenaline like never before gracing my bones.

I felt...I felt like I knew why I had asked these questions. To find out if it was possible for me to be in love with Pyro already...

And now I knew the answer.

I was.

I was! I, an Ancient One, was not only **friends** with a demon..but...but **in love** with one! So thanks to what Mother told me, I now not only knew what love **was**, but that I am **in love**.

I certainly felt myself blush around him and only him. I always felt happy as well, no matter if he was trying to abuse me or not. I knew that part was because I was an Ancient One, but still. And...

I couldn't stop thinking about him either. Just like Mother had said. Also, I kept persisting to be his friend and make him 'good', so I guess that counted as my 'gut feeling'? I always felt like he had potential... so, that counted for something right?

"Oh, I was just wondering was all." I giggled gently, answering my father, super happy right now, "I didn't know much about romantic love, but thanks to you two, now I do!" I admit gratefully and Father grunts and looks away, finishing his meal.

**P.O.V.: Pyro**

**Setting: The Trench. That same night.**

"Give me cold, hard blood...and give it to me FAST." I demanded the Blood-Tender at the 'bar' in the trench.

His eyes widened and he nodded eagerly, fearful of my temper as I slammed my fist down onto the table I was sitting at.

"Y-Yes-" He begins, but I cut him off..

"NOW!" I screech, my eyes flashing red for a second and he just gulps and gets me the damn drink I needed so desperately.

Taking the cup of blood into my hands, I swirled it around in the cup, staring at it with harsh, scrutinizing eyes. My blood was boiling and on fire. I felt like I'd kill anyone or anything if they even so much as looked at me funny.

I could feel and see the steam rolling off of me as I chugged down the drink, my throat burning for it...

However, my teeth clench in fury as I slam it down onto the damn table again, making the demon behind the counter jump. He was a reptilian demon who had skin like a crocodile and eyes like a cat. Thin pupils and neon yellow eyes stared back at me.

".WARM!" I shout at him, so loudly that everyone looks over at us and goes quiet, "I ASKED FOR **COLD** BLOOD, YOU IMBECILE!" I roared out more ferociously than a Lion ever could. The demon was quivering with fear now and sweating like a pig.

"B-But sir...y-you also asked for it **hard** and that's physically impossible to-" This leech begins to defend himself when I can't take it anymore. I snap, just like a twig does under your feet, and I grab at his neck, go full demon, and dig my fangs into his neck remorselessly.

Blood splatters everywhere sloopily. On the table, on me, on the humans he that had their throats slashed open and hanging in back of us...

I didn't give a fuck. I really didn't. I was so fucking **pissed off** that I could've easily killed everyone in that damn Trench!

I ripped out his vocal chords and ate 'em as a snack. Then, I flung his useless body into the fire of hell in the middle of the Trench, and it swallowed him whole, shape shifting into a skull with cross bones.

I laughed loudly, evilly at that. Everyone stared at me while I did so and I didn't care. Not one bit.

After I slowly stopped laughing, I looked around to see everyone's stares and growled.** Now** they were annoying me. What the FUCK were they looking at?

"STOP STARING YOU ASS HOLES!" I gave them an order...if they don't obey, I'd make them suffer, "THE FUCK YOU ALL STARING AT, TRASH BAGS!" I insult them and glare, and almsot immediately they all look away, scared out of their pants...

But one doesn't.

And I wasn't surprised to see who...

The bitch I should've fucking listened to...

Lilith.

I growled lowly at her and turned my back on her, in no mood to hear her bitching and moaning. I quickly grab my drink and serve myself, THIS TIME, making sure my drink was cold...

I sucked that shit down like it was going out of style.

I was desperately trying to avoid thinking about the Ancient One...

Angelica...

ARG! I SHALL NEVER USE THAT NAME AGAIN! NEVER! FORGET HER! I'M THROUGH!

B-But...how could I be? She was...she was still in my head. Still there. Her smile, her adorable laugh, her flawless features...

I couldn't just 'make her go away'. I had tried that once before, with Rayne...

Huh, yeah right...like that fucking worked. That bitch couldn't distract me at all! Not even in bed...

Damn it, what the hell was I ganna do about this? She didn't like me back. I should've known better...

But... I didn't. I didn't know better. I was stuck on her like a fly to a spider's web...

I wanted her to like me so bad I was almost prepared to teleport to her damn house and **force** myself upon her.

B-But...I...I couldn't! What was **wrong** with me? Why couldn't I just get over it, move on?

I bite my lip and chewed it until I felt my own blood leak into my mouth. It tasted metallic and raw...

Unlike human blood. Human blood was delicious.

"..Pyro." The voice I **least **wanted to hear bugged me and I moaned out in protest, much like a little kid. Slamming my head down onto the counter I closed my eyes and kept it there.

"What do you waaaaant?" I moaned out and heard her take the seat next to me.

I much rather talk to Leonard, IF I had to choose anyone to talk to at **all**.

"...You're pretty edgy. Why don't we do the demon greet? Perhaps that'll cheer you up?" Lilith suggests and I growl at that suggestion.

"Yeah fucking right." Was my only response.

Silence...I can hear her fingernails tap impatiently on the counter.

"Guess that means no, huh?"

"Yeah. Guess so bitch."

"No need to be snappy with me bastard. I'm not the one who betrayed-"

"SHUT UP!" My head snaps up and I'm glaring at her, still in full demon mode. Her eyes widen at this and she folds her arms, scrunching up her nose, offended.

"Leave me the fuck alone..." I hiss out lowly, looking away from her. I didn't need her saying what I did out loud, so every damn demon could hear.

"...Sounds like someone had a break up." I could almost hear the evil smirk in her voice, "What happened? Lose your girlfriend?" She teased and I ground my teeth together in agony.

The whore...

"Do you **want **to die today, cause you're really pushing my fucking limit today." I challenge her with a dead on glare and she just smirks at me.

"...Look at you, Pyro. You're pathetic. And...over **who**? I don't what happened, and frankly, I don't care. But obviously you're irked about something. All I can say is..." she shrugs, "I told you so. If that bitch did something-"

"**Don't fucking call her that**!" I roared out, cutting her off. Her eyes narrowed at me and her lips formed a straight, tight line.

"...FINE. If that **girl**- happy? GIRL?- If that **girl** did something, all I can say is..." She looks at her disgusting fingernails, as if they're the most beautiful thing in the world, "...I'd get revenge on her." A small smirk crawls to her lips when the world slip from her mouth.

Revenge...

How so? Could I really do that to her? I ... I couldn't...

I looked away, my eyes tight.

"No. I'd never do that to her..."

"Why not? You look upset enough...why not take it out on her?"

"Cause...she ... she doesn't deserve it..." I couldn't believe how small my voice had gotten. Where was my rage and passion going? I felt...alone...sad...

"Oh NO? Why not?"

"...Because...if she doesn't like me then...then that's her choice. I can't force her to..." I look away, a weird sensation in the pit of my throat. I feels like it's burning...and so do my eyes...

"Huh? And who **says** you can't force yourself on her? **You **are the demon **Prince!** You do what you want **when **you want. Correct?" She leans closer to me, scooting her chair over more.

I bite my lip, not getting her point, still looking away..

"Yeah...but.."

"So? Why not make **her** feel the pain **you're** feeling? Why not make her **regret** not liking you. That is what she did, correct? You just said so-"

"Yes. Yes that's what she did. I admitted my feelings to her..."

"A-Admitted your...hmp..." her eyes narrowed at this, although I couldn't see it, only hear it, "Well then..." She seems to smirk deviously through her voice, "Why don't you make her regret not loving you? Make her feel the burn! You're the prince, you can have anyone you want! She should know better, shouldn't she? You were kind enough to offer your ... l-lust to her...and she down right refused...make her regret it!" She feverishly shouted and quickly too. It was as if her mouth was on fire, the rate it was going.

My eyebrows raised as I turned to look at Lilith. She was suggesting I stop being nice, wasn't she? To get revenge for just...making a fool of myself right?

I frowned at her. She looked down right insane. Her eyebrow was cocked up, she had a huge grin on her face bearing her yellow teeth, and her eyes were wild and filled with a shine that I didn't understand.

"...Lilith..." my eyes narrow angrily at her, "You're fucking crazy." It didn't come out as mean as I wanted it to though, instead, I sounded disappointed, flat, and defeated. I looked away, my throat still burning. Now it felt like it wanted to close up on me...

My eyelids drooped in remorse. I wish things hadn't turned out the way they did...

I wish Angelica felt the same way as I did... I... I couldn't get her out of my head...

"Come on Pyro, face facts! Would she, so prim and proper, ever go out with YOU? You're a demon PRINCE...and she's? Well..you know. All GOOD." she shivers, as if Angelica was the one who was disgusting, "She probably hates you! She probably wishes you'd just leave her alone! So she can continue her 'mission', and we all know that's got to end! We CAN'T have her complete it... It'll make us look like failiures, specially you, demon Prince! Pyro, do you want that? To look bad in the eyes of the Demon King? Him? No! Of course not! Besides..." She reaches out to grab at my face and turns my face towards hers, to look into her eyes.

Her eyelids are drooping, but in a 'dreamy' way, as if she was staring at the love of her life. I stared back dully.

"...Why go after a girl who doesn't like you back, when you got a girl right here in front of you who does...?" Her eyebrow raised just slightly, a subtle smirk on her black lips now.

I blink and stare at her. We were quite close to each other, our noses were almost touching, and currently, her hand was on my face.

Lilith had... a point.

I didn't like her point, but she had one. Her words were depressing, but... I felt like they were the only words that were true at the moment. I could deny them all I wanted, but they'd still be true...

Angelica...didn't love me back. I had to face the facts. I had to realize we were too different for each other.

Man did it hurt like a bitch...

But at that moment, I felt numb. Like my heart was just ripped out of my chest...

If I had one.

I sighed deeply, my eyes losing all hope...hope that Angelica told me to keep.

I guess...

I guess it's safe to say Lilith was right from the beginning.

Angels and Demons shouldn't intermix.

For that reason alone, I didn't protest when her black lips found their way to mine...

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

**Setting: Blossom's house, the next day. Blossom and Brick are 37, so are all the PPG and RRB, Angelica is 16, Tiffany is 17, and Jeff and Justine are 15.**

My Father, Mother, and I were now in front of Aunt Blossom and Uncle Brick's house. Uncle Butch and Aunt Buttercup would be coming too, along with Tiffany, my cousin.

I couldn't wait, it was going to be so much fun seeing my family again! I loved family reuinions.

My Mother just got back from her first day at work. It was now three O' clock and we had packed our bathing suits because Aunt Blossom had a really lovely pool in the backyard. Mother had enjoyed her first day at work highly, and could **not** stop talking about how cute the kids were at her job! I knew she'd love it, and it truly was perfect for her, because she was much like a child herself! But, of course, in the best way possible.

I had been tormented with excitement all night last night. I could not get Pyro out of my head, and I couldn't **wait** to see him again. Perhaps I'd make a visit to him tomorrow, after I visited Mojo?

With a giggle, I smiled brightly as the door opened to reveal my lovely Aunt Blossom.

She was slightly sun burnt, but it didn't look too bad or painful. It actually looked cute on her because it made her look like she was always blushing. Her long, beautiful sunset colored locks of hair fell freely down her back and her eyes twinkled with pleasure to see us.

She was wearing a nice red cover up for a bathingsuit underneath and white sandles.

"AHHHH, BLOSSOM!" Squealed my Mother who immediately hugged her and giggled.

Aunt Blossom laughed at this and patted her back.

"Well, I can see someone missed me?" She laughed and we all laughed with her.

"Come on in, come on in!" She smiled at my Father and I. We both stepped in and smiled excitedly. It felt good to be in Blossom's house. It was always so well kept and decorated accordingly.

Right now, Blossom's theme for the dining table was tropical. I guess I understood, they were at Hawaii for their vacation, after all!

My mother stopped hugging Aunt Blossom and giggled happily.

"You look so cute when you have sunburn on your cheeks!" My mother compliments but Aunt Blossom looks away and makes a face and sighs.

"I'd rather get a tan...but..." she shrugs and smiles at my Mother, "Thanks. It's funny, Brick thinks the same thing..."

My Father laughed at that and gave Blossom a hug too.

"How's my brother? Annoying as F-" I knew my Father was going to say a curse when he saw me there and stopped, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "...As heck? he he..."

I giggle at him and so does everyone else.

"Brick's Brick. I guess that pretty much sums it up, no?" Blossom blushes gently. She was so pretty with her coral pink eyes! I really admired her.

"Angelica, I couldn't forget you!" She smiled big at me, giving me a hug and I laugh at her. She smelt so nice, kind of like a rose.

"Hi Aunt Blossom!" I chirped joyfully. Today, I was wearing a simple white halter dress and had matching white sandles. Of course, I also had on my Aqua Gemstone around my neck, and if I went in the water as planned, I take it off and gently place it in the box I got it in and secure it in my bag.

"Great to see you, you're as pretty as ever!" Aunt Blossom complimented sincerely and I smiled gratefully back at her.

"Well, come on! Everyone's out back!" Blossom eagerly told us, "Are you going to change into your bathingsuits?"

My Mother and Father nodded eagerly.

"Yes! Definitely! Angelica, do you want to change first?" My Mother queries and I nod my head yes at that.

"Yes, I'd prefer that very much." I thank them and head off to the bathroom. I remember exactly where it was too, and open the door to inhale a pretty Ocean Foam scent. The whole bathroom was decorated elaborately, and had the constant theme of 'Ocean' to it.

The walls were a pale blue and had a boarder of seahorses around it. There were pictures hanging on the walls too. All of theme themed after the Ocean. One of them was even a painting they had bought from my Father! It was a beautiful sea view at Midnight. A rather enchanting piece of work, really.

I quickly got changed into my bathsuit. My bathingsuit was a two piece, but wasn't revealing. It had a top that looked like a sports bra and was white with a bottom piece that looked like a shirt and was white too. It was adorable, and I just adored white. When I went out into the sun, or even under the moonlight, it would shimmer and shine. It was really a pretty bathsuit.

Once I was done, I put on my sandles again and took off my necklace, placing it in it's box, then in the bag. With a smile splashed across my face, I walked out of the bathroom, my hair trailing behind me gracefully.

I headed straight for the pool outback and opened up the clear glass sliding doors to the backyard, the summer heat welcoming me as soon as I do. I immediately get coated in a warm layer of sun and I can feel the shimmer of my bathing suit along with my own natural glow turn the heads of my relatives towards me.

Aunt Buttercup was wearing a one piece that was skin tight and black with dark sunglasses on. She was lounging on a lounge chair next to Uncle Butch who was doing the same. He smirked at me with his teeth while Buttercup just smirked with her mouth closed.

Uncle Butch had on black swimsuit trucks that had a green lightening bolt at the sides of it.

Tiffany, their daughter, was wearing a pretty two piece purple bathingsuit. Purple was her favorite color, and she was currently just coming out of the pool, her skin coated in water and her hair dripping wet. She smiled shyly at me.

Jeff and Justine were in the pool splashing each other while arguing over something. They didn't even see me there, which was 'A typical' of them. They were the only ones that didn't notice me right away, which was quite funny actually. They'd catch on after their little quibble. I couldn't tell what they were wearing, but I was pretty sure it was something red.

Uncle Brick was standing at the grill and was silently cursing to himself about something. He was wearing dark red swimtrucks that had a black splatter on it that real, but it was all a prt of the design. When he saw me there he smiled and waved, then went back to mulling over the grill intensely.

My parents smiled and looked at me too, both still in their normal outfits.

"Hey there Angelica! You look great in that, as I had expected you would!" Giggled my mother excitedly with her eyes closed. She had bought this swimsuit for me on my birthday, so I knew she was dying to see me in it. I had finally fulfilled her dream.

I smiled graciously at her, grateful for her compliment.

"Thank you." My eyes twinkled at her and Father smiled happily too.

"You look very nice sweetheart." My Father complimented as well and I put my hands behind my back and looked at everyone there, knowing they were thinking the same thing.

I could read minds, after all.

"Thank you!" I thank again and make my way towards Uncle Butch.

"Hi there Uncle Butch!" I kiss him on the cheek and he chuckles.

"Hey Tyke, how's it goin'? You feelin' any better?" He winks at me, his deep green eyes always hyper. I smile and nod eagerly. I knew he was a referring to when I got zapped by Mojo Jojo.

"Yes! Never been better!" I sing out, my voice like the summer breeze. I blushed gently at that statement, because of the truth in it...because of Pyro...

"Glad to hear it!" He smiles a big, cheesy grin, winks, and gives me the thumbs up. I can't help but giggle when Aunt Buttercup slaps his arm and smirks at me through her sunglasses.

"Butch, stop trying to hit on your niece." Aunt Buttercup jokes, her tone sarcastic and Uncle Butch looks at her like she's crazy. His left eye even twitches a bit.

"W-WHAT? Are you **that **insecure Buttercup? Geez!" Uncle Butch protests, folding his arms and looking away, all mad. I can't help but laugh at him, and so does Aunt Buttercup. They were truly a cute couple.

"Yeah, I am. What's up, Angelica? Come 'er, I won't hit on ya...like **some** people." She smirks, eyeing Uncle Butch and I laugh with her as he fumes at the both of us, his teeth clenched.

I walk on over to her side and give her a peck on the cheek.

"I don't need this!" Uncle Butch yells out, gets up and smirks big, wildly, and goes over to the pool. He gently bounches up and down in his spot, staring at the water eagerly.

Uncle Brick sees this and his eyes go **wide**. I don't know if I've ever seen them go that wide! Either way, I knew what was going to happen next...and was very prepared to laugh at it.

"Wait..No...Butch! Don't!" Uncle Brick protests, turning off the grill and rushing towards hsi brother...

But it's too late.

" CANNONBALL!" Uncle Butch yells out...and then, he's in the air, and heads straight to the water.

**Just** in time for Aunt Blossom to come out, smiling big, with more frozen pattoes for the grill...

My cousins Jeff and Justine freeze up and quickly get shoved out of teh way by the **massive** splash Uncle Butch makes...

All of us get wet from it!

After a long silence, multiple wide eyes, and a lot of dripping, I finally can't take it anymore.

I laugh. I had to! Everyone was soaked, including my parents, who **still **didn't get changed into their bathingsuits!

As soon as **I** started to laugh, then everyone started to as well, my Mother being the first one, then my Father. Uncle Brick and Aunt Blossom were the last, but they still laughed.

"Butch, you jerk..." Brick snickered out as his brother smirked big and flew out of the pool.

"What? I was only having a little fun. Every man needs to do that to get away from his **annoying** wife once and a while." Uncle Butch smirks deviously over at Aunt Buttercup who casually shows him the middle finger and her tongue.

Uncle Butch laughs at that and rushes over to her, and unsurprisngly, the two start to kiss right thin and there.

My eyes went wide at that. I-Is that how you kiss? M-My goodness, they looked so passionate about it! I guess I had a lot to learn in order to impress Pyro...

Tiffant walked over to me and made a disgusted face towards her parents, then whispered,

"I think I'm ganna hurl..."

_YAY! Another chapter up and running! Ha ha, I hope you enjoyed it! :D It was so much fun to write! I KNOW you're all very ticked off about Pyro...and I am too! LoL Trust me...that Lilith is SUCH a bad influence...and poor Angelica! She's not aware of it! She just figured out she's in __**love**__ with him too! This isn't going to mix well...*sigh* But don't worry people...too much ;) You'll get your fill of Pyro and Angelica soon enough! Next chapter our little gang will reminisce together and enjoy the day away. It'll be a really cute and fun chapter to read! Please forgive my spelling mistakes, and REVIEW! ;D Thanks! Until next time... HAPPY -almost- NEW YEAR! :D T-Thanks..._


	16. A Family Reunion

_H-Hello everyone! Well, I hope you all had a great New Years Eve and ... can you BELIEVE it? We're in 2012! WOW, ha ha, welcome one and all to the New Era! I hope you enjoy my stories even more this year than last! In this chapter, we'll see all our favorites Puffs and Ruffs together, for a fun, light hearted family reunion! I'm sure a lot of you will enjoy the laughs and the reminiscing they all do! I don't know if I'm going to include Pyro in this chapter, but if I do, well...Eh he he ^^" ENJOY! Please REVIEW, and THANK YOU ALL for your AMAZING reviews thus far! Now...On With The Story! ;D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 16: A Family Reunion**

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

**Setting: Blossom and Brick's house. Takes place in the past. The RRB and PPG are ALL 37 years old. Blossom's children, Jeff and Justine, are both 15. Buttercup's daughter, Tiffany, is 17, and Bubbles' daughter, Angelica, is 16 (lol, of course). **

Gently, I waded my feet into the pool and enjoyed the calming sensation the water provided, even though it was chilly. About thirty minutes had passed since we had arrived here, and everyone had already greeted everyone. Currently, my parents were changed into their bathingsuits too, and they were helping Blossom and Brick prepare the food. My Mother looked adorable in her bikini that had a light blue tone to it with dark blue polka dots all over Father had on light blue swim trunks that had no special design to it. They were simple, just like he was.

Uncle Brick was still mulling over the grill, and he was currently calling for Aunt Blossom to bring more hot dogs, because he knew Uncle Butch devoured them by the ton load. Aunt Blossom could hear him, even though she was inside the house, thanks to her super hearing. Moments later, she and my Mother came back out with a whole bunch of Hot Dogs and the both of them laughed about how quickly they'd all go with Uncle Butch around.

Speaking of Uncle Butch, he was back in the water again, but this time, no cannonballing to get away from his wife, Aunt Buttercup. He was racing back and forth by himself, never stopping, ceasing to take a breath. He liked to show off his abilities, but that was okay. He was surrounded by family that could sincerely challenge those abilites, but only out of fun and sport.

Aunt Buttercup was still lounging on the chair, alone and liking it, listening to her ipod now. Her sunglasses were still on, and every couple of minutes or so she'd either hum the song she was listening to, or curse the sun for being too hot. Which I always giggled at.

Jeff and Justine were out of Uncle Butch's way but still in the pool. Now, they weren't bickering anymore, but playing an intense round of Volleyball. It was a lot of fun to watch because neither of them would let the ball go untouched. If it was too 'high' for them, they'd float or fly. If it went out of the pool and almost hit the ground, they'd use their super speed to hit it back into the pool. The never ending cycle of Volleyball was pound to last until one of the got bored or hungry.

Tiffany was currently walking over to me. She had been lounging next to her mother a few minutes ago, but now she went to put her feet into the pool by my side.

"Hey there Angelica." She smiled meekly at me, her dark green eyes staring down at the ripples in the water her feet created.

I smiled joyfully back at her, happy to see her.

"Hey there Tiffany! Nice day huh?" I smile up at the sky and I can see her nod via my peripheral vision.

"Sure is...but I don't like the warm weather much. I'm one for winter, or even autmn. Don't you think it's nice when those leaves change color?" Tiffany's eyes suddenly beamed towards me and I giggled at her. Tiffany was a mysterious person in her own sense too.

However, I agreed with her immensely. I enjoyed all the seasons for what they were worth. After all, not every Angel gets a chance to experience Earth the way I have. It's truly a blessing, and a gift.

"All the seasons are magnificent. Each has something new to offer, bringing forth different emotions and feelings. However, the most magical seasons tend to be Winter and Autmn. There seems to be a sense of discovery and adventure added to the land when it's covered with snow or beautiful leaves..." I smile with a twinkle in my eye. Remembering the seasons was always a pleseant experience for me.

Her eyes widen at this and she looks away, then back at me, a bit speechless.

"Gee, who's the older one here? I kind of forgot." She laughs and I laugh with her. Tiffany always had a good sense of humor, so did her mother.

"Well, I'm only one year apart from you." I smile affably, and she smirks back at me cooly.

"Yeah. You're pretty intellectual for a 16 year old." She compliments and pats my head, which I can't help but titter at. She smiles at that.

"Thanks. Your compliment is appreciated, however, I know you're smart too." I smile gracefully at her and she looks away and shrugs skittishly.

"Eh, I guess..." She smiles gently at the water again. I see her feet kick back and forth at it, causing the water to make a sound similar to paper being ripped, only smoother sounding and more watery.

A few seconds pass by and I can feel my eyes trail up to the sky. The sky...

I stare at the clouds which are filled with water, the sky, a gentle blue...

A bird flies over heard, it's beautiful wings expanded to take the air and make it's body fly and soar. What a beautiful thing to see...I wish that bird well. I could tell just by looking at it, it was headed towards the sea. I hope it finds what it's looking for...

My eyelids drooped just slightly as I stared at the bird flying so effortlessly in the magnificent thing we call a 'sky'. I could feel the familiar tug on my heart, and the ever so familiar nostalgia that usually over came me while looking up at the sky. My back even ached a bit...

Where my wings once were. Still are, technically...However, not visibly. Not in human form...

I would have to wait a long time to see those again...Unless I used my gift to access my Angel self any time soon through my tears. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to...

And yet, it'd be fun to be in my rightful body yet again. Complete with wings, beauty, powers, and all...

"Hey, can I ask you something Angelica?" Tiffany suddenly speaks up, taking me out of my thoughts. My eyes are still glued to the sky, however, and are glued to this one particular flock of birds passing over head. They looked so happy to be flying together, singing away...

"Yes?" I gently query, allowing her to ask what I knew she would.

She fiddled with her hair a bit and bite her lip before straightening up her back and looking up at the sky too.

"You think God exists?" Her voice sounded uncertain and low. I knew she didn't want anyone to over hear her, specially her parents. They were too busy doing other stuff to care though.

I smiled at the question. I even tried not to laugh at it from pure joy.

Of course I'd know the answer to that. I'm an Angel! The answer is a whole hearted _'Yes!'_

However, she didn't know that, and why would she? I couldn't expect her to.

"I...I know it's a strange question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but... some of my friends at school are...are kind of against the idea of God. They're all atheists...I kind of wanted to hear your view on it, since, you know, you're pretty smart and stuff for your age." She quickly explains to me, looking towards me eagerly.

I close my eyes, a knowing smile on my face, although a very kind one, none the less.

"...Teenagers don't like being told what to do. They tend to think rules are meant to be broken. That's why whenever Religion is forced down their throats, they tend to reject it. They don't want to believe because they know that some of the rules that are set out for them ... have already been broken by them. They're scared..." I blink, letting what I just said sink in. I didn't say it judgementally at all. My voice was very subtle, gentle, and comforting.

"...However, they shouldn't be. God isn't like that. Sure, he has rules we should abide by, but what type of God casts away his child? If you make a mistake, He forgives you. Most teenagers don't get that...He's all loving. He can't hate. The only one who hates is the Devil himself. He's the one who wants you to fail...but in God's eyes, you're not a failure at all, no matter which way you go...you're always One with Him, whether you like it or not..." I mystically tell her, my eyes twinkling up at the sky.

The wind blows in approval, and I inhale the summer scent gratefully, closing my eyes and straightening my back, a glow upon my skin from the radiant sun.

Tiffany's jaw is dropped and her eyes her bewildered. She can't seem to wrap her mind around what I just said, which is quite adorable! Tee hee.

"A-Angelica...that...that was **beautiful**! Could you tell me more? H-How do you know that's the truth?" She asks eagerly, and I giggle at her hunger for more, glad to see it's there.

"Now, now. That's up to you to discover.. Just remember my words here today. Don't be afraid of God...let Him be the best friend you always wanted. He'll give you more than your well meaning friends from school ever could, even if they wanted to. " I smile at her, and get up. I had said enough, and that was just the way I planned it to be.

Her eyes sprakled with curiosity and wonder now. She got up and smiled confidently into my eyes. Even though it didn't seem it, this moment was a very crucial, life changing moment. It would be the thing that inspires her to find her future husband...

Currently, she was being chased after by a boy who didn't have healthy spiritual, moral, or good beliefs. He smoked pot, did multiple bad things, and didn't even believe in the Almighty. It kind of reminded me of Pyro...

But here's the difference- Pyro has potential. He also **does** believe in God, and **knows** he exists, just chooses not to follow Him. Yet, he certainly could, because I've seen it in his heart. Was the kid who liked Tiffany a bad kid? No. Of course not. He could reverse his situation if he wanted to, but he **doesn't** want to. In fact, using my psychic abilites, I can, unfortuantely, see a grim future in front of him...

One that I didn't want for Tiffany. That's why this little talk would set her back on track and would eventually lead her to finding her future husband, Eric.

"Thanks Angelica. I think I needed to hear that..." she admits and then gives me a hug. I smiled, glad I could help, and hug back.

"Not a problem Tiffany." I beam happily, the corners of my lips turned up gracefully, "What are cousins for, anyway?" I giggle and she does the same and nods, letting go of me.

"Right." She smiles big, showing off her teeth. Tiffany was such a pretty girl. She had jet black hair that was long like mine, falling past her shoulders, and it was straight. She also had side bangs. Her skin was a peachy color and a bit tan thanks to the summer. Her lips were full and a rosy color, and her eyes were just like Uncle Butch's...a deep forest green.

She had a great physic too, and I knew she was one to love a good workout, much like her mother and father, but she enjoyed reading and learning much more.

I smiled back at her and then looked towards Jeff and Justine, who were still in the pool. Still playing Volleyball. I was expecting something in a minute or so...

Wait, here it comes.

The ball gets hit on right over towards me and looks like it was supposed to hit me in the face, but I catch it, as planned.

A smile spreading on my uniquely colored lips, Jeff and Justine both look towards me and Jeff darts over to both where Tiffany and I are standing.

Tiffany's eyes are wide, impressed I caught it. No one in the family except my parents, knew what I was...

Jeff's red eyebrows were raised in a bit of shock and he blinked once he landed in front of me.

"Hey Angelica. Sorry about that. Can we have the ball back?" I nod gently at him and hand it to him. He smiles appreciatively and takes it.

"He he, thanks. Hey, you two want to play too?" He invites us and Tiffany looks towards me, thinking that I wouldn't be able to keep up witth their high speeds, since I had no powers.

"Um...?" Tiffany taps her chin gently, still looking at me for reassurance.

Jeff just stands there, dripping wet, his red eyes scanning mine. He looked different without his glasses, more like his father, Uncle Brick.

He smirked a bit at me when I nodded yes.

Tiffany saw that and smiled at Jeff.

"Sure, we'll play." She agreed now, and Jeff smiled big and fist pumped the air with one hand, the ball slung under the other.

"Alright lets **do **this!" He hollars and then flys back into the water, where Justine is at. She scowls at his return.

Tiffany flys in too and winces at how cold it is. I walk towards the front of the pool and gently wade my feet in first, then simply walk in. It doesn't feel cold to me, it feel refreshing.

I smile as we form a bit of a circle. This should be fun. I giggle to myself and look towards Justine.

She had on a red bikini and her short sunset colored hair with bangs like her mother's, Aunt Blossom, was wet and a bit darker than usual. She still had a slight scowl on her face, but then again, she always did.

Her magenta eyes flung to mine after glaring at her sweet heart of a brother, and instantly she stiffened up.

"Oh. Angelica." Was all she said, in a rather sooty voice. I smile pleseantly at her, then at Jeff.

"You two enjoy your vacation to Hawaii?" I ask properly and Jeff chuckles at that, looking towards me happily.

"You bet! It was so damn cool. I met a girl there. Too bad she was a native..." he sighs wistfully and I giggle at him, while Justine just rolls her eyes.

"I met a guy. His name was Damion. He's was from Australia. A real hunk too." She smirked, showing off her ruby red lipstick that was waterproof. She also wore waterproof mascara which made her eyes pop.

Jeff made a face like he was going to barf, which was quite funny actually.

"Oh shut up Justine. You didn't meet no hunk from Australia...he was from Brazil." Jeff teases and Tiffany I both laugh at that. Justine growls at him, her eyes narrowing in a deadly manor.

"Oh yeah? Well the _native_ you liked didn't even speak English, dumb ass!" She insulted right back and Jeff blushed feverishly at her taunt, his lips pursing and his eyes narrowing too.

"Well at least I got her nationality right! Australian is **way **off for a person from **Brazil**!" Scolded Jeff and the both of them continued to bicker on and on until Tiffany and I just couldn't take it anymore. We were dying of laughter, so it had to stop.

"Guys!" Tiffany shouted through giggles, "Stop already, lets play!"

They both looked towards her, wide eyed, then scowled at each other, looked away, folded their arms and grumbled out a 'fine'.

A smile splashed across my face as I took the Volleyball into my hands. I was to make the first serve since everyone thought I probably wouldn't be able to hit it again. I tried not to giggle at that mentality. It might be said I was lying to them, which is morrally wrong for an Ancient One to do, but that wasn't true at all. I wasn't lying, I was simply going by my parent's definition of powers.

Everyone just went by what my parents had told them. Now though, my parents knew what I truly was. However, they'd never say it because there was always the chance no one would believe it. No one brought up my lack of Chemical X or 'Powerpuff-like Powers', because they didn't want to hurt my feelings or anything. However, there was nothing to hurt, because in many ways the powers I did have, even in my weaker human form, were much better than the powers of my Mother and Father. They weren't some add on of a chemical to my body, they were all my own.

So, I wasn't really lying. I could never lie. If they asked about it, I'd tell. But they never asked about it, and I wasn't planned to tell anyone but my parents what I was. Besides, it's not like **I **ever said I never had powers. My parents did. I had had powers all along, but they weren't the powers of Mother and Father. They were angelic ones, and tended to be discreet. Psychic powers of the mind, healing abilities, teleportation, great hearing and seeing, knowing, super intellect, floating...things like that. I was also very powerful physically- when I wanted to be. My parents just didn't notice these things to be **their** powers was the issue. So, according to them, I was a powerless human and whatever slightly super human things I could do were a miracle.

The miracle part was no lie either, of course.

So, hopefully, you see my reasoning on this now? It was no lie I was telling. If my parents had thought powers meant powers like theirs, then I was powerless, thus making it the truth. Even though they didn't think that now...

So please do not think me worthy of fraud?

"Alright Angelica, go ahead!" Tiffant encouraged, smiling at me, readying herself. I smiled back brightly with my teeth and nodded.

"Right!" I exclaimed and then hit the ball towards her. Tiffany's face filled with excitement and hit it epically, right towards Justine. Justine smirked, in a superior manner, and slamed it right towards her brother. Jeff smiled smuggly and shot it back towards her, while snickering. She growled at him and shot it back to him with angst. This time, he tapped it towards me, making sure to make it 'easy'. I admired his generosity, even though I really didn't need it to be made easy.

"Thank you~" I praise Jeff and hit it towards Justine who smiles arrogantly and hits it back to **me**. Which, I knew she'd so...

Still, it was a strange thing to witness. It made me wonder why she did it, since she didn't know I had powers...and thought I didn't.

My eyebrows raised as I saw the ball coming towards me quickly, and in that instant, everything seemed to get **exceptionally** quiet, as if time had slowed down. Uncle Butch had taken a break from running ceaseless laps and was watching this now. Uncle Brick was just going to take a break from the stove when his eyes caught onto this as well. Aunt Blossom saw it right next to him as well, her eyes glued to the situation.

My own Mother and Father were busy talking to one another, but something instinctive told them to look towards us, just to check up on us...and their eyes too were glued to the situation.

What was I to do, you ask? Would I show them my full strength and powers? Surprise them all with a angelic power boost and hit the ball straight into the sky?

No, silly darlings, of course not. I had just finished explaining to you my family was never planned to find out. So, of course I wouldn't show them my strength openly...

Instead, I used my mind abilities. With a determined look upon my face I watched the ball zoom towards me, and I commanded it to slow down and land right in the water in front of me, instead of hitting me.

To everyone's surprise...it did exactly that. It was so fast and speedy, and yet it suddenly lost speed and started to skid against the water...until it came to a full stop right in front of me, just wallowing in the water gently, as if nothing had happened.

Everyone let out sighs of relief and mumbled words of shock and disdane for Justine.

"**Justine!**" Uncle Brick called out angrily, completely inraged by his daughter's actions, "Get out here, **right** **now.**" Uncle Brick commanded and Justine winced, her face scrunched in regret and dred. Jeff stiffled a laugh only because he was concerned for me. He looked towards me and swarm over to my side, so did Tiffany.

My long hair gently trailed in the water prettily as I looked at both of them, each on one side of me.

Then, I watched Justine slowly creep out of the water and begrudgingly walk over to her father, who pulled her over to the side and scolded her for her actions and encouraged her to apologize to me right away.

If you're wondering why **any** of this would be planned out, well...

Good thing to question. Why would God allow that to happen, you ask? Almost allowing one of his Angels to get hurt? Allowing Justine to get yelled at by her father?

For the simple reason of discipline. Justine was going down a bad road if what happened today didn't happen at all. She would've let her smuggness get the best of her. All vacation long she had not been monitored much by her parents, for the simple reason of relaxation and being laid back. However, Justine got high off the feeling she could do anything and let her smug nature get the best of her.

This little incident was specifically designed to put her back in her place before she did anything too rash. It was designed to make sure Justine knew who was in charge and that she certainly wasn't superior to anyone, acting the way she did.

If this incident had **not** happened to straighten her out, in fact, Justine would've encountered her friends, acting this way, and lost a lot of them. From this, she would've turned even more bitter and would've resorted to using fear to get 'friends' and control others. Before anyone knew what hit them, she would've become a bully in her own school... and would've been feared by most. Poor Aunt Blossom and Uncle Brick's house would've been devasted and their whole family would've been turned upside down. They would always agruge with Justine and never get along again.

However...this incident **had** happened, and now, although Justine was always destined to be a bit stuck up, she would not resort to such extreme forms of bullying to get what she wants.

See? There truly **is** a reason for everything! God is so smart. Tee hee!

"You okay Angelica?" Jeff asked, placing a soothing hand on my shoulder, looking at me with concern. I smiled brightly at him, glad to see he was such a good cousin, but fine none the less.

"Yeah, you alright?" Tiffany questioned warily, and I just giggled gently, nodding my head.

"Mhm, Thanks for the concern. The ball didn't even hit me. So please don't worry." I reassure them and they both sigh with relief and then laugh once they realize hey did it at the same time.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Justine's let this whole 'vacation' thing go to her head. She was treated like royalty back there...I guess she let it go to her head and wanted to 'prove' how superior she was...Can't imagine why she'd try to do it to you though." Jeff explains and I smile and shrug casually.

"It's alright. Things happen. She's not a bad person. I still love her." I laugh joyfully, my eyes shining with happiness and light. They both laughed with me and we all shared a group hug as Justine slowly came back in the water, teary eyed... and joined that hug.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, while in our group hug, but I could tell she was sincere and bonafide in her apology, so I smiled and hugged all of them a bit tighter.

"You're already forgiven."

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

My mouth dropped open when they all started to play Volleyball again, like nothing happened. This time, everyone tapped it towards Angelica lightly, including Justine.

"Gee...these kids get over things **quick.**" Boomer notices too and I blink, nodding eagerly towards him. Half of me wanted to rush over to Angelica and make sure she w**as** really okay, but I felt like I didn't really have to. Even if she **did** get hit with that ball, I knew she'd just heal up. She was an Angel, after all...

But, that doesn't make it okay. I'm so glad Brick talked to his daughter about it.

"Yeah, I know! I'm just glad Angelica's okay." I sigh in relief. Too much has happened in the previous days, and it's made me feel very antsy as a Mother. I just wanted at least **one** day where nothing went wrong.

Usually, things didn't, but these past few days have been unlike any other...just full of surprises and disaster... one after another!

"Huh, me too..Well, lets not mull it over much...everything's alright. Angelica's fine. Lets just have a good time." Boomer smiled and hugged me close to him and I giggled up at him.

"Sounds great to me!" I agree, staring into his enchanting dark ocean blue eyes. They drew me in so easy...I could get lost in them effortlessly.

He stared back and smirked, leaning down to give me a kiss on the lips. We were standing, right next to the pool- but this time in our bathingsuits, and it kind of felt romantic to kiss Boomer in a bikini near a beautiful pool. Almost luxurious.

His lips pressed against mine eagerly, yet considerately because we were in public. I could feel the sparks set off almost immidately though, making my heart jump and pump rapidly. This always happened with Boomer's touch, kiss, or...more. Eh he he~

Not with anyone else though. I've had many boyfriends before I married Boomer, and although I had thought myself to love them, I never quite had the right 'spark' with them. Their lips against mine didn't make me hungry for more necessarily, or make me feel anxious in the most pleseant way possible.

Only Boomer did.

Him and his smell of Peppermint...

I guess it shouldn't have surprised me when Butch, who was conveniantly located in the pool, came over by us and splashed us randomly while we kissed.

My eyes widened and we seperated instantly, as I shivered and tried to shake the water off me.

Boomer gasped and did the same as Butch just laughed while pointing at us.

I scruntched my face up at him in anger and stomped the ground gently, trying not to dent Blossom's nice cement floor near her in-ground pool.

"Hey! Butch! We don't interrupt **you **while **you're** kissing Buttercup!" I exclaim, my face a deep shade of red, completely embarrassed and irritated. Butch just kept on laughing!

How...How inconsiderate of him! UGH!

"Yeah! What's the deal?" Boomer folded his arms and frowned angrily at his brother, just slightly less annoyed than me.

"'Yeaaaaah, I just love messing with ya Bubbles. Dumb blondes are the most fun to mess with, that's why!" Butch teased and my jaw dropped at that, hands in fists by my sides now.

Boomer's eyebrows raised at that and for some reason, his mouth quivered strangely, as if he was holding back something...

Suddenly, Boomer bursts out laughing, and I can't believe my ears! He...He wasn't defending me? H-How dare he!

"Boomer!" I protest, kind of hurt by it, watching the two laugh their hearts out. Butch slammed his hand against the cement multiple times, his eyes closed tight while laughing, and Boomer was bent over, holding his stomach, laughing harshly.

I pouted and folded my arms.

"You're laughing at me! How could you?" I squeak and Boomer tries to stop laughing to look at me, but he just can't.

"S-So...Sor-...HA HA! S-Sorr...HA HA HA!" Boomer tries to apologize but it's obvious he's hysterical...

"He's laughing, cause he knows it's true! Right Boomer? No need to apologize man, I get it, I get it. I mean... remember the time when you guys came over to eat and Bubbles asked me how to spell blonde? She said it was something she always wanted to know! HA HA! Thanks funny crap!" Butch laughed and teased, causing Boomer to laugh even harder, his Rowdyruff side taking over.

"OH! And remember the time when she called me a in-SALE-nt? Instead of insolent? HA HA! Oh, oh, and remember the time she didn't know to make the color blue? Out of those paints you bought her? Her own signature color, and she forgot how to make the color blue! Meanwhile, she took art in COLLEGE! HA HA!" Butch ripped me apart like an animal right in front of my own husband.

I bite my lip and look away, ashamed at the things he was saying, meanwhile Boomer dropped down onto the floor and laughed like a maniac at it all.

"T-T-That was a good one!" He could barely breath! Was I really that stupid...?

Ohhh...

I looked down, completely red from embarrassement and was about to fly away when Butch slowly stopped laughing.

"Ahhhh, yeah, good times. Good times...Well...You know I'm just teasing, right Bubbles?...WHAO BUBBLES...Y-YOU'RE FACE!" Butch suddenly shouts, gasping.

My eyes widen and I look towards him urgently, worried now.

"What? WHAT?" I ask touching my face with concern. Boomer smiles big and look up towards me, finally ceasing his creul laughter.

"..Your face is turning RED!"

"B-Because you embarrassed the HECK out of me, that's why!"

"N-No Bubbles...It's **seriously** red! L-Like an actual skin tone of red! L-Like your SKIN is red!" Butch screech's out, making my eyes widen and get frightened.

"W-What?' I meekly squeak out and my eyes slowly widen in fear.

"Yeah! I've heard of cases like this! It's called Redafacia! I hear it's real serious!" His face is so sincerely worried that I can't help but shiver in my spot. I can hear Boomer get up from the floor in back of me. Little did I know he was trying **so hard** not to laugh and blow the whole fake story right up in Butch's face. I didn't know that though...

"N-No way! W-What do I do?" I panicked, my voice shaky, and I tried to hide my face, ashamed someone might see me like this. M-Maybe Angelica could heal me?

As if hearing my thoughts, we happens to look over to me when I think that, her eyes...those beautiful piercing orbs of neon blue light, drilling into my ashamed ones... a smile slowly spreading on her lips, as if she knew everything that was happening. It wasn't a hostile smile, more of a...

_'I understand exactly what's going on and am not worried about it one bit. Neither should you...'_

I frowned in confusion at this and couldn't hold her gaze, too ashamed to do so.

"Well, the only known cure...I-I'm not sure I should tell you." Butch suddenly looks away and my eyes flash back to him in a heartbeat. I get down on my knees so I'm eye level with the guy as Boomer practically dies from holding in his laughter behind me.

"I need to know Butch! PLEASE! Tell me!" I encourage him, grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking him gently, making his eyes zoom back to mine.

"Hm,... you _sure_ you wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Do you _really_ wanna know?"

"YES, yes!"

"_One hundreed percent_ **positive** you want to know?"

"YES ALREADY! Tell me what to do, PLEASE!"

He smirks, his eyes flashing with success...

"Alright. Fine then. The only know cure...is..." he leans closer to me, whispering now, looking towards my sister Buttercup who's head bopping to her Ipod...

"THIS!" Butch suddenly hollars into my face and grabs me, pulling me into the pool with him and pushing me under!

My eyes widen as I realize he...he was JOKING!

H-How ... DARE he!

I come up for air to see **both** Boomer and Butch laughing all over again!

Shivering, completely drenched in water and **so pissed off and upset**, I smack Butch's shoulder and glare at Boomer through clenched teeth as I float out of the pool.

"You jerks aren't funny!" I yell shakily at them and am about to fly away when Boomer grabs my hand and pulls me towards him, hugging me close to his body that's dry and warm, while I'm shivering cold and wet.

"No! Let me go!" I protest, in rage and betrayal, tears threatening to expload from my eyes any second...

I don't tolerate teasing very well...

"B-Bubbles!" Boomer says through fits of laughter, "Take it easy! W-We were only joking! Ha ha! Come one, your face is perfect...and I...he he...I'm sorry for laughing, it's just...HA! Butch made me do it! Butch said all those things! HA HA...Bastard, making my wife all upset like this..." Boomer smiled big over at his brother who shrugged, stuck out his tongue at the both of us, and floated out of the water.

"What can I say? I try! Now...off to go hug my wife and make her aaaaaall wet." Butch smirks big and obnoxiously as he zooms off to hug a head bopping Buttercup who shreaks when she feels how cold and wet he is.

Boomer laughs at that too and then looks down at me who's glaring up at him in dripping wet 's holding me around the waist and my chest is pressed up against his. We're both looking each other in the eyes.

"Awww, come on Bubbles!...Lighten up?" He smiles warmly at me and I sniffle and just stare at him, my eyes heartbroken. He frowns at that.

"P-Please?" he blinks, not realizing how upset I was until just now. I slowly shake my head no, my lower lip quivering.

"N-no..." I whimper out, trying hard not to cry. I've just been teased up the wazoo, I didn't need to be called a crybaby too...

"Aww, Bubbles!" Boomer pleads, hugging me tightly, my chin now on his shoulder now, "Please don't be like this, I was just kidding around! Don't take it personally, I love you, come on, stop it..."

"B-But it hurt..." I start to cry anyway. He sighs and gently runs his fingers through my damp hair comfortingly.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to Butch about that later, kay? I promise. You know he loves you, right? He just teases you because well... that's how he shows it. He thinks you'rea great person Bubbles."

"R-Really?" I sniffle. Boomer smiles at that spark of hope.

"Yeah! He told me once how you were such a good mother to Angelica and such a kind person...that he could never be like you. Besides...he doesn't mean to hurt you, he just wants to get a laugh out of you. He thinks your giggle is cute! He told me so himself! Well, he was drunk when he said it but...still! It's got to count for something, right?"

I actually smiled now, my tears going away. I felt appreciated and loved yet again.

"Y-yeah...that does count..." I admit and Boomer pulls me away so he can see my face and kisses me on the cheek where one of my tears were.

"Now, no more tears, okay? Lets just enjoy the day and love our family for the weirdos they are. Kay?" He encourages, my spirit uplifted yet again.

I smiled eagerly and nodded at that idea.

"Okay." I agreed.

THREE HOURS LATER...

We were now inside the house. It was 6 o' clock, and I was so tired. I had a long day...

But it was a great one, none the less! We had all ate the burgers Brick had made, and Butch devoured all the hot dogs in a flash. I don't know how he did it without getting fat or choking, but he did. You had to admire him for that.

However, that was three hours ago, and we were all hungry for dinner now.

Angelica and my other nieces and nephew were all talking and laughing together. Justine was showing off some pictures from Hawaii while everyone commented on it.

I sighed tenderly while watching Angelica's eyes light up at the pictures. She must adore the scenery she was seeing. I knew how much she loved nature...

Too bad we couldn't go on a vacation. We just didn't have the money for it...

Or else I would've gladly taken Angelica, Boomer and myself to a tropical island for a week...

If I had more money, there's no doubt in my mind that I would've spoiled Angelica rotten. She deserves it...out of everyone in this whole room. If I could give her the most elaberate things, I would. She deserves no less...

And yet she's always so satsfied with what she has, even if it's not much or alot.

I was so blessed to have her in my life...

My eyes went soft and a smile spread on my face just thinking about it and staring at her as she smiled with true excitement and enthusiasm at the photos. She was so cute...

Blossom suddenly walked on over to me and sat down next to me. We were all at the dining table now, waiting for the food to be ready. We were also all dressed normally again, and I smiled at Blossom who hadn't even gone in her own pool today. She was way too busy doing a bunch of other stuff.

"Good to be back?" I giggled gently and she let out a soft sigh.

"I guess so. I definitely missed you guys." She smiled at me and then the rest of the family. Her eyes seemed to stick to the spot where Angelica was though.

"Aw! He he, I missed you too! You live so close, it felt weird not being able to walk over and give you a greet!" I admit and she smiles at that, but doesn't look back at me.

"Hm, well, I guess I understand..." I could tell her thoughts were elsewhere and I scooted closer to her.

"Blossom, something on your mind?" I smile comfortingly at her and her eyebrow raises just slightly. I realize now that she **was** staring directly at my daughter. Her eyes shined with curiosity and befuddlement...and a bit of anaylization too. I didn't like it, and could feel myself get protective over my daughter.

"I don't know Bubbles, there's something different about Angelica." Blossom says, eyeing my daughter. I didn't like the way she scrutinized her.

"There's nothing wrong with her, she's perfect!" I defend my beloved child. Blossom nods her head

"Exactly.." was all she could say. I blink, wondering what Blossom was getting at. Was she picking up on her angelic nature? Was she trying to decode my daughter or something? It annoyed me and I folded my arms in defense.

" 'Exactly'? What's that supposed to mean?" Her head snaps towards me and she stares into my eyes with determination.

"It means... no one's perfect. Yet, your daughter appears to be. And without powers too...What's going on here Bubbles?" She suddenly asks, her tone surprsing me.

So...she was suspicious of my daughter, was she? I frown madly and look towards Angelica...

And I then realize that I couldn't judge Blossom for feeling that way, because I felt the same way not too long ago..

Thanks to a demon of course, but you get the point...

"Blossom, nothing's going on. We just raised Angelica right is all. It's also just a part of who she is. She happens to be a proper young lady, and enjoys being one...is that so bad?"

Blossom sighs and sits back her seat, looking back towards Angelica now.

"...No." She says after a few minutes, her eyes looking less determined and more ashamed, " I guess not. Sorry Bubbles. I didn't mean for it to come off like that...It's just...today, I saw what happened and I...I was very disappointed in my daughter and...well, I'll be honest with you. I wish my daughter was more like yours." She said, looking away. I couldn't tell if she was blushing, or if it was just the sunburn on her cheeks.

My jaw dropped at that though. All my life, I have always looked up to Blossom. She's the one with the nice house, the amazing dream job- being a journalist- and having a bunch of money, reputation, and friends, to do just about anything she wanted. However, I guess all Blossom **really** wanted was love, and she got that from Brick. And Brick gave her two great kids...

And yet, she still surprises me with this...

Who would've known? Blossom, my amazing sister saw something I had and wanted it...

She sighed and looked towards me, a slightly timid smile on her beautiful face, her pink eyes shining gently into mine.

"Sorry Bubbles..." She says again and I smile sadly at her.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that...you have so much, why would you want anything I have?"

"I know..." she looks towards Angelica again, who's currently giggling at Jeff, who's making a funny face and talking about the picture Justine's holding, "I'm grateful for what I have. Don't get me wrong! It's just...after all thise time we took to raise our children, Justine just isn't clicking well with people. I worry about her. We have to scold her alot you know, and I just hate it. I wish she'd just learn already and behave..." She rolls her eyes but then laughs.

I missed that laugh. It sounded so warm and happy...so welcoming. Blossom's laugh.

"But that'll never happen. The girl's lost in herself. But...at least she'll be good for the rest of the night." She smiled over at me, and I don't think I've ever seen her smile so warmly or affectionately at me in my whole life, "...I'm sure you're proud of her. Angelica. I know I'm proud to be her Aunt..."

And I did feel proud, but not in the cocky, over arrogant way. In the way that shows I love my daughter with all my heart.

I smiled over at her, and instictively, her eyes looked up from the picture and into mine knowingly, that amazing smile of hers blooming on her lips...

"Yeah. I am.."

More than you'll **ever** know Blossom, more than you'll ever know...

30 MINUTES LATER...

"FOOD!" Butch exclaimed and quickly dug into his plate. Blossom's dinner was finished now, and we were all eatting it while laughing at Butch.

"Butch, I swear, if that meal is gone in less than thirty seconds..." Brick smirked at his brother, "I'll give you a medal." he suddenly laughed and everyone did too.

Butch smirked, stuffing his face with a chicken leg, much like a lion would.

"Yeah, we mmm...this is good Blossom! Shit...mmm...why don't YOU make food like this?" spat Butch, whos' mouth was filled to the brim with chicken, towards Buttercup.

She sighed in annoyance and rolled her eyes in embarrassment and anger.

"I can't **cook** you moron. Remember?" she jabbed at him, but he simply ate it off. Tiffany rolled her eyes and ate as well, mumbling something along the lines of, 'Yeah, **I **do all the cooking..'

I giggled at them all.

"Butch, remember the time when you ate ten cheesesteaks and **then** four whole pizza pies by yourself?" Boomer snickered, sitting next to me now, Angelica next to him. Her cousins were all sitting next to their parents as well.

"HA! Good times!" Butch said, swallowing his mouth full of food, "Remember the time YOU had diarrhea from the hot sauce I secretly hid in your food? WHOA MAMMA, you were shitting up a storm that day!" Butch laughed so hard while stuffing his face again that I thought he might choke. Brick laughed eagerly at that too.

"CRAP, dude, I **remember** that! I had to give you at least 10 friggin' Pepto Bismols that day!" Brick reminisced with a chuckle and a smirk. Blossom shivered and looked at him tensely.

"At the dinner table? **Really** Brick? Really?" She scolded and he simply stick his tongue out at her playfully, then stared at her lovingly. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smirk back.

Boomer blushed and looked down at his food bashfully.

"Uhhh...C-Can we **not** bring that up?" He squeaked meekly, which I found adorable. I rubbed his back soothingly, while everyone nodded in agreement, specifically us girls.

"Alright, alright, alright...what about the time...when Brick had that huge zit on his forehead?" Butch cracked the joke and Brick immediately blushed, his face getting angry.

"HEY! What are you blabbing about?" He defended himself while Blossom looked away and laughed, covering her mouth to hide it.

"AWWW, come ON Brick! You were so friggin' upset about that! For weeks! It didn't go away, you tried everything, remember? Dude, you wouldn't let anyone near ya- not even Blossom! For a whole damn week cause of that thing!" Butch laughed and explained through eatting like a pig.

"So **that's **why you ignored me that whole week!" Blossom exclaims, obviously still clueless about the whole thing up until now, "What a pathetic reason! I thought there was something wrong too! We were twenty years old back then... I thought you were ill or something...or worse. Cheating." Blossom confesses and Brick's eyes widen at her.

"Hell no! I was just being egotistic is all..." he admits, looking away, "I never had a pimple until that moment. It kind of terrified me." He snickers bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.

Blossom just looked relieved to know the truth.

Buttercup cracked up at that while drinking and some of the soda she was drinking came out through her nose!

Everyone laughed at that and I couldn't help myself, I laughed too! She covered her nose angrily.

"HEY! S-Stop laughing!" She stuttered out of embarrassment and quickly wiped all of the soda away, sniffling, uncomfortably.

"CRAP, that was funny! Yo, you okay?" Butch winked at his wife who just glared at him, "Guess that means you are!" Butch smirked. Brick just looked relieved that the topic of discussion was off him.

I sighed in my seat and remembered the old days. They were good days, but still. So was the present, thanks to Angelica. Currently, she was properly eating her meal, smiling to herself about something. Perhaps these stories amused her as well?

"Ah yeah, good times." Butch sighed and stared into space dreamily.

"Um...hey? I'm right here." Tiffany spoke up, but then looked away shyly when everyone's eyes went to her, "Y-You act as if you don't have any good times now..." She meant to say, and Butch chuckled at her. They got into their own little conversation while everyone else did the same. Soon, the room was full of talking and eating, and it was **loud.**

But happy. Which was all that counts, right?

I looked on over at Boomer and Angelica who looked back at me.

Boomer smiled sheepishly, probably still remembering the incident that Butch had brought up insensitively, may I add. Angelica smiled confidently, and I could tell she was just enjoying the company the family provided, along with the food.

"Enjoying your day dear?" I ask her enthusiastically and she nods eagerly at me. Her hot pink and magenta lips open up to show off her brillant white teeth.

"Uh huh, it's so much fun being around the family! Everyone's such a character!" She joyfully exclaims, sounding so grateful that it made my heart melt. I admired her simplistic views on things and smiled with just as much gusto, feeling inspired by her energy. Boomer did too and wrapped an arm around her, since he was the one sitting right next to her and was in the middle of us.

"Glad you're having a good time sweetheart." He says while looking down at her.

"Well, if nothing else, Uncle Butch'll surely entertain ya!" laughed Boomer, "Speaking of which...BUTCH! Think fast!" Boomer suddenly yelled and throws an olive at him, and Butch's eyes perk up hyperly towards his brother.

When he sees the food being thrown at him, he opens his mouth and leans forward, catching it in his mouth and eating it through a hearty laugh.

"MAD awesome Bro! You still remember taht, eh?" Butch cackles and I giggle gently, so does Angelica.

"Of course! You and Brick would do that all the time! With popcorn mainly, but ya know, ha ha." Boomer laughed and Brick laughed too, obviously catching that as well.

"Ah yeah! That was awesome fun, right Brick?" Butch asked hyperly towards Brick who smirked.

"Damn pig. he he, yeah, it was." Brick snickered, "I shouldn't invite you guys over anymore though, I think you're a bad influence on my kids." Brick snickers, smirking at Jeff and Justine.

"I'm not!" Boomer smiles proudly, his eyes closed, folding his arms successfully, sticking his chin out proudly. Brick laughs loudly at that, along with Butch.

"Yeah right! Your stupidity might rub off on them!" Brick laughs and so does Butch...I admit, I even do so too.

Boomer pouts and stares at them both sadly, then gets mad.

"Hey I am not stupid! You're the stupid ones! Right Bubbles?" He looks towards me for support but I just giggle. This reminded me way too much of this afternoon and I smiled smuglly at my wonderful husband who waited for answer while Butch and Brick laughed, still lsitening in though.

"Sorry love, but you remember what you said, don't you? Don't take it personally, lighten up! Butch and Brick looooove you~" I giggle out and Boomer's eyes widen in rememberance. He blushes at the memory, it coming back to haunt him now, and he looks down as his brothers continue to laugh at him.

"Eh...Okay..." he sighs, then smirks shyly at me, making me love him even more, "...You got me."

_YAY! A nice long chapter, ALL for you! ;D I hope you all liked it, it was so cute, no? ^_^ Full of laughs, and jokes...along with some serious moments too! Did any of you recognize the part of the chapter written as the stories' summary? Ha ha, if you did, congrats! IF not, no worries, it's still there! *cough cough, the part where Bubbles and Blossom are talking about Angelica! cough cough* ...Oh, nasty cough right there... he he. Anyway, next chapter will be a bit less light hearted, in the sense we should see what's going on with Pyro. Also, we'll see how Angelica's week continues... Um, please REVIEW, and sorry for any spelling mistakes! I hope you all have a GREAT New Year! :D Thanks for all the support last year! ^_^ Ha ha~_


	17. Pyro?

_Hey everyone please don't kill me for not updating sooner! I have a lot to do at school so I'm sorry! Also, I was busy with other things. At least I'm updating now! So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! In this chapter we will see what Pyro is doing and how Angelica reacts to this. It should be interesting so buckle your seat belts! I KNOW a LOT of you will ADORE this chapter! ;D Thanks for the reviews by the way! You're all so sweet! Now, On With The Story! :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 17: Pyro...?**

**P.O.V.: Pyro**

**Setting: Bubbles, Boomer, and Angelica's house. Bubbles and Boomer are 37 and Angelica is 16. This takes place in the past. Pyro is in front of their house with Lilith. It is midnight, and Angelica and her family are back from Blossom's house, everyone asleep.**

I stared at the house with cold and dead eyes. I felt nothing. Not a twinge of life, not hope, not goodness...Not potential.

Nothing but emptiness. If that's how you want to describe it, I guess.

I didn't even feel anything for Lilith who stood by my side, staring at me eagerly, her strange yellow eyes filled with moon beams and errant.

Her black lips formed a subtly scheming smirk as her green arms wrapped around one of mine. She looked up at me expectantly, waiting for me to do something she so _desperately _hungered for.

"Pyro..." She cooed, as if my name belonged to her now, me with it, "...Do it." she encourages with ease, and simplicity. There was no forcefulness in her voice. If there had been, I would've ripped her head clean off. I am the Prince. I don't take commands...

Unless they're from Him...and he rarely if EVER gives me any so...

She seemed to be enjoying this, for whatever reason. I can't fathom why. Perhaps she liked feeling me to be hers and hers alone. Perhaps she knew after this night the Ancient One would never be a problem again...

My eyelids drooped, my raven black eyes hollow and without emotion. I was bland as a boiled potatoe.

"Do it for me...If you love me." She dared to go even further, adding in the word 'love'. Love?

What was love? Was that even real? It didn't feel real...At least not for demons. That was impossible. She must mean Lust. If I 'Lust after her'... That's all demons are good for anyway.

Her arms wrapped around mine a bit tighter as she stepped on her tippy toes and placed a lingering kiss on my cheek, and I sensed the longing in her for more...

It was obvious what she wanted to do once this was done and over. Celebrate. With me...

I stared at that house just a while longer. The white paint, light blue roof and shutters, dark chestnut front door, a front porch with two white pillars holding it up, those wooden stairs that were polished to perfection...

And the garden that beamed with radiance and pride from someone who cared for it very much so in the front. The picket fence surrounding the house entirely...

This was the house the Ancient One lived in. The Ancient One I had thought I loved...and then realized didn't love me back...

The Ancient One I once called Angelica, but would never think of again after this night...

The house she lived in before me... and the house she would die in as of tonight.

I stepped forward, the summer night surrounding me as I walked towards her house. I wasn't going to kick down the door. I was going to go through it.

I used my invisiblity powers to do that, as Lilith watched on from outside. I didn't catch how evil her face looked once I left her side...

The house was still, as a quiet as a mouse. There was a warmth to it, a friendly feeling to it I hadn't noticed before, when I was possessing the Ancient One's mother...

I stared at the pictures lining the walls of the hallway to the Ancient One's bedroom. Pictures of the Ancient One herself, and her family.

One in particular caught my attention, made me freeze up a bit.

A picture of her when she was little...

The image was captivating in more ways than one, a true work of art, whether I wanted to admit it or not. In it, the Ancient One stood, her face taking up all of the picture...A single rose held against her cheek by her small hand. the rose was fascinating for the simple reason it was the same color as her amazing lips...

Even at that age, they had been the startling color of hot pink and slight magenta. Her eyes sparkled and shined with life and a mystical all-knowing aspect...although I'm sure she was no more than 3 or 4 in the photo. Her skin was soft and smooth as it was today, her cheeks a bit plumper and rounded from youth, with the same enchanting glow as the present...

Her hair wasn't showing much in this photo because it was a close up of just her face, however, a few baby blonde strands of a bang fell next to her right eyes adorably... rather picturesquely...

Her lips, ever so gently curled into a smile of softness, peace, wisdom and...

Love...

I slowly scowled at the picture as it stared back at me, as if it were alive. It looked like she was trying to read me with those neon aqua eyes of hers...the ones I used to stare in to eagerly.

With a low, concealed growl, I snapped my head away from the picture. This was no time for distractions...no time to think about her beautiful face or get senitmental about it.

I knew what I had to do...

I continued my walk down the hall, being as quite as possible while doing so. I heard snoring from one of the room for a split second, and then it stopped. This happened a couple of times actually. I figured that was the damn Ancient One's father or what have you...

I would kill them after I was done with the Ancient One...

Who cares if she made me promise not to harm her parents? Once she was dead, it wouldn't matter anymore, now would it?

I feel my head throb when I stood in front of her door, sensing her angelic presence through the door. I cringed at it. Before, I had ignored it, but now... I embraced it. It just further made lilith's words hit home...

Using my invisiblity, I walked through the door again, my eyes widening as I looked around at her room.

The walls were a pale blue and on the cieling she had glow in the dark stars pasted on it, lighting up her bedroom magically. The moon beams filtering from her curtain laced window landed upon her twin sized bed gracefully, making her stick out in the darkness.

Even at night, her skin glowed mildly, and the white glow was only enhanced by the full moon's beams laying against it, accompanying it.

She looked like sleeping beauty. I swear it. Her long eyelashes sprawled out over her creamy moon bathed skin... Her plump and brightly colored lips in a attractively subtle pout...her baby blonde hair laying flawlessly upon her shoulders and streaming down like an elegant waterfall from her head...Her hands daintly placed on top of her stomach, one on top of the other in perfect harmony...

It was hard to pry my eyes away.

Teeth clenched at this, I finally managed to stare at the floor. A sense of doubt washed over me randomly, and I didn't welcome it.

I felt...like...like I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't do this. Like I would...regret it.

How can I kill something that did nothing to me? Something cimpletely innocent, peaceful, and beautiful? Something that'd do this town a favor, if left untouched by a demon...

But, I **am **a demon. And not just any demon! The **Prince! **It's a demon's job to kill an Ancient One once they are discovered... and who ever knew them, so that no legacy of theirs should be left behind at all...

H-However, here I am, standing here, hesitating. My head pounding no longer from being around her, but my own dilemma...

A demon shouldn 't have a conscious as I do...specially not the Prince! How foolish...how pathetic!

I rubbed my temples, closing my eyes, teeth still clenched and now grinding together...

This is absolutely ridiculous! I should've killed her already! If I don't act fast, Lilith will come in and take care of it for me anyway...

"Hmp." I grunted, reopening my eyes after a few seconds. They were determined now, and I was ready...

I looked towards her, deciding to stranggle her to death. That should do it... because I doubt I could tolerate seeing her blood spilt anywhere, for whatever reason...

With a deep breath, and a sneer on my face, I jumped into the air and stopped myself right before I slammed into her and her bed. Now, I was floating above her, staring at her face at even **closer** proximity...

I gulped, my eyebrows raising just slightly, a strange sensation over powering me...

I was going to give in to it, when I forced it away and shook my head no vigorously. No, I mustn't be a fool to her charms...her beauty...I mustn't!

Gingerly, while floating above her, as if I was laying down on top of her, only inches away from actually doing so, I positioned my hands right near her neck, ready to grip it and choke her.

The deed would be done in an instant. She wouldn't know what hit her at all. It'd be like stealing candy from a baby...

Or rather, in this case, stealing the soul from an Ancient One...

I hadn't noticed it, but just a bit, my hands were shaking. Trembling, they reached out for her neck, but couldn't grip it to smother her...

Couldn't make the effort to kill her.

I bite my lip and closed my eyes. I was weak,...so weak.

I didn't feel like killing her. I felt like waking her up by shaking her and demanding to know why she didn't respond to me yesterday, why she didn't love me back...

Fuck, I wasn't getting **anywhere** like this!

With a sharp breath, I re-opened my eyes and replaced those thoughts with hate filled ones. I'd make her **pay** for not loving me back...

I'd make her see the error of her ways right before she died, on her death bed...

However, I had to do it quick, before she sensed by presence in her sleep and woke up. I don't think I could bear seeing her eyes shine with life into mine, or hear her sweet voice say something...specially not my name.

Finally, I was ready.

My hands still trembling, a bit more now, I finally gripped at her neck with both hands. Her neck felt so soft and fragile, so warm ...

I should've squeezed the life out of her right thin and there. I really should've. I mean that. I should've crushed her neck and rushed off. I should've just ripped her apart, felt nothing, killed her parents, then raced off to go after Lilith...

H-However, that's not what happened...far from it.

As soon as my hands touched her soft skin, I felt myself grow even weaker. My body slammed down onto the bed and laid on top of hers limply, as if her touch had rendered me completely powerless.

As soon as this happened, as you can guess, she woke up. Her stunning and mystical neon blue eyes shot open and stared into my pitch black ones, shocked to meet them, obviously. She blinked a few times, as though batting her eyelashes at me, to make sure I was real.

Fuck...I couldn't kill her while she was staring at me _**like that...**_

"...Pyro?" She breathed out, her voice dulcet and as sweet as honey...So pleasing to the ears and yet so heartbreaking...

I frowned, my eyes filling with instant regret for even considering homicide... and for listening to stupid Lilith.

However, there was a strange glow to her eyes as she stared at me, and I don't think I've ever seen her look at me that way before...it puzzled me. She almost looked glad to see me...

"Y-Yeah...It's me..." I pathetically mumble, sighing in the process, looking away, ashamed.

Ashamed for what I had thought of doing, and ashamed I didn't have the gall to do it...

Both things were bugging me right now.

One more powerful than the other though...

Through my peripheral vision, I saw a smile bloom onto her divine face, puzzling me further. If I were her, I wouldn't be smiling right about now. I mean...she hates me, right? Wants nothing to do with me, correct? Why's she all smiley at me now?

N-Not like I should care but...

I snuck a peek back at her, my head turned towards the window to my right, my eyes darting to her in front of me.

Yup, she was smiling alright...

I sighed, and looked away again, my hands still on her neck...

"Look. I know you don't want me here, so there's no reason to act all...happy to see me. You don't have to pretend anymore, okay? I'll be out of here in a few, I mean it. I just...I just wanted to talk to you about something, and then I'll leave and never bother you again. Alright?" I break the silence before she can and then turn my head towards her again.

She's still smiling. Odd...

Oh what the fuck. Let her smile if she wants to, see if I care...

I scowled, not liking the fact she was putting up a facade for me when she didn't have to. I knew she didn't love me or like me. She should stop faking to like my bothersome presence, because now, it was just plain obvious what her true feelings for me were...

"I have to talk to you too." She smiled more, showing off her perfect teeth eagerly. What was going on? ARG! Why does she have to be so nice? She doesn't have to be! Just tell me how it is, and stop pretending!

"Yeah? Uh, whatever..." I grumble, "You wanna go first?" I allow her and her eyes flash with knowingness.

"No. I don't think I'm ready yet. Would you please go before me?" She gently requests of me and I sigh in slight irritation. Not ready huh? What, you have to **prep** to tell me you hate my guts? Whatever...

"Hmp. Fine. Suit yourself." I shrug, still holding onto her neck, still on top of her. I didn't have enough room to roll over, and didn't have the heart to let go of her...

In all honesty, which is something I never am, I liked being this close to her...It'd probably be the last time I was close to her anyway. At least she wasn't complaining, maybe she viewed it that way too...

"...I came here to tell you..." I take a deep, irritated breath in, "That I'm sorry I reacted the way I did to you. I really...really am. I didn't mean to get all 'mad', but I did because well...now I know your true feelings. And ya know what? That's okay. It's not meant to be, I get it. More than you know. And no regrets, alright? I'll move on, I have in the past. So look, all I'm trying to say is...I don't hold it against you for not liking me back. Alright? So, it's all good, you can hate me if you want to, which I'm sure you do. It's fine. Okay? That's all...That's all I wanted to say..." I frown, feeling the stab of hurt jab away at me with those words.

And yet, her face never changed. It remained the same, unexplicably lovable face I'll ever see or want to see, that smile never leaving her famous hot pink and magenta lips...

"Is that what it is you wanted to say...?" She quries gently, and I sigh, nodding slowly. Guess it was time for me to hear what she had to say now too...huh? Here comes the blow...am I ready for it? 

"Yeah. Yeah it is." I look away, frowning and to my surprise...she giggles. Softly of course, as to not wake up her parents, but still, it was a giggle.

She shook her head no, showing off her pearly whites and bedazzling neon eyes that filled with charm and amusement.

Was she finding my pain amusing? I wondered who the evil one here was!

Me, or her?

"Oh Pyro..." she gently tittered, staring into my inky colored eyes that were slightly narrowed at her in irritation and hurt, "You never fail to make me smile..."

What?

I just blink, staring back at her, getting lost in her unbearable beauty. It was hypnotic, I swear it was!

"Well, before I begin, may I ask why you're gripping my neck and on top of me?" she giggles out and I bite my lip, fighting back a blush of shame.

"...It kind of just...happened? I guess?" I shrug, looking away, but not wanting to. Only out of nervousness.

"I was just thinking up a way to wake you was all." I lied easily. The total opposite of what I wanted to do, of course...

I think she could tell I was lying because of the knowing look on her face and in her eyes, but she didn't say so.

"...Pyro?" She blinks and I look back at her after a second or two, surprised to see her face had changed. Now, **she **was the one looking away, and I could've sworn I saw a blush upon her milky white skin... a shy smile on her lips.

"...You're quite wrong." She suddenly surprises me, making my eyes widen. Huh? Wrong? About...?

"What about?" I blink in confusion, staring down at her urgently. She's still looking away, and for a while, she says nothing. She just smiles, closes her eyes, takes in a breath of fresh moonlit air.

"...About me hating you." She tells me peacefully and I blink in shock, my eyes widening a bit more. Taken back...

Wait...what was that I just heard?

She turns her head towards me again and re-opens her eyes, which stare directly into mine dead on. They capture me with their beauty and harmony, the peace and easy feeling I got off of them was unbearable, almost unreal...

There was just a slight smile on her face, as if she was so sincerely content she didn't even have to smile. It kind of reminded me of a Mona Lisa smile...

"I love you, Pyro." The words seemed to sip so easily from her mouth, so harmoniously, so breezily that I wasn't quite sure they were ever trying said...

My jaw dropped a bit, in awe, disbelief, doubt, shock, amazement...

My eyebrows raised in perplexity and processing of what just happened.

"_What?"_ I barely whisper out, and she smiles a bit more now, reaching her delicate hand up to touch my face...

I flinch from the contact at first, startled by it, not expecting her to do such a thing... but then melted into it when I recieved it.

Her hand lay against my cheek tenderly, bonafide in every way.

"I said...I love you." She confirms for me, and I can feel myself get a bit disoriented. My eyes roll towards the back of my head as I close them, and let one of my hands slip from her neck and onto her hand touching my face.

This...this was a dream, right? It felt too good to be true...couldn't be true. S-She has to be teasing me...Mustn't be true...

"S-Stop..." I pull her hand away from my face and sit up, at the edge of the bed now, away from her, "Just stop. That's not true and you know it..."

I should've just taken it as it was, not doubted it. However, I couldn't. I wasn't appeased so easily...

Her eyebrows raised and she sat up too now, revealing what she was wearing. Under the covers, she was concealing a pretty silk nightgown that appeared a powder blue color that had a silver shine to it in the moonlight.

I couldn't help but glance at it and her face when she sat up, but then I forced myself to look away quickly. What time was it? I hope a lot of time didn't go by...

Then Lilith would surely come in here and be angered I hadn't finished the ...job.

"Pyro? You don't believe me?" She blinks, getting up and sitting by my side. The nightgown isn't too long, but it's even shorter when she's sitting, revealing her beautiful legs...

Surprisingly, she reaches out to touch my hand that's lying on my knee, clenched tightly in a fist. Her touch is so gentle and soothing, although cautious...

"Why not? I'm sorry if my response yesterday hurt you, as it seems it did, but that was only because I needed time to think...Frankly, I didn't know what Romantic Love was. I still don't! All I needed to find out was if I was in it or not...a-and..." she looks away, actually stuttering, "...And I am. With you. I'm in love...with **you** Pyro. No one else. That's all that matters...besides, isn't that what you want? Or...is it what you..._**wanted?**__" _She queries, a surpring amount of sincerety and over all concern in her voice.

What if...she was telling the truth? What if I was being a jerk by refusing to believe her, when in fact, she is veracious? That'd be...That'd be AWFUL! I'd regret it for the rest of my life!

P-Perhaps I should just take this oppertunity, whether she means it or not, and she appears to. I didn't think I'd get a chance to make that choice in the first place, so I should be grateful...no?

However...

I pulled my hand away from her reach and folded my arms. I looked towards her, my eyelids slightly lowered, accessing her for any lies- even though it's almost impossible for an Ancient One TO lie...- and staring at her with disbelief. The moonlight bathed the both of us as her innocent, truthful eyes shined into mine, expectantly. Just begging to make me believe her...

Perhaps I did believe her. She wouldn't...**couldn't **lie. So...what's not to believe?

I think the thing not making me believe is just the idea itself. I had a hard time admitting I was in love with her myself, so... I guess it was just as hard getting my head wrapped around the idea the Ancient One- I mean...Angelica, could love me as well...

"...You want me to believe you? Huh?" I query, and she nods eagerly, her eyes worried and urgently sincere, which I can't help but smirk at now, "Okay...prove it." I challenge her, enjoying the blush that forms on her face when I do.

She looks away awkwardly, causing my doubt to rise again, and then nibbles on her nail ever so gently, making sure not to break it.

"...Prove it." She repeats after a few seconds, looking back at me with those intoxicating neon blue eyes of hers...

I nod once, arms still folded, facing her now.

"...Uh huh." I encourage her, still waiting. She gulps, thinking about it, figgiting a bit, nervous about something. After a few seconds of this, and possible a full minute of it, I grow tired and bored. I needed to get out of here, or else Lilith would suspect me of something...

Realizing she couldn't prove anything, disappointment set into my heart as I sighed and looked away, hands clawing at my knees.

"...Exactly." I frown, miserably. I close my eyes and get up, all hope wiped out.

Angelica just said that to make me feel better, she wasn't really in love with me. Perhaps she thought she was, but she wasn't. So in her mind, it wouldn't be counted as a lie, but to me? It was...

She was just a really sweet girl who cared for her 'friends', but after tonight...

I would rather act like I didn't know her at all.

"Alright. Whatever Angelica. I have to go." I say, misery in my voice, all doom and gloom. I take a step forward to walk out, too slummped to teleport, when she does something I didn't expect...

"No!" she squeals out as quietly as she can, grabbing onto my hand, and pulling me back down. She has a surprising amount of strength in her for a girl who looks so dainty...

And just as I'm about to say something in protest of her actions, just as I'm about to get very ticked off and pull away...

I realize what just happened.

My eyes widen, my heart seems to come alive, and my breath seems to be caught in my throat, not going anywhere any time soon, as I realize that my lips are planted up against hers...

That her arms are somehow wrapped around me, that her eyes are closed and she's the one kissing back this time...

I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I-It couldn't be fake, could it? She...she had to be telling the truth now! No Ancient One, let alone Angel, would **ever** kiss a demon just for the heck of it.

It was real. And it...

It was fantastic. Spectacular. Unbearably excellent. Hard to describe...

Unlike any kiss I previously ever had...No lust filled kiss with a demoness could compare to one with an Ancient One. That...was a known fact now. I'd never go back...Never.

Angelica had me hooked. She always had, but now? **FUCK, I felt it even more!**

I kissed back, making the kiss more than gentle and loving. I added the flame, the fire, the hunger for more, the sensation of love mixed with lust. I added the eagerness, the urgentness, while she added the soothingness, the warmth...the tenderness.

I fondeled her in my arms, pulling us both back down upon her super soft bed. I had her wrapped in my arms- AT LAST- and I never wanted to let go, fearing it would all end, as if it were never there.

I felt hot, even though the room was fairly air conditioned, and I couldn't control my hands at all, or my emotions...for that matter...

I felt like a rocket, launched into the space and never wanting to come back down. I doubt I've ever felt this happy before, to be honest...which is something I barely ever am.

She was kissing back? She knew how to kiss now? How did she learn? I didn't care at that moment. I was just eager to make sure she knew how much **I **loved her. She proved to me she loved me...now it was time I gave back.

My hands trailed everywhere that wasn't perverted. The only reason I didn't go anywhere like that was because this was different. I didn't **have** to, to feel interested. I felt interested just being connected to her like this, just kissing her.

I felt how soft her hair really was, like nothing I've ever felt before, inhumanly soft to the touch and silky smooth...

I enjoyed her scent, the rare and dainty flower with the aromatic smell of gentle baby powder wafting into my nose. I welcomed it.

Her lips were far from chapped and were smooth and very kissable. They made sparks fly inside me, setting off my cold, stale heart to pump again...

It felt like this lasted forever...this moment I had wanted to occur so much sooner...

She loved me...s**he loved me! **And...

**I loved her too...**

Slowly, I pulled away from her, so she could breath and so I could stare at her face. Her beautiful, glorious face...

We were both flushed, faces red like cheeries under the moonlight...

She smiled, the type of smile of pure joy and excitement. A giggle escaped her breathless lips and I couldn't help it...

I smiled and laughed a bit with her. Her fingers, oh so soft and gentle traced along my chin and jawline, as her eyes sparkled into mine.

"...Do you believe I love you now?" She giggles sweetly and I smiled, showing off my sharp white teeth that were more or less human style right now.

"...Yes. Hell yes, I do..." I whisper, astonished to admit it, but definitely not in denial anymore.

Her eyes grow even warmer, and so does her smile, and I think I see her blush increase a bit.

"Well I do Pyro, and I'm glad you do too. Please know that I didn't respond before because I was just shocked this could happen...friendly exchanges between a demon and Ancient One is rare, and love between them is...well, unheard of. I didn't think it to be possible...and yet, here we are." She giggles, filled with delight, "And I couldn't be happier! I never knew Romantic Love felt so wondrous!" She exclaimed in a innocent whisper and I smirked loving down at her.

"I agree...who knew?" I whisper gently back down at her and slowly lean in again to encounter her welcoming and enchanting lips yet again...

If I am asleep, let me never wake, and if I am awake, let me never sleep...

**P.O.V.: Lilith**

I could feel my blood boil as I watched them. My hands turned into claws, wanting to rip at everything I saw. I could feel my skin curl all over, tormented by the sight of their..l-lips locking so passionately, so longingly...so..._**lovingly...**_

I just couldn't take it anymore! I quickly teleported away and back to the Trench.

Yes, I had been spying on them, get over it. I was looking through the window, although I was invisble.

Funny...

Pyro himself taught me how to become invisible...

I couldn't help it. I cried. Angry tears. Tears of betrayal, rage, hate, hurt, and loneliness streaked my face.

I hated these things humans called tears! They are repulsive, troublesome, and just an annoyance! In all my years as a demoness, I have never had to deal with such...obnoxious things! N-Now, of all times, they decided to come and make a fool of me...

Feverishly, I wiped them away, steam coming from my nostrils. I was at the Trench's edge now, and I jumped down, floating my way towards the one person I knew I could trust with my none existant soul...

Leonard.

My eyes feverishly landed on his, and he immediatelty knew something was wrong as I floated my way over to him anxiously. He could probably see the damned tear stains on my green cheeks...

If I couldn't count on Pyro to be mine, to get over that DAMN FUCKING ANCIENT ONE **BITCH,** then I'll have to take matters into my own hands...

I'd get my revenge. I'd get it on them **both**. No matter if Pyro was the Demon Prince or not. Clearly, he was UNFIT to do the job! So... he certainly wouldn't be the Demon Prince for long anymore...

Not if **I **had something to say about it.

_WELL THEN! Sorry if this chapter was too short for some of you, he he, but I'm SURE you're all very satisfied with what has happened between Pyro and Angelica! About TIME right? HA HA! YAAAAY! Oh my gosh, but now...here's a problem! LILITH! She...she saw it all! NOT GOOD PEOPLE, NOT GOOD! What will happen next? Well...Next chapter, we'll see more of Angelica and Pyro. We SHOULD also see some Mojo Jojo too teehee. Perhaps even some Lilith...Anyway, sorry for any spelling mistakes! MY BAD! lol Also, REVIEW! I love them and sincerely appreciate each one! Thanks for ALL your support to this story! Without you, I wouldn't update as fast as I do! (Although this one came a bit late..ehh..) Anyway, THANKS! See you soon! (: _


	18. The Vision re edited version

_Umm, okay, so I re-edited this chapter. Most of it's the same, but has corrections in it and same added stuff. Hopefully, you'll like it! I didn't re-do everything, but I added more detail, made it a tad longer, and added more pyro and Angelica to it. The only part that's COMPLETELY left untouched is the part with Lilith, in the beginning. We'll see more Angelica/Pyro, and some Mojo too. :) I hope you enjoy, and please...REVIEW! Thanks a bunch! ;)_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**BTW: I would like to announce... *clears throat* My cousin Frannyfine29 has created her first POWERPUFF GIRLS story! She writes like me, yet has her own unique thing going! I'd love you forever if you could go check it out! I promise you it's a good read! If you read my story, "Stolen Without A Trace", it'll remind you of that! ;D ha ha, Her story is called "Steal My Heart". TRUST me, it's coming along good! Please check it out and review? THANK YOU! :D**

**Angelica **

**Chapter 18: The Vision**

**P.O.V.: Lilith**

**Setting: The Trench. The next day, early morning.**

I hated the sunrise. I hated it with all my damned, blackened heart, and I would be lying to you if I told you it was 'pretty' or 'beautiful' and 'soothing'. To me, it made me wanna throw up, and chuck piles of garbage at it. Why couldn't the sun blow up and go away? Why couldn't it be eternal night?

The night that never ends...

Mumbling foul words, dread in my heart, I picked at my knotty hair, as I stared at Leonard. He was making the potion I had asked him to brew up, but he said it'd take a while, possibly even a whole week...

I wasn't one for patience, so you could see my clear aggrivation at this announcement. My leg crossed over the other and fidgeted aimlessly. I couldn't bare the silence.

Leonard was so into his work he wasn't talking, and everyone was either back in hell, or down below, in the dark depths of the trench. The only reason we were up here was because I was constantly being sent out to get new materials for Leonard's potion...

Which irked me, considering I wanted to be doing nothing more than just...

You know what? Never mind. I won't even finish that sentence. Pyro doesn't deserve my attention or care. No, not any more. No matter how attractive he is, it's obvious he's not fit to be a demon...let alone a demon PRINCE.

He hadn't even come back last night. I would know, I was here and up the whole night! Why wouldn't I be? Demons don't sleep at night...

But still, I was here. I hadn't left the Trench, so I would know if he came back...

He didn't. Meaning...meaning!

UGH, I can't even THINK about it!

With a growl, I pulled my black lips back to reveal my decaying and yellow teeth, which were showed in a fiersome snarl right now.

How I hated that Ancient One...the way she seemed to attract Pyro so effortlessly, like a stupid puppy dog! I hated her 'beauty' and her 'loveliness', along with every OTHER 'good' quality she possibly had...

She deserved to DIE! Be TORTURED! She shouldn't even be ALIVE right now! Pyro, or SOME demon should've ripped her apart!

"Hey..." Leonard interrupts my thoughts, his voice probing, "Why do you even need this, anyway?" He finally gets around to asking, his neon purple eyes glaring into mine.

What should I say? Hmmm... Got to word this carefully..

"Oh, it's for a wretch I saw on the street yesterday. That's all. I wanna test your skills Leo-old-boy!" I smirked, but my eyes were filled with animosity, and slightly crazed.

"Well, this is a damn powerful potion to waste on a random person on the street...and you're a bad liar." He smirks back, "Spill it."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Why should I? Just make the damn potion. I mean, come on, I thought you were supposed to be good at this crap..."

"I am!" He defends himself, sticking his chin out angrily, "Don't rush me woman!" he growls and continues his work.

Thankfully...

I kind of didn't want to tell him anything, because then...he might not approve and might not make it for me. I was probably just being paranoid, but you never know.

He might get all defensive for his bestie, and try to say 'whatever makes the guy happy is okay by me', or some bull shit like that.

Whatever. I just wasn't in the mood to deal with his critic.

Soon Ancient One..._soon._

Oh? And Pyro? You're not off the hook yet either Mister...

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

I stared up at the sky in the backyard, my hair gently flowing with the wind. My eyes shined with the memory of last night, and I can still imagine the feeling of Pyro's lips on mine...

A shiver of delight ran up my spine from that thought, a blush creeping to my face effortlessly. I couldn't believe how much gall I had. The gall to kiss him like that. I sincerely hope I did it right! Imagine I didn't? Oh my! How dreadful! I-I hope I didn't do it wrong...

But, Pyro didn't seem to be complaining, so I guess I'm an okay kisser, right?

With a smile as gentle as the dawn around me, I inhaled a deep breath of fresh summer air. The air smelt of flowers- Baby's Breath, and Hydrangeas- and the near by and subtle smell of the sea.

I adored the scent and tried to name what Pyro smelt like...

Whatever he smelt like certainly wasn't bad. No, not at all. For some reason, his scent reminded me of strength and truth, instead of what he represented, which was 'lies'.

"Oh Pyro, I can't wait for this day to start!" I squealed, still in my nightgown. Softly, I went back inside to get dressed and ready for the day.

First stop, Mojo Jojo.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER...

I was dressed in a light blue spaghetti strap dress with a white ribbon wrapped around my waist, which tied into a pretty bow in the back, along with white sandals, and my aqua gemstone necklace.

With a simple matter of teleportation, I was inside Mojo's house at once. The house was big and filled with white walls and shiny tiles on the floor. Gadets and gizmos laid everywhere, most untouched. Some lab equitment such as tubes, glasses, and liquids were set up on tables. It was very neat and tidy though, that much was true.

The air smelled of laboratory and sanitary wipes. I tried not to giggle at it. I knew Mojo wasn't in this room though, he was in his bedroom. However, I kind of just wanted to see this room... because of how clean and intellectual it looked. I always admired the fact Mojo was so smart. I mean, there's no other monkey who can do what he can! I'm sure he gets lonely ever once and a while...

But, if he accepts my offer to become good, he won't feel that way anymore! And he will, if all goes as planned! Just thinking about it made me want to jump for joy!

It was now noon, and certainly not time for sleeping. However, there laid my grandfather Mojo, sleeping like a log on his bed. He had a bit of drool on his mouth and was snoring ever so subtly.

Gracefully, I walked over to him and smiled wamrly at his sleeping self. I didn't need to wake him up to assess him, however, it was already planned that I would.

"Mojo? Moooojoooo~" I whisper out into his ear. My voice was as gentle as could be, but would still wake him up. I smiled in anticipation of his actions.

The whisper breaks his snore, and his eyes crack open tiredly, weary from a long night...

Psychically, I knew he had spent all night brainstorming on his future as a 'good civilian', compared to a 'bad civilian'. Pleasingly, he prefered the good one! He had put a tremendous amount of effort into it, really mulled it over. You know Mojo, he goes all out into anything he does. Which means he'll be **such** a fantastic civilian! He'll be hard working and will never be complacent with just minor good deeds. For this reason alone I couldn't wait until his purification!

The things he could do with that work ethic and intellect? Forget about it! He's sure to invent cures for Cancer and other diseases! ...Would that surprise you?

You see, my mission doesn't just involve peace. Sure, that's the key element, but it has other effects as well. There are consequences to everything, much like a domino effect, and with Mojo's purification, there will be a bountiful supply of positive outcomes!

"W-Wha...what?" He murmured, his voice groggy from sleep and the night before. I couldn't help myself, I had to giggle. He was so funny! His eyes were red and they drooped sleepily, eye crusts stuck in the corners of them uncomfortably.

"Good morning, Mojo!" I greet him, hands behind my back, standing upright now. His eyes land on me, and at first, they're dull and tired, but once he realizes it's me, they bulge out and he practically...no...**does** fall out of his bed!

I giggle at that as he yelps out a small screech, but I knew he'd be okay, so I just smiled with my eyes closed. Giggling was hard to not do at this, so why fight it? I giggled. Sorry! It's just...his actions are so funny and cute! I'm sure he'd protest to that claim though. Tee hee.~

"Uggggh..." he moans out, face smothered into the floor, voice muffled because of it.

"I see you were surprised to see me, no?" I try not to laugh more while helping him up. He grunts lightly and allows me to help him as he brushes himself off gingerly.

"...You could say that..." He grumbles while getting all the dust off him.

However, once he's done doing that, he sighs and looks at me, finally waking up, a slightly grim look to his face. But that vanishes after he realizes something silently to himself...

"How did you get in...?" His voice is raised in pure curiosity and I smile mysteriously at him, a twinkle to my neon blue eyes. I've recieved many compliments on my eyes, and Rick often says they remind him of stars...always burning with passionate intensity. Do they?

"To get in is to get out, my friend." I gently offer him a confusing explanation. I only did that because it wasn't time for him to know what I was. No, not just yet. Perhaps he has an idea, but still. Not just yet will he know the truth...

He just scratches his head at it, still tired. A loud and obnoxious yawn sounds from his lips, rather comedically too.

"Huh?" Is all he can grumble up.

"Nevermind. My, my, you seem to be very tired this morning! Were you up late last night?" I query already knowing the answer. My hands are still behind me properly, my eyes still holding onto his sleepy ones.

"Yes, in fact I was..." He looks away, not wanting to, but forcefully, as if he might have never if he didn't force himself to. I get that a lot, so it's nothing to be shocked at by now. Teehee~

He folds his arms, as if mulling it over intensely. He's staring straight at the ground now, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

I step a bit closer to him and lean forward just slightly, to show my interest in his thoughts.

"May I ask what you were doing?" I smile eagerly, wanting to hear it from his mouth. His eyebrows raise as he stares into space. Slowly, his arms unfold. His eyes shined like mine do when I stare at the sky...

"Well, actually, to be honest, I was creating a compare and contrast list..."

"On?" I tilt my head to the side inquisitively and he gulps, peeking a look at me, but then looking away. He seemed nervous to admit it. In time, he wouldn't be. He'd learn there's nothing wrong with being good, and he'd be proud of it.

Soon...not yet, but soon.

"Uhhh...some things I was thinking about...They kind of relate to you. Your...proposition. I suppose.." He shrugs awkwardly, embarrassed to admit it. I smile warmly at him as to reward him on his efforts.

"Oh! How interesting!" I clasp my hands together excitedly, "May I see this list? I came here to ask about that, you know?" My voice is as welcoming as a little cabin surrounded by a garden in the country side. I needed it to be, so he wouldn't be ashamed to open up to me.

"R-Really?" His voice sounded nervous as he looks at me urgently, "I thought you said I had a week to think it over!" He panics and I laugh at that, happy to see he needed more time to decide. It shows he **was** truly thinking about it. Which was marvelous! So endearing! I admired his inquisitive spirit.

"Of course you have the rest of the week! I'm just checking your progress is all! Is that alright?" I giggle gently, and give a friendly smile towards him.

He sighed in relief and smiled shyly. I knew why he was so bashful around me. Little did he know this was the effect of my angelic presence. Everyone is usually in awe of an Ancient One, and that awe can come in many different ways! His came in bashfullness, which to me, is simply adorable! So that's why you see him act so 'different' around me, if you're wondering.

"Uhhh, okay, I guess that is fine. Come with me." He cautiously leads me into his work study and pulls out a huge compilation of papers for me to look at. My eyebrows raise in pride, so happy he's been considering this...

"Well, I was thinking of all the pros and cons to each side...good and evil. I listed them all down, and all my future outcomes...or at least the ones **I **could think of." He admits, and I beam brightly at him, my eyes filled with glorious joy.

"Mojo, this is amazing! Such intricate work! I'm so pleased that you're thinking it over so heavily!" I exclaim in bonafide excitement, causing him to become bashful yet again and look away.

"It, it was nothing...really..." he bite his lip awkwardly, waving his hand up and down as if to dismiss my praise. I smile candidly at that, a light titter escaping my lips.

"To me, it's everything." I gently admit, my eyes warm and approving. He appears to blush from that and smiles, if not just a little bit...

"W-Well, glad I could make up for all the years I barely knew you." he admits, kind of ashamed by it. However, I admired the fact he was so honest and felt guilt. It showed he had true compassion after all.

"You already have, are, and will." I affirm, using all the tenses there were to show him there was no way for him **not** to make up for it. It was written in stone he **would**, it was obvious he **is**, and it was certain he **will**...and by 'make up' I mean, become good.

With another glance at his papers, I ready myself for what I'm going to say next. I couldn't wait to see his reaction! Just thinking about it makes me want to giggle!

"Now that I see where this is heading, can you do me a favor?" I smile charmingly at him and he just gulps, "...Can you get involved with Communuity Service?" I request of him, and his eyes bulge out at this request.

All the years he spent living as a villain had caught up to him in that one moment. He didn't feel ready, you could see it on his face. But, I knew what I was doing. So it'd be okay.

"C-COMMUNITY...SERVICE?" He was nervous, afraid, and a bit offended...that much was obvious.

But I knew that would pass, so I stood my ground and nodded.

"Yes! It'll be fun!" I exclaim, reassuringly, clasping my hands together excitedly, my eyes gleaming with animation. He bites his lip, nawing on it uncontrollably. He looks away and closes his eyes solmenly.

"N-No..I...I'm so sorry but...I just can't..." He dejects himself through his words, as if he could never be important enough to do community service.

I smirk knowingly, a bit amused by his thoughts on this and fold my arms, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mojo..." I softly begin, and decide to unfold my arms and get down onto my knees, to be his height level. He's still looking away, a bit ashamed, his eyes opened now, twinge of sadness to them. My eyes remain loving and soft, kind and compassionate, yet strong and true as I stare at him, waiting for him to look back at me.

"Do not feel you cannot do it because you've been bad. Feel you **can** do it because being 'bad' is just an illusion. In God's eyes, we are all GOOD, because he created us. Why would we not be? Being 'BAD' is something humans make themselves out to be. Don't do that to yourself. Believe, and it shall become true..." I slowly smile gently, hopefully, at him.

"I don't know if I **can** believe...is the problem." He admits sadly, his voice down and out. I smile encouraging, and place a hand on his shoulder. His eyebrows raise and he looks at me, a bit taken back.

"I believe in you Mojo." I state firmly, my voice solid, veracious, and unwavering. I looked him dead in the eye when I said it too, to reassure him.

He gulped and didn't answer for a while, btu sighed.

"Well..." He finally began, "A-Are you sure? What will the town say? How do I go about doing this?"

I can't help but feel exhilariated at his words. They were the words that triggered the belief in himself, even though it was a small amount. A smile splashing across my face, I nodded once, to confirm I understood his worries.

"...You start small." I smile generously and reassuringly, "...You'll start with me, at the Hospital **I** volunteer at."

**P.O.V.: Pyro**

I must've watched the sky for hours on end. It never ceased to remind me of Angelica, that's why.

There I lay, totally at peace, for once in my fucked up life, and I couldn't feel better.

Angelica was **mine**. She was mine and NO ONE elses...specially not stupid **Ash Head**, or Rick...as Angelica likes to call him.

With a soft sigh, I slowly got up and shook off the sand that was on my back from lying down on it. That's right, I was at the beach! Surprised? Huh, well, get over it already...

I didn't want to go back to the Trench, and it just so happened that Lilith hadn't stuck around Angelica's house after all...

Makes me wonder if she saw anything between us...

Eh, aw well. What was she ganna do? Throw a banana peel at me? HA! I'd like to see her try!

However, I was in too good of a mood to deal with her bitching and moaning, and was anxious to see Angelica again. I wondered where she might be...

And then I remembered She had told me she had to see Mojo Jojo today, that it was part of her mission... but that she'd be free after that.

So, this Mojo dude? He was the guy with the house thing on the damn volcano in the middle of town? Weirdo...

Well, whatever, if Angelica had to see him, then I'm sure he wasn't too bad...still though, I wanna make sure she's okay...

I knew where he was now that I thought about it, so without any hesitation, I teleported to his lair.

There I stood, hands in my dark jean pockets, staring up at this huge volcano...with a dome building on top of it.

It looked so demented that it was funny! With a snicker, I shook my head and sighed. I guess I was just as demented though, right? So, perhaps I should keep my big old demon mouth shut?

He he...yeah, like** that **would ever happen...

I'm sure she could sense me, because I sure as hell could sense her. The throbbing in my head was evidence enougho f that. But I ignored it, and soon, it went away...or at least it felt like it did. I kind of forced it away actually, because I knew that was the instinct that sounded off inside me to show my opposite was around here...

But who said I **wanted** to be her opposite anymore? She wasn't an enemy in my eyes any longer. So, whether my head ache liked it or not, it was just going to have to disappear and get with the program.

Angelica's no enemy...she's my hot ass girlfriend.

He he...Anyway...

In a matter of minutes, I saw her leave the house and giggle about something that old Monkey said. She even gave the stinky thing a hug.

Weird...but...okay? I tried not to growl at it...

Okay, okay I know...strange to get jealous of a monkey...but hey! She was hugging him, when she could be hugging me...! Dammit...

However, afterwards, she floated down, her eyes locking with mine, and the monkey didn't even see, he closed the door.

Her soft smile eased my worries, and eagerly, I walked to her when her sandal covered feet touched the ground.

"Pyro! What a excellent surprise!" She giggles happily, but I don't talk. I just walk up to her and grab her, pulling her close to me. I stared into her neon blue eyes with zeal and hunger, my black ones burrowing into hers.

My possessiveness was evident, no? Oh well, she'd get used to it.

He he...

With a hunger unlike any other, I kissed her lips passionately, my lips burning for the sensation of hers against mine. I could tell she was surprised, but she definitely kissed back, making my day complete. DAMN, THAT FELT FUCKING GOOD!

My hands were greedily wrapped around her, pulling her close to my body. I never wanted this moment to end...her kiss was like a drug. I was already addicted too, and this was just my third taste...

But hey, if that's the case, why not be addicted, right? She was a much better kisser compared to the first time, when I had kissed her...

I have to admit it, I'm glad she had kissed me the other day. She proved to me she wasn't lying, even though I should've known she never could in the first place, being she's an Ancient One.

I didn't want to stop, I was so estatic and into the kiss. Heck, I even wanted to take it further...But, I knew she needed air. Ahhh, it fucking figures.

Besides, I doubt she was ready to learn the wonders of _'The French Kiss' _just yet...he he...

I let go of her just enough so that she could breath and register what happened, but not enough to stop holding her. I placed my forehead against hers, staring her straight in the eye. Ah those beautiful neon blue eyes... Utter perfection at it's best.

"Hey." I smirked, breathlessly. She gulped and blushed immensely, her cuteness overwhelming.

"Well, hello there to you too Pyro..." She smiles shyly, but beautifully as ever.

"Sorry, had to do that...who's the monkey?" I gesture towards the volcano and she giggles adorably.

Fuuuuck... stop being so damn cute, will you?

She looks up towards the volcano top, a smile planted gracefully on her lips.

"Oh! That's my Grandpa." she casually explained, and my jaw dropped at such a claim.

WHAAA?

My eyes pop open at THAT statement. Besides the obvious fact that she's a human/Ancient One/Angel, and HE'S a monkey, there's something else EXTREMEMLY weird about that statement...

I was not just jealous of a monkey hugging her...but her GRANDPA hugging her. O-Okay, yeah, something's wrong with me..

"G-G..._Grandpa?" _I barely breath out and she can't help but laugh at me as I let go of her, taken back.

"Oh, Pyro...not by blood! That's impossible, silly! However, he DID create my father and my Uncles...the Rowdyruff boys. So, techincally, he's _one_ of my Grandpas. The other one is a human, which I'm sadly unrelated to as well... ha ha, isn't my family unique?" She grins eagerly at me, and I let out a sigh of understanding.

PHEW! That's a fucking relief...Or was it? I dunno, now that I understand they're unrelated...there's still a chance the monkey could hit on her right? Be a real creeper? Ugh...If he even d**ared** I'd punch his huge head in! No fucking remorse. I swear it...

"Uhh, so...what the hell were you doing with him?" I nod towards the volcano, my voice a bit tense. She giggles her carefree giggle and stretches cutely in front of me. I had to admit, even in all this strange jealousy I felt...she looked damn adorable today. But, when doesn't she? I liked white and blue on her...and that dress was really hot...

"Oh you know, all part of my mission, and such!" She chirps and I cock up an eyebrow.

"..Could you elaborate?" I query, my voice still a bit tense, a frown on my lips, a superficial look in my eyes.

"Oh, sure! Mojo is my prime target, but to be truthful, all villains in Townsville are...I'm supposed to restore peace in Townsville and make the villains good." she smiles effortlessly, "Wonderful, no?" Her voice is too sweet to dismiss.

I blink, a bit dumbfounded now. Well then...

Folding my arms, I ask...

"Won't that take a load of time...?" I scowl and she smirks gently at me, a beautiful twinkle to her eyes that's undeniably attractive.

"I have a whole lifetime to do it you know. You act like I don't." She smiles while her eyebrows furrow, and I don't like her words...

I can't help but feel disturbed by her words. I imagine her not having a full life time for some reason, something awful happening to her randomly. I-It makes me shiver a bit... but I have no clue as to why. I knew she was just being sarcastic.

I stare at her face, her beautiful heart shaped face, perfectly carved out and fitting to her small, yet elegant frame. I stare into her eyes, so full of life, hope, love, and innocence, that it almost hurt to look at...I stare at her lips, inviting, friendly, and oh so tempting...

This face I love so much, this **person** I care way too much about for no apparent reason...what would I do if those eyes held no more life in them anymore? I'd...I'd lose it. I'd flip out. I'd go berserk...

However...her words...

I frown at them and pull her into a tight embrace. I can tell she wasn't expecting it, but she hugs back slowly anyway. Those words, for some reason, made me feel...

Made me feel...

"P-Pyro?" Her innocent and sweet voice asks, obviously concerned, "Are you-"

"Listen to me." I interrupt, my voice firm and protective, "I don't want to hear you say that ever again. Promise me? I know you meant it sarcastically, I know that I sound like a really fucking annoying and possibly over protective parent here- but...I don't know, I didn't like hearing it was all. I love you too damn much..." I can't believe it but...FUCK, my voice just cracked...

Her eyes widen in surprise as she pulls away from me to stare into my pitch black eyes. What did she see in them? Did she think I was weird? Probably, but...understandably, I guess...

Yet, she surprises me with a smile as soft as the wind on my back right now, and yet, as powerful as the sea on a stormy day...It sends a shiver up my spine, as fast as lightening.

She reaches up to touch my face, making me melt into her hand. Her skin's so soft and reassuring...

I grab it and keep it there. Why the fuck was I feeling like this? I never get like this to anyone...

Although I knew Angelica was different, that I not only lusted for her, but loved her, I thought this was a little over the top, even for this type of relationship.

"Pyro. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Her face is serious, her eyes still somehow loving, although they demanded authority. I needed to hear those words. I don't know why, but I had this awful ominous feeling...

Like something bad was going to happen...to her.

If anyone so much as laid a finger on her, I tear them apart. So, what's the problem here? Nothing would happen to her under my care...nothing at all.

She smiles now, her lips blooming happily and turning up at the corners, her eyes shining with warmth.

"And** I **love you too." She warmly gives back to me...and slowly, but surely, the ominous feeling goes away, leaving me nothing but foolishness.

I sigh and smirk, completely embarrassed now. I showed way too much emotion just now...which was pretty sappy of me. I got worked up over nothing...

"...Thanks babe." I smirk gingerly, planting a kiss on her flawless forehead, "Don't mind me...okay? I don't know why, I just...I over reacted was all." I look away out of shame and she giggles lightly at that.

"You care, there's nothing to regret." She warmly states, taking my hand into hers, intwining her fingers in mine lovingly, "Now, how about we get some Ice Cream? I'm in the mood for some Vanilla with sprinkles! Tee hee, you?" She starts to walk, pulling me along with her.

With my free hand I rub the back of my hand and look away sheepishly.

"Eh, Ice Cream? Well...sure. We can do whatever you want to do...but uhhh..." I frown, tensed a bit now, "I've never had human food before." I admit lowly.

Her eyebrows raise as she looks at me, a bit in wonder and curiosity, and I smirk awkwardly, offering a slight shrug.

"Really?" She stops in her tracks, the wind blowing her hair gently to the side, her voice airy and baffled. I nod slowly at that and she seems to smile in a perplexed manner.

"Than today will be a first for you. It'll mark history!" She exclaims and I look away, trying not to laugh, my eyes a bit unsure. I've heard stories about demons eating human food...

Supposedly, if they eat enough, they turn into humans...

"You know, there's an old wives tale about demons eating human food..." I slowly begin, as we walk towards an Ice Cream Parlor. It was surrounded with kids who's age ranged from three, all the way to fifteen or higher. It was loud and made my teeth grind in aggitation...

"Oh, do tell!" Angelica encourages me, smiling in an affable manner towards me as we enter the Parlor. The floor is covered in pink and white tiles and the walls have neon signs with playful pictures hanging on the walls.

A air conditioner was located in the back, refreshing the room of the stale heat lurking outside. It was a relief to walk into, but to be honest, demons are used to heat... I mean...with the whole hell thing, ya know?

"Well...perhaps later." I mumble, my voice overpowered by little kids's screams and cries for Ice Cream. Angelica seemed to be studying my features as we stood in line, soul searching. Why was she doing that? Why bother? I didn't have a soul to begin with...

I...I think?

"We'll take it to go, how's that?" She suddenly surprises me by speaking up, catching me in the midst of teeth grinding aggitation. It was as if she knew my thoughts exactly. I was afraid to stay in here...the noise of these little brats might make me go insane.

"Y-Yeah, thanks for that..." I grumble out, but then smile at her generosity. It felt...good to know someone understood you and cared for how you felt. She smiled back at me, but said nothing else as she looked forward at the people ahead.

"We're almost up, do you know what flavor you want to try?" She asks considerately after a few minutes of standing in line. Interestingly, she hasn't let go of my hand yet...

A small smirk on my lips from that observation, I shrug.

"Beats me, I don't have a clue about crap like this. Heh, you're the expert." I stare at her and she giggles at me, her eyes warm, her lips curved up into a gracious smile.

"Pyro, you're so funny. Ice Cream is such a simple thing, and yet you've never had it! I can't wait to see your reaction to this!" She titters gently, her giggle as sweet and innocent as one of these kids in the store here, although, much less annoying, may I add. I sigh and smile to myself, looking away.

"Yeah...I doubt you'd like to try **my **food." I admit, the idea of Angelica seeing what I eat...not such a good idea. Her eyes seem to pop at that, as if she already knew. They shined with slight fear and despair, and I regretted saying those words immediately.

To take it back, I cleared my throat and smiled sheepishly at her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. It was still intwined in mine, even after saying that.

"...Um, heh, sorry about that, how about I just get...uhhhh...what **you're** getting?" I smiled a bit bigger, cornily too. I was trying to get that look off her face...

She blinks and looks at me as I see we're next in line now.

"...Really?" She stares into my eyes, slowly coming back to this world, "You want to get vanilla with sprinkles?" She queries airily, as if she wasn't all there.

More than likely, as soon as I said that she probably had a vision of what I ate...all the people I've killed...crazy crap like that. I hope she's not mad...

Ugggh...

"Yeah! I wanna try what you like...see if it's any good." I smirk, in a slightly seductive manner, and I'm pretty proud to say I got her to smile too.

"Really? Well...okay!" She smiles excitedly as the lady behind the counter calls us up next. With enthusiasm, Angelica heads over to her as I let go of her hand to walk over to the glass chambers that contained all the 'flavors' of Ice Cream in it. There were these Ice Cream tubes and some 'Ices' as well, that contained a million different flavors, like Cherry, Vanilla, Chocolate...and more complex ones, like Birthday Cake, Rocky Road, and Cookie Dough.

It caused me to raise an eyebrow in pure curiosity. Humans either tasted good or bad, nothing more, nothing less. It's almost...intruging to see so many flavors with human food. Could there really be that many flavors to food?

"Pyro?" Angelica's voice snaps me out of my pensive state, and I look back at her, my eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Huh?" I blink, looking at her now. She smiles cutely, shyly, a blush on her cheeks, a twinkle to her magical eyes. Her hands are holding two identical Ice Cream cones, and she sticks out one hand to me, offering me one of them.

"Here you go." She smiles with her eyes closed now, and I blink, a bit dumbfounded. What was I supposed to do with this? It looked...w-weird...

I reach my hand out, observing how she's holding it by the cone, and take it from her gingerly, biting my lip. It looked...soft, like a cloud. The sprinkles looked like tiny little insects, but multi-colored ones. How did humans eat this?

I just stared at it, flabbergasted. Angelica reopened her eyes, her eyebrows raising as she watched me stare at it.

"You want to go now, right?" She reminds me and I look at her, my head snapping up.

"Oh, sure, yeah. I can't handle these...screaming kids." I scowl at my surrounding as she giggles at that.

"I think they're adorable." She chirps, her voice like silk.

I purse my lips at that statement, but don't disagree...because...well...

They were kind of cute... to **look at**, not to hear.

"Eh, okay, lets go." I shrug and together, we head out the door into the stale summer air, a bird chirping giddily in the distance. Damn, there's barely a breeze out today...

"It's hot." Angelica smiles up at the sky, as if it's a good thing. I grumble at the opptimism in her voice as I look down at the Ice Cream Cone. My eyes bug out when I see something weird...

"H-hey...Angelica! **Angelica!**" I screech, causing her to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?" She asks, as I point to the Ice Cream in my hands urgently.

"It's...It's doing something freaky!" I shout out, talking about the dripping coming from the 'vanilla' stuff. When she sees that, she laughs so happily that she can't help but bend over. My eyebrows raise at her laugh at first, but then I growl at it, slightly irriated. I could almost feel the red on my cheeks...

"H-HEY! WHAT'S SO **FUNNY**, HUH?" I spat, an underlying growl in my throat. She covers her mouth with her free hand, still laughing, with her eyes closed, but is standing upright again.

"Oh Pyro!" She giggles out, "It's supposed to do that! That's what happens when Ice Cream melts! It's a frozen treat, after all!" She smiles adorably towards me, her eyes now open and shining into mine. I feel like a fool...and watch it as it drips all over my hand...

Ugh...

I scowl at it, not getting the purpose of this. Humans like this? Why? What the fuck? My hands all sticky now and covered in oozing vanilla...

"Don't get why you guys enjoy this crap..." I grumble, but stop when I realize she's right by my side, holding out a napkin to me, a compassionate smile on her face.

"Here, wipe your hands, then eat it. You eat the Ice Cream by licking it...go on!" She encourages. Strange...I hadn't seen her take that napkin with her when we walked out...perhaps I was too busy mulling over this Ice Cream to see.

I take it gingerly and wrap it around the cone after wiping my hands with it, as she nods approvingly, the smile on her beautiful face never leaving her.

I gulp, glancing at her, then the Ice Cream, insecurity rising. What would it taste like? Would I like it? Would I get sick from it? Would it poison me? What if I exploaded it after I ate it? What if that old wives tale was true, and it **did** turn me into a human? OH SHIT, I'D...I'D HATE THAT!

"Like this, see?" Angelica shows me as she licks the Vanilla Cone she's holding blissfully, then smiles.

I frown at that, and glare at mine.

"Like...that, huh?" I mumble, slowly bringing it to my mouth...

You know, if I weren't so nervous about how my body would react to this thing, I'd probably be thinking perverted thoughts towards what I just saw her do...

Oh well...

Well, whatever happens...I did it out of love. Right? Ehh...right.

Here...goes!

Closing my eyes tightly, I put it up to my face...and licked. Then swallowed whatever was in my mouth... the chill from the frozen treat welcoming my taste buds.

Slowly, I reopened my eyes, cautiously licking my lips. Hmmm...this stuff...was...**good!** Crap! Oh crap, this was **good!** Better than expected! More than I can explain! _**Shit! **_

This human food was the bomb! And not literally either, I didn't expload! I'm still here! Crap, no side effects! Awesome!

I couldn't help but smile and look at Angelica, who was staring at me, proud of my accomplishment. She appeared to enjoy the smile on my face, her eyes shining lovingly.

"Angelica!" I shout excitedly, pointing to the Ice Cream, "This is **GOOD!**"

She couldn't help but laugh at me, and I stood there, watching her do so, a smile still planted on my face. Slowly, I started to laugh with her, and together, we laughed like two hyenas. However, her laugh was better than mine, and preetier than a hyena's...

Wait, since when do hyena's laugh? Eh...

"I'm so glad you like it, Pyro! You're adorable..." She blushes, walking over to me after our little laugh, blushing timidly. I cock an eyebrow up at that and smirk sheepishly at her.

"Nah, 'Pyro' and 'adorable' don't mix...but I know what does..." my eyelids lower affectionately at her, "'Angelica' and 'adorable' do.." The silence surrounding us only made the moment more...touching, I suppose you could say. The way we both stared at each other, the way we both smiled...

It was love, and I didn't know how else to describe it. As we both intwined hands again, and started to walk, we continued to eat our Ice Cream...in bliss. And, he he, no side effects to ruin the moment either...

Who would've thought? An Angel and a Demon...together.

"So, tell this 'old wives tale', Pyro?" Angelica giggles as we sit down at a park bench. At least ten minutes had passed, and I had finished the whole Ice Cream cone within only a minute. I admit, I had gotten brain freeze from doing that...something I wasn't used to...but it was worth it. Angelica was still eating hers, but was almost done.

She was obviously one to savour her meals, make them last.

"Oh yeah, that." I smirk up at the cloudless sky, "Just a little something I remember from way back when...supposedly, if a demon eats a lot of human food, he **becomes** a human." I chuckled, knowing how ridiculous it sounded.

Angelica laughed with me, but found it an interesting topic, none the less.

"Wow! Imagine? I have to admit, it'd be a curious thing to see how we'd **both** be as ordinary humans, no?" Angelica pondered aloud and my eyebrows raised at that statement. She had a point.

I'm sure I'd look different- no tattoo, and possibly less mood swings...

Angelica? She's probably look the same, but I doubt she'd be as awe inspiring as she was now...which would be something to mourn. I loved her the way she was at this very moment. No ifs, ands, or buts. She finishes her Ice Cream and then sighs happily, her face filled with ease and satisfaction.

"But, you want to know a secret?" She whispers out softly, her eyelids lowering slightly, her eyes reflecting the summer sky, a content smile on her pretty little face, "...I like you just the way you are." She closed her eyes and bows her head, the wind blowing her hair gently, but magestically.

In a bit of awe at her words, I blink and just stare at her. She loved me for **me**...didn't she? Even though I was a demon...she still loved me. Or else, she wouldn't be here right now...

And I couldn't help but feel grateful. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her against me, taking in her scent of baby powder and some rare, delicate flower...

Any guy would kill to have a girl like her in his arms...and here I am, the lowest of the low, being honored with her love.

I kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her as she smiled up at me.

"...I agree with you, Angelica." I softly whisper, as she nuzzles against me. I enjoyed protecting her. Her body was so soft compared to mine...

Moments go by, but they're not wasted moments. Far from it. We didn't need to talk to bond. That's how strongly we felt for each other. We simply stared at the sky together, enjoyed the park around us, and laughed whenever we saw something funny occur on the playground between the kids there.

...And yet...slowly, randomly, but surely...

That same ominous feeling wafted it's way over to me again. The forboding nature of it killed my good mood, making me hold onto Angelica's shoulder a slight bit tighter. I tried my best not to dig my nails into her precious skin...

A shiver ran up my spine, and I felt cold in the midst of all this heat... my eyes staring into nothing, fear slowly washing over me pointlessly.

She sensed something was wrong and looked up at me, her eyes caring and kind.

"Pyro?" She inquires, "Something bothering you?" She frowns gently, the frown killing me internally.

The same feeling from before was back again, but this time, it didn't even have a reason to show up. She hadn't said anything to trigger it, and neither had I. Where was it coming from?

W-Why did I feel like something **awful **was going to happen? Fuck...

I bite my lip, nawing at it until the skin breaks and I feel my own blood leak from it and into my mouth.

"...N-Nothing.." I mumble out, my voice breaking, surprsingly. Shit, this was really fucking weird...

Angelica turns to me fully now, forcing me to let go of her shoulder...when all I wanted to do was hold her protectively against me. I felt like something awful was going to happen to her, but...I didn't know **what**. It made me feel sick to my stomach...

"Pyro- what is it? You're picking up on something...I can tell...please, tell me what is it?" She gently requests...but...

...But I barely hear her. I'm lost in a vision...an awful, ominous one that I can't help but shiver at...

_Battered wings on her back. Tears on her face. A rainbow colored light leaks out from her instead of red human blood. She lets her hand touch the raindbow colored light leaking out of her and lets out a terrible cry...a flash of bright light covering the world and making it white...all that's left is a single white feather, floating endlessly to the ground...She's gone forever._

**...F-Fuck...**

_Yay! I re-edited this chapter! I can now say that I'm proud of it and adore it! Thankfully, it's much better and has more Pyro/Angelica in it! I hope you all took the time to re-read it ^_^ PLEASE? he he. Also, please review, if you haven't already. I'm not sure if you can review again if you already did, but give it a shot! I'd love to hear your opinions on the Ice Cream scene! Anyway, next chapter, we should see more Lilith, and more Angelica/ Pyro...possibly some BubblesxBoomer, too? ;) Anyway, REVIEW, and thanks! _


	19. Surprise Surprise

_Yay! I'm finally updating! Ha ha, um, just so ALL OF YOU KNOW, I have re-edited the last chapter (Chapter 18), and added much more to it. There's a scene you must see in there with Pyro and Angelica! So please look it over, or else you'll be a bit confused...and miss out on the cuteness! In this chapter, we'll see more on Lilith's plan, and more of Angelica and Pyro! Perhaps we'll see some other Powerpuff or Rowdyruff as well...OH, this chapter should be extra exciting too :P I I won't say why tho...Anyway, enough of my chit chat! On with the story! :D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**BTW: I would like to announce... *clears throat* My cousin Frannyfine29 has created her first POWERPUFF GIRLS story! She writes like me, yet has her own unique thing going! I'd love you forever if you could go check it out! I promise you it's a good read! If you read my story, "Stolen Without A Trace", it'll remind you of that! ;D ha ha, Her story is called "Steal My Heart". TRUST me, it's coming along good! Please check it out and review? THANK YOU! :D**

**Angelica **

**Chapter 19: Surprise, Surprise**

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

**Setting: The park bench Angelica and Pyro are currently at. (READ THE RE-EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 18 TO UNDERSTAND THIS!) **

My eyes shot open wide in alarm as I stared at Pyro. He...he looked like he was staring into space, his eyes lifeless, no shine to them.

It worried me so much I couldn't help but pull at his sleeve...

When I suddenly realized something. He was having a vision...wasn't he?

My lips formed a frown, not from this realization, but from the thought that the vision he was having was causing him distress...

What could it possibly have been about? I couldn't help but wonder...

In a matter of mere seconds though, he was back to normal, blinking away. He looked around to see his surrounding, to make sure of where he was. It was a stale summer day, heat waves everywhere, summer flowers in bloom around us, trees swaying whenever a bit of a breeze came, and kids in front of us on the kiddy playground. Their cute squeals filled the summer air, making me a bit nostalgic for when I was that age too...

He rubbed his temples quickly, as if he needed to calm down. I placed my arm on his shoulder, trying to console him, make him tell me what was wrong. He had a vision, I just now it...but I wanted him to tell me about it. Not just because I'm psychic as well, but because I feel obliged to know anything that might cause him distress...and boy, did it look like he was having distress.

"A...vision..." he mumbles out, unstable, his voice shaking, "...I had a vision..." He confirms my thoughts and I smile gently at him.

"That happens to me too sometimes. I'm guessing your psychic." I giggle, trying to lighten the mood... but it doesn't seem to work. He bites his lip, nawing away at it.

Slowly, he looks at me, his eyes glassy, as if they might burst into tears any time soon...which was...odd. I can't picture a Demon Prince crying...

And I don't think I want to.

"Angelica..." he breaths out, as if my name was the 8th wonder of the world. He stares into my neon blue eyes with such force, determination, and passion, I can't help but blush...

"Come 'er." He spreads open his arms, and we embrace. He's hugging me so tightly, so lovingly, so comfortingly...and yet so sadly. There was something so odd and melancholy about that hug... I kind of wanted to redo it to make it happier.

"I...I love you, you know that, don't you?" His voice sounded a bit unsure, but I nodded eagerly, and looked up at him, a smile splashing across my face in the hopes to cheer him up...

"Of course! I love you too, with all my heart." I fully agree and reassure him, and he breaks my gaze, looking away all too eagerly. What was wrong?

"Pyro?...What did you see?" I finally query, my voice raising, concerned for him. He bites his lip again, thinking about it. His eyes seemed to fill with fear of the memory, and they grew a bit wide. If I looked close enough, I could almost swear I saw the vision reflect inside of them, like on a movie screen...

Suddenly, he blinks, snaps out of it, looks my way, eyebrows raised and doesn't say a word. He doesn't answer me at all...instead...he kisses me!

But this kiss...was like the kiss of fire. I felt like it burned for more, like it had a life of it's own and wanted to make me stay as it's prisoner forever...

I broke away from it, intimidated by it. He frowned at this and reached to pull me back, but I shook my head no.

"Angelica, wait, don't go!-" His voice was so pleading and urgent it kind of frightened me...

"I'm not going anywhere...Pyro, you didn't answer me..." My voice remained calm as I sat at the edge of the bench, wanting answers, not an abrasion.

"Angelica, please...I..." He reached towards me, but I shook my head no and took his hand into mine to keep it away from pulling me towards him. Why wouldn't he tell me what he saw? He was avoiding the topic altogetehr now...

"No, Pyro, please answer me first." I authoritively demand, but gently.

He sighs and looks away, in a daze.

"...I ... I don't want to talk about it. In fact..." His face gets mad now, and he gets up, letting go of my hand, "I actually have to go, myself.." He frowns, then looks back at me. Confusion builds inside of me and I get up too.

"Go? You just told **me** not to, why do you need to go?" I pout, still concerned but not getting why he's keeping this from me. I'd try to pick up on his vision psychically, but that might take hours, and would take a lot of energy out of me...

"I'm sorry..." He sounds so downhearted that I can't help but feel bad for him as he stares down at the ground. A gentle smile escapes from my lips, filled with sympathy.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and that made his eyes dart to mine instantly.

"...I'm here for you Pyro. Remember that. Please, feel free to tell me what happened later? Sound good?" I offer and he looks tense, as he looks away, the shock of taht little peck on the cheek fading off now.

"...No Angelica."

"W-What?"

"I said...no."

"Why? If there's something wrong then-"

"I can't tell you what I saw...I don't see how I'd have the...gall to."

"Was it...was it that bad?"

"...You could say that..."

"Pyro, please, did it involve me?"

"...Yes..."

"Then you have to tell me Pyro! I need to know..."

"...Goodbye." He puts his hands in his pockets and turns around to leave.

"Pyro, wait!" I reach my hand out to stop him.

"Don't follow me..." He mumbles, keeps on walking too...

"P-Pyro!" I stutter, shocked he was acting this way, and so worried about him it wasn't even funny...  
>"I have stuff to do...dangerous crap...don't follow me." He grumbles, a little bit of a growl to his words... and keeps on walking away.<p>

"But I_...I..." _I start to walk after him, when I stop after reaching his back, and so does he...

"..." He turns around, his inky eyes filled with remorse and tension.

"I'm sorry." Is all he says, then gently plants a kiss on my lips, before teleporting away...

My lips tingle from the gentle contact...craving a bit more...but knowing I won't get any.

I can't help but stare at the place he stood. My heart ached and my breath seemed caught in my throat. What had just happened?

First, everything was great. We had been having fun, cute, happy moments. Like when we ate Ice Cream and went to the Parlor, and watching the day fly by, cuddled up on the park bench. It was magnifent...wasn't it?

And then, abrubtly, everything went downhill. All thanks to a vision he had...one that I'm now positive contained me in it. Aside from him telling me that, he wouldn't have if I hadn't asked him that. And the only reason why I asked was because I had a feeling. It was a gut feeling, and my gut feelings are always right. The question remains... as to what it was about, and what inspired him to get so emotional, strange, and tense about it.

And why had he said he had 'dangerous crap' to do? What actions was he going to take thanks to this 'vision'? I could only hope he'd be safe...

But I didn't enjoy the fact he didn't want me to follow him. I didn't like thinking he was going to be out, doing heaven knows what, while I'm here worrying about him and this 'vision' that contained me. Was he trying to protect me from it, or...what?

I sighed. I needed to let this go. He just needed to blow off steam, probably. If I knew Pyro, then I knew he had a short temper. If I disobeyed his wishes, and followed him anyway, he'd just get super mad...

So, I'd have to let him be for now. Maybe I'd check up on him later...just to be safe.

With a gentle pout, I looked back towards the direction the sun shone in, and took in a deep, relaxing breath. It'd be alright...Pyro would be alright. I would be alright, in fact I already am! No worries...right? Right.

I smiled gently, the nature surrounding me restoring my peace. Everything was beautiful and right with the world. No reason to get so upset. I send all my good wishes to Pyro, and that he feels better. When he does, he knows I'm here for him.

"Angelica?" A familiar female voice called out from behind me. Turning my attention towards it, my eyebrows raise when I see it's...Aunt Blossom

Oh, that's correct! It was planned she'd go to the park today, this one in particular. Had I forgotten that? Strange... Imagine if she saw me with Pyro? Oh, that'd be a real joy! I have to admit, I'd probably giggle at her reaction... she'd no doubt be shocked to see me with a boy.

"Oh, Hello Aunt Blossom!" I beam radiantly at her, relaxed yet again, "So nice to see you!" I giggle, realizing even the smallest time spent away from my plan could create ripple effects that were never meant to occur.

Like something as pleasing as seeing Aunt Blossom here on this sunny, bejeweling day!

She smiled back at me, and it was an interesting sight to see her without any red lipstick on. She usually wore it none stop, but today, she was letting her natural pink lips show, with a pretty brown eye liner taking it's place. It created a slightly smokey look that contrasted her coral pink eyes beautifully. Her hair was so long, it basically reached her bottom. It shined like a beautiful sunset on a European country, and was in a lovely French braid. She wore a pair of light and airy white shorts that were a tad bit long and went up to her knees and a flowing pink top that was very light and summery.

She looked like she just stepped out of France itself!

"Angelica, I thought that was you! No other girl has such beautiful baby blonde hair." She smiled warmly at me, her eyes shining into mine candidly. To my surprise, she was holding a pen and notepad in her hand, almost as casually as the brown suede bag slung over her shoulder.

I smiled gratefully, and looked away humbly, a giggle escaping my remarkably colored lips.

"Well, thank you." I acknowledge, walking over to her to give her a hug and a kiss. She does so as well. I smell her perfume, and I really adore it! She smells a bit like a strawberry mixed with vanilla! Aw, how adorable!

"So, what are you doing here, Angelica?" My lovely Aunt asks me while walking towards the center of the park, away from the kiddy playground. I follow her and am walking by her side. I smile up at the sky, thinking about Pyro...

I frown at what just happened, but force myself to relax, calm down, and stay positive. It works too.

"Oh, just enjoying nature, enjoying the outdoors. Yourself?" I query, looking towards her eagerly. She laughs gently at that and nods approvingly, still staring ahead.

"Good, that's good. You sounded like your mother when you said that...she adores animals and nature as well. I mean, after all, you do have your own garden...anyway, me? Yes, I'm here to cover a story on this park." She smiles excitedly, her eyes lightening up with happiness. It was really nice to see she enjoys her work.

"A story?" I giggle, "I read your articles all the time, you know." I affably compliment her, making her smile big towards me, her whole face lighting up even more.

"Oh! Really? How sweet!" She practically squeals, and I can't help but laugh at that. It definitely made me realize how related to my mother she really was!

"Yes! I do, and I have to say, you're a fantastic writer! I admire you, honest I do! I adore how you add so many facts, yet still make it sound interesting. Plus, you're the type of Journalist that allows the **reader** to come up with their own opinions on the topic you write about, not shoving yours down our throats. That's true Journalism!" I exclaim, making her shine like a fire work, so flattered to hear my thoughts on her work.

Everything I said was true. I really did admire her, she was such a fantastic writer!

"Thank you...thank you **so much** Angelica." Aunt Blossom smiles warmly at me, stopping in her tracks to just look at me. Her eyes are warm, and rather touched. I don't think we've ever had a chance to talk one on one like this before, but it was...nice.

"Aunt Blossom, it's not a problem!" I smile with my eyes closed, glad I could get the chance to tell her how fantastic her work truly was.

"...I wish my daughter-" Abrubtly, she stops what she's saying a grows silent. I re-open my eyes to see her looking away, her eyes tense and a bit regretful? Yes...

"Hm?" I blink, curious to her feelings. However, I think I already knew what she wanted to say...

She smiles bitterly while closing her eyes and shakes her head no, continuing to walk. I continue by her side.

"No, it's nothing. It's certainly something I shouldn't say...Anyway, how are you?" She quickly speaks, as if her tongue was on fire. I smiled timidly at her question, looking towards the flowers on my right.

"I've been pretty excellent. I've been continuing my Community Service over the summer, and just enjoying my time off. When I go back to school I plan to join Key Club again, since I love it so much." Her eyes shoot to me as soon as I speak.

"Really? Again? Bubbles told me all about it, isn't it a club where you do a bunch of Community Service?"

"Yes!" I squeal, "It is, and I adore that! It feels great to make a difference! But...I think I'm going to start a new club..." I stare up at the sky, the wind blowing at my hair and light blue dress gingerly, "A peace club." I smile knowingly.

Aunt Blossom's still looking at me, and her eyebrows raise at this.

"Peace, eh?" she smiles proudly, "Now that's the spirit! You sound like a real Powerpuff saying that!" She giggles and I giggle with her. Wow, this was a really great conversation!

"Thank you!" I smile appreciatively at her, "I'd do anything to see to it that this place stays peaceful."

Her eyebrows raise at this as she looks ahead towards somewhere far away.

"...It's too bad you don't have any powers, cause I'm sure that you'd do a lot of good for this town if you did..." Her voice was low and regretful, as if she wished...

...Wished something that she shouldn't be wishing. I stop in my tracks at this statement, my eyelids lowering slightly, the wind causing a ripple in my dress.

"...Aunt Blossom..." I speak softly, but lowly, staring at the ground, "Where are we walking to?" I was going to ask a different question, but decided against it. It would unnerve her if I brought up Justine...because I knew she was thinking about her...

"I'm meeting a park ranger here. He's going to tell me the park's history." Immediately, I sensed the park ranger's presence. He wasn't too far from here...about three minutes away.

"This park..." My eyes scan the area we're in now, and it's filled with nothing but flowers, trees, and a pretty pond, "...was not man made. It's been here for as long as five hundreed years...people just claimed it and added onto it. It's said that Native Americans had even camped out here at one point and sometimes their spirits can be seen at night, during the full moon. The spirits are harmless though, and protect the park...erm, according to legend." I smile meekly, rubbing the back of my head.

Leave it to me to give away my God Given knowledge...

Aunt Blossom's eyes light up with excitement and beam into mine, fascinated.

"Really? How do you know about this?" She queries, urgently and I laugh gently.

"To know is to believe, and to believe is to know." Is all I say, then start to skip away.

"H-Hey, wait!" she calls out after me, and I giggle, stopping right in front of where we needed to be. In front of the park ranger's cabin.

"Here we are, Aunt Blossom!" I smile happily towards her, gesturing towards the cabin. Aunt Blossom zoomed to my side, a flash of light pink following after her. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, pursing her lips.

"You didn't give me a decent answer, Angelica." She scorns mildly, but I just giggle at her.

"You'll find out for sure from the park ranger anyway." I smile eagerly, "Although I doubt he'll be so ready to talk about the Native American spirits around here...bad for publicity, you know? Or...would it be? Lots of teenagers I know would come here at night just to see that!" I giggle, just expressing the truth.

I wasn't lying about the spirits by the way. They were real alright! Harmless, protective spirits who made you bump into a tree if you littered in their park.

"Well...thanks?" Aunt Blossom cocked up an eyebrow, kind of confused. I laughed at that, it was so funny.

"Not a problem Aunt Blossom." I smile warmly.

"...Hey Angelica, what are you doing after this?" She inquires gently and I think about my plans for teh rest of the day...

"Um, just to go home and spend some time with my parents. Why?" I giggle and she smiles happily down at me.

"Why not come over and spend some time with us? You live so close, so why not, you know? Maybe you could even sleep over?" She suggests and my eyes light up at that. Oh my, what fun! That wasn't planned, but it sure did sound fantastic!

I guess I could go slightly off schedule if it won't hurt anybody... in fact, it'll even help! A little peace in the Jojo family could never hurt! Thanks for the unexpectedness Pyro! ...Pyro...

I couldn't help but feel bad whenever he crossed my mind now. Should I go after him now? He's had some time to think... I just didn't feel comfortable not checking up on him. Although I'd love to have some fun over my Aunt's house, I knew what I had to do...

Pyro...he...he was my boyfriend now. I had to be a good girlfriend. For my mission's sake, and just because...I loved him.

"Sorry Aunt Blossom" I smiled gently, "But I really should be going. Thank you anyway!" I wave goodbye, "Maybe another time? Some time soon?" I smile hopefully and her eyebrows raise at that. I think she was wondering what I could possibly have to do at home that I needed to get there so urgently for. I start to walk away now, still looking back at her.

"Alright...just know you're welcome at my house any time sweetie." She smiles, slightly sad to see me go, but waves anyway.

"Thank you! I'll definitely drop by sometime!" I hope I'd have the oppurtunity for creating my own plans soon, so I **could** do that...

"Oh, good! See you around Angelica!" She smiles happily, waves, and then heads into the park ranger's cabin.

A smile is planted on my face as I think about my lovely Aunt. She was a great journalist, very popular, beautiful, had an amazing husband, my Uncle, and had two children.

And yet...

She still wanted me to be hers, didn't she? She loved her children with all her heart...but she didn't think Justine loved her back. Which is quite sad, and I knew they got into a lot of fights...

Aunt Blossom only wants what's best for Justine, but Justine's just too influenced by society, and popularity...

Maybe I'll help change that, if I get a chance. Perhaps I'll take Aunt Blossom up on that offer tomorrow? After all, if there's going to be any chance for peace, it starts in the home, no? And poor Aunt Blossom and Uncle Brick certainly deserve some peace.

While walking out of the beautiful park, I took my time just enjoying the scenery. The way the light hit the trees, grass, and flowers was magical, and the kids' giggling from afar made it seem like little elves and fairies were giggling and playing amidst the flowers.

I adored life in every form, from the smallest creature, to the scariest and biggest. All were creations of God, and all deserved to be treated equally. I was very proud of my Mother for feeling the same way, and so did my Father. A smile spread on my face from just thinking about them.

When I was finally out of the enchanting park and away from view, I teleported myself into the woods near the Trench. It was the only place I could imagine Pyro going back to.

The weird part was that I didn't feel a headache or any power loss when I did teleport here...nothing at all. Maybe it was because I was a good enough distance away?

I hope Pyro's in a better mood...

I was thinking of how to approach this without getting caught like the last time I came here, while I started walking towards the trench when I felt a sudden shiver all over my body. A shiver of warning. I could feel the skin on the back of my neck stand up, and I knew this wasn't a good sign.

N-Not at all. In my book, it tells me this happens whenever an Ancient One is in immediate danger, or someone close to her is, specifically by a demon. This is only activated, however, when the Ancient One doesn't immediately know about it, and/or is about to experience it...

Quickly, I felt the urge to turn around, and I did. I gasped at what I saw...

I-It was Lilith!

She was charging at me, her face all scrunched up and mad...her eyes scary to look at, animosity held in them completely...for me. She had something in her hand too...it looked like a needle of some sort?

My eyebrows raised as I was about to back away from her, when I felt hands grab onto me from in back of me! They felt like masculine hands, but I could tell they weren't Pyro's...

No, not at all...they were harsh and rugged, and gripped onto my arms tightly, making me stay in my position without fail. I couldn't escape unless I teleported!

I was just about to do it too, my heart racing from panic and anxiety, worried that my amazing journey would all end here in the blink of an eye...when she was finally in front of me, and jabbed the needle straight into my arm.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but let out a scream of agony. I-It stung like a bee, but worse, and more violent! It literally felt like flames were being injected into me from that needle...like a liquid fire was being unleashed into my blood stream.

The male behind me covered my mouth, preventing me from screaming out more. Lilith was showing off her yellow teeth, they were demented, her eyes gleamed with hate, insanity, and sick satisfaction. She was enjoying this, and she even let out a creepy chuckle every once in a while...

"He he he he...he he...bitch, ya like that, huh? Well guess what? We made it **specially** for you! Our little gift to you, Ancient FUCK." She screeched, her eye twitching ever so slightly, her jaw slouched in a sinister smirk. I kept on screaming throughout her little 'monologue', even though it was muffled by the male's hand over my mouth.

"Be quiet..." the male voice from behind me hushed my already muffled screams...and ever so slowly, I started to feel sleepy, as if his words had affected me directly, causing me to stop screaming. I couldn't tell if it was from that or whatever they injected into me... All I knew was that this was a potion. A powerful one...

Lilith, demoness of waste...I knew her. I was picking up on this male behind me too, his name was...was...L-Leo...? Leonard? Ah, yes...and he was capable of doing spells, making potions...black magic...so this was his work, huh? I'm sure Lilith pursuaded him...

The two of them were obviously out to get me. Where was Pyro? Was he okay? What was going on? Why was he letting this happen? Or...perhaps he didn't know? That was the more likely case...

He probably wasn't even around here, or else he'd do something...right?

Y-Yeah...that made the most sense...

The pain was so bad that I almost let myself cry. I could've used it too, that is, my ability to turn into a full fledged Angel by crying for this very instance. However...

I was growing weak. I could barely stand upright. I slouched against the male demon behind me, drowsiness overpowering me entirely... I felt sick too, like this potion was causing all of this to occur...

Was sickness really this unpleasant? Oh my...

Was that the purpose of the serum? To make me sleepy? What did they intend on doing to me if I fell asleep? I...I didn't want to know...

I want to remain optimistic, I really do but... I could help but think that...

This would be the end, wouldn't it? The end of my time here on this glorious Earth...the end of the life of Angelica Jojo. I can't imagine getting out of this one. What ever made me think I could do this? That I'd be any different from any other Angel out there who tried and failed? Sure, I had fallen in love with a demon, taht was new, but... I still didn't complete my mission. Now, I guess I never would. What about my family? I thought about my parents...my love for them both...

I thought about them...

My Mother's sweet smiling face, her gleaming crystal blue eyes, childish and charming blonde picktails... a voice as easy going as the summer breeze around me now.

My Father's handsome face, his passionate deep blue eyes that burned like the sun, his protective arms hugging me, his blonde hair falling ever so slightly into his eyes...

And the rest of my wonderful family...

Justine, Jeff, ...Tiffany...my fun loving cousins.

Aunt Buttercup...and...Aunt Blossom, the one who wished I could be her daughter...

Uncle Butch and Uncle Brick...both two amazing Uncles I loved dearly.

Grandpa Mojo and Grandpa Utonium... the both of them such sweet individuals...

And last, but not least...my boyfriend...

But, as I faded off into unconsciousness...I didn't need to think much about him. You want to know why? Because...

I saw him. Right as I was passing out. He lept out of Trench, sauntered on over to us casually, a smile on his face, as if this were...the greatest thing in the world...

"...Good job you two." Pyro said, his voice cold and devious, "...We got her now."

_=O OH NO! W-What's going on? Can you believe what just occurred? Do you think it's real? Pyro tricking Angelica? ALL this time? Or, is it a set up of some sort? Also... :'( I-Is this the end for poor Angelica? OH, I SHOULDN'T BE ASKING THESE QUESTIONS LOL. I know the answers... XD and the confusion from this chapter will be answered and resolved next chapter around! We'll see WHY Pyro left earlier on and said what he said...AND we'll see if this was all a scam, or if it was real, and what'll happen to Angelica... Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Sorry for shortness as well lol...And erm...PLEASE REVIEW! :) Thank you!_


	20. Love or Hate

_Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 20! Can you believe it? Ha ha, we're pretty far into the story! Ha ha, that's so cool, I remember when I was writing the first chapter! O.O' Good times...Anyway, he he, in this chapter some things will get cleared up, and we'll see what happens to poor Angelica...and what the heck is going on with Pyro! Um, I'd also like to announce to everyone that I have a FACEBOOK PAGE! If you're interested in Facebook at all, check it out! It doesn't have many likes right now lol, but I'll keep you all updated on my things whenever you like it! ;) Thank you, OH and also? If you didn't read Chapter 18, the re-edited version, I suggest you do, because it's different! Thanks, now, On with the story! ;)_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**BTW: I would like to announce... *clears throat* My cousin Frannyfine29 has created her first POWERPUFF GIRLS story! She writes like me, yet has her own unique thing going! I'd love you forever if you could go check it out! I promise you it's a good read! If you read my story, "Stolen Without A Trace", it'll remind you of that! ;D ha ha, Her story is called "Steal My Heart". TRUST me, it's coming along good! Please check it out and review? THANK YOU! :D**

**Angelica **

**Chapter 20: Love or Hate**

**P.O.V.: Lilith**

**Setting: The Trench**

"I don't approve. I really DON'T FUCKING APPROVE." I heard Pyro's hoarse voice yell out to me from the bottom of the Trench. I chuckled at it. It was so pathetic...

"Sorry Pyro, but you don't have to approve of this one! After all, you're in fault here!" I yelled back, and a horribly loud growl combined with a roar echoed inside the empty Trench in response.

All I did was giggle.

You see, Pyro here is a trader. After loving an Ancient One over me, or any other demon for that matter, it certainly makes him unfit to be a Demon Prince of **any **sort.

So, we..um...captured him and trapped him down in the Trench, where his bed lay at the very bottom. Leonard put a spell on him that took away all his powers for a minimal amount of time, so he was very weak right now...

He couldn't float, go full demon, hit, kick, or lash out in any way shape or form, and he had no psychic powers either at this moment. Currently, he was just lying there, on his blood bed, limp as an old dog.

In fact... If I wanted to...I could take advantage of him right now, any way shape or form...

Hmmm...he he, something to ponder...

"Lilith." Leonard's voice snapped me out of my impassioned thoughts and made me snap my head towards him, "...I'm not so sure I like this.." he admits, his face tense, placing the Ancient Fuck onto a possessed table to lay on, instead of in his arms.

I growled at him. How dare he say such a thing!

"Are you forgetting the fact that Pyro kept this all a secret from you? That he loved the ANCIENT ONE over his fellow demons! We have to stop this! If...if we DON'T Leonard, he'll go to the good side and have us all killed! He knows too many of our secrets and weaknesses to be trusted! He'd win and kill us all! He tried to kill me just now, as you saw, and before! Another time too!"

"**What**?" Leonard's eyes widened at this, shocked, taken back. I nodded urgently at him.

"Yes! He did! And it was all over the stupid Ancient One! Because I insulted her! He tried to kill me for it! Is that what friends do? I think not! He'd do the same to you, too! So...no remorse on this! Got it?" My tongue was on fire, the words coming out of my mouth so quickly and powerfully, like explosives.

Yes. Pyro had tried to kill me just now. He teleported in here and started yelling at me like a madman. He blamed me for 'a vision' and said he had to end 'my pathetic fucking life' in order to do 'what's right'. So, he went full demon and tried to kill me! But, before he could, Leonard stopped him by putting a spell on him...taking away his powers. I mentioned that part before, yadda, yadda, yadda...

Anyway...

Leonard looked shocked, like he couldn't wrap his mind around it. At all. Grrr, dammit, I wish he would...

I was talking about the time not too long ago, back in the forest when I had caught him sitting down and TALKING to the Ancient One for the first time...

I simply neglected to mention the fact that she saved me from his wrath...it wasn't something I wanted to think about. Or was very proud of. Phhh, who needs her protection? Stupid bitch...

"I...I can't believe that..." Leonard shakes his head in denial, looking over at the Anicent One. Couldn't believe it? Why not? Dammit, this guy was so annoying!

"Leonard! Are you forgetting how he acted when he came back here? Just a few minutes ago? When he came to attack me? How could you forget that? He was in a rage, a mad man! And all because of some stupid 'vision' he saw! He blamed ME for it instantly and looked to get rid of me! You saw it with your own eyes. And YOU YOURSELF put a spell on him to make him stop! Do NOT remember that? I didn't **ask** you to ya know...you did it yourself. So, what do you think about that?" I fold my arms, clearly ticked off.

He sighs in defeat and looks towards Yirk. Yirk was a shapeshifting demon who had agreed to assist us in helping fool the Ancient One.

You see, after Pyro came along and lashed out at me because of this 'vision' he recieved and blamed me for, Leonard put a spell on him to stop him. He didn't know what else to do, and obviously didn't want to see the both of us fight. He knew who'd win anyway...

However, do you remember what I said about all the demons being out for the day, or back in hell? The reason for that was because it was the daytime, and also, today was a holiday. In honor of our Demon King, all demons must go into hell and participate... The real ceremony started at night, but we were all supposed to spend the day in hell today, just to honor Him, our Demon King... and I knew Pyro had to be there for that, or else it'd look suspicious...

Anyway...

Leonard and I hadn't gotten the chance to go yet since we were busy making the potion to use on the Ancient One. He didn't know it was for the Ancient One yet though... Turns out that potion didn't take a week to make, thanks to me being there to get ingrediants while Leonard looked after the potion! Anyway, After Pyro went crazy on me and was removed of his powers temporarily, we set Pyro down into his room, the lowest level of the Trench. There, I revealed who it was for so Pyro could over hear and so I could see him squirm.

Leonard didn't like any of this, because he certainly didn't want to get on Pyro's bad side...but he knew I was right. Pyro wasn't supposed to feel love for an..ugh...Ancient One. He was disobeying the rules, and no matter how much we liked him...it couldn't continue.

We then went back up to the surface to avoid aggrivating Pyro and further.

So, along came Yirk. He was ditching going to hell today as well and had stepped out for a bite to eat and a good torture here and there. He saw what had happened between us and Pyro and demanded an explanation...which he got. We found out he was a shape shifter and were surprised by how supportive he was of us. He admitted he never really liked Pyro...and that he'd do anything to get the guy in trouble.

So, it worked to our advantage. I asked if he'd be willing to help make this as tramatic as possible for the Ancient One, and he agreed whole heartedly. He agreed to take on the form of Pyro and make it look like he tricked her into loving him...just to capture her and kill her, or whatever have you.

Hopefully she got the memo before she passed out...he he. I'm sure she did though. I saw the delicious look of horror in her eyes, in her face, as she stared at Pyro, and let me tell you something? I've never felt so happy and successful in all my life until that moment. It pleased me so damn much to see her in pain! I wanted to torture her so much more...

And hopefully, I'd get my chance...

Well, that was the story. Back to the present...

"Sorry Leonard." Yirk shrugs, his voice low and hollow, "But this is rather necessary. We cannot have any corrupt governing over our demon-acry, correct?" Yirk hisses, his voice sounding like a snake's. Yirk was rather interesting to look at. He looked like a ghost in many ways. He had on a black, long cloak that covered his whole body and hid his face from the light. All you saw of his face hidden in that cloak was his silver, narrow, hauting eyes staring back at you. They were strangely hypnotic and made you think about death when you stared at them for too long.

His hands were always covered with black leather gloves and he could make a scythe appear out of nowhere to butcher his enemies with. It was...quite cool.

I always wondered what he looked like when he took off the cloak...IF he ever took off the cloak...

"Ugh.." Leonard made a face like he was eating lemons, "It just makes me sick...to see Pyro like this..." He sighs and Yirk rolls his eyes dryly.

"The man is delirious. I mean...look at her. The Ancient One I mean." Yirk points to the bitch I hated with all my guts and banana peeled hair, "...Doesn't she look delicious? I would've devoured her a long, long time ago if I had been lucky enough to find her..." We heard the sound of him licking his lips but we didn't see it happen, thanks to that cloak.

Leonard stared at the Ancient One silently, folding his arms. I could've sworn I saw his eyes go a bit soft when looking at her... And I hated it. It reminded me WAY too much of how Pyro stared at her...

"...I guess." He shrugs, clearly confused, "I don't know anymore..." He sighs aggrivated, rubbing his temples.

"Well." I narrow my eyes at the sleeping Ancient **bitch**, "No matter what you 'don't know', **I **know what I'm going to do. Leonard, or Yirk, take her home and leave her there. Make sure you don't get caught by her parents. Do it quickly, because I'm not sure when she'll wake up..." I command, liking the sense of superiority I had at his moment. I have to say, it sure had it's kicks...

"Alright." Yirk's voice sounded off, "I'll take her, because I'm not sure Leonard is to be trusted..." Yirk eyes Leonard, his silvery eyes skeptical and haunting. Leonard growls lowly at him and snatches the Ancient One up in his arms! What was he doing..?

"Trusted? It's not an issue of trust dammit, it's an issue of...of what's true and what's not!" Leonard roars, "And, I doubt we could trust you with her! I saw the way you were eyeing her before! You looked like you'd eat her the first minute you got her alone, ya filthy slime!" Shouts an overly defensive Leonard, which surprises me. I'm not used to seeing him so pepped up...

The Ancient One looked way too peaceful in his arms. It irked me. She looked comfortable, safe, and seemed to be having a good snooze. Her hair dangled like a waterfall hanging off Leonard's arm and gleamed against the light of the fire from hell.

"LEONARD!" I screech, my hands in fists by my side, "You hand her to Yirk this INSTANT!" I demand, pointing to Yirk. I didn't...I didn't trust him. My own best friend, and I couldn't trust him! I was afraid he might...well, help her or something...

"Oh yeah? Look at you! All high and mighty, eh? Getting high off that Mrs. Pyro? Let me tell YOU something bitch, this ain't going to do you any good. Yeah, I know why you're doing it. Duh, of course I do! No other demon would dare to tamper with Pyro's feelings unless they were crazy enough to! And trust me, you are...You're crazy about HIM! Pyro! You've always been, dammit! Of course! Pyro this, Pyro that, Pyro **everything**. You're obssessed! Did you ever stop to think, maybe, just **maybe** he didn't feel that way about you? Maybe he kind of JUST wanted to be friends? If you **really** liked him, you'd let him do whatever he fucking wants to, instead of being a damn **bitch** about it...!" Leonard roars out, his eyes and words on fire, shocking both Yirk and I.

L-Leonard...how**...DARE HE!**

Rage and fury filled my bones as I clenched my teeth at his words. My hands were like claws, ready to rip up something. I felt the world spin around me, his harsh words repeating in my head over and over again. 'Onssessed' he says? 'Crazy about him' he dares to say? I couldn't contain the horrible sickness I was fightening inside of me, the feeling like my whole world was crashing down and turning lopsided...

No...NO! It had to stop! It had to stay the same! ..SAME.

Without thinking, I growled at Leonard and flew straight towards him, digging my sharp, dirty nails into his shoulders, rage over powering me. Leonard's eyes widened, and since he was distracted, Yirk came along and took the fucking Ancient One out from under him.

"I'll be taking her back..." Yirk mumbled subtly and teleported away.

"LILITH! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Leonard roared, grabbing my wrists feverishly and flinging me to the counter of the bar, the table the Ancient One lied on...

I hit into it and gripped onto it so I wouldn't fall off. My eyes flung to his wildly, filled with hate and a strong burn to make him take those words back...

He was breathing deeply, but silently, his hands fists by his sides. His neon purple eyes were narrowed and staring into mine, as if he was disappointed or something stupid like that...his nostrils flaring with each in breath.

"...Look at you..." His voice was in a fiery whisper, "...Look at how pathetic you've become..." He slowly shakes his head no and rubs his shoulders, where my nails dug into him. He looks down, towards the bottom of the Trench silently.

"...To think..." His voice sounds lifeless and dull, as if all emotion was dried up and evaporated from his being, "...I...even...liked you." He looks at me, his eyes burning into mine. Wait...l-liked me? He...liked me?

"..Huh..." He smirks bitterly, a twinkle to his eye, "...Foolish of me, eh?" and with that, he looks up and flies off...

**P.O.V: Angelica**

A FEW HOURS LATER!

_I was running away from something. Something hideous and evil. The walls around me were white and void of any dirt or grime. So were the floors. At the end of the hallway was a light I recognized_ _and it shone brighter than any star or sun could. I smiled at it as I ran to it._

_But the thing lurking behind me, following after me, destroyed everything it touched. The walls it's body slithered against turned black and crumpled, breaking away and dying. The floor cracked and blackened as well, huge dents where it once was smooth and white._

_The creature following me was a blob, filled with blackness and it had one eye and left a slime trail of blood and goo. It wanted to catch up to me and destroy me too, for whatever reason. _

_I kept running, trying to reach the light, trying to reach it so I'd be safe. I knew I'd be safe once I reached it... the only problem was I knew I couldn't go back after I was in it. Once I was in that light, this world...would be just a dream to me._

_And then I heard it. A voice I knew and loved...it beckoned up to me, called out to me in need of help, and I couldn't just ignore it. I knew taht voice so well, it hurt me to hear it. _

_I turned around just enough to see Pyro. He was trapped inside the goo filled monster and was reaching his hand towards me inside it, yelling as loud as he could for me to help him. Tears flew from my eyes and I stopped running. I heard an angelic voice from the light tell me 'not to stop, to keep going...it was a trap', but I didn't listen. I had to help Pyro..._

_I reached out my hand to him a the goo filled mosnter drew near, hoping that I could pull him out from it..._

_But as it came closer, I realized he wasn't trapped inside the monster...but that he __**was**__ the monster, and it was just an illusion to slow me down. He smiled big, his teeth razor sharp. He stopped right in front of me, the slime gone. It was just him now, just him and I._

_He gazed into my eyes, and he looked so friendly...so enticing. I felt so safe right now...Until..._

_"Thank you...for being gulliable." He suddenly grabs me, and my whole body crumbles...turning into a deformed sigure of what once was...fading, breaking..._

_Dying..._

"**ANGELICA!**" My Mother's voice startles me out of a nightmare, making me jump and scream, gasping for breath. I'm also sweating as well. I'm on my bed, panting like I just ran twenty miles, and in my room.

My Mother frowns worriedly, her blue eyes staring into mine with loving concern. She brushes my silky smooth hair back from my face, her hand caring.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? You kept screaming in your sleep...saying things...a name in particular. Are you ok?" She cooes and I hug her tightly, not wanting to let go. Memories from before wash over me, and I realize that Pyro...

Oh my good God..._Pyro..._

Tears threaten to explode out of my eyes as I remember what he said and did to me... He had planned this all along. He had made me believe he loved me, just to get to me. Just to put some foul poision in my body...which will probably set in and kill me, just like in the dream.

W-What am I to do? I can't tell my parents that...

"I...I'm so sorry Mo...Mother..." I choke out, trying so hard not to cry. These tears...these tears will come out if I don't try. They're right on the edge of my eyes...**right** on the edge. I'm blinking them away cautiously, but rapidly. I'm forcing myself not to think about it...or else more will come. My throat burns, aching to release sobs. This was pure torture...

"Baby, it's okay! I'm just glad you're alright...you never have nightmares.." she observes and I sniffle, taking a shaky breath in...

He truly was the demon of lies after all. he fooled me so well...and I fell for it so easily. Like a fish on a hook, he had me, and I couldn't escape the fact that I still loved him...still wanted it all not to be real. I still wanted him to l-love me...

Even though it was obvious he didn't and only wanted to fool me and capture me.

But...maybe there's still hope? I had saw potential and hope in him before...that was no lie. Perhaps he was battling himself on the inside? Perhaps lilith had convinced him what to choose? P-Perhaps that's why he said 'sorry' to me before? It just... didn't make sense...

Maybe he was being forced into it? Perhaps Lilith was forcing him to do something he didn't want to do? But...why would he let her win? He's the Demon Prince...he has more authority over her than anyone else! Besides Him that is...but Him doesn't really mingle with his fellow demons...

Perhaps that's why he warned me? To not follow him? Because he knew what'd happen? He still had an ounce of sympathy left, perhaps? However, since I did...I guess he had no choice but to let whatever plan Lilith came up with unfold...

That poision...what would it do to me? D-Did they do anything to me while I was out? I was almost positive they'd kill me...but here I am, as if it was all a bad dream, in my house...

Hugging my Mother.

"You're right." I smile shakily at her observation, " I don't usually have nightmares..." I mumble gently, letting go of her, my voice shaky. She strokes my cheek with a sympathetic hand and offers me a sad smile.

"Want to talk about it? I always tell Boomer every nightmare I have. That helps me...sometimes." She considerately offers but I shake my head no and look to the blue clock on my wall. It's almost seven o' clock now...I must've been out long...

"No, that's okay Mother. Thank you." I regain my compsure and smile at her gratefully. My eyes are better now, not rimmed with tears that threatened to over flow...

"Well..." Mother hesitates, then sighs and runs her fingers through my hair, "Just as long as you're **okay**. You've been asleep for a couple of hours-"

"How many?" I ponder, wondering when I got back here.

"Oh, you came in here around...um, three thirty? You said you were tired and didn't want to be bothered and you wanted to take a nap. I guess that's the time you came back. I wasn't here, Boomer told me that. He saw it, not me. You've been asleep for the longest time sweetie!" She giggled a bit nervously, my eyes widening.

I didn't remeber any of that...none of it. What, was I sleep walking? That wasn't part of my plan...

So, it had to be a demon. D-Did Pyro posses me to walk back here? If so, why? ...It appears he wanted me to be captured...

Maybe he had a shred of guilt and brought me back here? To protect me? UGH! All these theories were making my head spin!

"Oh, okay. Thank you Mother." I smile appreciately at her and she smiles back, insecurely.

She gets up off my bed and I see she's wearing a pretty flannel shirt and shorts that are light blue and pajamas. There were little ripples on the top of the shirt and on the bottom of the shorts, and tiny navy hearts covered both the shirt and matching bottom.

Her hair was down and had a gentle wave to it, reaching only a slight bit past her shoulders, her golden strands having an elegance to them even when they weren't styled.

To think, I thought I'd never see her again before...

I took in a deep breath and smiled, really feeling the smile. I wasn't sure what was going on, I wasn't sure what that potion was going to do to me, or how Pyro felt about me, but one thing was for sure...

I was just glad to be alive right now.

**P.O.V: Pyro**

Limp, motionless, weary, and filled with rage, I lay on my bed, staring up at the small little flame of hell twinkling away in the upper regions of the Trench.

I couldn't be sure as to what they were doing up there, or what was going on. My hearing was horrible right now, since my powers were subdued. I just stared up in pure rage at those flames...waiting to get it back.

I'd snap her neck, I'd swear I would! No matter how long we've been friends...she's CROOSED THE LINE. Not only is she beyond jealous of my love for Angelica, **but** she convinced Leonard I wanted to go against all demons and turn good!

I never said that! I never even...wanted that! All I wanted to do was date Angelica dammit! The bitch had to make up lies just to win someone over? DAMN HER TO HELL AND WORSE!

I... I just couldn't bare it. Poor Angelica...poor Leonard. He was being lied to, and didn't know what to do. We were best friends, he didn't want to fight me. He wanted to help me, I could tell. But Lilith...

Perhaps i should explain what happened a bit more?

Earlier on, I was with Angelica, remember? I tried human food for the first time, and then we went to the park. All was well until I suffered from that ... vision. There was a part that came after too. While I was kissing Angelica.

I felt liek Lilith would be responsible for it somehow. The vision I saw, that is. I saw her face, an evil grin plastered on it, as if she had done something so incredible.

And I...I needed to do something about it! I couldn't let that happen! I couldn't let her...do that to Angelica...

I had to protect Angelica at all costs! My vision could **not **occur, I **repeat**, it could **NOT OCCUR.**

So, I planned to kill her. To stop her from doing ANYTHING. I teleported to this Trench and went berserk once I saw her. I started to yell at her, throw things at her, and heck, I even went into full demon mood!

But...

Leonard stopped me. He did it because he thought I had lost it. He didn't know what was going on at all. The fact she was making the potion for my girlfriend, and doing it to spite me and get back at me for not liking her. He didn't even know about Angelica and I'd relationship...until now, I'm sure. All he saw it as was me losing my mind and going nuts, threatning to kill her.

Since we're all close friends, I guess he didn't want to see that, so he stopped me by casting a spell on me. I lost my powers, but he reassured me it wouldn't last long...just so I wouldn't get angry at **him **once they were back.

I admit I shouldn't have hesitated. I should've just killed her, explained why to Leonard, then moved on. Instead, thanks to my usual temper tantrums, I had to yell it out first. Fuck my hot headedness...

With a sigh, I closed my eyes.

I knew what they were planning because I heard Lilith confess to Leonard what was going on...and who the potion was for.

Damn bitch...I swear, if they got Angelica? If she WASN'T OKAY? **I'D KILL THEM ALL!**

"...Well, well, well...If it isn't the Demon Prince?" A voice sounded in the darkness...a voice I dispised so fully it wasn't even funny.

"BITCH!" I roared out, which she only laughed at, "IF...IF YOU DON'T GET MY POWERS BACK, HIM IS GOING TO GET PISSED! I NEED TO BE AT THAT CEREMONY IN HELL TODAY!" I threaten her and she stops laughing.

"..Hmmm...true, but that's not until the night. Now, everyone's laying low in hell...and besides, I can't trust you with any powers just yet. You're still too vengeful..." I could almost see the smirk in her words. I wanted to rip it off her face and feed it to the wolves.

"I fucking hate you, you need to go die, and do it over and over again for the rest of ETERNITY." I snap, wanting to SO get up and punch the shit out of her.

"...So, it seems like my little fucklet over heard who the potion was for, eh? You wouldn't be snapping at me if you didn't know what we had planned to do..." She taunts and I growl, my blood boiling.

"Of course I fucking heard! You damn...DAMN WHORE, YEAH I HEARD! If you DARE to lay one hand on her I'll-"

"...Oh shut up!" She suddenly snaps, "Just..Shut **up**!" She stomps her foot, surprising me, but irking me even further. Did she DARE DEFY ME ANY FURTHER?

"How fucking **dare you**?" I hiss, my voice deadly and threatning. She merely snickers at it. But...there's something off about that snicker...like...she's losing it.

"Oh, I dare alright! **I DARE!** And guess what Pyro? Pyroooo? Hm? I fucking hate you so much that I love you. I hate you for making me this way. I hate you for not loving me. I hate you for being too damn hot. I hate you for being YOU. I hate you so much that I feel like ripping off your clothes right fucking now...I hate you, and you have to get that through your naughty brain mister." Her voice is way too clsoe to mine, and I can even feel her breath on my face...

I hate** this. EW, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!**

"If you hate me, then why don't you go the hell away and leave me the fuck **alone**?" I challenge her, "Cause that sounds like lust you got right there, fucker. NOT hate." I growl out and I can almost hear her smirk when she lets out a 'hmp'.

"Ohhhh, you are so...EGOTISTICAL!" She suddenly screeches, surprising me by clawing at my face, my eyes widening.

She just...she did NOT hit me, did she? FUCK! I'M BLEEDING...

Oh, my fucking Devil, this bitch is going to die a **very long, harsh, bloody death, ****curteosy of**** me.**

" DO IT AGAIN BITCH, I SWEAR I'LL BITE YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF." I threaten her, my voice raging, when all she does is chuckle.

"You're bleeding...Pyro's bleeding...the Demon Prince...is..." she suddenly climbs onto my blood bed, her legs sliding right next to mine, "...Bleeding..." she whispers out, inches away from my face, leaning down towards me.

Her chest was pressed up against mine, and I could almost feel the vibration of her heart beat echoing into mine creepily...

This...fucking...bitch...

Her fingers trail along the sides of my face greedily, as I scowl towards her, and her breathing become more eratic.

"How can you not love this face? I love it so much I want to kill it..." She whispers hornily.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"You're fucking losing it..." I growl, kind of freaked out by her...

"I AM NOT!" She hollars, punching me dead in the jaw...CRAP...that fucking hurt! I clench my teeth, not liking this predicament at all...

Leonard...where **are **you? I need you to give me back my damn powers...so I can kill this bitch...

And set the score straight with poor Angelica...

The one and only girl I'll ever love. No matter what the hell Lilith decides to do to me now...

_Oh, I hope you enjoyed it! I liked writing this one, and aren't you all relieved? Pyro still loves Angelica! Woohoo! Well, he he, I knew that ;) BUT, Now? We have new situations to face and think about! ANGELICA doesn't know that, and Pyro has a spell cast over him thansk to Leonard...who's nowhere to be found. He left the Trench, remember? And can you BELIEVE IT? :O Poor Leonard liked Lilith before all this crap happened! But she never liked him back.. =( Poor guy! Aw, I love Leonard and Pyro :D ha ha...Anyway, next chapter, we'll see what Angelica does and if Pyro gets out of this mess! Please review, and sorry for any spelling mistakes! Thanks! ;D _


	21. The Anathema

_AH! Sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me? :D I haven't updated in forever! I think it's been at least a week! O.O And I had off last week too! LoL...It's just that, I've been so busy and need time to relax as well :\ Grrr...ANYWAY...I'm writing a short story for a scholarship, so I'm not sure how much time I can spend on my stories here until that over. Sorry! But I need to win these scholarships! Anyway, in this chapter, we'll see how Angelica fairs, more Boomer x Bubbles, and of course what happens to Pyro! So sit back, relax, REVIEW, and enjoy the ride. ;) On with the story!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**BTW: I would like to announce... *clears throat* My cousin Frannyfine29 has created her first POWERPUFF GIRLS story! She writes like me, yet has her own unique thing going! I'd love you forever if you could go check it out! I promise you it's a good read! If you read my story, "Stolen Without A Trace", it'll remind you of that! ;D ha ha, Her story is called "Steal My Heart". TRUST me, it's coming along good! Please check it out and review? THANK YOU! :D**

**Angelica **

**Chapter 21:****The Anathema **

**P.O.V.: HIM**

**Setting: Hell...Need I say more? :') **

Demons of all kinds slithered and waltzed across the fire brimmed floor, cackling and groaning could be found in every reach of the hellish place. All was wrong down here, which made it right. I could hear evil laughter as a continuous back beat. It soothed me, calmed me down, for I was anxious...about tonight.

Tonight was here. It was 7 o' clock now. However, **our** definition of night is nothing earlier than 10 o' clock. Frantically, I scanned to my left and right again. Still no sign of Pyro, my soon to be replacement. Uh...if only I could enjoy this reign forever.

I sat on my huge throne made of human skulls and painted red with human blood. To my left was Pyro's throne. It was less gigantic than my own, but still interesting and evil to look at. It was made of human ashes and pure darkness that floated all around it. My own thrown had a demonic red aura to it, as Pyro's was more brooding and ominous. So fitting for a young demon lad like him.

"Sir? Your current human has arrived! Would you like her to be the main dish for tonight, or would you prefer her to be the side dish or part of the finger foods?" My servant, Kilgore, asked of me, his voice containing a thick Spanish accent. Kilgore was the size of a midgetand had deep wrinkled skin that sagged eerily. You could barely see his beady little eyes, but they were there...black as coals. His ears were gigantic too, and they pointed like bat's ears.

I looked at him dully and debated the matter in my head. Hmmm, let me think...

"It depends. Is it a girl or a boy, and what hair color?" I query, sounding bored. Kilgore snorts and smirks, showing off his sharp teeth proudly.

"Girl, sir. And may I say she is in prime condition...no more than 15, sir! A dirty blonde, if I may add." Kilgore snickers and I smile deviously at that while gazing out at the crowd of demons gathered before me. They were just fraternizing now, but soon, the ceremony would begin...

Just a short amount of hours...and Pyro had **better** be here by then.

"Dirty blonde, eh? I know what I'll do. I want her freshly prepared, so keep her around until 10 o' clock on the dot. Roast her to the brim, and make her the main dish. We shall eat well tonight! Mwhahahaha!" I laughed evilly, delighted by the thought. For some reason, blondes taste sweeter than any other hair color...and I have to admit, secretly, I enjoy my food sweet. Though I tell everyone I love spicy redheads, it's quite the opposite... But I eat all flavors none the less. I'm not biased. Food is food.

"Right sir!" Kilgore nods, a sinister chuckle to his voice, "Right away, sir!"

I looked away once he left and looked towards the crowd of demons that were piled before me. I was propelled above them, in my demonic castle, where screams of horror were common and considered music to the ears. Below the castle was the cellar, where I tortured humans to pleasure. However, those were the living humans that I captured for fun sometimes...

The dead humans we all tortured were no where near my castle, but beyond those fiery grounds. There was a dungeon as long as a hundred football fields...probably more. It was infinite, actually. The dungeon kept all the human souls that were evil. I had over a million fearsome guards on the job at all times to make sure they didn't escape to reincarnate and get the chance to go to a better place, like Earth. Even worse than that, would be if they lead a better life when they reincarnated, and went to heaven after they died! That would be the ultimate failure...so I keep them all sedated quite well. They're not escaping any time soon...

I can't help but think about Pyro. He was my successor, after all. Soon, anyway. So he'd better be in evil shape! Or else I'll have to wait another 2,000 years before I can retire...

Blah, I rather eat my own claws

! But oh, I'm sure I have nothing to fret... Unless Pyro was fooling me this whole time. Making me believe he can handle it, when he really can't. He **is** the Prince of lies...

Hmmm...so perhaps, just to be safe, I should keep a close eye on him...as to watch for any traitorous lusting...

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

I popped in a movie and then popped some popcorn as Angelica changed into her pajamas as she said she would.

I know it sounds overly protective, but I was worried about her. Boomer had told me how strange she had looked when she came in. He said that she looked like she was in a complete daze, like there was hardly any life to her eyes. She hadn't looked into his eyes once, but headed straight to her room. She told Boomer to not come in, that she was going to sleep. Boomer had never seen her act so strange.

I hoped everything was okay. Maybe there was something on her mind, maybe her angelic duties were tiring her human body out? I hoped she would tell me after we watch a good movie together. Perhaps she'd loosen up a tad bit.

The microwave beeped as soon as the movie started to play, so I paused it and got up to put the popcorn in a bowl. It was steaming hot, but it didn't bother me at all. Thank you super powers! It smelled delicious though...

"Mother, that smells fantastic." Angelica's sweet, summer breeze voice filled the air, slightly startling me. My eyes widened as I looked towards her. She had on a very adorable pair of light blue shorts. The shorts were deep, dark blue and had little sequins here and there. The top was a pretty grey shirt that had a huge deep blue heart on it made of just sequins. It really made her neon aqua eyes pop and stand out, making her even more stunning. If that was at all possible.

"Doesn't it?" I giggle eagerly, talking about the popcorn. She nods gently and walks over to me, taking the bag the popcorn came in out from my hands and throwing it out. All the popcorn was safely transported into a big bowl, so it was okay to do that.

"Yes, popcorn smells like the past, to me. It reminds me of the 1940s and 50s. Those black and white films...glamourous women, and men in suits." She giggles gently, making my eyebrows raise. She licks her fingers because the bag must've been greasy, but then she washed them. She knows what a neat freak I am, and is one herself. Less of a freak though, more of just...**neat**.

"That's really interesting to think about." I smile, glad to see she's back to her usual ways. She beams right back at me, her eyes meeting mine. I still can't get over the feeling that something was upsetting her though...

"Where's Father?" Angelica queries considerately, but something tells me she already knows. I laugh at that, and walk towards the living room and sit down on our comfy grey couch.

"He just went over to Uncle Brick's for a while sweetheart. Uncle Brick invited him over for a couple of shots...and you know those two! They can 'shot it up' so much their head'll spin..." I laughed giddily. I love it whenever Boomer drinks..not because I approve of it. No way! It's bad for you.

But...

I love it when he drinks because he gets all cute, dopey, and easily turned on. He's a lot of...fun when drunk. He tells me I am too, so...I guess we're even. I couldn't wait for him to come home tonight... I blushed just thinking about it.

Erm...b-but this was family time. Time to bond with my Angelica.

"Oh!" Angelica giggles with me, following me into the living room, "Did you know I ran into Aunt Blossom before? At the park? She invited me to stay over her house tonight, but I declined..." She trails off, sitting next to me now. Her eyes are glued to the screen, which is still paused from before.

I study her and think how much I love her. She reminded me so much of myself when I was her age...and yet, so much different too.

She was smarter, more mysterious, and more beautiful than I...and of course angelic. An Angel...my daughter was an _angel_. How huge is _that? _I couldn't be more grateful! Trust me!

"Did she? Hm.." I blink and smile insecurely at her. I wanted to ask her about before but...I didn't want to stir up any bad thoughts and ruin the rest of the evening.

"What movie are we watching Mother?" She asks as I hand her the bowl of popcorn. I grab the remote control and press play, smiling joyfully.

Her eyes light up at the movie I have on.

"Oh my! Pollyanna? I adore this movie! Such a sweet movie, isn't it? Pollyanna is so cute, she brings happiness to everyone in her town!" Angelica smiles big, showing off her pearly whites, but then it fades, as if remembering something awful, "...Happiness..."She mutters hollowly.

My forehead crinkles in confusion at that. I can't help it. I have to...

I pause the movie.

"Angelica. Please...you **must** tell me what's wrong. Won't you?" I plead desperately, finally getting the courage to speak up. This was bothering me intensely. I **never** see Angelica like this. It was frightening to see...it made my heart skip a beat with worry. If I could, I would keep her happy forever.

She didn't respond, she just blankly stared at the Television screen, as if I hadn't even asked the question. As if the movie wasn't on pause at all. As if it was still playing, and she was watching it.

All was silent, and all you heard in the house was the sound of the blue clock hanging on the wall of the kitchen. Nothing more, nothing less.

"...Angelica, answer me!" I demand of her, not liking I even had to. She never did this...she never acted this way at all. Why was she acting so strange all of a sudden? The nightmares, the silence, the sleep walk like state she was in before...

All she does is blink and look towards me from the corner of her eyes. I can't describe the wave of intensity that washed over me when she did. It was like a wave that crashed down upon me and made me choke...

I could barely breath or move at her gaze, I was like a deer in headlights. You'd think that a look from the side view wouldn't be so powerful, but it was. It was beyond words. I...I kind of...felt like crying...

I could almost feel her essence as she scanned me, reading my soul so openly, so candidly...I could only describe it as...as a ghost walking through me, exploring my true heart and soul. I wondered what she was trying to find... and wondered why she was studying me so intensely. Was this one of her powers? Her angelic powers? I've only seen her do it lightly, reading me ever so subtly...

But this was like a punch in the face. I felt exhausted just staring at her, yet exhilarated.

Did she...approve of what she saw? What was it she was so deeply searching for? And why had she never done this deep of soul searching on me before, up until now?

Finally...she stops. I feel like I can finally breath, and I take deep breaths while holding my heart to steady myself. My chest feels...different than it did before. My head feels different than before as well. It's hard to explain...but I feel light as a feather. Like, there's nothing there at all...just air.

"...I'm sorry." She banally admits, and surprises me by looking away and standing up, "...But I'm afraid I can't tell you right now." Her voice seems to demand authority, as if that was that. It was final, and there was nothing else to it.

My eyebrows raised at that, and towards her. I quickly reached out to her and grabbed her hand into mine. She looked at me, her eyes less intense, thank god, but still firm.

"...What..." I breathlessly begin, barely able to breath, "...Did you do to me?" I finally query and she just looks away.

"I needed to do something for you. It turns out you were coming down with a cold...I took it out of you. I also wanted to see something else..." She explains, making my eyes widen. I was coming down with a cold and she...'took it out' of me? W-Whoa... I'm not so sure I've ever heard of such a thing!

"What else were you...looking for?" I breathed, finally catching my breath. I couldn't believe it, but the emptiness was going away, and I felt a whole lot better than before it even happened. That was so powerful... how wondrous...

To think I ever thought her bad at one point! Thanks to those crazy, good for nothing demons...

"Mother, I just wanted to see if you could handle what's going on with me was all. However, it's for your benefit that I stay silent. I'm thirsty. I'm going to get some water...could you please turn on the air conditioner? It's a bit hot in here..." She requests and I frown at this.

I wouldn't push her anymore today. Maybe she'd tell me on her own time when she thought I was 'ready'. I was a little hurt by it, but too grateful for her deed towards me to show it. I just wanted to hug her...make all her worries go away.

But...there was one thing off about what she just said...

Too hot? Surely **that** wasn't right. I mean, yes, it's summer but...

The air conditioner's on already... It's been on for the past two hours...

"...Is it just me or is the room..." she suddenly mumbles out, her hand sliding from mine, "..Spinning..." Before I understood what was happening, her hand was out of mine, and her dainty looking and beautiful body had hit the floor. It was so strange of a sight to see. I had never seen it occur before.

Watching Angelica fall was like watching...watching the tearing down of a beloved home, or institution. Devastating.

Her body hit the floor with a 'clunk' sound, and her hair, that beautiful pale baby blonde hair that shined radiantly in the light, was sprawled all along the floor. She laid on her side, her hands in fists, her knees pulled into her body. It almost looked like she was in fetal position.

Instantly, I sprung up and went down onto my knees. My heart was caught in my chest as I picked her up into my arms. T-This wasn't good...this wasn't good at all!

Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was in an immense amount of pain. There was a furrow to her eyebrows and a frown on her beautiful hot pink and magenta lips. Her breathing was hoarse and abrupt, and didn't seem to be too even.

W-What was going **on**?

"Angelica? **Angelica!**" I screeched, anxiety taking hold of my heart. I shook her gently to see if she'd snap out of it. She didn't.

I was afraid to over react, because I knew she had profound healing abilities...

But this was **different** from last time! This wasn't an attack done by someone else. Mojo Jojo had attacked her last, and she had recovered from that rather easily.

I checked to see if she was bleeding anywhere, but she wasn't. So...what was causing this? What in the world could it **be**?

"Angelica, Angelica tell me what's wrong!" I yelp out, helplessly. I pick her up into my arms, cradling her with so much love and care. Her silky smooth baby blonde hair falls like a pin straight waterfall down the side of my arm as she rests her head against it.

I don't like seeing her like this! I want it to stop! She looks like she's having trouble breathing! Oh good God, what do I do?

"...Can't...feel my legs..." She suddenly mutters out, painfully. I've never heard her sound so pained in all my life, and it frightened me to death. Now **I **felt hot, because I was so anxious!

"C-Can't feel your legs? Is that why you fell?" I quickly ask, my eyes staring at her urgently. All she does is nod slightly, still trying to catch her breath. I knew that wasn't why she was in pain...but I doubt she could tell me more at the time.

"Okay...Okay Angelica. Stay **right** here. Mommy's going to make this better, you hear? Stay here...I'm going to go change, then bring you over to Aunt Blossom and Uncle Brick's house..okay? Stay here and um...watch Pollyanna...okay?" I sputter out, laying her gently onto the couch, and pressing the play button. She doesn't open her eyes to watch it, and I don't even know if she can even focus on hearing it right now.

She's gritting her teeth and her hands are in fists by her sides...

"Wait one second!" I squeak, and then dart off, a flash of light blue behind me as I zoom to my bedroom. I don't even care that I break my doorknob when I open my door, that's how worried and tense I am right now. My hands could crush steal.

I quickly grabbed a plain white blue t-shirt and jean shorts and matching blue flip flops. I didn't care, I needed to go. I needed to take her to where her father was. Maybe Blossom could help, since she's super smart. Actually, maybe even Brick could. He was super smart too, and I think he was into the medical career too... or perhaps that was a while ago ? Oh well, he was into it sometime! And whatever education he has on it might be enough to help us.

Quickly, I put up my hair into two sloppy pigtails yet again, and darted back into the living room. Relief washed over me when I saw at the very least, her eyes were open...

But she didn't look much better. In fact, I kind of wished they had **stayed** closed now, because it pained me ten times over to see her this way... her eyes were filled with unforgettable pain and sadness. It was unbearable to look at. It made me so upset and devastated to see her like this. The look in her eyes... was the type of pain that reminded you of sad and abused puppy dogs and little kittens. It made me want to cry **for **her.

"B-Baby?" I whimper out, stopping the movie and kneeling down to her level, to be eye to eye with her. Which wasn't such a smart idea...because I couldn't help but start to cry. I'm such the one for tears...

"Sweetheart!" I sniffle, gently running my fingers through her beyond soft hair, "Please, don't worry. Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to take you to Aunt Blossom's to meet up with Daddy, okay? Come on...I've got you..." I whimper out, my voice a breaking whisper. Gently, she nods, biting her lip, staring into my eyes which were oceans of sadness right now.

I pick her up with care, and floating towards my purse on the table, then leaving the house entirely. I lock the door behind me while still holding her, and then take off into the night time sky.

It had to be at least 8 o' clock right now. Things were just starting to get dark. The sunset was just finishing up, and the stars were revealing themselves altruistically, shining brightly without ceasing. The moon was full tonight, and it shined without shame as I flew high above the houses. The wind my flight created cooled me down, and blew both our hair around like mad. Sometimes, Angelica's hair would blow into my eyes, or my mouth, but I just moved it away. I was more concerned for her right now. The wind blew all my tears away.

I made light chit chat and reassurances to her through out the flight, but most of it was flown in silence. She was still trying to catch her breath, still in pain, and still not moving on her own when I landed in front of the house.

Blossom's house. The two huge dresses in the front of her house were so out of season right now, because they were Christmas trees. One blocked her front window almost altogether, but some warm light filtered through and past it. I could already hear the laughter sounding from inside...and I knew this would interrupt it all.

I walked up the stairs to Blossom's picturesque house and rang the doorbell. It was then I realized my hand was shaking. My breathing was also a bit out of place too. My heart beat was frantic, and my eyes were red and tight from all the tears. Now, they had been blown away, but I'm afraid they'll just resurface...

The door opens a minute or two later to reveal a pissed off Justine. A scowl was planted on her pretty face, her magenta eyes ridiculing me as if I had taken her out of something important. I wondered why Blossom or Brick hadn't answered it, but I didn't have time for that.

When Justine laid eyes on Angelica though, her whole demeanor changed. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a big gaping hole, her jaw dropping instantly.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed in her slightly snobbish voice, "What happened?" She squealed as I gulped, and stepped in, my eyes darting towards where the dining room is. I was frantic, I didn't even bother to answer her as I walked into the dining room. Everything kind of just stopped at that moment in time.

Boomer and Brick were sitting at the table laughing their ass's off, downing a shot or two, when Brick's eyes caught mine. His crimson red eyes widened and he looked towards Boomer and motioned towards me with his chin urgently. Boomer, with a drunken smirk, looked towards us, his eyes a bit glazed over.

However...as soon as he saw us, his whole face seemed to snap back together. Like he was sober again...and worried out of his mind. Brick and him dropped their shot glasses and jumped up immediately, and speedily rushed over to my side as I started to cry all over again. Angelica's eyes were shut again, as if it was too much of a strain to keep them open. Her arms hug limply from her body... and her breathing was still faint and uneven.

"What the **hell** happened?" Boomer shouts, his deep blue eyes glued to his beloved daughter.I shake my head no and look down at her, feeling like my heart was being ripped out.

"I...I wish I knew. She was acting so strange all day long...it started with you when she came home, and ended with this._.. _she suddenly fell onto the ground and couldn't get up!" I exclaim, so afraid it wasn't even funny.

Shouldn't she have healed herself by now...?

"...You've got to be kidding me!" Boomer worries, "Angelica? Angelica! Come one sweetheart, answer me!" Boomer desperately calls out to her, but she doesn't respond...she just winces and keeps on breathing deeply.

"...Odd." Is all Brick says, his voice stony hard. I look at him to see he's staring directly at Angelica.

"Brick." I begin urgently, "You studied medicine in College, no? Can you help us?" I urgently request, but he frowns regretfully at me.

"I wish I could Bubbles. I really do. But...I only took it for one year, then changed my major. It wasn't my thing. Plus, she's not showing any signs I would recognize..." He admits sheepishly and I gulp, anticipation building up inside of me.

"Come on, we have to get her to the doctor-" Boomer begins urgently, and takes her out from under me when Angelica suddenly protests this...

"No!" She suddenly breathes out, surprising us all, "...N-No Doctor..." She seems to whisper faintly, as if falling asleep...

We all make confused faces at this, relieved she talked, but not getting her request...

"No doctor, Angelica?" Boomer questions, dumbfounded, "But why? Look at you! Sweetheart, you need to be diagnosed..."

"...No." She repeats again, this time more firm and even breathed_. _She even dares to open her eyes a bit, to make eye contact with her Father.

"...he can't treat what I have. No one can."she surprises us all, making my eyes widen at such an awful statement.

W-Why would she **say **such a thing? That...that was **awful**! How could she suddenly sound so negative? No hope?

"Angelica **STOP IT!**" I yell at the top of my lungs, making everyone there jump, even Brick. Blossom came storming out of nowhere. I think she was in her study, probably writing an article for work or something. Her eyes widened when she saw us, particularly Angelica.

Angelica even looked at me. Her eyes were open, by dully, as if she was being interrupted from a deep sleep.I hated the way they looked...so helpless, so full of pain, so sad...

Yet now, they looked a bit wise, as if she was the adult, and I was the child. Like I was throwing a mindless tantrum.

"...JUST...**STOP IT!**" I cry desperately, hands in fists by my sides, as I stomp the ground. Now, both Justine and Jeff are watching too, and all are worried and panicked.

"...You...You have to stop **acting** this way! You mustn't be negative, how can you be? You're **Angelica** for crying out loud! What is going **on**? You have to tell **me**, Angelica! I'm your Mother! I love you, I care for you, and already, I'm worried **sick** about you! _P-Please..."_ I practically beg now, tears greeting my eyes yet again as I reach out to grab her limp hand and hold it against my face for support, "...You have to." I shiver out.

She just blinks, and slowly smiles...ever so gently...and sadly at me. She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath, winces, grinds her teeth together, and then slowly reopens her eyes to look at me again.

"..Mother..you can't possibly know what's going on...with me..I...I'm not completely sure myself...but...I feel like my body's on fire...like...my insides are...are burning... there's a fire in my whole being. I...ow!...I...I can't explain it other than that...and that there's nothing to be done for it. Human doctors couldn't make it...stop...that's a fact Mother. Just a fact, not a negative, hopeless remark." She smiles sadly yet again, and gives a light squeeze to my hand. To my surprise...her hand is on fire. It feels like it's a hundred degrees! I flinch a bit because I'm suffering emotional, but not because it hurt me.

"...Angelica...you're burning up in my arms..." Boomer gulps, staring down at her, his eyes wide and anxious, "..And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course 'human doctors' can cure you! I mean...W-Why not, right?...Right? You probably are just running under a temperature..." Boomer tries to persuade her but Angelica just frowns, closing her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed, as if annoyed.

"..No Father...no." She barely breaths out.

Blossom slowly takes more steps towards us and lays a hand on Angelica, her eyebrows raising at how hot she is. Yet her hand stays where it is.

"...Angelica...sweetheart, what's going on?" Blossom asks in the most gentle voice as possible. I could tell she wanted answers though. There was that demanding quality to her voice there I recognized from childhood. And I scowled at it. I hated it. I hated everything right now..

"Blossom!" I angrily shout towards her, "Mind your own business! This is between Angelica, Boomer, and I!" I close her out of it, making her take her hand away from Angelica.

She folds her arms, looking shocked, pissed off, and offended.

"Excuse **me**, Mrs. Priss, but need I remind you who's house **you're** in?" Blossom retorts, making me shiver. I... I didn't mean to snap. I kind of just was.

Maybe it was the fear that Angelica might answer her, and not me...maybe it was that.

**I **wanted to be the one Angelica confided in. She was **my **daughter, not **Blossom's**.

"Fine! Then we'll just be leaving!" I shout, looking towards Boomer for support. He frowned disapprovingly, but was more concerned about Angelica to argue.

"...See you guys later." He mumbled timidly, and rushed out the door, as did I.

I admit...I did feel bad. But...I was just too irritable right now..

"Was that called for?" Boomer pondered aloud on our flight back home, "I mean...you just snapped randomly and-"

"...Demons." Angelica suddenly blurted out, her voice a faint whisper, "..Demons...did this to me..." She was slurring her words, but thanks to super hearing, Boomer and I **both** heard it.

We stopped dead in our tracks at that.

"WHAT?" Boomer yelled out loud, his face baffled and furious at the same time. Angelica winced, as if loud sounds hurt her or something and took a shaky breath in. Her eyes were still closed and Boomer was holding her like he would a baby.

"...At the Trench...injected a poison into me...can't be cured...easily.." She practically mumbled, causing us both to stop mid air... wait, what? Demons had done this to her? Just as demons had possessed me and tried to make me **kill** Angelica?

Oh...no...

"Fuck...**Fuuuuck!**" Boomer cursed, and it echoed through out the town, probably all throughout the world actually...

I gulped, and I could see the hate in his eyes. How much it killed him to see his daughter like this...

"Angelica. You tell me **right** **now** where this Trench is. You tell me NOW dammit! And tell me which of those bloody fucking **pigs** did this to you...!" He demands of her, looking down at the ground, probably scanning it for any signs of a 'Trench.'

"..Pigs? Oh my..." Angelica mumbles a bit deliriously, " He's not a pig...he's anything but...I love him so much... I'm in love with him...No pig there..." She dreamily says, and I made a confused and worried face.

Boomer's eyes widened at this as he looked down at her.

"What? You...love **who**?" He growls out and she actually **laughs**...but I could see she was still in pain..her who body was shaking...and **not** from cold.

"...Pyro...my Pyro." She whispers out, closing her eyes, biting her lip, "But you can't hurt him...I'd never hurt him...It's okay. Leave it be..."

"WHAT? LEAVE IT BE? FUCK THAT! I'll...I'll NEVER leave ANYTHING BE WHEN YOU'RE IN PAIN! And...how **dare** you fall in love with a...a **demon**? Or are you just delirious?"

"Tee hee...No...Noooo~ Ow...n-no..." She giddily giggles about nothing, but still looks to be in pain. She also looks like she's falling to sleep...

"Oh my fucking god...screw this, I'm killing that bastard." Boomer growled out, and I never saw his eyes look so scarily determined before. Handing the seemingly delirious Angelica over to me, my face panics yet again.

"W-Wait!" I urge him, grabbing onto the hem of his shirt, "Boomer, wait... lets talk this over..." I gulp, the pain and weariness in my voice evident. Angelica, surprisingly, was actually fast asleep in my arms now...

The night air around us is slightly chilly, with a hint of summer to it. It seems to almost sting me with it's sweetness, because this moment in time was anything **but** sweet.

Boomer looks back at me, his eyes dead serious, the dark ocean blue I loved so much, dull and vengeful.

"**What**?" He sounds pissed off, "**What's **there to talk about Bubbles? Just...**what**?" He growls out, and I gulp, the wind gently blowing at my messy pigtails, my eyes staring into his desperately.

"Do you remember? Do you...remember what Angelica said? That it wouldn't be a smart idea, even for **us** to mess with demons?" I quiver, shaking like a leaf. I didn't...I **couldn't **have him hurt too. I needed him here, to help me out with this...

Whatever Angelica was going through, although it sounded vague and befuddling right now, I needed to know what it was...**with him here.**

"I remember...yeah. But I **also** remember the night she was asking us about love. Do **you**? Now it all makes sense...she fell in **love **with the bastard, and he decided to trick her! Fucking fuckass motherfucker!" Boomer coursed vividly, making me wince. He was looking off into the distance tensely... and I knew his mind couldn't be changed.

"..Boomer..please. Let's just stop and think for a moment here. We were enemies too you know..and yet **we** fell in love. Lets not jump the gun on this one. I doubt she'd like it much if you ki- killed the one she loves...if you can even find him...Please Boomer, stay with me! I'm so lost and confused right now! I don't know what to do! I want to help our daughter, but I'm not sure I know how! I doubt killing this guy'll help! Perhaps we should just wait for her to wake up and tell us more...Yeah, that's it! Please? Stay with me?" I begged, my eyes so pleading it wasn't even funny.

He just sighed, closed his eyes, and looked back at me. His eyes were softer on me than they were before hand..

"...Bubbles." He suddenly smirks affectionately, reaching his hand towards my face, "...I love you, you know that, right?" He suddenly says and I just blink in confusion. For some reason, at that moment, one single tear raced down my cheek...

I gulped and nodded slowly.

"...I love...you too." I exchange back to him, and he just smiles warmly at me, his golden blonde bangs waving in the wind, just reaching his eyes.

"...I know." He barely whispers out, a shine to his magnetic ocean blue eyes...

And then he leans in to kiss me. The kiss was short, but desperately needed. It was filled with love and reassurance. I felt like my heart patched up just a bit from that kiss...

"...See you later." He smiles at me, then looks down at Angelica. He frowns at her because of how worried he must be, but he gently kisses her burning forehead...and then races off into the summer filled night sky... only a deep, dark streak of blue left behind him...

_PHEW! Okay! Ha ha, well, I hope that was enough for all of you! I know it was certainly enough for me thank you very much he he... I hope you enjoyed! I know, I know, things seem...not good right now. And lol, that's cause they aren't. That stupid potion is making Angelica this way! She's delirious, in pain, breathless, burning up, and can't even stand! Not good...and this is only day one for the potion to kick in! Plus, Boomer's gone off to find the Trench! Uh oh...and he wants to kill Pyro! Errr...when he's actually quite innocent..._ _Next chapter, we'll see what happens to Pyro, Boomer, Bubbles, and Angelica. Also, maybe even more on this 'festival' HIM is throwing...? Sorry for any spelling mistakes, and please, REVIEW! Thank you! =)_


	22. His Waterloo

_EHHHH, he he...H-Hello? Um, okay, okay, let me explain! Sorry to ALL of you. I know, you seriously must be hating me right now :') I don't update often enough! Well, the problem is all this college stuff! College stuff like scholarships...it's a lot to do, on top of my job, this, and school work! :\ So please take pity on me? He he, thanks. At least I'm updating now! I'll do my best to update at LEAST once a week until all this college stuff is done. Ha ha, kay? Thanks! In this chapter, we'll see Leonard come back and talk to Pyro. We'll also see what happens with Boomer ...be prepared. That's all I'm going to say. Be VERY prepared...Please review! I'LL LOVE YOU FOR LIFE, and thank you! =) On with the story!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**BTW: I would like to announce... *clears throat* My cousin Frannyfine29 has created her first POWERPUFF GIRLS story! She writes like me, yet has her own unique thing going! I'd love you forever if you could go check it out! I promise you it's a good read! If you read my story, "Stolen Without A Trace", it'll remind you of that! ;D ha ha, Her story is called "Steal My Heart". TRUST me, it's coming along good! Please check it out and review? THANK YOU! :D**

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY EMOTIONAL IN THE LATER SECTIONS! BE PREPARED! ASIDE FROM THAT, ENJOY!

**Angelica **

**Chapter 22: His Waterloo**

**P.O.V.: Pyro**

_**Relevant quote for chapter:**__ Although our love is waning, let us _stand _By the lone border of the lake once more, Together in that hour of gentleness When the poor tired child, passion, falls asleep. How far away the stars seem, and how far Is our first kiss, and ah, how old my heart_!_'_

_**~William Butler Yeats, Poet**_

**Setting: The Trench. ****It's around 8 o' clock at night. Pyro has to be at hell at 10, or else he will disgrace Him. It is a festival day to honor Him in hell today. **

It's funny what you think about when your alone. Your mind unravels like twine, letting all your thoughts and emotions pour out like water. Whatever defenses you have up come crashing down, and you realize at that moment how flawed you really are. How undescribably miserable you truly are, as a being.

I hated myself right now. I **loathed **myself beyond words. Huh, if I didn't know any better, I would probably kill myself if I had the strength to.

Lilith...had left a couple of minutes ago, to hell knows where, I cursed her to go die from some dreadful mix of the stomach virus mixed with cancer**, **but I doubt that was likely to occur any time soon.

My whole body reeked of her, and I could still remember the feeling of her filth ridden hands upon my body, the smack of her lips against my own. I felt like I wanted to hurl. The bitch was going to PAY dearly for such lack of respect. She would pay DOUBLE if Angelica wasn't okay, as I worried to be true...

My Angelica. The only thing it seems I could ever love, just so happens to be an angel! Oh the fucking irony of THAT. You'd think I'd rather eat a puppy than kiss her, right?

But no, so the opposite was true. I wanted to hold her right now, to be assured this nightmare was exactly just that, and not real. To make sure that the potion they had been blabbering about was ineffective on her beautiful frame, that she'd remain strong and healthy.

I couldn't bare to think of her in pain, even in the slightest. Not after loving her. She was too sweet with that porcelain face, that celestial baby blonde hair, and those hypnotically welcoming neon aqua eyes of hers. Nor could I forget the exquisite coloring of her lips, that always beckoned to me...when it shouldn't.

Perhaps this love was never meant to last. Perhaps this is why demons and angels never mix in the first place. However, what a delightful temptation! What a irrevocable** feeling **it is to experience, something as sweet and false as artificial flavoring.

But it wasn't artificial. Our love was real. No lies to be shed. The only thing artificial was the illusion that it could've **lasted**. That it could've been...

But, fuck, let me just get one thing clear. Just because it didn't seem probable or likely to continue, doesn't mean I was just going to 'give up'. I have my fighting spirit, and I have my fierce passion for her, tucked safely away so that it might not be scorched from this Lilith character I SO despise.

I really fucking wanted to have my powers back, JUST to rip her head clean off her shoulders. But that'd be too easy, it might be wise to make her suffer a bit more...

As I sat in utter darkness, staring up at the only slight flicker of light high above, I heard a voice that was beyond familiar to me.

"...Pyro." It was Leonard. That damn traitor...

"WHAT?" I roared, my aggression showing. I don't know how long he's been there, but he was DEFINITELY not welcome near me.

"Uh..." He starts nervously, his confidence lacking, "...Listen." He takes a breath, "I'm sorry dude. I really am."

I let myself scoff at that, offering a bitter smirk at my friend, The Darkness. Leonard was no friend right now...

"Huh? Sorry? _Sorry?_ You fucking **bastard**! You betrayed me! If I feel like killing someone, you LET me kill someone, dammit!" I howl uncontrollably, stating how strongly I felt on his betrayal. And let me tell you something, it hurt like a **bitch** to see your best friend do such a thing...

"I...Pyro, I didn't know what else to do. Lilith- she's-"

"A **whore**?"

"...er, yeah, but that's not what I wanted to say-"

"A fucking traitor such as yourself?"

"Um..."

"A bitch who deserves more than a **PUNCH?**"

"PYRO! Calm down and let me **speak**! Geez...come on man! I was just ganna say...that...I protected her...cause I liked her. Huh...there. I _liked_ her. I said it..." He suddenly admits, astonishing me. Did he **seriously** just say ' I like' and 'her' in that sentence?

"...Fuckward, you've **got** to fucking shitting me..." My eyes are as wide as can be as I stare towards where his voice is coming from. He just sighs, in defeat.

"Yeah, I wish Pyro. Trust me, I wish...but no. I liked her a lot, but, she always liked you, so I never said shit. I figured it wasn't meant to be, and I didn't wanna get in the way. That'd be really bad to you, man. So, I kept my distance and my feelings to myself. Um...but after this man? I dunno, I don't think I really care for her anymore. No. I **know** I don't. Dammit, the girl's CRAZY. Beyond normally for demons, too. She's crazy about YOU, and she can't let you go. I don't got a chance, and I'm kind of glad I don't now...I wouldn't want her like this now, anyway..." He informs me, making my eyebrows raise.

So...that's why he saved her. Explains a lot. Perhaps Leonard **could** be trusted? But I wasn't giving in so easily...

"You asswipe, you actually cared for a piece of shit like her?"

"Hey! Dude, I'm not the one who's fallin' for a fucking Angel. I think mine is a bit more reasonable, naw?"

"Phh, no. No way. Angelica's damn beautiful. Angelica's a million times better than ...**Lilith.**" I growled out her name like it was the most devastating thing in the world.

Leonard just sighed, and I could almost picture him rolling his eyes right about now.

"Alright, alright, whatever dude. Just...know I'm sorry, okay? No hating? Right?"

"Depends..." My eyes narrow in his direction, "...If you can reverse the spell and make my powers return again..."

Leonard was silent at that. I could tell he was thinking about it thoroughly.

"At this point..." He says after a few minutes, "I really don't care if that bitch gets mad at me. She's damn crazy. Dude, she **attacked** me because I fucking told her how obsessed she was with you! She didn't want to hear it! The lunatic..." He growled, but I could hear the hurt in his words, "It's whatever. I'll get you back to normal in a moment. One sec, kay?" He promises.

I blink and just wait, thinking about Leonard's loyalty. He appears to be sincere, and I doubt it was a trap, because he knew I'd kill him if I truly didn't believe him, once I had my powers back.

Nah, he wouldn't risk doing this unless it was bonafide. And it was. I'm the Prince of Lies, I'd BETTER know a good lie from the truth!

I heard low mumbling coming from him, which must be a spell of some sort, and in a matter of moments, I felt my strength coming back! Before, I was so weak I couldn't even move off my bed. Now, ho, ho, ho, I could move alright! A huge smirk bared on my face as I sat up instantly from my blood bed and hopped right off it, flecking and stretching my muscles.

"There." Leonard said, and using my night vision that came back with my powers, I could see a smile cross his face, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders, "You're back to normal dude. Welcome." he gave me a pat on the back, and I smirked, hungry for revenge.

"You're lucky you apologized..." I admit, "Or else I would've ripped you apart once I had these powers back." I snicker darkly and he gulps, but snickers with me.

"Would've deserved it too..." He nods in agreement, "So, what're we doin' now?" He queries, and I look up at the raging fires of hell.

"Well, I have to go to that damn awful ceremony soon...but I got some time to kill. And during that time, I'll **certainly** be using it **for **killing. Where's Lilith?" I demand to know and he takes off his top hat and scratches the black hair that's under it, then puts it on again.

"Err, to be honest, I got no idea. I'd tell you if I knew dude, but I don't. Seriously. I kind of fled after she went all fucking bitchy on me. Sooo, yeah." He shrugs regretfully.

"Hmp...fine. Then I won't kill her tonight. But you must do me a favor. You owe me anyway..." I smirk nastily at him and he looks away regretfully, a guilt smile on his face.

"Erm, yeah.. Huh. What is it?" He restively asks, and I look at him seriously now.

"You must promise you will NOT give away where I am to Lilith. Nor will you tell her you have gave me back my powers any time soon." I demand of him and he nods eagerly, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh trust me," He smirks with contempt, "I won't be going anywhere **near **the bitch after what she did."

'Good' I thought to myself as I nodded once at him and then launched myself off into the air, 'It's best that I see Angelica now anyway.'

So, off I went into the summer night air, no other intentions other than the goal of laying eyes on my poor, sweet Angelica.

I had to know she was okay...

Because I was uncontrollably worried about her, even if I didn't look it...

**P.O.V.: Boomer**

Frantically, with such hatred and anger inside me, I searched for any sort of Trench located near Townsville. I must've wasted a good thirty minutes trying to find it, so it was probably around 9 now.

However, I couldn't bare the thought of going back home empty handed.

**Not after what those **_**damn demons did to MY Angelica!**_

If she doesn't wind up okay..I...I...! Oh, what am I saying? She- She'll be fine...yes. I mustn't think those thoughts.

I just might tear up if I did...

Angelica was my world. Ever since her birth, I've been fascinated and ever so privileged to be given the title her Father. Me. Boomer Jojo. Boomer, who was always thought to be a stupid wreck, going nowhere with his life. Boomer, who was always the laughing stock in the Rowdyruff boys. Boomer, who was labeled a 'dumb blonde'.

Well, all those things and more were my titles, and yet I can possess such a beautiful creature to call my daughter. My beautiful Angelica. She was a miracle all it's own, and I'd do anything to protect her, keep her safe, and get a smile on her unreplaceable face.

And then there was Bubbles. My fantastic wife. To see her so worried about her daughter was heart breaking. I could bare to look at her in such a state. When she came barging into Brick's house, she looked like a ghost, so blanched and wide eyed. The terror in her eyes was baffling. And worse yet...Angelica...in her warms, limp.

I had assumed the worst, but thankfully, Angelica WAS breathing in her arms. If she w-wasn't..I...

I love Bubbles. With all my Rowdyruff heart. I never would've suspected a guy like me would marry someone like her- or matter at all for that matter? But a **Powerpuff**? Insanity, at best!

But she was the sweetest wife in the whole world. The way she perked me up when I was down, the way she smiled at me when I needed it most, and the way she made me feel like I could do anything with one simple look, was unforgettable. No other woman could put up with me, or even **be **with me because of my super powers... if ya get what I mean.

It was so foolish to think that we were enemies at a younger age, and part of me really wished I could go back and erase that part from the story. That way, I'd have even more time knowing her, liking her...loving her. Even just being friends at the age of five would please me now, make the memories even sweeter.

But it was okay, because without bad, there is no good. And without good, there is no bad.

So, everything about my life, even down to the negatives like bills, taxes, and healthcare scams, was unreplaceable, and beyond beautiful. Everything. So maybe, just maybe, you could see why I was a little bit **more** than agitated when that beauty was disrupted? When some filthy demons decides to MESS with my Angelica? Make her sick?

Worse yet, he won her heart! Who ever this guy is, he was going DOWN!

Finally, after searching for what felt like eternity, I found a strange looking fixture in a forested area. Landing a few feet away from it, a strange sensation fills me.

I get a shiver up my spine, and a slight headache, but both disappear quickly enough.

Strange...but..um...okay? I think?

I start to walk over to examine it, and low and behold, it's a Trench! I hit the jackpot!

If this situation wasn't so serious, I'd probably clap and laugh to myself in success, but I was too pissed to do anything like that.

Peeking my head into the Trench, an alarming sight caught my eye! A fire! A huge, floating fire!

W-What was THAT doing thre? It was kinda just staying there, like it was happy to just float in one spot. When I saw it though, and I stared at it long enough, I could've **sworn** I saw it turn into a smiling skull and cross bones...an **evil** smile mind you.

Flinching, I backed away from the Trench to regain myself and rub my eyes. Was I losing it? Ugh, I must be...

However, this was the only Trench, and it certainly **felt** evil.

Nothing was in there but that flame though...that odd...flame.

It was obviously supernatural, and I wouldn't be too shocked if it had any sort of connection with the demons Angelica was talking about before.

I wondered what would happen if I touched that fire...

Slowly, I regained my composure, straightened up my back, and floated into the Trench. The place was revolting. It had slime and blood coated on the walls, and in the cracks of the walls, there were spikes with ... heads on it. Yeah, it was definitely a demonic place. I gulped at them, because I was so freaked out. I was such a coward...

N-NO! I had to do this! This was for my daughter here...the one I loved with all my heart...

But I couldn't deny the fear that overpowered my very limbs as I stopped right in front of those raging flames. I felt so strange and weak, like never before experienced, even when Brick used to yell at me when I was little.

Even that yelling came from a place of remote caring and love, and although it made me feel weak, it still made me strive to be better.

This however, this weakness, made me feel like an ant in someone's yard. Small and vulnerable. Like I couldn't accomplish anything. I bite my lip as fear grabbed a hold of me, threatning to never let go. I didn't want to go in there.

_GOD, I didn't want to go in there!_

But then I remembered the look on Angelica's face. The look of pain. And how I promised to make it go to this Trench and confront the bastard who did this to her...

And I guess that's what made me stick my hand out towards the flame. I guess that's what made me get sucked into the portal that flame truly was.

My eyes widened in shock as I found myself transported to somewhere my whole body was rendered afraid of. I was sweating uncontrollably randomly, and I felt sick as a dog. My head, my stomach, and my limbs ached with pain. I could barely see where I was. All I saw were red, fiery and blurred lights. My head throbbed, and my hearing was shot.

I heard muffled sounds of an atrocious nature that made my heart quicken more than it should've, scaring the pants off me.

It didn't take long for me to feel something grab onto me. I didn't know what did, but it was something. It felt like a human hand, but strong enough to equal my own strength. I was so distracted from my own pain I didn't even pull away. I let it happen. I shouldn't have though...

Before I could discern the blurry shapes around me, or know what was going on, I felt it- more pain.** External** pain though.

This pain was unbearable, and it felt like...like I just lost all my breath! Gasping for air, I rubbed at my ribs, which were throbbing in protest. Had something hit into them? I think I felt someone knee me in the gut? I wasn't sure at **all**. My eyes watered from how sick and submersed I was in my own anguish.

But slowly, I started to see things as they were...and in many ways, I wish I still had blurred vision.

When my focus came around and I wasn't disoriented from the teleportation, I saw a crowd of gruesome looking fiends surrounding me. I saw their horrendous moldy skin, their fearsome smiles on their rotting teeth, and their penetrating eyes, glaring into my fearful ones.

Where. The. FUCK. WAS THIS?

Panic filled my mind as I realized they were surrounding me, in a full circle. Their horrific laughter filled their air, sounding so wicked and evil that my ears wanted to burst and bleed.

Demons. These were the demons. They HAD to be. They were hideous! Unlawfully hideous to look at in the most disturbing way possible, and worse yet? They were **everywhere**, like a mob of zombies you couldn't escape.

Female demons grabbed at my arms, their claws breaking my Chemical-X charged skin, strong enough to cause me more hurt and suffering, and I could feel the blood ooze out of the spaces they had dug into with their claw-like nails.

I barely had any time to counteract their moves, because before I knew it, I was being thrashed around like a piece of trash that blows in the wind.

I was shoved into multiple demons, their bodies as strong as my own, if not stronger, solid as rocks. It hurt so badly to slam my head against any of their chests that I thought my skull might burst from any more of this torture. I swear I could feel myself bleeding near my temple...shit...

I tried to fight back, but I just couldn't. It was impossible. When I went to punch one of them, one behind me would grab my fist and squash it in his hand. Hurting it like a **bitch.**

T-This was impossible. I had to get away!

As quickly as I could, seeing as I was almost half unconscious from all the smashing of my head done by shoving me around into each other's chests, I zoomed up into the air, hoping to get away from them.

Frantically, I looked around for the exit of the horrific portal I had entered into, but I came to the chilling realization that there **was none.**

A chill rushed up my spine as I gazed wide eyed down at the demons. There were **millions** of them stretched out below me, all of them gazing up at me, their torturous smiles echoing in my brain over and over again.

I was smoldering in this heat filled place, but I could feel the chill of fear rush up my spine from this horrible realization.

'_I'm not getting out of here'_ I panicked silently in my head, _'I trapped here...forever.'_

It was then that I heard a voice from afar that I recognized from the past. A voice I never thought I'd hear again in all my years...or at least had always hoped I'd never hear again any time soon.

Him...

"Weeeell, if it isn't **Boomer.**" Him's despicable smile devilized his face even further, "What an a**dorable** surprise!"Him sarcastically squealed.

I looked towards the direction of the voice as I trembled with fear, hugging myself. Yes, my temple was bleeding alright. Just as I had suspected. I was too scared to acknowledge it though.

The claw-like grips of those female demons had left their mark on my arms as well, making little incisions into my arm. They still bled though, and hurt...

Him's voice came from a huge, Godforsaken castle that had a fire aura surrounding it. He was sitting on a throne of some sort.

I gulped as I realized that thrown was made of...of human skulls...

"H-him..." I mumbled out...fear in my heart.

Would I ever see Angelica and Bubbles again? The things I loved most in this world? What about my brothers? The rest of my family?

What would Him do to me...?

"You know, it'd be a pleasant surprise to see you right now, on the day of my recognition, IF you hadn't betrayed me all those years back...along with all your OTHER insignificant brothers. How DARE you show your face here? After marrying that Powerpuff? You're as sweet and good as a baby bunny now, for hell's sake! Look what you've become!" He hollers all the way from where he's sitting, but it reaches me quite effectively, his words hounding my being as if he was right in front of me.

I bite my lip and look down towards the Demons below me. They were snickering, their grins of wickedness never leaving them for a moment.

"Him...I don't give a fuck. I'm happy the way I am. So...shut up." I finally say after a few minutes. It took a LOT of gall to say that, being that I knew there was no escaping his wrath here...whereever 'here' WAS!

His face seemed to expload in anger, as he grinded his teeth together and sat up from his throne quickly.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'VE OVERSTAYED YOUR WELCOME! YOU **WANT **TO BE GOOD? OKAY! THEN SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" He yelled out, startling me to look at him, wide eyed. Oh crap...this wasn't going well...

I gulped as his eyes glowed with vengeance as he stared at his demon minions.

"Sic him minions!" Yells an overly infuriated Him...causing all his demons to react with bowing and smiling, looking towards me.

The feeling of fear could not be over come as I saw ALL those millions- no **BILLIONS**- of demons turn towards me. And there I stood, alone, already bruised and beaten...utterly defenseless.

No. There was no way I could get out of this one. This was my last fight ever. My last stand. My last breath...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, letting one lone tear fall from my eyes, the images of my family flashing in my mind. My nieces and nephew, Buttercup, Blossom, Butch, Brick, Bubbles...and Angelica. The things that matter most in my life. **My life.**

I'll never kiss Bubbles again. I'll never hold her tight again, I'll never hear her voice again, or touch her golden blonde pigtails. I'll never grow old with her...

I'll never get a chance to see my grandchildren, or see Angelica's sweet smile again. I won't see her grow up or see her become what she was always destined to be in life. I'll never see her graduate High school or college. I'll never get a chance to do anything like that for her...

All because of one demon. One demon that caused this. That made her love him, that betrayed her, that made her sick...

All because of him, I would never see my wife, child, or family again.

But...I wouldn't just give in. I'd fight. My last fight...

Reopening my eyes, remembering their faces and voices, I zoomed towards the demons with a battle cry as loud as I could go, and they all zoomed towards me, launching into the air as well...

And Him just sat on his throne and watched...as I, Boomer Jojo, was literally torn to pieces...

In front of his eyes.

And...he laughed. No remorse, no epiphany, so nothing...Just endless laughter that filled the hell ridden place, echoing throughout the fire filled sky...

_OMG...THIS WAS HORRIFIC...I knooooow, I know, it KILLED me to write this chapter... ugh...P-POOR BOOMER! ='( HIM IS SO EVIL IN MY STORIES...LOL...Sorry if this made you upset! I promise you, it won't get easier, but it'll be worth it...trust me. :') This story is a real heart breaker...but a really beautiful one too. Next time, we'll see more about Bubbles and Angelica, and what happens with Pyro. PLEASE review, and thank-you for ALL your support...also, sorry for any spelling mistakes! :) Thank you... _


	23. The Bittersweet Tarriance

_Um...Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait! I've been sick this whole week, and I took off from school because of it! I would've used that time to write, but the problem was, I didn't feel like doing anything! I probably would've written a suckish chapter, so to spare you from that, I decided to wait until I'm better. And now I'm better! =) So, here we are! Last chapter was upsetting and sad, and in this chapter, we'll see more of what goes on at Bubbles's home and what Pyro does. And perhaps anything else I want to occur too... Well, please enjoy, review, and stay in touch! ;D On with the story!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**BTW: I would like to announce... *clears throat* My cousin Frannyfine29 has created her first POWERPUFF GIRLS story! She writes like me, yet has her own unique thing going! I'd love you forever if you could go check it out! I promise you it's a good read! If you read my story, "Stolen Without A Trace", it'll remind you of that! ;D ha ha, Her story is called "Steal My Heart". TRUST me, it's coming along good! Please check it out and review? THANK YOU! :D**

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY EMOTIONAL IN THE LATER SECTIONS! BE PREPARED! ASIDE FROM THAT, ENJOY!

**Angelica **

**Chapter 23: The Bittersweet Tarriance**

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

_**Relevant quote to chapter:**_ That woman's days were spent In ignorant good-will, Her nights in argument Until her voice grew shrill. What voice more sweet than hers When, young and beautiful, She rode to harriers? _**~William Butler Yeats, Poet**_

**Setting: Bubbles's home. Takes place in the past, still. It's around 9 o' clock now, and Pyro has to be in Hell by 10 o'clock, or he will disgrace Him, who's being honored today. **

The sound of the television and of me stirring the honey in with my tea, were the only two sounds in the room. If that's what you want to call sounds. I was trying my best to calm down my nerves, but nothing seemed to be working. This fear, this outrageous terror I felt burning and eating away at my heart could not be satiated easily. Distractions of were no help, and all my mind could process was fear. Fear for my beautiful Angelica, currently fast asleep in her room. But this sleep was too suddenly provoked to put me at ease. It came on too quickly and was too deep of a sleep to not be looked upon with dread. If she never wakes up...if I never see those neon aqua blue eyes again...

_No! __**Stop it!**__ I ... I __**mustn't**__ think like that! Angelica will be okay! Everything will be okay! _

Including Boomer. That was another one of my fears. Fear for him.

Angelica had warned us of these demons, that facing any one of them alone would be murderous. But, Boomer's a super powered man, he shouldn't have too much trouble. He hasn't in the past, that's for sure! He's beaten up so many people, along with his brothers, and with ease too. The odds were in favor for him, yet my heart still shrink and pounded ferociously in my ears. My stomach was in knots, completely uneasy.

I didn't feel like drinking the tea I had made. I looked down at it, the cup warm in my hands. This cup had been given to me by Boomer himself. It was a white mug with the words "I love you" written on it in cursive blue letters. It was a valentines gift he got me last year, and I adored it ever since. I'll never forget the look on his face when he gave it to me either...

"_Bubbles?" Boomer shyly spoke out, while I stirred the sauce on the stove slowly. I snuck a peek at him and blushed when he looked away quickly. What was he thinking? Could I tell him I didn't have enough money this year to buy him an expensive Valentine's day present? I couldn't bear to see the look on his face when I showed him the simple blue shirt I had purchased for him. We weren't even doing anything special either, since we were desperately trying to cut back on funds. Things could've been better with money right about then._

"_Yes?" I asked back, my face still flushed with shame as I stared into the pot filled with fish sauce. It was Boomer's favorite dish, so I felt it was only right to make it for him tonight. _

"_Look, I know it's Valentines Day and I didn't bring it up the whole day and all..." He shamefully admits while looking out the window next to the table, "But, it's cause I got you a lousy gift...and I hate it. I wish I could've got you more...You deserve so much." He pitifully says, making my heart ache._

_I bite my lip and look towards him, my eyes slightly sad, but filled with understanding._

"_Boomer?" I perk his interest towards me, "Don't feel bad. We're both in a tight space with money right now. I couldn't get you much either..." I too admit, as I looked down at the ground, melancholy. _

_He gets up at that and walks over to me, and takes me by surprise by embracing me tightly. His body meshes into mine, a perfect fit. He's ever so slightly taller than me, but I liked that. I blushed happily at this, a weary smile on my face now._

"_Bubbles, whatever you get me, I'll cherish, always. I don't care if it's dirt! I'll keep that dirt in a jar for the rest of my life and name it Squishy, or something weird like that. I mean it."_

"_You'd really name dirt...Squishy?"_

"_...You get my point. No?" I laugh at this and nod, feeling a bit more relieved now._

"_I do. Thanks Boomer. I feel the same way, don't be ashamed of what you got me. I'll love it with all my heart." I promise, letting go just enough to see his face. It's so close to mine...those gorgeous deep sea blues..._

"_Really? You mean it?" He asks with slight hope, his voice raising cutely and I giggle at that with my eyes closed, nodding my head._

"_Yup. I mean it!" I promise him, and he smiles big, showing off his white teeth, and lets go of me._

"_Okay, in that case, just a second!" He exclaims, and darts off. My eyebrows raised in anticipation. I then realized now would be a good time to get my gift for him out as well! Quickly, with my teeth clenched, I zoomed off into Angelica's room where I had hid his gift from him in her closet. She had actively volunteered to be a part of it._

_Currently, Angelica was over her friend Sasha's house. Tonight, they were having a sleep over with some of Angelica's other friends. Angelica said they all had boyfriends, but had spent the day with them. They wanted to have a fun night with just the girls, so Angelica had been invited. Angelica had so many friends, it was really quite hard to count them all! So many people adored her, and why wouldn't they? Just look at that smile on those magenta lips! And those eyes and hair that shined to vigorously! She was breathtaking and approachable at the same time! It was only right for her to have as many friends as I did back in school! Tee hee._

_Quickly, I grabbed the gift I had hid in her closet and zoomed back into the kitchen, a light blue flash lingering behind me. At that exact moment, Boomer had the same idea, and winded up slamming right into me! Thankfully, we didn't drop the gifts in our hands as we hit the floor._

"_Ow..." I mumbled out, a saturated smile on my face. I got up and rubbed at my behind, while Boomer just jumped up and stuck his present out to me. It was a bit on the forceful side, but I could not resist those puppy dog eyes of his. He was pouting ever so slightly, his face a bit uncertain if I'd like it or not, and his eyes showed it._

"_Um...h-here..." He motioned towards the gift, "For you." He finally smiled. It wasn't without uncertainty though! I smiled with content back at him and took the gift. It was wrapped in a box with red and pink wrapping paper. Valentines Day was a Brick and Blossom free for all. I mean, their colors were __**everywhere!**__ They must love that!_

"_Thank you...um...here's yours!" I hand him the box I had wrapped in a solid red color with a white bow on the top. Both of us exchanged uncertain glances, but then we both nodded determinedly at each other and sat down at the table. Together, we opened our gifts, and together, we both smiled in surprise._

"_A new shirt!" Boomer exclaimed, picking it up out of the box and hugging it, "How did you know I needed one? That old one's got paint all over it!"_

"_That's how, silly!" I giggled, and then looked at my own gift, still concealed in the box I was about to open. I just unwrapped it. Now I had to open it._

_And inside, was a fairly big white mug that had the words 'I love you' written in blue cursive on it. My eyes widened as I stared at it, a gentle twinkle to my eyes. I said nothing, no words escaped my mouth as I held it in my hand. _

_Boomer thought something was wrong. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his handsome face to the side, observing my features ever so carefully and with concern._

"_...'Ey. Bubbles? W-What is it?" He asks, his voice wavering with doubt. Suddenly, a tear falls from my eyes and into the mug. At this reaction, Boomer's eyes widen, and he gets in a tizzy._

"_B-Bubbles! What is it? What's wrong!" He panics, "N-No need to cry! Come on, tell me! If you don't like it, I ...I understand. I'll just send it back is all-"_

"_No." I protest strongly, my voice having a surprisingly stable feature to it, "No." I say a bit more gently this time, a smile appearing to my lips._

"_No returning this. This is the sweetest gift ever. It's just...I...It..." I try to muster out the words, but the tears just pile up again and I try to push them away, but they keep coming back. Such the cry baby._

"_W-What?" He scoots his chair over to me, wrapping his arm around me eagerly, "What is it, Dear?" He cooed and I take a shaky breath in._

"_I'm so stupid." I smile at him, "Making you worry about me like this. I'm crying over nothing. Honest I am. This mug just reminds me of the one the Professor gave me before...before he was in that wheelchair he's always in now. That's all. It's the best present ever, and I'm going to take good care of it...thank you. This is a wonderful Valentines Day." I smiled gratefully at him, really, __**truly**__ meaning my words. _

_He slowly smiled back, his face and eyes becoming warm into mine. He was just glad to see I approved of the gift and that I was happy. We...were happy..._

"_Happy Valentine's Day, love." He whispered so romantically that I got chills up my spine. Then, his lips touched mine, and the mundane day we had had was replaced by magic and love. It didn't get any better than this. I love you too, Boomer..._

The kiss we shared after that was... unbearable. The true, real feelings we shared for one another were in that kiss, and no other kiss like it has ever came along since...but that's okay, because I can always hold onto that kiss, and remember the feelings it inspired from me.

My eyes drooped as I stared down at that mug on my lap, the warmth radiating from it taking me back to that time. It was only a year ago. Not so long ago at all.

Why does it seem so far away all of a sudden?

"B-Boomer...come back to me." I whispered out, my eyes tightening with tears, my voice broken, "C-Come back to me, you hear? Right now...I need you. Angelica needs you...We all need you..."

I can feel the panic start inside my chest. The pumping of my heart getting louder, and the breathing I was in charge of lose control. My breathing was getting quicker and more erratic by the second, and my eyes widened ever so slowly. Images of horrors that could happen to him flashed through my mind, making my whole body freeze up. I felt alone, vulnerable, and weak.

"Boomer...you can't! You can't do this! You can't just leave! You have to come back!" I was rambling on and on now, logic gone from my mind. This lasted for some time before I decided to involuntarily get up, put my cup down, and charge for the door that leads to the nighttime sky I so desperately wanted to fly in.

I was just about to do it too. I would've gone out to find Boomer, I was that crazed right now, tears streaming from my eyes. But... a doorbell sounded, which stopped me.

W-Who could that be? At 9 o'clock? Boomer!

My eyes widened as I zoomed from where I stood to the front door. I was actually almost there anyway, just a few inches away from it. But this only made me open it faster.

I flung it open with all my might and immediately smiled with joy and wrapped my arms around the figure that stood before me.

"BOOMER! Oh thank GOD! Boomer, you're okay! You're okay!" I exclaimed through tears of joy, my panic gone, as if erased.

But, suddenly, something odd stuck out to me. He didn't smell like Peppermint, and he wasn't that tall. Wait...W-What's going on here?

"Boomer-" Before I could even finish, I was shoved aside by the person I had hugged! He had a strong grip alright, and I landed back inside my house, right on the wooden floor.

I cringed with my eyes closed. I...I knew that couldn't have been Boomer. He would never do such a thing! And so harshly too? If he really didn't want to hug me, and it w**as** Boomer, he would've just gently asked me to let go. Then explained why.

But this? This **wasn't** Boomer!

My eyes popped open, and widened as I saw what appeared to be a teenage boy step into my house and stare down at me, his black eyes completely intense and determined.

"Hey." He grunts out, "I'm not Boomer." His voice...it sounded so strange. It was menacing and slightly scratchy, like how Brick's voice used to be at a younger age, only this guy's voice was more mature. It was dark and foreboding, and I felt...scared of him.

W-What was he doing? Stepping into my house? What did he want?

He had jet black hair that was styled like Boomer's, in the sense the bangs were almost in his black eyes, but parted in the middle. He also had a strange tattoo on his forehead that was also in black. I can only describe the tattoo as being shaped like a circle, with weird squiggles contained in it.

And his skin...so pale and white. It was like looking at a vampire! W-Who was this guy?

"J-Just who do you think you are?" I challenge him, even though I was fearful of him. He kicks the door shut behind him and looks around casually, his hands in his dark pockets.

"No time for that..." He mumbles out, a grimace to his face, "...Excuse me." He grumbles, and to my surprise, he starts to walk into my kitchen and further into my house!

I get up quickly and follow after him, outraged now!

"SIR!" I growl out, "I will **not** tolerate this kind of behavior! Get out, or else I'll kick you out! Now! Do you know who I am? I'm a Powerpuff girl, and I by law-"

"Shut up." He suddenly snaps, turning around to look at me with those penetrating black eyes of his. They were as sharp as knives, and in many ways, very hypnotizing.

I feel my heart skip a beat, but not in a good way, at those words. They hurt. His eyes narrow a tad more at me as he growls lowly under his breath and turns his back to me yet again.

"Just shut up. Okay? Yeah, I know who you are, yadda yadda yadda. All that Bullshit. But I'm not here for **you**...I'm here..." His voice slightly softens, to my surprise, "...To see Angelica. **M-My **Angelica."

My eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets at his words. W-Wait... _His _Angelica? **His?**

W-Who did this guy think he was! And how did he know Angelica?

When suddenly, as he started to walk away, it clicked...

"Pyro. Pyro!" I suddenly blurt out, my whole being filling with sudden rage. He stops walking too, and quickly looks at me, a bit taken back I knew his name. Of course it was him. Angelica...had mumbled the same exact thing before she passed out. A name. A boy's name.

'_Pyro...My Pyro.'_ She had said. So...this had to be him. At judging by him stopping, it was. And...I...**hated **him! He did this to my daughter! He made her this way, and he was a demon! A filthy, good for nothing demon! How DARE he step into here!

"Stop right there you demonic PIG!" I screeched, "You DARE take a step closer to Angelica's room...I'll...I'll!" I yell out, my hands turning into fists that shook with rage by their sides.

He frowned at this, his eyes tightening. He takes a step forward towards me.

"You'll **what**? Kill me?" He challenges, his eyes tight and [itch black, just like his filthy soul.

He grins bitterly, showing off his fangs.

"...Just try it, woman. Granted, you're a Puff, but you're no match for me. I'll turn you inside out whether you like it or not." he growls out and I can't take it anymore! I throw myself towards him, fist reared back and ready to punch at him. I do too, but he dodges it and jumps over me! He grabs me in a choke lock, my neck squeezed under his grip. I try to elbow him in the ribs, but it just hurts **me** instead. My eyes widen at this, my heart racing. W-What will he do to me?

He smirks bitterly down at me again, this time, his eyes heavy and accompanied by drooping lids.

"You don't know anything, woman. If you did, you'd know I'm not here to hurt you, or your daughter. I'm here to help. I don't have much time either, and you're wasting it. Now be a good girl and let me into her room, huh? I need to see her..."

The sincerity in his voice was surprising, but I wasn't surprised at the way he threw me into the fridge when he was done talking. His face was back to a cold demeanor, as if no emotion at all was displayed prior to now.

"If you weren't Angelica's mom...I wouldn't be treating you so nicely right about now, so consider it an honor." He dully warns me as I rub my throat and growl at him.

"How can I let you in there! After all, you're the one who did this to her! You made her stop moving! You made her fall asleep!" I roared out, tears streaming from my eyes. His eyes widened at this, and he looked a bit confused. He took a step back immediately as well.

"W-What?" he mutters out, as if astonished I knew such a thing.

"Yes! You can't fool me! Angelica told me herself, it was **you, Pyro, **the one she loved that betrayed her in the end! It's** your **fault, all **your** fault!_" _I cried out, gasping for breath as I cried into my hands desperately. I didn't know what else to do. He just stood there, processing this.

"...Dammit." He grunts out, seething with a rage of his won, "DAMMIT! Lilith is ganna pay for this!" He yells out in a berserk fashion. I peek at him through my fingers and stare in bafflement.

"W-What?" I barely whisper, my voice cracking. His hand is in a fist and he pounds it against his other hand's palm.

"Lilith! She's the one who hates Angelica, because I don't want to be with her! I want to be with Angelica! So **she **must've found a demon who looks like me...or is a shape shifter, and fooled poor Angelica into thinking all this damn thing was my idea!"

My face scrunches up in confusion, and I debate whether I should believe him or not.

"L-Lilith?" I repeat, and he growls at the name with a vengeance.

"YES!" He shouts out, his eyes flaring so bad, that in the complete darkness, they looked like vengeful spirits who wished to kill anything in their path. I gulped and bite my lip.

"The girl's insane! When I get my hands on her, I'm going to rip her apart!" He fumes, his chest heaving like mad, his whole body slightly shaking with fury. I could almost swear I saw some steam roll off him too...!

Was this guy for real? He appeared to be sincere...M-maybe I should give him a chance..

"...So...you **didn't** do this to my daughter?" I query, my voice weary as he shakes his head no desperately. To my surprise, he comes over to me and grabs my shoulders, looking me dead in the eye.

"No. I, Pyro, Demon of lies, **swear **I did not do it. Now, as a demon of lies, I'm good at them. Naturally. But...for me to tell the truth is like pulling teeth. Trust me, it'd be easier to lie away this whole ordeal...but...I couldn't do that to Angelica. I...I admit, I love her too much. I'm **worried** about her. Can't you tell? Why would I come here? To kill her? If I did what Lilith has done, then I would have no need to...the serum she put into Angelica...it's already fatal."

My eyes widen as tears rush down my cheeks at his words. Fatal? W-What's fatal? My daughter can't...

**No! NO! **

"SAVE HER!" I exclaim, "SAVE HER NOW, IF YOU REALLY LOVE HER!" I screech, poking his chest with all my might. He bites his lip and looks towards her room down the hall.

"I don't have much time. I'll do my best...but...Come on. We've wasted enough time talking already!" He growls out, and in a sudden rush, we arrive inside Angelica's room.

There, she lied on the bed, much like Sleeping Beauty. I burst into tears just looking at her, and Pyro was silent. He walked into the room slowly, taking one step at a time as I stood there, crying and wimpy. I leaned against her door frame and forced myself to watch them.

Unsurely, he sat down on her bed and just stared at her. It was amazing the way his whole demeanor seemed to change around her. I got the feeling that if I were to attack him right there and then, he would've been vulnerable.

"Angelica." He states, his voice expressing both reverence, and remorse. His eyes suddenly filled with guilt and regret, and I could see the pain and suffering I was feeling mirrored in them.

To think... he could hurt her. What a lie indeed.

He reaches his hand out to run his fingers through her hair, ever so gently.

"Angelica, I'm going to make you better, okay? I promise...I won't let you stay like this." He bites his lip, as if uncertain. I watch anxiously as he suddenly plunges down towards her chest and listens in to her heartbeat, his ear near her chest.

I look away at that moment, feeling a bit awkward. He frowns with worry and sits back up.

"...H-How is it?" I ask shyly, and he looks towards me with concern.

"Low. Pretty damn low. She was cursed with a powerful potion, you see. It's...It's something that'll be hard to reverse..." He admits, making me panic all over again.

"B-But you said you could help her!" I argue, and his eyebrows furrow as he pinches the bridge on his nose with clear aggravation.

"I needed to see how she was first before I could do anything. Now that I see...I don't like it. It's too powerful, even for me, a Demon Prince." He admits regretfully as he stares at Angelica again.

My eyes widen as I digest what he just said. D-Demon...Prince?

Before I knew what hit me, I was light headed and hitting the floor. Ooooh, I know what you must be thinking. I know you must think I'm such a wimp...

And you're right...

But the worst feeling in the world is when a mother sees their child in pain...and knows their's nothing she can do about it.

**P.O.V.: Pyro**

She fainted! The blonde bitch fainted! Aw Geez, now I got two people to worry about...Well, one comes before the other, but whatever. No time for her. Need time for Angelica...

I look towards Angelica and can't help but feel slightly grateful her mom fainted... there's something I have to do she can't see...or rather, shouldn't see.

I gulp and can feel myself flush with color a bit. But that fades because of the seriousness of this situation. Though...it didn't look serious. It looked like she was just asleep, enjoying her dreams...

But I knew those dreams were deadly. They were the things that would kill her...in the end. If I didn't act fast.

"Angelica...babe?" I coo gently, grabbing her hand while doing so, "I need you to wake up, okay? Do you hear me? I hope you can hear me... and listen...I'm...I'm sorry about earlier. About what happened to you. You thought it was me, but it wasn't. I had no part in this, what so ever. Please Angelica..." My voice suddenly breaks as I realize a tear has fell from my eye, "...Don't die on me. I...I couldn't live without you! I can't go back to the way things were! I need you, I love you! I'll do ANYTHING to protect you...and I know how I can. Will you promise me something? Will you promise me you'll...never forget me? Angelica?" I ask of her, staring at her with watery eyes.

She's so poised and kissable right now, like always. It almost looks like she's smiling too, but I'm not sure if she is, or isn't. A Mona Lisa smile. Oh those damn hot pink lips that were slightly magenta! They beckoned to me... and I cried all over again. Dammit. These tears...they wouldn't stop leaking!

"Angelica...I don't want you to hate me. Please... don't hate me? I love you. I love you forever. Always. I'm doing this for you... so that you can live. Don't disappoint me. I know it's meant to be this way. So...take good care, alright?" I whisper out, still leaking tears.

I know what you must be thinking, right? You're probably confused as to what I'm talking about...but I'm not. You see, I kind of lied. I made it seem like I didn't know what I was going to do...but I did. I did from the start. But, it all depended on the severity of the potion, and that I had to see for myself.

It was severe enough. If I didn't do something now, It'd kill her within a week...or less.

And that, was NOT happening. Nothing was happening to my Angelica.

So...instead...something was going to happen to me. I... was going to swap places with her. I was going to absorb the potion from her veins and put them into mine. It will be easy, although I'll have to...bite her to do it. The taste of her flesh and blood...it'll be like tasting candy. Demon candy anyway. I'll have to be careful... I can't take too much.

Once I absorb it into me, I'll be able to handle it much better than she can. I'll be able to do everything normally. After all, I AM the Demon Prince! Huh...

The only thing was, I wasn't in the clear. I was basically sacrificing my life within one week. I had a back up plan though. I was just going to go back to Leonard and make him reverse the potion. That way, no one gets hurt, and everyone's happy!

But...I was still weary of it. If something goes wrong, and Leonard can't reverse it...or if I take too much blood from poor Angelica... we both might not make it.

"But, at least we're together now..." I whisper out as I stare at her unchanging features wistfully.

It was time. I couldn't waste any more of it.

Gingerly, I pulled her out from under the covers and cradled her in my arms. She was burning up, and it felt like the blood underneath her body was fire. Gently, I swished her hair back and away from her neck. It fell behind my hand that was supporting her neck like a waterfall. I stared at her dreamy face what felt like forever, thinking about the time we've spent together. I didn't want it to end here. I wanted 'us' to last, and for me to discover new and greater things about her.

I wanted to be with Angelica forever...to take her places, buy her things, let her take me places, let her show me things aren't so bad... I needed her. Without her, there would always be dispair. I'd resort back to my cursed old ways. I'd become a mindless killer yet again, thinking the only person to obey was Him. Not with Angelica around.

All the things she's already taught me...that love is eternal and unconditional. That this world can be beautiful, kind, and fun. That there's more to it that death, violence, and hate. More to it than lust...

I remember the day at the Ice Cream parlor and it brings another tear out of me. The way she giggled with excitement as I ate the Ice Cream we had tried together. I'll never forget that day...for however long I live, or don't live. Never.

"Angelica...I won't hurt you, I promise." I shakily breath in and out, trying to stabilize myself. I batter the tears away, feeling foolish, but still upset. I can't lose her...I **won't** lose her.

Gingerly, I lift her closer to me, and flare my vampire-like fangs. Although I wasn't a vampire, all demons had fangs. They were the norm. I kept mine in superb condition, and they were sharp, white, and clean. I had no doubts about putting them into her neck. I was just weary...because I was unsure I'd want to stop.

Finally, after what felt like years, I had punctured her neck. As feared, she started to rouse at that, but not by much. I wasn't harsh at all, in fact, this was the most gentle bight I have ever given someone. Half the time, I just tear people's throat out whenever I decide to use my fangs. Huh, not one for chivalry, I admit.

This was different. It was Angelica. I **had** to be sensitive to her, as to not hurt her.

Her...Her blood filled my mouth, making my taste buds tingle with joy and soar to new heights. Ancient Ones tasted better than anything imaginable. Even though being close to her made my head pound with protest, I simply ignored it and enjoyed the moment. My senses were perked up, yet dreamily glazed over and dulled at the same time. The whole room seemed to be red. The color of blood. It was as if I could taste her just by smelling the air at this point. I could hear her blood softly guzzling into my mouth, and I could feel it trickling down into my throat. It was like a delicious, piping hot meal. In reality, everything wasn't this way, but all I could focus on was her blood. That was all that existed right now.

I wasn't even aware of the fact she was waking up, or that I had succeeded in taking the potion out of her at all. I just kept going on, taking more blood from her. It felt like mere seconds had passed, when in fact, at least a minute had gone by. And I still wanted more.

"...P-Pyro?" A very familiar voice asked. Who was that? I recognized it...but I couldn't make it out...I was too involved in this fiery taste...

"Pyro...you came back...w-what are you...ow...Pyro...you're hurting me..." she mumbles out, but I don't listen. I tighten my grip on her, my jaw clamping down onto her throat just a tad more. This girl, whoever she is, decides to grab at my sleeve and pull at it. That didn't do her any good, I just kept going.

"...Please, Pyro...you have to ...stop...unless this is what you want...to drain me, entirely..." her voice mumbles and I'm unaware of the pain held in it. I'm detached from it entirely.

"Ah! Ow...P-Py...ro..." she cringes, and before I know what hit me, I was suddenly flung off my victim! What is this? Who dares take me away from my meal?

In a matter of seconds though, I realize what's going on here. Everything turns back to normal, and I remember every little bit of it... and what I just did.

Angelica. Angelica was the girl I was so casually draining! I had taken the potion out long ago...but still kept going...

There she lay, on her bed, staring directly at me, her eyes wide, yet not judgmental, somehow. Her mother was apparently up now, and was the one who had punched me away from her daughter. I was near her window now, the sun's rays faded away completely by now.

"You BASTARD! How DARE you harm Angelica like that! To think I BELIEVED YOU!" The mother yells ferociously at me, and I cringe at it. I realize I still have some blood from that bite on my lips and I gingerly lick it off, falling in love with it again for a split second, but then returning to reality.

'No. Please. Listen to me!" I urge them both, guilt in my eyes, "I...I got carried away, yes, but...but look! She's up! She's better now! I took away the poison from her blood! I...I'm sorry Angelica, I should've stopped when you started to speak, but I just couldn't! Honest!" I desperately pleaded, looking into her eyes. I couldn't hold her gaze for long though. I felt too ashamed. I felt like drowning myself for the scum I was...

"...I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" The mother yelled, beyond furious, beyond hateful. I bite my lip and looked down. I just sighed, giving up.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Don't thank me. It's whatever...I love you Angelica. And I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I promise I'll leave you alone, forever." I turn towards her window an open it, a summer breeze floating in as I do.

"No, **wait**!" Angelica suddenly surprises me, "Don't go, Pyro. I...I believe you. I do."

My jaw drops in awe as I look back towards her. I can't express the relief that washed over me, the sense of gratitude that was in my heart at that moment.

"R-really? _You mean it?_" I ask, my voice slightly quivering with uncertainty, and thankfulness. My eyes are warm on hers as she slowly smiles knowingly. The smile I never thought I'd see again...deep down.

"Yes. I do. I also know now, by being able to assess you with my powers, that you weren't the one who did this to me. It was another. Another who shape shifted into you, just to fool me...to try and make me hate you. I see that now, and I know that you're telling the truth. And Mother? Look! I'm awake! And..." She slowly gets off the bed and stands all on her own, "I can stand!" She exclaims and does a twirl with a little giggle.

That giggle was worth more to me than gold at that time, and I think the same was true to her mother. Her eyes shined with shock and amazement as I jumped over her bed to embrace her tightly inside my arms. She was taken back by this, but she hugged back, as tightly as her traumatized body could. I never wanted to let go.

Her mother and I both couldn't hold back tears from our eyes as we both realized she'd be okay.

"I love you Angelica. I love you more than **anything**. But I have to go now. If I don't, I'll look suspicious. So please, just take it easy and relax. I promise you, I'll be back...I promise." I insure her, and she looks up at me, a beautiful smile gracing her face. Her eyes twinkle with delight at my promise, like the wondrous stars of the Milky Way.

"Yes. I believe you. I- AH!" She suddenly yelps out, grabbing at her forehead and practically falling to the ground. My eyes widen at this as I catch her in my arms.

Her mother looks traumatized at this as well.

"Angelica? Angelica! What is it?" I query urgently as she shakes in my arms. She bites her lip and says nothing for a while as she covers her face from view.

"...D-Dad..." She mutters out, her voice breaking like glass, "...It's dad."

"D-Dad?" her mother questions panic in her voice, and then something clicks inside her. She looks at me with wide eyes that seem to be searching for answers frantically.

"...He went looking for you. Angelica mentioned a boy named 'Pyro' did this to her, and he went looking for **you**. What did you do to him!" She growls at me, but before I can say a thing in protest, Angelica shakes her head no.

"...No. Pyro wasn't there...not when dad arrived. Pyro was on his way here...Pyro, we **have **to go to the Trench...NOW!" Angelica yells out, making me tense up.

"Y-You can't...a ceremony is going on in hell right now. If I take you there...you won't stand a chance! I'm NOT endangering you! Not again, Angelica!" I argue passionately, as she stares into my eyes determinedly.

"...But ..." she pouts adorably, but I'm not having that. That face needs to stay intact one hundred percent! No matter what!

"No buts! I'll check for your dad, okay? I promise. But you? You are staying HERE. The both of you! I'll report back to you as soon as I can...I promise. Okay?"

Angelica gulps and looks away from me altogether. Her mother throws me a threatening look as if to say 'you'd better promise!'. I wanted to kiss Angelica goodbye, but that would've been too awkward in front of her mother, and how she appeared to be feeling.

Instead, I mumbled out a goodbye and teleported off demurely.

I have no clue what's going on, but for Angelica's dad's sake... I pray he didn't go in there.

I really, really fucking mean that.

_OOOOH CRAPPERDOODLES! Things are heating up, but at least Angelica's ... okay, no? What'll happen when the family discovers the truth out about poor Boomer? Hmmm, stay tuned! Next chapter, we'll see what Pyro finds and the result of it. Will Pyro be able to get Leonard to reverse the potions effects before it kills him at the end of the week? Is Boomer really dead? WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS? LoL...Well, review, and find out next time! =) Thanks... sorry for any spelling mistakes!_


	24. A Macabre Find

_You guys, I'm so sorry! I know, I should've updated a lot more than I have, but I blame no one but myself. I have stuff to do, and one of them is looking after my new baby bird! Yup, I just bought a Baby Love Bird! He's SOOO cute, and he demands a LOT of my time. So, I have to look after him and tame him. However, here we are now, so can't complain now, eh? ;) In this chapter, we'll see what happens to Pyro when he goes to Hell for the ceremony honoring Him. We'll also learn about poor Boomer... and possibly a bit on Angelica and Bubbles. ANYWAY, review, and enjoy! Now, On with the story! :D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**BTW: I would like to announce... *clears throat* My cousin Frannyfine29 has created her first POWERPUFF GIRLS story! She writes like me, yet has her own unique thing going! I'd love you forever if you could go check it out! I promise you it's a good read! If you read my story, "Stolen Without A Trace", it'll remind you of that! ;D ha ha, Her story is called "Steal My Heart". TRUST me, it's coming along good! Please check it out and review? THANK YOU! :D**

**Angelica **

**Chapter 24:****A Macabre Find**

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

_**Relevant quote to chapter:**_ (Ni usagi wo ou mono wa ichi usagi wo mo ezu) Literally: One who chases after two hares won't catch even one.  
>Meaning: Trying to do two things at once will make you fail in both.<em><strong>~Japanese Saying<strong>_

**Setting: Bubbles's home. Takes place in the past, still. It's now 10 o' clock, and Pyro has left to go to Hell. In Hell, there's a ceremony Pyro cannot miss to show everyone's devotion and honor to Him. **

_Warm sunshine and gentle wafting breezes on my back. It's July, and you can smell the salty sea air as it slides through your nostrils. I love it, because it's so pure. Here in Townsville, we keep our waters as clean as possible. More than once I have volunteered to help keep that an ongoing process. I do it every summer, in fact. I already did it for this summer, and the beach was as pristine as any beach you'd find in the tropics._

_I sat on a towel next to my friend Sasha. She always had such gorgeous tan skin and long brown hair that fell in waves. She reminded me of a Brazilian model. She always loved that compliment when I gave it to her, and a smile bigger than the sun would spread onto her face just as quickly as she likes to apply peanut butter to bread. This girl was in love with peanut butter. Everyone always joked about how she should' just marry it and get it over with', but I thought that her addiction to peanut butter was cute. It made me remember all the times my Father made me peanut butter sandwiches for kindergarten. Yes, I still remember taht. Clear as day, really._

"_Angelica, how come you never tan? Or burn? You're like a mutant." Sasha jokes as I laugh and lay back on my white towel bombarded with flora and fauna patterns._

"_I just don't. The sun isn't my enemy. Why should it be? It's too beautiful to hate." _

_She picks her head up off the towel just enough to look at me through her Gucci Sunglasses like I'm crazy, then just laughs me off. I watch her as she does so, silent._

"_You're really weird Angelica. Thank God I love you for it." She sighs and I smile at that as my own head perks up. _

_In the distance, I can see my Father and Mother trailing along the sea shore, hand in hand, their hair blowing into their eyes. We're all here together, Sasha's family, and my own. Our family's get along pretty well, so we planned this day in advance._

_They both looked so happy. My parents I mean. With my sharp and accurate eye sight, I could even make out the details of my Father's eyes. He only stared at her like that when he thought no one else was looking. The type of stare that says, 'You're the greatest person in the world, do you know that?' _

_I catch him doing it a lot, but I don't say anything because I know he doesn't think I catch him. He thinks only my Mother sees it, which is exactly how it should be. That stare is only for my Mother anyway._

_She, by the way, is staring right back. Her mouth is curved up into a joyous grin, her eyes shining into his eagerly. They didn't care that their hair was brutally getting whipped around in their faces. All they saw was each other at that moment._

_It's amazing to think that they used to be enemies at one point. It just goes to show, love is stronger than hate..._

Love... is stronger than hate.

Those very words... they are the same exact words I that made loving Pyro remotely possible.

Those very words were the thing that got us into this whole mess.

My Mother...oh, my poor, poor, sweet Mother... what will she do? What will she say? What will she think when she knows? Knows the truth?

About Father...about _**dad**_**.**

She won't be smiling anymore, specially not like she was smiling at him that one time at the beach. She won't be doing anything...just crying. Just being heart broken.

Will I? Will I let this...this awful tragedy tear me apart? Could I?

I...I'm an Ancient One. I'm perfect in every way...all loving, all knowing, just as God intended me to be when he allowed me to come down here.

Yet...Yet this. This! This wasn't planned at all! I wasn't prepared for it in the slightest! My heart was racing, I could feel it try to jump its way out of my chest! My head was spinning, making me feel sick and disoriented, as if I might just faint all over again.

Was it all real? Was the vision...that demonic, evil, horrendous, damned vision taht just cursed my eyes forever..._real? _

I-If it is...if Pyro goes back there and finds what I fear to be true veracious...

My heart won't be able to bear it.

Nor could Mother's.

I couldn't bear to think about it without wanting to throw up and punch something. I never want to punch something, so the thought instantly made me feel guilty.

Pyro had just left, and now, my Mother was all that was left in my room, other than me. Just her presence there was enough to make me want to scream. I couldn't deal with it. I had to hold my tears back...I had to.

Or did I? I didn't have to! If...

If that cursed vision is **real-** pray God, it isn't!- then I will **NOT **hesitate to cry. I will finally let these tears gush, and let all the demons who ... who **did **this to him, to my Father, **suffer**!

Suffer...?

Oh good Lord... I can't. No. I'm not here to create suffering, I'm here to fulfill peace! Oh my...Oh my goodness...

"Angelica?" The voice was so soft, and yet it sounded like a bell had sounded right against my ear, "Why are you glaring at your pillowcase like that? And, sweet heart, what did you...mean? Before?" My Mother points out the 'obvious' I myself hadn't even realized.

I **was** glaring at my pillowcase for no apparent reason. I must look absolutely deranged..

Running my fingers through my silky baby blonde hair I let out a stabilizing sigh while closing my eyes.

"Nothing yet Mother. Nothing yet..." I pronounce, which was true. That vision meant nothing...until it did.

_**No... Oh good God, it mustn't!**_

"But, sweetheart-"

"Mom? ...Mother?" I could feel the tension in my voice, the panic and anxiety in my chest, and the quivering in my throat, "Please, just...go. Okay? I'm sorry, but...I need to relax. I just recovered from...from God knows what. I need time to think...please."

I can't look her in the eye, but I can feel her vibe. I can feel her aura diminish...she's upset.

"Oh. Alright...sweetheart. Just know I...I love you. Okay? And I'm not mad about Pyro- I was just looking out for you was all..."

"I know Mother. I...I know." I actually look towards her, offering a shaky smile. That breaks rather fast though, and I have to look away quickly. When I looked towards her...when I actually looked at her, I saw how broken she already looked. She looked frail and old, and I...

This vision would only contribute to that horrible facade.

I closed my eyes tightly as she nodded her head silently and walked out of the room. Grabbing onto my pillowcase, I hugged it close to my chest and took in a shaky breath in and out once I heard my door shut.

This...was going to be a long, long night.

**P.O.V.: Pyro**

I had no time. No fucking time at all. As soon as I teleported into the damn palace in Hell, I knew it was a mistake. I should've teleported into the crowd of demons on the outskirts of it. _Shit._

As soon as I teleported in, Kilgore, the midget dude with the Spanish accent, comes over to me and rushes me into my room without any delay. He orders a bunch of provocatively dressed demonesses to change me into my 'evening attire', and then to have me brought out to sit next to him, on my throne of ashes.

Fuck my life, I was _supposed _to be seeing what happened to Angelica's Father right now... instead, here I am getting changed by sexy, yet puke worthy demonesses. If I weren't single right now... MMM!

Ugh...oh well. Those girls aren't even worth my time. They're all whores anyway...

My attire was changed into a strange looking spiked suit with a flowing black cape made out of smoke, and a miniature brown made out of human bones.

A month ago, I loved wearing this thing and would do anything to get into it... now?

It just disgusts me...

"You ready, sir?" Kilgore knocks on my door from outside as the crown is put on my head at last.

I sigh begrudgingly and roll my eyes while looking around at my room. The walls were pitch black with slabs of human blood all over it, and there was skeleton hanging as decor on my right. My bed was made out of bones, and it was a blood bed, much like the separate one I had in the Trench. Weapons of all sorts graced the walls fiercely, and there was junk all over the place.

Shit, I really needed to clean this fucking mess...

"Ready." I moan out, and Kilgore doesn't hesitate to open the door and drag me out of the room towards the front of the palace, where all could see Him and I sit on our stupid damn thrones.

"You know, I'm not ganna lie, Prince. We was waiting for you rather impatiently. Usually you show up to these things an hour early. You do somethin' else today? Busy and shit?"

"Yeah...busy." I mumble, barely listening and my entourage of whores trail behind me giddily.

They reminded me of that bitch Lilith...and it made my blood boil. I kind of just wanted to kill everyone right now, and ask about Angelica's dad...

But I wasn't stupid enough to test Him so boldly.

Hell no...

"Oh." Kilgore eyes me suspiciously, "I see." Is all he says. Without another word, we finally make it to my throne, and I'm immediately situated down onto it, the ashes feeling itchy all of a sudden. They never did before...

Him glances at me from the corner of his eye, a distasteful frown on his face. Obviously he was pissed at me for being tardy- or at least, tardy on his standards. It wasn't even 10 yet... that guy needs to get that pole out of his ass...

Kilgore clears his throat and jumps onto a little podium like thing...tapping the skull microphone profusely.

"Fucklits, and Demonesses! I don't welcome you at all, but it is rather mandatary for you all to proceed in your feverish clapping at this moment in time. Our Prince -Pyro!- has finally arrived us, fucking us all up with his powerful, foreboding presence! Everyone...THE PRINCE!" Kilgore yelps out, surprisingly loudly too for a little guy his size.

I frown intensely as a whole uproar occurs. Clapping of hands and cheers of adoration were heard from all around, and it rang bitterly in my ears. I wanted nothing more than for it to just go away. But, it wouldn't. It haunted me like a ghost...

"Why were you so late, Pyro?" Him's voice is in an uncharacteristic whisper, but there's something threatening about it. He's glancing at me from his side profile, but not moving his head away from the roaring crowd.

No one can hear him but me.

I look at him quickly, then look away, trying my best to keep a straight face.

My entourage of provocative demonesses were too busy clapping to overhear, too busy being stupid.

"I wasn't late." I grumble, which was true, " I was just later than usual. Big deal." The sarcasm in my voice is evident, but I still restrain myself from sounding offensive.

Him frowns at this, his eyes narrowing towards me. I'm still not looking at Him.

"You're usually here an hour before. So, to me, this was considered late."

"Oh, is that so? Too bad, get over it Him."

"What!"

"...Sorry. Geez. I got caught up."

"Doing?"

"...Nothing, I guess."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Liar."

"We all know I am, Him. I'm the Prince of lying after a-"

"I meant you're **lying.**"

"Not really. To you it'd be nothing, so, yeah. I'm not."

"Shall I squirm the information out of you, or will you dare to tell me? Your pick."

"Phh, why's it such a big deal?"

"Because it is! Because you've **never** this late."

"Oh yeah? Well how about I ask you something first, eh?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"...Fine, what is it?"

"Boomer."

Silence... I look at Him. His face is completely changed. His eyes seem surprised, as if he wasn't expecting me to know that name. However, within a minute or two, he regains his sneer filled composure.

"You little wretch..." Is all he has time to mumble out before the clapping finally fades out.

Kilgore clears his throat at the podium.

"Now, everyone, here's a small speech from your Prince, Pyro!" Kilgore announces, and I get up hesitantly, my eyes always on Him.

He knows something now. Not sure what, but he...he knows.

Something.

I worried he knew about Angelica...

If ... if he finds out...what will that mean? Nothing good for the both of us, for sure.

I could tell, always, when he probes my mind for information. It feels like how books might feel when people search through them and move them on their shelf. Just inside my brain.

I approach the Podium and wait. I say nothing at first. I know that if Him really knew about Angelica and I... he surely would've said something by now. Done something.

Perhaps...Perhaps he was still looking. Searching my brain. Scanning it.

Whatever.

The crowd of demons before me stared up at me eagerly from down below. We were so high up on this castle, looking down at the demons among us.

What was right about this? What was right about being a demon? What was so great about it? What was my meager existence? What? To kill, to slaughter, to fuck, to rape, to hate? Is that **it**?

For once in my life, and the very first time in over a 1,000 years, I wanted it to be more than that. I never planned to become good while dating Angelica. It wasn't why I dated her...

But...

I...

I guess it just sort of...happened. And I've been blind to it.

Very much so.

Feelings I've never felt before were slowly rising their way into me, and although part of me hated them, part of me clung to them eagerly. These feels ...felt...so...

**Human.**

"...Demons." I begin, taking a huge breath in, "...Demonesses..." What was I doing? Was I insane? Oh well, here goes...

"...I am not your Demon Prince. Not anymore." I think they all thought I was kidding. I seriously do believe that. All their mouths dropped, and all was silent. Everyone.

And then, out of the blue, someone cracked a laugh.

"Good one Pyro! Man, you're an epic liar! You had me there!" a slimy green demon laughed out, causing everyone to laugh with him. They all agreed with him. Hey thought I was kidding. They thought I was joking. Lying.

That's what got me. That's what got me the most. It made my head spin. It made me feel sick. My eyes flashed across the demons and demonesses laughing up a storm feverishly. I could feel myself start to get clammy, my palms starting to sweat, my blood starting to boil, my breath starting to speed.

No...No. They can't. They can't think I'm lying! I have to prove my virtue. I have to get rid of this evil that looms over me...if I really love Angelica.

I look back to see Kilgore chuckling too, even my entourage was giggling like fiends.

But Him?

No...Him was silent. The only one **not** laughing. Just glaring. His face serious, deathly...harrowing and surprisingly dull. No glister to his eyes what so ever.

I gulped and looked back at the ground quickly, my head snapping towards them as I suddenly gripped my crown made of bones and _slammed_ it into the podium, causing it to break into a million pieces, forever shattered.

Everyone shut up at that. No one dared say a thing. They just...stared.

I was furious now. No. **Beyond **furious.

All my senses were alive and raging...and I could smell the air was tainted of fresh blood. It was scent I recognized too...

A scent that faintly resembled Angelica's...but wasn't hers.

I gulped, starting to pant as my hands dug into that podium remorselessly, starting to crack at it.

"You. Fucking. BASTARDS. I HATE you all! Don't you get that? Don't you SEE that? Shut the fuck **up**! I'm sick and tired of this shit! You are disgust the hell out of me, and you know what? I'm done with it. I'm resigning. I don't want **any **part of this fucking 'clan', or anything to **do **with demons anymore. Count me out, bitches!"

"And as for **you**? _**'Him'**_, YEAH, YOU! ... You better fucking tell me what the FUCK you did to Boomer, **right fucking now! **I don't give a damn if this is disrespectful, I don't give a damn if you try to kill me, I DON'T CARE. Just tell me what the FUCK you did!"

Him glares at me more now, his indifference leaving him as he stands up, a sneer of distaste on his ugly red face.

"Nothing. Why would Boomer be involved in any of this you little traitor?" Him lies blandly, with loathing in his voice. Funny how easily he could look at me like that...

He won't even try to change my mind. Won't even try to cajole me into thinking over being Prince. Not like I'd listen but...still. He's all too eager to get rid of me, it seems..

"YOU FUCKING LIAR! You called me a liar, when that's exactly what you're doing now! I...I can **smell** his blood. It's running through my **nostrils** you **idiot**! Tell me what happened to him, right **now**!"

Him just glares at me as I stand there, steam literally rolling off me in buckets.

I hate Him. I hate Him **so fucking damn much.** Why did I never realize what a pompous bastard he was until **now**? Fuck, I'm blind...

"...You really want to know, do you?" He growls out, his eyes becoming narrow, intimidating little slits, "Well then...DEMONS! I CALL UPON YOU NOW! SHOW THIS FOOL WHAT'S LEFT OF OUR ENEMY!"

...I wish...

Damn, I don't know what I wish.

I wish this never happened. That much was for sure.

I wish I could've said Angelica and I never got into this mess. Part of me thinks it would've just been easier if I left her alone that first day I met her...when I had attacked her as my Panther self.

But, oh god...to see what I saw. To see...and then to tell her? To tell her and watch her crumble?

Could I...could I really do such an evil thing? After I just proclaimed myself against it all?

...God... if... if you can hear me, if you even bother listening to demons at all...think you can make it up to them? Think you can make it so that Angelica...recovers from this? Bubbles too?

Somehow...someway... ?

"Oh...dear...fuck..." I barely mumble out as the demons below part...and reveal the..._**mess**_... of what was once...A-Angelica's father...

Boomer.

Blood, splattered all over the fire filled ground. Limbs...bones... insides... exposed, ripped inhumanely... destroyed.

I felt sick. I couldn't handle the image. What made it worse was the smiles on those **blasted **demon faces that were hovering around him. They looked so...so **proud** of their accomplishment.

Fuck...FUCK!

I covered my mouth and closed my eyes. It was unreal.

I shook my head no, the smell only making it worse. C-Crap...

I couldn't believe it, but I...I was actually crying. Just barely, but...yes.

Tears did fall from my eyes.

For Angelica. Because I knew...I knew how badly this would hurt her. A girl who deserves nothing but happiness has now lost her Father, cruelly and inhumanely.

And a wife...is now widowed.

"I..._HATE... you_." I barely mutter out through a quivering voice towards Him.

It was amazing how easily these demons could turn against me, because now they were all snickering. I had no clue at what...but it was definitely an evil snicker. One that left me with a feeling of dread and foreboding...

"Oh...trust me. I hate you too...Angel lover." Him's words were sharp and procise...

_Just _like his claw that was sent straight through my gut...

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

It was late. Extremely late.

But I still couldn't sleep. I kept crying. Over and over again. Half the time, I just cried and didn't understand why at all. My nose got all stuffy and I just sucked it up, not wanting to get up to get a tissue. I felt paralyzed as I laid in my bed, stiff as a board.

Sure, Angelica was okay now...but where was my husband? Where was Boomer?

The soft bed I lied on was of no consolation as I stared at the ceiling aimlessly. Seconds, minutes, hours... all of them passed by in a daze.

I felt sleepy, and my eyelids were heavy, but no. No sleep.

I couldn't. I felt too guilty.

Too worried. Too anxious...

Boomer...Boomer, dear...honey? I need you next to me...what happens if I get a nightmare in the middle of the night? What happens if I wake up in a cold sweat and there's no one to comfort me, put his strong arm around me, and snuggle against? Boomer...Boomy...

**I... I **_**need you...**_

To my astonishment...I suddenly hear the doorbell sound.

It makes me jump up automatically. I look at the clock on my wall and can see it says...

12 AM? My goodness...I hadn't realized the time had flown by so quickly.

This was no ordinary person. It...It had to be him. **It** **must be Boomer!**

I didn't care that I was in my nightgown. I jumped out of the bed and zoomed over to the door, frantically. To my surprise though, Angelica had already beat me to it. It looks like she was standing there the whole time, as if she was a statue, planted in front of the door specifically.

She didn't even look my way as she reached for the door, wearing only her white, over sized t-shirt.

... I don't know what to say.

Yet again, this door has disappointed me. Yet again, it wasn't Boomer. Yet again...it was that Pyro character. And..not...my Boomer.

But something wasn't right. Something didn't seem okay.

He was hunched and just standing there. Not moving. Angelica's beautiful neon aqua eyes were wide, stunned as she stared at him, her mouth agate.

When I got a better look at him...I...I realized what was wrong.

"Oh...Oh dear GOD!" I yelped as Angelica pulled him into the house, shutting the door behind him quickly.

"Pyro!" She cries, and the tone of her voice was so harrowing it sent shivers up my spine, "Oh dear God, Pyro! W-What...what did they **do **to you?"

Pyro's face is horrendous. It's go bruises, scratches, and blood trickling off it, along with his bared arms. He looks different than before. He has on a strange looking outfit. It looks like a suit that has spikes on the shoulders and a strange, torn black cape that almost had a continuos flow to it, much Mojo Jojo's cape. This one looked to be made of...smoke?

But...but the worst thing of all...

Was...was that blood dripping endlessly from his stomach...where a HUGE gash laid. A hole...a hole in his stomach! Oh good lord! I couldn't bear it!

Quickly covering my mouth and looking away, I bite my lip.

"...I'm..I.." Pyro mumbles out weakly as Angelica seats him down in the dining room carefully.

"No! Don't try to talk! I...I'll heal you. Right now. I promise. Then, we'll talk..."

I look back and watch an amazing flash of brilliant white light occur around Pyro's wounds... and in seconds, everything's gone. All the bruises, the scratches, the blood...that gash...

"Thank...God." I mutter under my breath as Angelica and I take seats next to him.

He's breathing heavy still and clinging to Angelica's hand for dear life.

He's just staring at her, and his eyes... they chill me to the bone. I don't know if it's possible for a demon to look as freaked out as he did...

But it was such a chilling sight to see. If...

If a demon prince can become scared...then... then what can't?

"Angelica..." His voice is like a ghost's, "...I...I don't know...how to say this.." He gulps, closing his eyes and shaking his head no. Angelica frowns softly and looks at him intently. She takes his face into her delicate hands and makes him look at her while caressing it.

"Hey...hey. I'm here for you. Please...please tell me. I...**we** need to know." She soothes, her voice like honey.

...We need to know? Know what?

WHAT?

I scoot closer, the tension in the room increasing.

"...Babe." His voice breaks slightly at that, "I...I went back there. I...I did. I renounced my throne."

Her eyes widen at such a statement, but then she gulps and looks serious again.

She nods for him to continue slowly. I can tell she was using her psychic abilities to see the whole incident. There was something about her eyes...

It looked like she was only half here.

"...I renounced...and I ... I got attacked...but...but Angelica..love...I... **I...saw** him.." He suddenly looks away from her, biting his own lip. He looks really tormented...

When suddenly...it clicks.

Him. Saw him? I...I don't think he means HIM...but..

"Boomer." My voice sounds flatly at first. The air seems to freeze. No breath is heard.

No one breaths.

Pyro slowly turns to look at me, saying nothing. He looks at me. **Really** looks at me. Examines my state, my physical appearance, my emotions written on my face...

My heart felt like it was cracking, breaking, and hurting. In fact, it did feel painful, like it was stinging me right now. My chest was tight, and I felt like I couldn't breath.

"...Boomer, RIGHT?" I ask again, my voice raising urgently, knowing he had to answer me. He MUST.

I knew what he was going to say, so the tears were already flowing. Already flowing out of my eyes. My heart was already broken into pieces once he looked away...

Looked away and nodded.

Was there any words? Anything POSSIBLE to say at a moment like this? No.

Nothing.

Only sobbing, only sounds of sorrow, only moans and groans, and sudden screams. ALL of which immediately escaped my mouth.

Boomer...was dead.

My love. My life. My EVERYTHING. Was...Was **gone**.

_**Forever.**_

"Mother...Mother! Please...Oh goodness...Mother..." Angelica mumbled sorrowfully, but realized she had no words of her own to console me. It was hitting her harshly now too.

She bite her lip and covered her face, shaking her head no silently. But I barely cared about her. I barely cared about anything but myself...but my Boomer right now.

"NO, NO NO NO NO NO! THIS...NO! BOOMER..._**BOOMER!**_" I screeched, sobbing as loudly as humanly possible.

Pyro was holding Angelica in his arms as she breathed erratically, apparently trying to 'conceal' her tears. WHY? WHY NOT CRY? WHY NOT!

"CRY! CRY FOR GOD'S SAKE! DAMMIT! CRY FOR YOUR FATHER!" I yelled, getting up, infuriated by my own sorrow.

I, Bubbles J-Jojo... was now a widow.

A widow...

BOOMER! OH GOOD, GOD!

"I...I'm so sorry Mother! I'm so sorry...this is all my fault..."

"...yes...YES IT IS! YOU TOLD HIM...YOU...YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT HIM!" I yelled berserkly, pointing at Pyro, "PYRO! ...so... You're BOTH TO BLAME! I HATE YOU...I HATE YOU **BOTH!**" I yelled out passionately, raising my hand in the air to slap her. I did too.

I slapped her, repeatedly, forcing her out of Pyro's protective grip. She slammed down onto the floor abruptly, her chair falling over. I wasn't holding back. I wasn't possessed by a demon...

I was REALLY hitting her.

She whimpers, shaking, motionless on the floor as I proceed to pound on her with my foot...

"I HATE YOU, YOU DID THIS, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" I sobbed out viciously, but not for long. Pyro grabbed me from in back and help me in a choke hold.

"Stop it!" He hollered, "If you're going to hate anyone, hate **me**! Angelica's innocent for god's sake! What kind of mother are you? Fucking-"

"No...no she's right..." Angelica mumbled out... her hair sprawled out over the floor, covering her face meekly. She wasn't even bothering to get up.

"...I did...cause this...it's my doing...I'll just go..." And with that, Angelica...

Angelica teleports away.

And so does Pyro. It all happens so quickly...I don't know what to make of it. I don't even care. I collapse right thin and there, and take Angelica's place on the floor. Sobbing way too loudly for my own health...

But I don't care. I...I'm broken. Torn. Empty.

My love...

..My Boomer...

Is gone.

And so is my daughter...

_WHAO... DEFINITELY a tough chapter to swallow! PHHH... =( Poor EVERYONE, No? Except for Him..no poor Him. LoL...The BASTARD...Well, I know, this chapter was super sad...but...trust me. You HAVE to stick around for the ending! It's SO going to blow you away...Anyways, sorry for the delay again. Next chapter, we'll see what happens to Angelica, Pyro, and Bubbles! Oh, and sorry for any spelling mistakes! Please review! Um... T-Thank you! =)_


	25. Adieu, Until We Meet Again

_Erm... sorry for the wait! I apologize! But anyway... YAY! Chapter 25! I'm not sure how long this story will go on for, but it's still got some ways to go! :) I can't wait for all your reactions to the end...just keep in mind that this is all still in the past! Currently, in the present (which is actually in the future- like 2050 or something lol) Bubbles is passed out and is kind of watching this whole thing over again...seeing every little detail to it. Remembering...everything. More in-depth than she NORMALLY could. Why? Hmmm...strange, eh? Well, we'll find that out when the end comes! But..he he..not here yet! :P In this chapter, we'll see Angelica and Pyro talking, and what happens from there. We might also see what Bubbles is doing. Review, and enjoy! On with the story! =D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**BTW: I would like to announce... *clears throat* My cousin Frannyfine29 has created her first POWERPUFF GIRLS story! She writes like me, yet has her own unique thing going! I'd love you forever if you could go check it out! I promise you it's a good read! If you read my story, "Stolen Without A Trace", it'll remind you of that! ;D ha ha, Her story is called "Steal My Heart". TRUST me, it's coming along good! Please check it out and review? THANK YOU! :D**

**Angelica **

**Chapter 25:****Adieu, Until We Meet Again**

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

_**Relevant quote to chapter:**_ A single death is a tragedy; a million deaths is a statistic. _**  
>~Joseph Stalin <strong>_

**Setting: **In the past. Angelica has teleported to a lone beach, and Pyro has followed her. It's a bit past 12 AM. All is silent, and the nighttime air is crowded with stars.

The soothing waves of th moonlit beach crashed against the sand endlessly. The shimmer of the moon and stars reflected in the giant ocean in front of me, bedazzling to see at night. I had never seen the ocean at night. It was hypnotizing and intoxicating. If I weren't feeling as guilty as I was...I would've been smiling at it, inhaling the aromatic scent of the sea into my nose.

But I couldn't. I just stared at it, feeling like I belonged in those waves. Like I was already in them...drowning.

"Hey." A voice sounded, startling me. An almost impossible feet. It was Pyro...

Pyro. Why was he here? He didn't have to follow me...

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, my pale blonde hair whipping about in the wind.

"Angelica...I'm...I'm sorry." He gently admits, which is amazing, because demons are almost never sorry for anything.

But, it can't replace what I did...

I look away from him, towards the moonlit sea.

"...I should have been the one." I say after a few silent minutes go by. My voice doesn't sound like my own. It sounds foreign, icy, and cold. I don't like it...

I'm used to my voice sounding warm and full of life. I'm used to it being sweet and honeyed...

"It should have been me. Not him...**me**."My voice is quivering now, trying to withhold my tears. What's the point anymore?

Pyro's eyebrows raise as he looks at me, but the look of shock is replaced by a burning madness, a look of wrath on his face.

"Don't say that!" He suddenly smacks me, a bit too harshly too, because I slam right down onto the sand. I'm sprawled against it, just like I had been before, when Mother...hit me.

I don't move though, I deserved it. So it's okay.

"A-Angelica...I'm...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I just thought, maybe, I...I don't know. I could knock some sense into you was all...stupid fucking jerk I am..." He kneels down and helps me sit back up. I just stare away from him, my silky hair covering most of my face.

My eyes dart to his when I'm sitting almost upright, when he's helping me sit up by holding my arm. Under my mass of tangled hair, all he can see is one, aqua blue eye of mine, peeking out at him. That one piercing eye...

"...I'm a horrible person. I got my Father killed."

Those words were like knives. They hurt to say, they stung so badly. A sharp pain went through my chest, as if a dagger was digging itself into my flesh. I cringed and grew weak...collapsing helplessly into Pyro's arms.

He took in a deep breath and smothered me affectionately, stroking my somehow still soft as silk hair.

"..No, Angelica. You didn't do anything. Stop this. Just...stop."

"But, I'm a monster..."

"MONSTER? Phhh, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in the whole world! You're the farthest thing from one! You're an Angel for crying out lo-"

"No! Okay? No, Im not! I can't be! Not after this! God will...will surely sentence me straight to hell. He...He must hate me now. I've done something so terrible that all the Angels would shun me the minute I went back to Heaven..._**if**_ I go back to Heaven...ever." The torture in my voice was evident. I was panicking, my chest heaving unsteadily. I had killed my Father. I had **killed** him.

Some daughter I am. Some **Angel** I am. Sentencing my own Father to death like I had...I should've just kept my big trap shut...

But I was delirious. I never meant to... It just, kind of, happened. Thanks to that poison.

But I still don't deserve any compassion! Any understanding, any consoling! Mother does. Father...does.

"Angelica...you can't say that. You...you can't **mean **that. Why would Heaven cast you out? It wasn't your fault! Aren't they all forgiving?"

"...I...I don't know anymore, Pyro." I admit, feeling defeated and deflated, "I don't know..." I whimper, as if it's my dying breath.

Silence takes over for a bit as we stay huddled there on the sandy ground, embracing each other.

Thoughts rage to and fro in my mind relentlessly. I...

I think I know what I must do.

"...Pyro?"

"Yeah?" His voice is harsh, like he doesn't want to be here. I gulp at that and close my eyes.

"...I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For everything. I've made a mess of your life as well. Now...you can't go back. They'll kill you too, won't they? The demons."

"...I chose this."

"Because of me."

"...Perhaps, but it was still my call."

"...I wish it hadn't been. I wish that I didn't cause so much hurt. I never meant to."

"Of course you didn't. Geez Angelica, did you think I thought so?"

"I can't tell anymore."

"Please don't act like you don't know these things by now. You're all knowing."

"...I don't feel like that anymore. I feel cut off. Like I don't posses angelic powers anymore."

That hurt to say, like a bullet to the chest.

It was true, I felt like they were gone...even though I knew, for whatever reason, they weren't.

"Just...stop it. Stop it already! I know you have them, and so do you. I don't...I don't like this Angelica. I can't s**tand **seeing you like this..." He admits, "It freaks me out..."

I gather the strength to look up at him, the wind blowing the hair out of my eyes. Finally.

"Why?" Is all I question, his black eyes looking into mine. I was surprised to see his were filled with emotions, while mine were hard and icy.

"...Because." He sighs out, "If you can't be happy, no one can."

That made sense. He's seen me be happy all this time. Nothing more, nothing less. He's never seen be broken. **I've** never seen me broken.

I hated it.

I wish I was whole again. But to do that...I'd have to...have to...

My eyes suddenly popped, a burning urge to get up inside me welling. I knew what I had to do now...WHY didn't I think of it sooner?

"Pyro. I...I can cure him! I can cure my Father!" I exclaim, a smile beaming across my face immediately. He's a bit taken back by the sudden change of mood, but his eyebrow raises in curiosity.

"What? Um...how?" He queries, intrigued yet doubtful. I bite my lip anxiously as I stare into his eyes, a new found hope filling them.

"With my powers, of course! I can mend him, I can restore life into his body!" I exclaim, happiness reviving inside me again. I get up from the sandy ground and Pyro just stares at me, his eyes fixated on me. He doesn't say a word. He looks unsure. Hesitant. As if he doesn't believe I could do it.

"Pyro?" I blink, my smile fading gingerly. The look on his face was worrying me. I thought he wanted to be happy? What was wrong?

"...Angelica...babe..." He frowns, "I don't know if you'll be able to do that..."

"Why not?" I smile, puzzled, "I can. It might take a lot of energy, but as long as I can get his body..."

"He's been torn to pieces." He suddenly blurts out. Just like that. His face like a stone.

My whole face drops, my smile, my mouth, my eyes...I feel like I can barely stand. So, I don't.

I literally collapse onto the ground, on my knees, before Pyro can catch me and cradle my weak body in his arms. Before I slammed face first into the sand.

"Oh..good..._God_..." I can't take it. I just can't. Tears...they needed to come out. Burning, threatening...enticing.

I needed to cry. I needed to cry **so bad** right now. It wasn't even funny.

What would it feel like? Would it hurt? My throat was burning and closing up, so maybe it did hurt a bit. It certainly hurt emotionally...

" Angelica...Angelica, I'm sorry! It wouldn't have been safe to go back there anyway! I wouldn't even be able to protect you, and there were millions of demons who would've-"

I had stopped listening. Suddenly...just like that, I snapped.

The thin line between sadness and depression was crossed, and I couldn't quite handle it. I was never meant to.

And just like that...

It slipped out. A tear. All was silent as it tricked out of my eye and down my cheek. All was silent when Pyro realized what was happening. I couldn't even hear the waves behind me, it was almost as if they stopped...

"...Angelica?" Pyro's voice was the only sound. I mean that literally. It was if we were in a small, sound proof room, and that was all I could hear.

My whole body began to rise in temperature. Pyro could feel that...he could feel it to the point where I was burning his hands, and he had to let go of me. It was okay though, because I slowly rolled myself up into a standing position.

Now, there was sound alright. One, strong sound. A high pitched, ringing sound, occurring at an extremely high frequency. It was deafening. The whole ground seemed to shake, as if an Earth quake was occurring, yet I stood there, planted to the unstable sandy ground as if nothing was happening. That one tear still glistening like a strand of melted silver down my cheek.

I was glowing. I could feel it. My whole body was shining vibrantly, a thick, massive aura of pure, innocent white light surrounding me. Innocent, but powerful.

I stared at Pyro as he stared back in awe while trying to stabilize himself on the shaking ground and covering his ears at the same time.

I had no feelings of hate in my heart, no feelings of loss, hurt, or woe. All I felt...all I knew...

Was what I **had** to do now. My mission was no longer to create peace in Townsville. That was obsolete, at least in this state I was in.

My new mission, in my soon to be angelic form, is to go to that hellish place and tear it down to its entirety. Leaving no demon untouched, leaving no fire unvanquished, leaving no HIM alive.

It was time. I could feel the white light growing so strong and powerful, that my aqua blue eyes **became** orbs of white, glowing light altogether, along with my hair. I was no longer _just _Angelica any longer.

I was my true self, in my true form.

My whole being turned white with light, and suddenly...my back started to pound as I looked up at the nighttime sky, tinted with white light.

Suddenly, huge, white wings eject from my back and spread out elegantly, casting a beautiful, unattainable, unexplainable glow of white on the beach that made it look like the beach's sand was a pure white instead of a tan color.

Pyro's eyes were wide, huge in fact, his mouth dropped in awe, speechless awe.

His dark eyes filled with the light of my wings as my body slowly stopped glowing so much, leaving a less intense aura around me. The wings were the things glowing the most now.

They had such a intense shimmer it looked like glitter had been sprinkled all over them. They stretched out so far and wide that it took up at least half a mile with them spread out properly, and I was sure this light could be seen throughout the whole town, depending on who was awake.

My angelic form was no longer in my nightly attire.

I was clothed in a bedazzling light, powder blue dress that poofed out at my knees, and was a tube top. I wore on my chest a shining silver heart with wings necklace, and had on silk white gloves up to my elbows. My shoes were white boots that came up to my knees and were laced up with powder blue laces made of silk. I had even longer hair in this state, and it was just as shiny as ever, a white flower attached to the side of my hair. It was the same style, just a different length, straight down to my knees. Long, silky, and perfect.

My eyes were back to normal now. They were aqua blue again, and not glowing white any longer. However, now, they glowed neon aqua in the dark **brightly**, as if my eyes were a **light** that could glow in the dark.

My skin had a shimmer to it too, and was a very light peach color, with shimmers of silver and white, as if I too was bathed in glitter or some sort of shimmery body powder.

I also had a white staff that had a silver heart with angel wings on the top of it...matching my necklace. Around me, circled two orbs of light. These orbs of light balanced me with both peace and unconditional love. Four figures materialized beside me, and they were my protective Angels, sent to guard me on my journey if I had needed it. They would help me do anything once I let out that first tear. And here they were. They had on shining, protective armor, and each of their wings were different colors. One angel had blue wings, another had red, another yellow, and another purple.

Pyro was stunned and shocked at the sudden change. He didn't know what to say.

The Earthquake had stopped, along with the high pitched ringing. Everything was normal, except for me, and my band of Angels.

"..A-An..." Pyro tried to speak, but he was still at a loss for words. He got up shakily, because he had been on the ground this whole time, and stared at me, astonished.

"Ang..Angelica..." He finally mustered to say, or rather, question.

I couldn't help but smile a small, amused smile.

"Yes, it is I. I may not look like the Angelica you know...but it is so. My real name, in the Angelica realm, is Charmeine, but you need not know that. You may still address me as Angelica, for that's who you know me as. Who I...now know myself as." I explain to him gently, my real voice sounding. My real voice is still gentle and soothing, honeyed as ever. However, it's slightly deeper, more wise and more learned. There's something very motherly about it.

Pyro just gulps and eyes the other Angels standing by me.

"W-Who...?" He points to them and I laugh at his innocence.

"These are Angels who've accompanied me here. They guard me, and are here to help me complete my...mission."

"To...restore peace? You didn't need them before..."

"No, I didn't. I cried. I unleash my true self when I cry. This is my true self. Shocking?" I smirk gingerly, wisely. He's silent, obviously confused.

"Don't fear this. However, know that my mission is no longer just peace. That's in my human form. In this form, which I have summoned, my mission is to destroy the realm of the demons. To destroy their hell, so that it no longer exists, and that Earth can be at peace, so that all Ancient Ones may come here without fear of being killed or disrupted from their mission, like so many else have. Like I have..."

Pyro's eyes pop at this. A thousand questions fill his mind and eyes.

"D-Destroy all demons...? How? Angelica- if you go there- they'll out number you! Easily! They'll try to **kill **you!" He protests worriedly, becoming quite animated about this. I simply blink and continue to smile.

"Then so be it. If that is how it's supposed to be, then so shall it be. But I will do my best, and I will have confidence in my powers. I am confident, as you should be as well in my capabilities."

"What about **me**? HUH? Ever thought of **that**? Ever thought about how **I'd **feel if I lost you to **them **those sons of bitches! **Huh**, Angelica?" He rages, his curse causing me to wince.

"And...And are you going to kill me too? I'm a demon too, you know. You'll have to kill me too!" He roars, a violence in his eyes, a hurt to them as well. I stare into those eyes...for what seemed like forever.

"...If you get in my way.." I begin gently, "I will have to consider it." I warn him gingerly. His eyebrows raise at such a statement, but he gets angry quickly again, this time, in a desperate type of way.

"Wha..._WHAT?_ You'd do that just because you're in an 'angelic state'? What about _**us**_? About what **we** have? Angelica, please!" he almost seems to beg now...his eyes pleading, "Don't do this...! For fuck's sake!"

I stare at him, a thin line for a mouth, my lips still a shocking hot pink and magenta color.

"..Pyro." I close my eyes and smile to myself, unconditional love for him overwhelming my heart now. Memories of us flash through my mind eagerly, daunting and yet beautiful to remember.

"I love you very much." I reassure him, my voice stable and unshakable. I'm in front of him now, floating, my wings not even doing any work. I'm just levitating there, as I reach out and touch his cheek with my glove covered hand.

He gulps and grips my hand on his face into his own, his eyes sad.

"That will never change. No matter what. I hope you know that. I will...never destroy you. I will keep you alive. Like the many times in the past, I will repeat myself again. I see hope and potential in you. Unlike all those other demons. Hope and potential..."

"My friend. Leonard...he has that in him too. I think. Please-"

"He shall be spared. If you believe in him, I shall too." I smile reassuringly.

His sighs and stares at my lips, looking weary, but slightly reassured.

"...I still have to get that Lilith... maybe you'll get her for me."

"Pyro. I'm not doing this for revenge. I'm doing this as a command from God. There is no revenge in my heart in this state. I promise you that."

"Then...then can you do me something? Can you...if you see her, can you teleport her to me? I'll stay here. I want to take my own revenge against her...if I may." His voice is filled with tightness, restriction and loathing.

"Dear one, I do not agree with your actions, but since I cannot contend with your request or free will, I will teleport her here if I encounter her. This I promise."

He stares at my eyes, his eyes concerned now.

"..Angelica...promise me something else, too?" he seems to query, and I smile at him, already knowing what he'll ask. Knowing I cannot promise it, in advance...

"Promise me you'll come back." He demands, grabbing my face into his hands, a seriousness to his voice, his face.

I stare into his eyes, getting lost in them easily.

"...Promises, promises." I smirk bitter sweetly, "Nothing is definite, nothing is secure. The only way it can be is if demons, the evil ones anyway, cease to exist. I cannot promise such a thing, since I am going there and will be attack by creatures who procure my fate with their actions. I cannot fulfill this request." I admit, and he just stares at me, into both my eyes...

He astonishes me by biting his lower lip before leaking a tear or two of his own. I can feel the heartache in his heart...and...and I want to cure it. To make it go away...

But I can't. It's not my purpose right now.

I smile sadly at him as we embrace each other intensely as he sobs into me. I've never seen him so vulnerable, so frail...I've never seen **any **demon like that, in fact.

He was different...

And I loved him for it, with all my heart.

If this night be our last, may you find happiness elsewhere Pyro...you deserve it.

And then he kissed me. So deeply, so intensely, that I felt my heart swell up with happiness and love, although it was slightly bittersweet. I kissed back, even though I could tell the Angels behind me were a tad uncomfortable at this display of affection towards a demon.

They weren't used to it, which was understandable, but they didn't judge it either. They understood me better than anyone on Earth could, along with God, who has been with me my entire journey.

Knowing my feelings, seeing my feelings.

"...Goodbye, Pyro." I blissfully, yet bitterly whisper out after we finish our parting kiss, and he just stares at me as I float away from him, flap my wings, and zoom off into the nighttime sky, a trail of white, shimmering sparkles behind me.

"...Goodbye. Angelica..."

**P.O.V.: Him**

It was a rare, unexpected surprise when I heard the sudden silencing of the cheers from my demons. Why weren't they cheering for me any longer? A few moments ago, the ceremony had started, and all were cheering, showing their devotion. The fight below me had even started up! The annual fighting of two of our strongest demons takes place on this holiday. The one who kills his opponent gets honor like never before. In this case, I was willing to let the winner take Pyro's place! However, now? All was still...

All was quiet.

It was then that I knew something was deathly wrong. I could feel it in my bones, and I could feel my head pound endlessly and more intensely as the seconds went on.

With a growl, I got up off my throne and looked ahead, out at the whole crowd of demons who were all staring back at me.

And at that moment, right when I was about to yell at them all for dawdling, I felt it...

A sharp, unexplainable pierce through my chest. It was so quick, so sudden, that I was thrown back, and stumbled, falling right onto my throne.

What was _that?_

At first, I thought perhaps Pyro had been stupid enough to come back and challenge me again...

But no. The headache indicated something else...something 'good'.

I looked down, shocked to find myself actually **bleeding**. Although that couldn't kill me, I definitely don't bleed easily. And I know for a fact that this was no ordinary wound...it must be from someone or something very powerful...

Something like...

"**You!**" I growl out, my eyes snapping over to the angelic figure floating in **my **realm, **my **hell! She was right above the crowd of demons...who appeared to be getting into fights with other Angels who've come here as well.

Why? WHY were they here? Today of ALL days!

She smiles gently at me, as if she has done nothing at all. For a second I actually believe her, but then I remember that this wound I have is more than likely from her...and her damn staff.

Pumping her strong, glowing wings and flapping them effortlessly, she flies on over to me, and lands in front of me.

She's beautiful, if you like angels. I hate them, so to me, she's hideous...repulsive. She makes my head spin, and not in a good way.

I growl maliciously at her, my eyes filled with wrath and fury, unbounded.

"HOW DARE YOU, INSOLENT WHELP!" I roared feverishly, "I SHALL PUNISH YOU FOR THIS! ANGELS AREN'T ALLOWED HERE!"

She was silent, still smiling too. She cocked up an eyebrow at my statement and raised up her staff. She pointed it at me, the silver heart and angel wings poking at my wounded chest.

"Really?" Her voice is like silk, "I suppose there's a first for everything!" She almost giggles, causing me to wince. How irritating...

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I believe we know each other. Perhaps not personally, mind you. But I still know you. I know what you did. The name Boomer Jojo sound familiar to you?...Ah yes. It does. I can see it in your eyes." Her eyes are probing into mine, as if she can read me so easily. Like I'm an open book.

I **hated** that, so I quickly grab her staff and yank it from her, pulling her close to me. Yes, it sends an electrical current through my body to touch that thing, but it was worth it, because now, I had her in my grasp, in my clutches.

She lands on me, her body as soft as a pillow. As fragile as a butterfly. I could easily rip her apart, here and now. My head's pounding from being so close to her...her body pressed up against mine. I flick her wand over to the side carelessly too. It slams onto the ground and makes a clatter sound. I like that sound because it sounds like I broke it, even though I know it'd take a lot more than that to break her staff.

I held her tight in my grip, not letting go of her for anything. We stared into each others eyes, and I found myself a bit fascinated with her. I had never been so close to an Angel before.

"...How might you know of Boomer, my sweet?" I hatefully spat, taking in her scent. She...her hair smelled of dainty baby powder and a fragile flower that blooms only in spring...

It made my head ache more, and yet, in a strange way it made me magnetized to her. She was intriguing.. Perhaps I could use her for pleasure? Just for a little bit?

Before I kill her, that is.

"I know Boomer..." she begins, her voice steady, even though she was being held in my clutches, "because he was my **earth** Father. And you killed him."

My eyes widen at this and I realize...

Pyro. He talked of Boomer too. Now I know why...this was Angelica! This was the girl he has fallen for! I saw it when I probed his mind while beating him up...

However, she didn't look like **this **when I saw her in his mind's eye. I'm guessing this is her angelic self.

"Boomer...was your earth father? What a pity...I feel bad for you. He was a pathetic excuse for a Rowdyruff." I insult him willingly, a sinister smirk on my red face now. She just stares at me now, no smile on her face. No frown either.

"Oh?" She blinks, and in moments, I'm surprised to find her pull away from me! She was that strong? She didn't look it, or feel it when I held her...

She was perched on the podium in front of me, her wings flaring out in boastful way.

"My Father was a beautiful person. It wasn't his time to die. He shall be back...rest assured. Now, however, is **your** time." She seems so assured, her words so confident. They never fizzle. They never stumble. They're secure, and positive. And I hate them.

"NEVER! I SHALL NEVER DIE!" I roar, getting up from my seat, the wound in my chest healed now. She jumps towards her staff, but I grab her leg and slam her into my palace walls instead. The stone crumbles when I do that, and I was sure it would harm her, but she looks unfazed. She gets up, and simply dusts herself off with a little hum. Then, she reaches her hand out to her staff and **wills** it to come into her hand.

Not good. I have to step up my game on this girl. I underestimated her.

Entirely.

"Everything dies. Everything on Earth, that is. True immortality is only in Heaven." She gently, but firmly states. I cringe at that, making my claws enlarge and try to snap at her. She dodges, seemingly effortlessly.

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" I roar wildly, trying to get a good grasp at her. She just dodges and keeps dodging until I get frustrated and stop.

"ENOUGH! Are you trying to mock me?" I hiss, my blood boiling. She just smiles and points her staff at me confidently.

"Mockery is something out of my grasp. It is you who mocks yourself. Now...to finish this."

"I don't think so...Angel girl." I sneer. Using my own mind abilities, I command her to stay frozen in her spot. To drop her staff as well.

Her eyes widen a tad, and she tries to resist, putting up a good fight as well. Her whole body starts to twitch as her grip on the staff becomes shaky, until she finally lets it drop.

With a smirk, I dart towards her and grab her hand, taking her slamming her down into the podium. Her wings slammed into the stone ledge around the podium, breaking the stone ledge completely, but also putting her wings in a defenseless, tense position. Some feathers scattered and fell off the ledge, down towards where my army of demons fought at. She lets out a yelp of pain that pleases me **immensely** to hear. The whole podium cracks and breaks at the pressure, and below me, I see my demons actually being **killed off** by the blasted Angels this one brought with her. I growl at this as I lay on top of her, clutching her menacingly in my grip. She can't squirm or fight free, since she's under my mind control.

She just stares at me, her eyes turning hard. I wouldn't say angry, but more or less, they were tense, as if she was _disappointed_ in me. What the fuck...?

"When will you angels **ever** learn? You can't kill me. I'm **Him**. I'm all the evil you'll ever see or know. And trust me, I'll also be the last thing you **ever s**ee...but tell me, hmm? Why so eager to try? Such a waste of a woman..." I smirk deviously, making her tense up even more.

"I try, and I succeed. This is God's mission. He wants you taken care of. And that will be done. Trust in that."

"LIES!" I seethe with rage, "ALL LIES! NO ONE CAN KILL ME, NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

"Do you really believe my Master would send me here just to die in your clutches? If it were impossible to kill you, he would never carelessly endanger my life. God loves me enough to -"

I cover her mouth with one of my claws after that, causing her eyebrows to furrow. Those baby blonde eyebrows...

"Hush, hush..." I murmur, an evil idea suddenly sneaking into my mind, "All is well dearness..."

In that very moment, I started to morph. I was no longer just 'Him'...I was shape shifting.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw who lay on top of her **now**.

"...Hey babe." I smirk, staring into her eyes, letting my now human hand trail along her cheek. It was so interesting to have human hands. They allowed for so much more...physical enjoyment.

She shivered at my touch, and I liked that. Her skin was smoother than a baby's bottom.

"Y-You're not Pyro." Her voice sounded, for once, a bit shaky, but it was still a statement.

"No...?" I smirk, and cock up an eyebrow, "How do you know? I could've been fooling you this whole time.." I challenge and tease her, knowing she couldn't do anything anyway.

"I was just with the real Pyro. He would never...even **dare **attack me the way you just did. He loves me."

Those words dug into my chest, for whatever reason. I hated the fact Pyro let this girl ruin him. He was so weak...when he could've been so great.

I sneer crossed my lips. What was so great about this bitch anyway? She was...an Angel. DEMONS CANNOT FALL FOR ANGELS!

Impossible, absurd, unconscionable, unheard of! _**Unbearable! **_

"Now, now..." I smirk suddenly, an idea sparking in my mind, "Don't be so sure."

That was when I reached down and did something I hadn't done in ages- at least not meaningfully.

I kissed an Angel. JUST to see what it'd be like. Just to try and figure out why the hell Pyro would dare trade me for her!

And...and...what...what was it like? I barely understood it. I didn't get it.

She didn't even kiss back, her eyes grew wide as she squealed out in protest. However...

This sensation was strange. It almost made me feel...happy?

NO! ABSURD! I would...NOT let her win! These emotions ... she was trying to overcome me with goodness, wasn't she? HA! I would NOT give in! She must've poisoned Pyro's mind with kisses like this...mind controlling him into loving her!

Oh, but I would NOT be so weak to fall for that!

And yet...why couldn't I stop kissing her? Freakishly...my lips felt glued to hers...was this under her doing? Was she controlling me to stay there, while I controlled her to stay frozen, stiff?

AHHH, I HATED IT! Yet I...

"LET HER **GO!**"

I finally stopped kissing her when that voice sounded, my eyes widening. I knew that voice...

Angelica's eyes were huge, in shock, and disturbed. Yet she showed some sort of surprise at the sound of the voice as well.

"Pyro...YOU FOOL!" I hiss out, seeing that he was floating right by us...glaring at me. I still look like Pyro too, so it's like I'm his bitter, evil twin.

"I said, let her **go** you fucking **bastard**! HOW DARE YOU KISS HER?" He roars aggressively. I guess he hasn't learned his lesson yet. Pity...he'll have to die too.

"Let her ... **go?** Let her go? Eh?" I smirk wildly, a thought rising into my mind. I look down at her, her neon aqua eyes staring back at me, puzzled.

"Well..." I begin, a smirk displaying on my face, "If that's what you want...I'll let her _**GO**_ alright. Go to heaven! HAHAHA!" I triumphantly screech, suddenly jamming my 'human hand' into Angelica's chest...or should I say heart?

Her eyes widen as wide as they possibly can, as I hear Pyro scream out in the background, so loudly that I can't even hear myself think. Everything in that moment seems to stop...

And before I know what hit me, I'm being tackled by Pyro himself, who's actually **crying** while he fights me. I barely fight back.

I'm too busy laughing evilly, yet I'm dazed by this laughter... his punches don't even hurt...

"_YOU. FUCKING. BASTARD_. **I HATE YOU! **_**DIE FOR FUCK'S SAKE AND ROT IN YOUR OWN CORPSE FOR ALL ETERNITY**_**!**"

Everything else is silent, apart from Pyro's rants. I even stop laughing...to watch what's going on behind me.

Slowly...I see her form. Slowly, I see her shakily raise herself up, clutching her heart. She's not bleeding..rather, a rainbow light is escaping from her wound. Her hands and legs are shaking, and her balance is completely off. Her wings are battered and limp, and her lower lip quivers endlessly.

She has somehow obtained her staff again too, and now, all the other Angels are standing near her, their heads bowed solemnly. Pyro looks back at her slowly, his eyes wide now, still filled with blurring tears.

"A-Angelica?" Pyro's voice is like a squeak. It's barely audible.

She offers a shaky smile as he gets up and starts to walk over to her. He stops in his tracks when her wings start to flap though, and she takes off into the air with the other Angels surrounding her. As if it were her support group. Or...as if they were waiting for something to occur...

She had to die. She must. I sent my hand through her heart, after all. Surprising she didn't die right away, actually...

She keeps trying to ascend upwards, as if that'll make all the pain she's feeling go away. As if she could get away from the situation she's in if she goes high enough. But she can barely fly. Her wings are hurt from the slam into the stone ledge, and they look to be weakened by the damage. Not to mention she was in loads of pain from my attack...and crying silently to herself. She could barely breathe right now, I could tell.

"Angelica!" He Pyro calls out to her, and she stops ascending upwards at that. She's stopped smiling now, and she just floats in that one spot, looking down at Pyro now, clutching her heart area while also clutching her staff.

"...I...love..._you..._" She whimpers out, but somehow, she puts meaning into it, her eyes gleaming with tears, a small, shaky smile gracing her bedazzling lips. Almost everyone can hear her too. All the demons, and of course me.

And then, surprisingly, she looks towards me.

"And this?" she almost whispers out, "Is for you..."

Meekly, she takes her staff and charges it with white energy, and suddenly, she throws it directly towards me! I feel paralyzed, like I can't move. I think the other Angels are controlling me to stay put...like I had controlled her. Their eyes are glued to me intensely, and I can tell they're outraged by what I had done to their precious Angelica. Like I cared...

But... when that staff hits my heart...full force? I gasped, immediately breathless. I feel my whole body slowly break down, bit by bit, and I watch as I transform back into my original state, red skinned and all. I... watch... _devastated_ as I am reduced to dust ever so slowly...but surely. It's _**horrifying... and painful!**_

And yet, at the same time...I also watch Angelica. With hateful eyes, I watch as something similar happens to her as well...only on a grander scale.

Battered wings on her back, tears on her face. A rainbow colored light leaks out from her instead of red human blood. She lets her hand touch the rainbow colored light leaking out of her and lets out a terrible earth shattering cry, as if she couldn't take the pain anymore. Her head arches back, her wings finally becoming still, her knees bending, as if she was going to fall to the ground.

And then...a flash of bright light covers the demonic world and making it all white in an instant. Her earth shattering cry seems to fade into oblivion, echoing in the background when this happens..

Then, when everything fades back to their normal colors...

...All that's left of the girl, is a single white feather, floating endlessly to the ground. A random demon catches it, silently. He stares at it, baffled, for some time.

...She's gone. _Forever._

And...so am I.

_OH. MY. GOD. ...CAN YOU BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED? THIS CHAPTER WAS __**EPIC...**__ yet the ending...was so upsetting. Now you all know what happened to Angelica. Now you all know what happened to Boomer. But is that ALL that happened in the past? Or is there still more to know in the past before we return to the present? Where Bubbles is past out? Hmmm, guess you'll have to stick around and find out, eh? Please review and um...sorry for any spelling mistakes! Hope you enjoyed. T-Thanks! =') _


	26. Angelic Requiem

_Errr... yeah. It's been a while. I express my apologies...hoping you shall forgive me! Anywho, I have to say, last chapter was INTENSE. Sad, intense, and just...WOW...eh? =( Poor, poor Angelica. Now you know why she's not there in the present, along with Boomer. =( In this chapter, we'll be seeing what happens with Pyro, now that Angelica and Him are...gone...and what happens with Bubbles. You might be gingerly surprised at what happens because of all this. I think this chapter will be one of the hardest to write...apart from the last couple of chapters! Um...Thank you, please review, and enjoy! Now, on with the story! =D _

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**BTW: ... For all of you who know my cousin on here, FrannyFine29, she expresses her condolences as well. She's sorry for not updating frequently, although she wants to. She's in a play and has a leading role, so she's very busy with that. Please cut her some slack. She's my cousin, and we'd appreciate your kindness. As soon as her play is over, she will have more free time to write, which she eagerly awaits with baited breath. Please check out her story Steal My Heart, and be on the look out for another story she will be writing as well! That will be called Falling For You, another PPG story. Thank you. :) Love you all!**

**Angelica **

**Chapter 26: Angelic Requiem **

**P.O.V.: Bubbles**

_**Relevant quote to chapter:**_ "The golden moments in the stream of life rush past us and we see nothing but sand; the angels come to visit us, and we only know them when they are gone. _**~George Eliot**_

**Setting: **In the past.

I slowly walked towards my sister's house. Pyro walked beside me. He looked unhappy and uncomfortable, and his feet dragged along the pavement. His arms were folded tightly, and he refused to look at me, out of shame and anger.

I looked up at the sky. Today was a sunny day, the clouds puffing up just enough to make you think you could lie down on them. Everything the sun hit was beautiful. Everything shined it the brightness of the light; their quintessential colors captured in the rays of the light. And yet, with all the beauty around me, I was empty and morbid. Dull and drained.

My steps were short and slow, my head hung limply. I felt old- as if I was 72 or something. My only wish was that my heart would stop beating.

No words were exchanged between us as a whole hour passed. It usually took me no less than five minutes to get to Blossom's house. However, my brain and my body could barely function. I kept walking in the wrong direction, kept going down the wrong streets. I even tripped and stumbled a few times. Pyro always caught me though.

His hands were strong and icy. They always seemed to make my bones chill every time they touched me. It made me shiver, and I always shot him a look, as if he were a killer. Which he was.

He would stare at me, his eyes harsh, his brows furrowed, his lips taking a turn towards the ground. But he'd always look away when he let me go. He could never hold my gaze when he let me go, when I was stable and back on my feet again.

When we finally made it to Blossom's house, I just stared at the house. The stairs looked like they went on forever, like they stretched onward for miles in the summer heat. I didn't feel like climbing them, and didn't feel powerful enough to fly up them.

"...Can't go up." I mumble, my voice hoarse and cracking. I could feel the sweat on my skin, the dryness in my mouth. The redness in my eyes from all the crying.

"Can't go up..." I repeat, this time ,with tears glistening in my eyes. I wasn't just talking about me going up the stairs either. I was talking about Boomer and Angelica.

How dare they...how _dare they leave me here? _

All **alone** without anyone to comfort me, to love, or to hug ever again. How..._dare they go up? Up to heaven? _

_**Without me..**_

"...You **have** to go up." Pyro asserted, his voice stony and to the point. Like he didn't want to be here. Like he was talking to a demented old lady. he tried grabbing my arm while stepping onto the first step of the stairs, but I pulled away from him. Like a baby.

"Can't go! I **won't** go up." I insisted, shaking my head no, my hair messy and greasy. I didn't take a shower this morning. I barely had any good sleep until Pyro barged into my house and told me even **more **bad news.

Like I needed anything else...like I needed to cry over losing a husband **and **a child on the same day.

Oh god, the heart ache of it all! I can't even begin to explain how I felt! The sadness, the torture, the grueling pain stuffed inside my heart! Tears could barely capture the hurt I felt over the loss of them both.

And worse yet? I felt **guilty.**

Guilty I was alive and my family wasn't. Guilty...about how I treated Angelica the last time I saw her.

Worst yet, I couldn't correct it. I couldn't go home after this and wait for everything to be okay- to see them both walk in the door from a busy day outside. I couldn't make it up to Angelica by buying her an ice cream sundae at Edgar's or popping in her favorite movie anymore, Ponyo.

It was all gone. _All of it..._

How does someone even begin to 'cope' with something like that!

"Come **on**. We have to **get up there.** I'm sorry, but I seriously can't spend my whole day with you, just cause you were my girlfriend's mother. I've got a lot of shit that needs to be taken care of. Straightened out. Get it? Your family is here- you **need** to talk to them. You **need** to tell them what the _fuck _happened. You want them finding out about it 5 weeks later? Or now? Which'll look better, huh?" Pyro asserted in a very aggressive way, grabbing my arm and hauling me up the stairs, step by step. I kicked and thrashed but it was no good. He wasn't giving up now. He was angry and depressed...

Just like me.

"No! No, NO!" I screeched, and I knew that my sister and the rest of her family could hear me. They were all super powered, after all.

Pyro quickly rang the door bell once we reached the top, and he continued to hold onto my arm too. He wouldn't dare let go, or else I would zoom off and away.

I couldn't face them... I couldn't face **losing my own daughter and husband for crying out loud! **How was I going to face Blossom, the one who has it all? The one who's a success, **and **has a family? And how the hell was I going to keep a straight face and tell Brick his brother was **dead? GONE?**

I...I COULDN'T! NO...GET ME AWAY FROM HERE!

But t was too late The door has already swung open quickly than I could blink.

There stood Jeff, Blossom's son. He was dressed in shorts and a white t-shirt, book in hand. He eyed the both of us, suspicious of Pyro. He pushed up his glasses at Pyro and then looked at me, his eyes changing into worry and concern.

'Aunt Bubbles? Come on in...um...what's going on, and who's he?" He asked, pointing to Pyro with a scrunched up face. He looked so much like Brick, it was uncanny...

I gulped and looked down, my whole face dull and lifeless.

"I need to speak to your mother." I mumble and Pyro steps into the house, pulling me along with him. I was still a bit resistant, and I closed my eyes and let out a pained whimper.

I wanted to be anywhere but here...

"Um...okay. Sure...come on in. Is he a friend, or something..?" Jeff asked about Pyro, and if I wasn't feeling so low right now, I would've laughed my ass off at that one. Instead, I smiled bitterly down at the ground, knowing I must've looked insane right now. I had on a loose fitting white t-shirt and paint stained shorts on along with scrappy looking hair and no makeup.

_Beautiful._

"...An asset, rather." I mumble, not really sure what to say about Pyro anyway. Was he an enemy? Was he a friend? He was...nothing. Nothing at all but an annoyance to me.

Jeff stared at us both for a second or two, then nodded hesitantly and showed us the way to the dining room. Right now it wasn't decked out, like Blossom usually loved to do.

It was simple and quaint. The tablecloth Blossom had put on it was a clean white and there was centerpiece of fresh pink roses in a crystal vase. Chairs were set up around the table, like usual, but only as many as the family needed, which was four chairs.

"Um...ok?" Jeff mumbled in confusion, glancing at Pyro until he felt uncomfortable, "I'll let my mom know you're here. She's working on a article for the newspaper, and dad's in the backyard. Just sit tight, okay?" Jeff reassured me, and I don't remember if I nodded at him or said 'yes'. I just remember being shoved into a seat at the dining table when he was gone by Pyro.

"Stop acting like this. Pull yourself together dammit. They'll think I did something to you." Pyro spat at me, sitting next to me, his eyes narrowed, his voice fuming. I just stared at my arm and was shocked I was freed from Pyro's menacing grip.

"...You ave done something to me. You've taken away everyone I love out from under me." I murmured, my voice broken as my fingers trail along my freed arm nimbly. He growls at that and looks away, his hands in fists on the dining table. After a moment or two of silently fuming, he looks back at me, his eyes serious with hatred.

"I wouldn't be so damn bold if I were you! You acted like you didn't even **care** about Angelica the last time you saw her! You blamed _her _for her father's death...when in fact it was _no one's fault. _Angelica never meant for this to happen, and neither did I. Why should I? I was in love with her! Why would I want her father killed? It was Him! That...that filthy **bastard!** But...But you didn't even get a chance to see what she did to Him. You wouldn't have believed it even if you tried. I **saw **Him go down. I saw what she did to Him. I saw her final moments...while you? You laid in your own filth and self pity." Pyro smothered me hatefully in a whisper, his eyes intense on me...his words stabbing me repeatedly. It felt like someone had beaten **me **up by the time he was through talking, and like I couldn't get back up. I couldn't even cry... my eyes were dry and out of tears to spill.

I stared him in the eye and knew he was right. Him was to blame, and it wasn't right to put all the blame on Pyro. Pyro had loved Angelica against Him's wishes. For a demon cannot love an Angel...

And yet it was my only scapegoat to blame Pyro. I had so much...**hurt and a**_**nger**_ inside me and **nowhere **to release it. So I released it on him...

On Pyro.

Before I could open up my dry and bitter mouth to speak, I could hear Blossom's high heeled footsteps come into the room. Turning my attention towards her, my ego was crushed.

Here came a woman more strong, powerful, beautiful, and successful than me. A woman I called a sister. She had a family to raise and nurture, a husband who loved her beyond words.

I...I did not anymore. And I envied her for it.

She was dressed in a ruffled white top that looked a tad British and made her chest pop. She had on a black suede pencil skirt to match along with black heels that had to be at least 3 inches. Her hair fell loosely down her back in a majestic waterfall of red, orange, and perhaps even some hints of gold. Her lips were a coral pink and her eyes were lined with black and pumped up with mascara. She was gorgeous...and I was a walking wreck.

"Bubbles, my son said you wanted to see me..." She began cautiously, eyeing Pyro with some suspicion, "Is there anything on your mind?"

I gulp and look down at her dining table, running my hands through my frisky medium length hair.

"...I need to talk to you." I can hear the crack in my voice. I point towards the seat across from me,"Sit down."

She furrows her eyebrows and frowns at this, taking a seat and leaning in towards me, placing her hands graciously on the table on top of each other.

"Bubbles? What's this all about? Why do you look so pale, is everything okay with Angelica? You left in such a hurry last night..."

"I know." I interrupt her pointedly, "But no. Nothing's alright..." I can feel the tears in my eyes well up again, even when I thought I had no more to spare, "...Everything's gone to shit." I can really hear the crack in my voice now as I break down and cry, the sobs exploding from my throat.

Blossom's eyes widen at this, the pink in them exaggerating. She immediately gets up and works her way around the table to my side. She soothes me with a hug, and I cling to her for dear life. As if I was dying myself.

I don't know if I'll ever be hugged again the way Angelica used to hug me. The way her quintessence would shift into me, making me feel the love and happiness she was feeling. Making me feel the goodness that overflowed from her heart...

That can never be felt again. My daughter... my dear, beautiful Angelica...

Was dead... Oh good God, I...I CAN'T EVEN BARE TO THINK ABOUT IT!

"Tell me everything." Blossom firmly stated while hugging me, while I sobbed, and while Pyro watched. His eyes slowly went from anger and hatred, to compassion, sympathy, and understanding. He sighed and looked away, clearing his throat.

"Since Bubbles is in no state to talk..." He began, his voice causing Blossom to look over at him, "I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Pyro..." He nodded once at Blossom, and she nodded back, a frown still on her face as she held me in her arms.

"Pyro." She repeated kindly but firmly. Pyro took a breath in and licked his lips in preparation.

"...And I'm a demon." Pyro suddenly blurted out. The shock of this statement made Blossom let go of me and jump back, her beautiful liquid coral pink eyes burning into his.

"WHAT?" She spat out while I sniffled, rubbing my rose and eyes.

Pyro smirked a bit at that response, although it was obvious he wasn't happy in the least.

"Hey, relax sweetheart, I'm not going to bite, I promise." He reassures her...barely though. Her eyes narrow at him remorselessly.

"What are you doing with my sister?" She hisses out protectively, putting a hand on my shoulder. A strong hand. I sigh wearily at that. I was so weak right now...

"It's a long story that I promise to explain. I'm not going to claim I'm a 'good demon', cause that's not entirely accurate. I was a **worse **demon, however, before I met Bubbles' daughter..." He admits, looking at me. I look back at him with red, blood shot eyes.

"...Wait...you know Angelica?" Blossom's eyebrows perk up, stepping forward a bit, "And you said she made you behave?"

"...Essentially." He smirks up at her again, his eyes rimmed with sadness and nostalgia.

I looked down now and played with my fingers.

"He was her boyfriend, Blossom." I spoke up now, my tears basically gone. Blossom's eyes popped at that one. She looked at me for clarification and in utter shock.

"Beg your pardon?" She squeaks, obviously not believing Angelica would ever date someone like Pyro. I didn't blame her...

"..It's true. I was." Pyro admits, "But not at first. At first...I had a mission to destroy her."

"**Mission?**" Blossom speaks out, puzzled, but processing it. Pyro nods, his eyes glazed with regret.

"...All demons are supposed to kill Ancient Ones. And Angelica was one of them."

"...An 'Ancient One'? What the heck is that?" Blossom queries, obviously at a loss for words. Now it's my turn to speak.

I close my eyes and gather my strength silently. Pyro watches me. He says nothing. Seconds and minutes go by before I speak. Blossom nudges me to get me to speak up.

I clear my throat as best as I can and look up at her, my eyes serious.

"Blossom, I don't know how to phrase it any other way...but Angelica wasn't human. She was an Angel. In human form."

That took a lot to say alright. For whatever reason, it felt like it took a lot off my shoulders though. However, she's turned stiff at this, her face frozen solid.

"That's...that's impossible." Blossom finally mumbles out, scrunching her eyebrows up in confusion. I can't blame her.

"...If it's possible for you to have powers, and for me, a demon, to be sitting here talking to you right now...then yeah, I think it's possible." Pyro contorts, making Blossom look at him with wide eyes.

"Don't get wise with me young man." She snaps, but then looks back at me.

"...He does have a point though. I just...I just didn't think of it. Angels? I've never encountered them before..."

"Neither have I." I admit, a sad smile spreading on my face, "But then again, Angelica was always different, wasn't she?"

"..Yes. Yes she is. A beautiful child indeed..." Blossom's voice sounds remote and dreamy, yet there's something cold about it. Something that indicates she wishes Angelica was hers.

And it ticks me off...cause now, I can't even say she's_ mine _anymore.

I gulp and sniffle.

"Wait a second, why is this bad news? We should be celebrating! I'll go get the kids and tell them all about their cousin's new found abilities-" I grab Blossom's arm before she can walk away and shake my head no.

"No Blossom. Wait. There's...more." I bite my lip nervously at that. Blossom cocks up an eyebrow.

"More?" She blinks, clearly puzzled again.

"Yes." I nod, "Much more."

"...Okay, spill it. I'm all ears."

"...Blossom, Angelica had a mission on Earth too. Her mission was to create peace in Townsville. To make the villains who dwell here good. This mission was already planned out before she came down here, and was in Heaven." I begin.

Pyro looks down and stares at his knees.

" But the only thing that could interrupt that mission and set her off course was a demon. Demons and Angels can never psychically see each other or sense each other until they're near one another, thus making it hard to track either or of them down. However, if a demon finds an Ancient One, his mission is to kill it. Since this was never planned and demons can interrupt an Ancient One's schedule, the Ancient One's mission can become obsolete or be thrown off track." Pyro explains elaborately. Blossom slowly seems to diminish and sinks into a chair to listen attentively.

Pyro pauses for a breath and looks away, his eyes thinking about the past.

"When I met Angelica, I didn't kill her. Instead, I just screwed up her path. Essentially, in the beginning, everything stood the same. There weren't too many lapses in her mission, because I only toyed with her. Slowly, I even started to fall in love with her, which is unheard of in the demon world. Anyway, this bitch Lilith winds up getting jealous. She's a demon like me, and she hated Angelica...so she gave her this poison that made her sick."

"I saw her. Yesterday. In your arms Bubbles. Was that why she was like that?" Blossom interrupts urgently, her eyes digging into mine. I nod slowly, trying not to choke up.

"Lilith made it seem like I had been the one conducting all this, and that I was to blame. That I wanted Angelica to die, and that I had only fooled her into loving me and trusting me. However, that wasn't true...and I didn't have time to tell her that before her father rushed off to find me last night. He was angry, and apparently Angelica mumbled out what happened, or what she t**hought** happened. But in reality, I wasn't to blame. I swear it."

"..Good lord..." Blossom murmured, her eyes wide with astonishment, "How did this all get cleared up? Where did Boomer go?"

Pyro and I exchanged long and heavy glances at each other that caused Blossom to scoot closer to us. She was all too eager to know what happened.

"Come on, tell me!" she demanded, and I looked away, a dry, bitter smile forming on my lips.

"...He went to search for Pyro, thinking he was to blame for Angelica's condition. That Pyro poisoned her, when really it wasn't so...he went to the Trench..."

"The Trench is where the demon's lair is on Earth. It has a portal leading to Hell...and he went in there."

"Boomer went to _**HELL?**_" Blossom shouts in confusion, shock, and worry. Pyro just sighs as Jeff and Justine, Blossom's children, zoom into the room.

"What's going on here?" Jeff growls out, "Why's my mom screeching like that?"

Pyro rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair.

"Ignorant people.." He mumbles, forgetting this was a super powered family that could hear every word he just said.

"Hey!" Jeff growls out, "You're getting way too comfortable in that chair mister!"

"Do yourself a favor and scram...before I get hungry." That made Jeff confused, and he tilted his head to one side out of curiosity.

"..Wha-" he began, but was cut off by Blossom,

"Kids. Go outside. We're kind of in the middle of a serious conversation right now." Blossom asserted and commanded them like the leader she was. They both frowned at that.

I could see Justine eyeing my looks, seeing how scruffy I looked. She sneered in distaste and then looked on over at Pyro. Her eyebrows raised in moderate consideration.

"...Who are you anyway?" Justine snobbily asks Pyro, with just a hint of flirtation in her voice, a hand placed on her hip, a smirk on her know-it-all face.

Pyro just glared at her. Blossom saw this and smiled awkwardly at me, getting up and flying over the table. She landed n front of her kids then shooed them out of there.

"Go on, get outta here I said!" Blossom encouraged them, but they barely bugged. She had to actually push them towards the door.

"But mom, that guy creeps me out..." Jeff murmurs, while Justine giggles flirtatiously.

"I dunno, he's kinda hot. Too bad guys like **him **don't go to my school!" Justine cooed, making Blossom want to scream her head off in panic.

"Get out of here dammit!" She screeched, finally shoving them outside. She sighed when it was over and marched on back to us, her face in a grimace.

"I swear, I wonder what the hell goes through that girl's head sometimes..." She grumbles, then plops back down into a seat. I just blink.

"...So..erm...you were saying?" Blossom tilts her head to the side, looking at Pyro. His eyes are dull and tired. As if he was done explaining things out anymore.

"...Boomer's dead." Pyro suddenly states, his words sharp and cruel, "Him killed him when he went into hell."

...I didn't think Pyro would do that. I didn't think he'd spill it out so suddenly. I thought, maybe, just maybe, he would've slowly eased into it. Instead, it was like a car collision- fast and unexpected.

I could see the look on Blossom's face go from curious, to devastated all in a matter of mere seconds. Her eyes bulged, her mouth dropped, and I could almost hear her breathing cut short. She was in shock.

I gulped and hung my head low, my own feelings over coming me now.

My beautiful Boomer was gone...he was not longer with me anymore. He was ... he was with Angelica.

"..H-_how _am I going to tell Brick...?" Blossom finally speaks after what seemed like hours. Her eyes were slowly looking more and more upset. She looked ready to cry, but I knew her too well.

She wouldn't. Not for this. At least not in front of us.

"...I don't..know." I admit, my voice soft and unstable. "It happened last night..."

Pyro was silently observing us all as I slowly took a shaky breath in and Blossom covered her face with her hands.

"...There's more." He speaks again, his voice icy as ever, his eyes in narrow little slits of black, "...Angelica's dead too."

That's where his voice changed the most. He didn't sound so cold and unbreakable there. He sounded more like **broken **ice.

"Wha, wha..._**what?**__" _Blossom barely sputters out, her hands falling from her face and onto the dining table. Her eyes look absolutely broken that it sends a shock through my heart.

It kills her almost as bad as it kills me...

"...You heard me. She's dead. Him killed her too...but..." he smirked bitterly, yet proudly, "Not before she killed Him. That ass wipe..." he was really feeling it. You could tell. Pyro's voice wasn't strong anymore, but weaker than a whisper. It hurt for him to speak, to say this. It killed him on the inside and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing he could say to make it right...

He was just like me...

A gentle, probing tear twinkled and laid in the corner of his eye, but it wouldn't fall. He wouldn't let it fall. It killed me just to look at him.

"..No. _No..." _Poor Blossom whimpered covering her mouth in pure shock. She couldn't tolerate this news. No matter how many sad and upsetting articles she must've wrote for her newspaper so many times.

"This..This can't be true! How can she...she can't be...Boomer can't be! They both can't be..._gone?_ I mean, I saw them..I saw them both! Last night! Angelica didn't even look like she could move, let alone fight! How could she fight off Him? How could she...**die?**" Blossom sobs out, her face turning red in anguish and quickly becoming covered in tears.

Silently, my own bitter tears feel from my eyes, but no sobs roared from my throat anymore.

I said nothing as we all suffered endlessly. I said nothing as I got up and walked limply around the table. I said nothing as I stood next to Blossom and watched her cry, her heart of gold breaking right in front of me. I said nothing as I put a sad hand on her shoulder. I said nothing as she looked up at me and embraced **me **for comfort as I stood up and she sat. Now, it was her turn to lose a child. Now, it was her turn to become weak.

And Pyro just watched, that endless tear still probing his eye...

...

It rained the day of the funeral. Storms brewed and thunder bellowed from the clouds above. It couldn't be more fitting of how I was feeling.

I could barely speak while I watched the two graves being lowered into their eternal resting places in the Earth. The mud on my black worn out sneakers and the rain hitting my umbrella were only melancholy reminders I wouldn't be joining them anytime soon. Not with the watchful care I'll be under.

After this, I'm going to be staying with Blossom and Brick for at least 2 months. Or however long I need to adjust, if that was at all possible.

Pyro promised he'd stop by every so often just to check how I was doing, but I knew he was going to be busy a lot. He was no longer the demon prince after all, but now the demon KING. He had a lot of new rules to lay down, apparently.

Together, Pyro and I stood. I numbly gripped onto his cold hand and he gave it a slight squeeze as we stared at the coffins being lowered into the ground, piles of beautiful wet blooms and flowers on them. No one could stay dry eyed at this funeral, and practically everyone in Townsville came to the wake, since everyone knew Boomer and Angelica so well. They felt a very strong sense of loss, as we all did. I had to extend the wake to 5 days just to make it easier for everyone to come and say their goodbyes.

But I never asked to say goodbye. I never wanted to. I only wanted to love Angelica and Boomer until the day I died.

I wanted to see Angelica grow up, get married, and have lots of babies. I wanted to see her be happy and live a **long **fulfilling life. Not a short, barely fulfilling life.

But it wasn't my choice to make. I couldn't control the way the world works...

Even if I wanted to...

The coffins I picked out were both pure white and were stunning to the eye. Just like Angelica and Boomer were to the whole world. As they settled down into the graves dug up for them, the sky continued to weep tears of goodbye, just before they were buried.

Blossom was standing right next to me as well, and all the while, she stared directly at Angelica's coffin. Her eyes never left it.

It hurt Blossom the most, besides me and Buttercup, to see Angelica's coffin go down into the ground, although there was nothing really in it, but a feather. This feather, Pyro claims, was the only thing remaining of Angelica's body. After Him killed her, she almost seemed to 'explode' in a brilliant display of light...and down fell this single plume.

At first, I wanted to keep it. Just touching it made me feel like Angelica was still here, still with me. It brought back a rush of memories, smiles, and laughs we all shared with one simple look...

But once I looked away, it was heart breaking to let reality sink in. The reality that Angelica wasn't here, and neither was her father. I decided to live in a fantasy world for a while and kept the feather on me at all times. It boosted my mood without me even having to touch or see it. It simply had to be in my purse or my pocket...

However, no one thought it healthy for a newly widowed woman to act as happy as I did with that feather around me. They thought it unnatural. Deep down, I knew the feather was meant to ease my wounds...and was a gift from Angelica to me. A final gift. I also knew it was obviously magical.

However...I had to get rid of it. She was gone, and I had to cope on my own and stop living in a fantasy world. I was bitter, so bitter, that I didn't even want her angelic help. One day, I told Blossom to get rid of the feather and put it into her coffin. Not a second thought went into it either.

In Boomer's coffin... it wasn't even describable. We couldn't even leave it open for the wake. If all were to see how horrible he looked ... they'd scream and be scarred for life. I know I was when Pyro brought back his remains. Nothing will ever break my mind the way that did.

I'll never be the same again. The Bubbles I knew all my life is gone. A new Bubbles has arisen...

And I don't like her.

When the funeral was over, the people I had invited to it, which were only the people closest to my heart, came over to me and gave me a big hug. The Professor, Buttercup, Tiffany, Butch, some of Boomer's friends, my friends, and some of Angelica's friends, as well as Blossom, Brick, Jeff, and Justine, all came up to me and hugged me tightly. Heck, even Mojo Jojo was there. He was crying like a baby himself! Apparently, he had bonded closely with Angelica over the last week she was...alive. He even hugged me briefly. All whispered through their tears and sniffles comforting words.

They all promised they'd pray for me, visit me, and talk to me whenever they could.

But I didn't want their help. All I wanted was...

Death. To die. Just like my family. So I could be with them. Finally, at peace.

"Bubbles...we'll be waiting in the car for you. Okay?" Blossom told me with a gentle voice. The funeral was now over, and I couldn't stop staring at my family's graves. Even though it was still summer, the world had grown cold, and the rain icy.

I nodded slowly, completely at a loss for words. Their tombstone's baffled my senses.

_R.I.P. Boomer Jojo. Thank you for your services to Townsville._

_R.I.P. Angelica Jojo. May The Lord watch over such a blessed soul._

Rest in peace my loves...

Blossom patted my shoulder sadly and glanced at Angelica's grave one last time, a tear rolling down her freckled cheek. I could hear her shuffle away, as well as Brick and their kids. But I knew I wasn't all alone. Not quite.

Pyro stood in back of me, some feet away. His feet seemed to be cemented there. His eyes were also glued to Angelica's grave. Mine was somewhere in between them both.

"...I don't think I can tolerate..not hearing their voices again. Not holding them close again. I don't think I can bare it... I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from this nightmare. Like they'll step through the door or something and smile at me. Like everything will be okay and we'll all have a good hug and a laugh about it. I wish ... but it can't be. It just can't be Pyro." I hoarsely acknowledged him, turning around to face him. He was staring directly at me now, his eyes direct and connecting to mine.

He had no umbrella either, and was dripping wet. I had one, but could barely hold it up. I wanted to throw it to the ground and stomp on it. I had so much anger...inside me.

"...I know." He admits, his voice as hard as a rock. I sniffle and look back towards their graves.

"...But, you know what?" I blink, dreading the months to come, dreading anything in the near future, "...There's a better way out. I don't have to pretend anymore. I don't have to do this to myself. I can't, and I won't. I can't go on...not like this. I can't..." I moan out bitterly, reaching into my black jacket's pocket and pulling out a little switch blade.

"...What are you saying...?" Pyro asks suspiciously, slowly raising an eyebrow. I gulp and raise the blade towards my neck; my hand is shaking.

"...Goodbye Pyro." I close my eyes and take in a breath. I didn't want to live anymore. I just wanted it all to...e_nd._

But instead of me cutting my throat open...I suddenly feel a hand grip mine- and it's the hand with the switchblade in it too. Pyro was holding my hand! He wouldn't let me kill myself!

I struggled to pull away from him, but he held onto me tightly, and I was in a choke hold thanks to him.

"...Let..me...GO!" I screamed, but he only growled at that as I kicked and thrashed, the umbrella dropping to the ground beside me. I think I stepped on it twice in all the hustle and bustle, but I didn't care.

"...NO!" Pyro yells into my ear as I shut my eyes tight and grind my teeth together.

"Let me do this!...I have to do this!" I cry, begging him to just let me kill myself...

But it never happens. Finally, he grabs the knife out of my hand and throws me to the soggy ground...right in front of my family's tombstone's. Tears are dripping from my eyes, clogging my vision.

In those few moments, I remembered Boomer, and how we used to fight when we were younger. How we used to never tell each other we really liked one another and only fought because that's what our siblings did. I remember giggling and hoping that he's see me in a damsel in distress if I got hurt badly enough. He would never really hurt me too harshly though...

Ever.

For some reason, this moment reminded me of that, and it sent a jolt of life through my heart, causing my heart to flutter like a butterflies wings.

I knew no man would look at me like he did. Not now. I was too old and worn out. I was damaged goods. So I guess it was pure risk and the last final attempt to prove myself as a woman that motivated me to get up off that grassy, soggy floor.

"...I swear! What the hell has gotten into y-" Pyro began, but before he could even finish speaking, I was up on my feet and grabbing onto his face. His eyes widened at that, a strange, unexpected blush filling his cheeks in the misty rain.

"...Help me see I'm not worthless."I whispered through bitter tears and uneven breath, "Help me feel I can still be strong...still be a woman. A Powerpuff girl..."

He didn't know what to say at that...

And I couldn't believe what I was about to do, myself. I may hate Pyro, but I don't dislike him. He loved my daughter...and he reminded me of a RowdyRuff boy...

I gently pulled him closer to me, pulled him in tighter to my body. My hands were still on his face, his black eyes staring into mine with questioning and puzzlement.

My lips parted ever so slightly, and in a matter of seconds...I was kissing Pyro. I was kissing someone who dated my teenage daughter.

Okay, okay. I know how this sounds...I know. It sounds...wrong.

And you're totally right. It **is **wrong. But since I hated myself enough for being cruel to Angelica before she died, and letting Boomer go off to his death, I figured I had nothing to lose. Also...I didn't LOVE Pyro, if that's what you're thinking. I didn't hate him either.

I...I was simply proving to myself that I was worth something as a woman...that I could make a man blush still. That I wasn't down and out just yet. Call it whatever you like...but I needed it.

For heaven knows I'd never kiss any man ever again. Not after this. My last kiss...until I die.

And it wasn't a bad one either.

At first, Pyro stiffened up like a board, and he even dropped the switchblade, letting it hit the grass. But after a while, perhaps because he's a demon and they don't mind horny situations, he started to kiss me back, even daring to wrap his arms around my whole body, crushing me into him. I didn't mind one bit.

I pictured it to be Boomer. In my mind, I was kissing him. I'm sure it was kind of like that for Pyro...in his mind, he was kissing Angelica. Living it for the very last time...

And although it felt more like a flustered make out session, it still came to it's abrupt end. The end where I was flung away from Pyro, **by **Pyro. I was back on the grass again...

"Ugh..." I groaned out, wincing. I slowly looked up at him, and his eyes were cold and slightly tortured.

"...You are not Angelica, I am not Boomer. Lets face facts here. I swear...I'll never let you do that again. REMEMBER that." He affirms and I frown gently, nodding slowly.

However, he knows, deep down, that kiss saved my life. If I hadn't kissed him, I probably would've lunged after the switchblade again and killed myself. Or at least tried to.

The eternal kiss...of goodbye.

With that said, Pyro turned his back on me and started to walk away, when he stopped. He turned back around to me briefly and picked up the switchblade from the grass.

"...You know...I'm going to make a rule for us demons...a rule that prohibits demons from ever laying one single hair on any other Ancient One's head. That I can promise you...so this? Yeah...this'll **never **happen again. I _mean_ that..." He grunts, then looks away while extending his hand to help me up.

I take it and am hauled up by him. Tears aren't leaking from my eyes anymore, but my nose's all stuffy now.

"...Thank you. **I** _mean that_." I mumble, and he nods once before looking at me, turning into a panther, and running off into the woods surrounding the cemetery.

**P.O.V.: Angelica**

S**etting: ?**

I guess this was meant to be. It may not have been planned out, but perhaps it was meant to be the day I met Pyro. The day we first encountered each other. And nothing could change that. Nothing at all could take away that meeting, that glance, that greeting. And even if I could, I wouldn't, no matter what the outcome to this. I would never take back meeting Pyro. From his black, soulless eyes, to his pale as death skin, I loved him not for who I thought he could be, but who he was. I never really understood it until now. Sure, I could've purified him. Sure, I could've changed him for the better. In fact I already had been. But that wasn't the point. That wasn't the point of anything.

My whole mission wasn't even the point. Peace...peace is what I had been aiming for in Townsville. Yet...do I not see my real goal? My real accomplishment now, from afar? I, Angelica Jojo, an Angel, has fallen in love with a Demon. A Demon who loved her back. I had showed that was the ultimate statement of peace, one that was never accomplished before. I had not left this world unworthy of heaven, but rather... accepted into it with welcoming arms.

Yes, people I loved dearly paid the price for this accomplishment. Yes, they will now suffer on Earth, where all is still uneven in Townsville. But,... will it be?

I have left my mark. I may be gone from this world, as humans know it, but I have made an impact. I have changed the heart of a Demon, and I have introduced myself to Mojo Jojo. It's up to him now to take control of his own destiny, but I have a good feeling about him. Once he gets over mourning my death, things will change in Townsville. For the better. I'm sure of it.

Pyro will not sit around for long. He will not mope around and do nothing. He will change the course of history because of me. He will become the Demon King...but he will not rule like Him did, who is gone, thanks to me.

Pyro will change Demons for the better. He will make sure they stop hunting Ancient Ones. I know him...and I can foresee all of this from where I am, up in the clouds, as you humans put it.

But there are so many more beautiful things coming to Townsville's wake in just a matter of a few short years. And years in heaven are merely seconds.

My mother may morn me now, along with my Earth Father, whom is safe here with me, but she shall have her fill of Earthly Happiness too. For I love her, and will not let such a beautiful person be ripped apart and hardened when the exact opposite was supposed to be true.

I will let her wildest dreams come true..when she least expects it.

Don't you fret Pyro, Mojo, Mother. I love you...all of you. I'll always be by your side, Boomer and I both. Forever and always.

_WHAO. That...was a LOT to take in. Er...Poor Angelica and Boomer! They will DEFINITELY be missed. And that kiss between Pyro and Bubbles? WOWZA...didn't see THAT one coming, did ya? What are your opinions on that? Why do you feel Bubbles did that? Do you think it was right, or wrong? Just remember this much...Pyro can look any age he wants to- when in fact he's over 1,000 years old! Just reminding you lOl. Right now he looks 16, but eh...if he wanted to, he could look 37 too! But anyway...what about that last bit?_ _With Angelica? That was interesting too, eh? So...can you see why this took me forever to write? I was busy, AND had to get it JUST right! No pun intended lol. ALSO, it was an added bonus that it was long... ;) Please review! I MUST hear your opinions on this! I swear my next chapter will not take 2 months to write! Haha...sorry for any spelling mistakes by the way!...Thank you. :) _

**Did you know?**: My story Angelica has received a total of 280 reviews so far! That would mean that I have ten loyal reviewers per chapter...and an extra dose of reviewers adding to the mix as well! The average story gets around anywhere from 2- 10 reviews for anywhere to 3-10 chapters! That's not a lot compared to mine! Thanks to all of **YOU! :D**


	27. Forgiving You

_Hey everyone! Glad to be writing another chapter of this wonderfully epic story I adore so much. I can't believe it's finally coming to an end! Part of me hates that so much that it stops me from updating it as frequently...and I'm sure you hate me for it! Sorry, but I love how this story came out, and it's never EVER easy putting an end to something you love. But we still have some chapters coming up... so lets get this show on the road! I think all of you will like this chapter. It should be very satisfying for all you Lilith haters. :P Well, anyway, please review, and enough rambling! On with the story! =D_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**BTW: ... For all of you who know my cousin on here, FrannyFine29, she expresses her condolences as well. She's sorry for not updating frequently, although she wants to. She's been pretty busy and a lot of stress has come her way as of late. Please cut her some slack. She's my cousin, and we'd appreciate your kindness. As soon as she straightens a few things out, she will have more free time to write, which she eagerly awaits with baited breath. Please check out her story Steal My Heart, and be on the look out for another story she will be writing as well! That will be called Falling For You, another PPG story. Thank you. :) Love you all!**

**Angelica **

**Chapter 27:Forgiving You**

**P.O.V.: Pyro**

I am the Demon King. The King who resides control over the ugly ass demons with no souls, feelings, or passion for anything but themselves.

I am the Demon King now.

And I hate it.

"King Pyro," Kilgore, the weird looking midget dude with the heavy Spanish accent enters the balcony, "A certain demon is here to see you. He says his name is Leonard. Do you wish to speak with him?"

My tired eyes flutter shut and I can almost feel the bags underneath them as I nod slowly, almost robotically.

"Send him in..." My voice hasn't been sounding like my own as of late. It cracks, is low, and almost sounds like an old man's voice. An old man who has seen too much in his life. Too much pain.

It makes sense. I am over 1,000 years old. Maybe I'm just feeling it now, because of...

Of...my loss...

Kilgore nods with a frumpy frown on his face and then waddles away to go and get Leonard. A sigh escapes my frail lips when he's gone. Seeing that dude always makes my chest tense up for some reason.

I massage one of my temples as I lean back on my throne made of dark, sooty ashes. The other one I ordered to be destroyed immediately after Him's well deserved death.

Now, I was the only throne plaguing the balcony overlooking the demon world on top of the Dark Castle.

My eyes stared out blankly at the balcony before me, not really seeing anything...

Anything but her...

Memories and flashes of that silky baby blonde hair danced across my eyes, across my brain, as I tried to contain the tears locked up inside of me. That smile...that laugh...

Gone. Taken.

By..._Him_...

If I could, I'd resurrect Him all over again just to kill him again. To let out my fury...

But no. I'd much rather resurrect...her.

_Angelica..._

Just the thought of her name made my throat close up tightly, threatening to bring sobs out of me.

I couldn't. Not here.

Just in time, Leonard comes stepping onto the balcony, his purple eyes glued on me. He never changes, this guy.

I look towards him, a weary smile spreading across my lips. He smiles back, sympathetically, yet happily.

"Leonard." I welcome him, getting up from my throne to go over and greet him with the demon greet.

"Pyro." He greets right on back, his voice warm. He is the only one allowed to address me by JUST my name anymore. I've ordered it so.

Together, we do the traditional demon greet- biting off a piece of flesh from each other's necks, eating it, then watching it grow back with stupid grins on our faces.

That never gets old, I have to admit.

"Good to see you're intact, buddy!" Leonard laughs gingerly, probably noticing my voice and the bags under my already dark eyes. Speaking of eyes, I let mine trail away from his and stare towards the balcony again, my smile diminishing.

"I could be better..." I mumble, agony returning to my brief glimpse at happiness.

Leonard frowns at this apologetically and sighs when I start to return to my throne.

I sit down, the ash a bit uncomfortable on my hindquarters. I bear it anyway.

Looking towards Leonard is like looking back into time.

A time when I used to be happy. Or at least, happier.

He's still got that black top hat and dark purple cape on. Still got that raven black long hair underneath it.

What of me? I feel like I'm withering away, even though I still look the same. My body _feels_ it's age now though. It _feels_ like it's over 1,000 years old.

I guess I'm getting what I deserve...

"Pyro, I...I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything. It's just, you've been quite busy as of late, and I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you one on one in a while..." I can tell by the way he speaks he misses the old times. The old me.

The me that would visit the Trench, have a couple of blood shots with him, and goof off. That me has fizzled out too, along with any sort of visit to the Trench.

Now, I spend all my cursed time here, in Hell...

The _last _place I wanted to be.

I purse my lips at what he just said and stare towards the fire filled horizon.

"I have been busy..." I mumble, my thoughts going back to all the orders I've been giving as of late. The strangest orders in history, no doubt.

I've made rules. Can you believe it? RULES.

The demons were outraged by this, no doubt. Some showed it, some held it in. But all of them were pissed, I could see that much.

The rules were as simple as this: No demon shall ever stalk, hunt, or hurt an Ancient One ever again. If I over hear you talking about Ancient Ones negatively, I shall make a point to destroy you and your comrades without hesitation.

And wasn't that the truth...

"Yeah...but it's okay. Kings do that ya know? Anyway, I just...kinda...wanted to say..." He was struggling to get the words out, it wasn't hard to tell. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked away, his lips pursed, his eyes squinted in thought.

How do you tell someone you're sorry? Specially when you're a demon, and sorry just isn't in your vocabulary.

A small, appreciative smile crept it's way onto my lips as I looked at him.

"Yeah. I know Leonard." I try to help him out, closing my weary eyes slowly. They slide shut and feel so heavy. I wonder if I can open them now that I closed them. They feel like they weigh a ton...

"No, I..I truly am..._sorry._" He assures me, the word finally escaping his lips. I can feel my throat burning...

"Man, I may not understand everything that happened between you and that...that Ancient One," His voice wasn't resentful, just a little cautious and careful of his words, "But, I can say that I see you loved her. Really loved her. And man...I...I'm sorry to see you like this. You're really feeling it...aren't you?" I could almost hear his frown.

Biting my lip, I nod my head slowly, trying to contain the tears welling up inside me.

_Ancient One..._

"...You have no idea." Is all I can utter, my voice low and cracking. It hurts to speak.

Flashes of Angelica's neon aqua eyes zoom across my mind, my memory. They're smiling at me, those beautiful, magical eyes of hers...ones I'll never see again.

How can this be? How can I go on for another 1,000 years without her?

How can I...leave it all behind? The week that changed my life. It felt like **so **much more than a week. An eternity.

W-What if I...I forget her? What if I forget how she looks?

The thought is unbearable, and I can feel my body shake and quiver as my hands zoom to my face, covering it completely. I try to catch my breath, but I can't. I just...

_Can't._

Leonard is by my side now, a helpful hand on my shoulder. His hand feels so strong and young, yet when I make my hand into a fist, I feel powerless and lifeless.

Dulled by pain and made dowdy by agony.

I don't _want _to cry in front of Leonard. No one has ever really seen me cry, come to think of it.

It's an embarrassment indeed...for any demon, let alone the Demon King to cry.

But then again, who says I'm a good Demon King to start with?

"_Shit _Leonard. I feel like an ass-wipe..." I half heartedly mumble out through the slow moving tears trailing down my cheeks, hidden behind my pale hands covering my face.

"Well, that may be because you are one." Leonard half attempts to joke around as well, but he's got a lightness to his voice, a consoling urge in it. I can hear his pity in his words, and it just disgusts me more.

I quickly wipe my tears away and straighten myself up, clearing my hoarse throat and sniffling a bit while doing so.

My hands go from cradling my face to icily holding the arms of my throne in a matter of seconds.

"It's just hard." I say after a few seconds of nothing. Leonard looks away from me, nodding. He lets his hand slide from my shoulder and sits down at the edge of my throne, Indian style. We're both gazing towards the edge of the balcony now.

"Being King must be...along with everything that's happened. I got to admit though...I miss you hanging out in the Trench with me." I glance at him through my profile vision and see he's smiling in a melancholy fashion towards the balcony.

I have to admit, I did too.

"Yeah...I hear ya. I could use a good blood shot right about now." I try to smirk at the thought, but an image of Angelica pops into my head, and I can't help but shiver. No...I could never touch another human ever again.

Not after her...

"Well why don't you make Kilgore go get one? That's what the man's there for, right?" Leonard smirks up at me, hoping we could both down one together. Just like old times.

But the old times were no more, and I shook my head after a moment or too. A scowl of disgust displayed on my face as I turned my head away from Leonard.

"No. I can't do that." I defiantly tell him, my voice solid.

"Why not...?" Leonard perks up an eyebrow, "You're the King."

"It's not that. It's got nothing to do with that. If I wanted a octopus drenched in human blood and marinara sauce I could get it...so that's not the issue. The issue is me," I admit, looking back at him, meeting his puzzled gaze, "I don't want it."

"Don't...want it?" Leonard processes this as I look down at my feet. I was dressed in a slimming black jumpsuit with spikes at the shoulders made of metal and a metallic looking grey cape that shimmered eerily in the light. My crown was pieced together by small bones dipped in charcoal and metal and it sat on my raven black hair, almost meshing with it.

All of this getup felt out of place on me.

"...No. I don't." My voice felt like it was fading away from me, traveling far away, out of this hell hole, and probably in search of Heaven, where my beautiful beloved awaited me...

I wish...

Leonard snapped me out of such a thought when he suddenly gripped my arm, his hands like claws, his neon purple eyes ablaze.

"Pyro!" He practically hissed, "You can't be foolish about this! You mean to tell me you haven't had one drop of blood since she died?" I look at his grip on my arm with furrowed eyebrows, then I look at hi face, arching up a pissed off eyebrow that read: 'Let go NOW.'

He gave me a shove before letting go of my arm, which I rubbed strongly, showing I still had some strength left in me to beat him up if he tries _that _again.

My eyes are tense and ablaze as I silently stare at him, thinking about the reason he'd get so annoyed by this. I already know the reason..

"So what if I haven't?" I challenge him, and without a beat, he responds.

"Don't tell me you haven't gone hunting either. I _swear _Pyro, if you haven't eaten any human meat-"

"It's my choice. Not yours." I interrupt him harshly, my words fiery and abrupt.

His muscles tense and his jaw clenches, his brows furrowing.

He doesn't understand. He doesn't get it.

"Pyro.." His voice is tight, but gentle. Urging, but soft.

"Do you know what you're _doing_ to yourself? By not eating this? Drinking this?"

I break his gaze because I start to realize that his eyes are hurt. I gulp and say nothing. Just stare at my feet, my hands clenching my throne's arms.

"So what? I don't deserve to live anyway." I mumble out, my chest hurting, my head pounding. I feel sour and unworthy...

Leonard bites his lip at that and grips my arm again, this time lighter. He just tugs at it, urging me to look at him. I look at him, seeing his eyes are filled with concern and pain.

"Pyro, come on. Tell me you don't mean that. You really can't mean that." He wishes urgently for me to change what I said, but I can't take it back.

I can't take back what I feel.

I close my eyes and shake my head no ever so slightly.

"Leonard, how can I live when a innocent soul died? I can't do this for another 1,000 years..." I think it was then that I knew what my unconscious actions would produce. I never really thought about it much when I refused all the food Kilgore would present to me. I never really thought about the consequences not eating human would produce. Part of me didn't care. **Most** of me _didn't care._

I just accepted it, thinking that whatever happened was meant to be, but I knew I could never eat another hand full of human again without feeling guilty. Without thinking about _her.._

My Ancient One. My love...

The one who had done everything to **protect **these humans...

And then there's me, a demon, eating them, as if completely disregarding what she stood for, believed in...**lived** for.

The thought sickened me...

So I stopped eating it.

Simple as that.

I ate human food now. Requested it by the ton loads. No matter how much I ate it never seemed to fill my stomach though. In fact, in just a week after her death, I've lost a couple of pounds that I really shouldn't have lost. No matter how much human food I pile down my throat...nor how fatty...

"Pyro, you can't. Please dude. Don't. This place...it needs you. I know you may not think it but...it does. Hell _needs _you man. The demons need you. I, as your best friend, need you. I don't think I could hold back from casting a spell on your casket and making you come back from the dead as a zombie, so please...don't do this, okay man?" Leonard throws in an ounce of humor, but it doesn't even put a smirk on my face.

I just open my eyes and stare at him blankly.

"I'm sorry Leonard." Is all I can say. It's all I can manage.

There was a tale that once said that if a demon eats enough human food, he'll turn into a human. I don't think that's quite true anymore, because I've had enough to last me a lifetime...and well, I'm still a lousy demon.

I wish it were true though...

Leonard scowls at me, anger racing across his face.

"Pyro! Stop it!" He yells now, helplessness in his voice, and I frown at this sudden anger.

"Come on, stop being so selfish!" He growls out, "You think Angelica would approve of you starving yourself? HUH?" He suddenly blurts out, making my heart skip a beat.

It was one thing to think her name, another to hear it.

My eyes widen as I stare at the ground, my heart pounding. I can almost hear her voice whisper into my ear...

"Yeah, that hit a nerve, didn't it?" Leonard taunts me more, hoping he'd change my mind with such a notion.

But after a moment, the liveliness inside me fades and dies, and my eyes droop yet again, a frown demolishing my face.

"No. It didn't. My mind's made up." I affirm, more to myself than to him, and I almost see the steam roll off him at this, his teeth clenching, along with the sudden fists at his sides.

"Fine. Be like that. Commit suicide by starving yourself. Demons can only go a month without human meat and blood, remember that. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I look at him. Really look at him.

It's been so long since I first met him that I don't even remember the first time we met. Did we look any different? I wonder if he remembers meeting me.

I wonder if he'll remember my death a 1,000 years from now. If I can't remember us meeting, then how could he?

And how could he ever remember me a 1,000 years from now, while he's still alive and thriving? He wouldn't remember me. He wouldn't even remember this conversation. It's something to be forgotten. Even the anger he's feeling right now...forgotten.

It gave me a little comfort to think that way because I could see how hurt he was, how angry he was. But I felt powerless to change it. To change my will would mean to give up on what Angelica believed in...yet...

Leonard had a point too. She probably wouldn't like the idea of me starving myself. At least not when she was here. On Earth. But now she's not, and there's no way to tell what she'd think for sure.

I wonder if I'd get a chance to go to Heaven. To be reincarnated as something else. Or perhaps I'd just cease to exist. Maybe it doesn't matter that I fell in love with an Angel. Maybe God still hates me no matter what cause I'm a demon. A Demon _Prince_ on top of it all.

I can't say...

I sigh and look at Leonard, my eyes just as upset as his. I don't know what to say to him. There's nothing **to **say. And he knows it.

He bites his lip and looks away, folding his arms.

"Goodbye Pyro. Good luck killing yourself." Is all he says, in a rough, ill tempered voice, before rushing off, towards the door, and into the Castle.

I blink and watch him leave, speechless. Once he's gone I turn back towards the front of the balcony and slump back on my ash throne.

I'm alone once more...

...

I walk into the cold, moldy cellar. My whole body is tight and restricted. It's dark down here, but it's easy for me to see in it with my night vision. Every demon has that.

Doesn't make me very happy though, because I'd give anything **not **to see the face before me. The hideous, demeaning face before me.

Truly, I could not understand how I was ever friends with it.

Walking slowly, tensely, I tell the guards to open up her cell door. We speak in hushed voices, our tones as mucked as the air around us. They obey my orders without a seconds hesitation.

I step inside.

There she is, chains eating away at her wrists, pulling away at her arms, connecting her to the wall. She looks foolishly ridiculous with her arms outstretched like that, and it suits her well to make the sign of the cross with her body. It humiliates her immensely, I can see.

No demon wishes to resemble the Cross...

Well, no **bad** demon anyway.

Her face twists in agony and loathing as she lays eyes on me, and she grunts in a way that reminds me of lazy cattle, disobeying their masters whims.

I just stare at her, my face unbreakable and unreadable. My hatred for her pours over and out of me like a wild and powerful waterfall. Endless and strong.

"_You._" She hisses out, breathless. Her pale green skin is seethed in scars and dirt. Her wrists look as though they've been eaten up where the chains on them lay, her raw pink flesh unearthing beneath the chains.

Her hair was more of a mess than I remember. It's always been messy, but now it's just hideous. Strands fall into her eyes like leaves fall from a tree in Autumn. I can smell her stench across the room. She's been denied showers of any sort, cleaning of any sort. Not that she'd take it anyway. She _is _the demoness of waste...

But she smelled much worse than I remember. Maybe that's because I've ordered guards to come in a smear rat and demon guts all over her every day. The smearing of any sort of guts on demons is considered a high dishonor. It's thought to bring bad luck and ill tidings on the demon being smeared. It's also a sure fire sign that the person being smeared is lower than the lowest scoundrel imaginable.

I'm sure she hates me for it.

"Me." I state back, unblinking, my hands behind my back firmly. She huffs and puffs to herself, refusing to make eye contact with me. The garbage bag she wears as address is shredding to bits by the day. Soon, she'll be only be wearing the pale green ick she calls her skin.

Like I cared.

"Enjoying the feel of it? Your torture? Arousing, is it not?" I coo venomously, slowly starting to circle around her. Like a shark might circle a boat.

She closes her eyes, her bushy raven brows furrowed and lets out loud, long breaths through her nose.

"Shut up, Prick." She growls, but lowly, realizing her words could incite my fury even further, causing me to afflict harm on her even sooner than intended.

To her luck, I say nothing and do nothing. Just keep circling her.

"You should be thanking me. I've spared you your life. I could've _easily_ killed you without any hassle after what _you've_ done." I taunt her, my words hitting her like bullets.

She doesn't open her eyes for a while, but when she does, she's glaring at the floor, as if she could melt it with her eyes.

"I don't have to apologize to the likes of _you._" She spits out, making my jaw clench in frustration.

In the beginning of this week, I had told her she could walk free if she apologized for her actions and made up for it by being my eternal slave. And when I say slave, I mean really **degrading** work. But she'd get to keep her life. In here, she was just suffering, just dying slowly.

My eyes turn into fiery little slits as I stare at her.

"Apparently, whores like you don't value your own life." I insult her, making her eyes fling to mine. The yellow in them, just for a split second, reminds me of a time when things were much better between us.

Simpler.

"At least I'm not an a fucking _Angel lover._" She hisses, and actually spits vulgarly in my direction. She misses me by a great deal, but that doesn't make me any less angry.

I wrathfully kick her in the gut, causing her to arch her back like a hunchback. The only thing keeping her on her feet right now are those chains around those raw wrists of hers.

"**Why?**" I demand to know, once again, "**Why **did you have to do it? _huh? _Start all this shit?"

She never gives me an answer for that. Ever. She usually just stares at me, her eyes filled with yellow poison. But then there would be a hint off something. A hint of softening, a hint of despair. Possibly regret even. Her face would always contort back though, into that same stone like face with those harshly glassy eyes of hers.

This time, she keeps her head hung low, her mass of hair shielding her face from me completely. I can spot a few bugs crawling through it and bits of demon gut lingering in it.

The smell is so pungent around her that it's nauseating. I want to throw up right there and then, but I hold back on that.

She says nothing for the longest time, and she doesn't move either.

But then, finally, she lifts up her head, and I discover fresh tears in her liquid yellow eyes, a deep aching grief in the green of her face. It strikes me odd.

"...I..." She breaths out, her wall of coldness breaking, along with her voice, "...I..._Loved you."_ She practically whispers. I see her whole body shake like a leaf in the wind, only less graciously.

A cold scowl graces my face, but I can feel my heart pound inside my chest.

Even now, even after all this... I still hate to see her cry.

WHY? SHE DESERVES THIS!

She killed my Angelica! She's the reason this drama started in the first place! She DESERVES whatever suffering she gets.

"I knew that. I never loved you back. Not one bit." I'm honest as can be, blunt to the point of being rude. I wasn't about to appease her or console her one bit.

She gulps, the fresh tears trailing down her face, washing away some of the grime on her face.

"I knew that. I knew that and it **killed me!** Every second, every day! Every moment of my cursed life! Is it so much to ask? Is it so much to ask for you to love me?" She was screaming, crying, pleading, and begging all at once, her voice raising and falling with each sentence. I close my eyes and walk away from her, turning my back on her.

"It is when you're the reason why Angelica's **dead.** You expect me to be your friend, let alone _**love **_you? After that?" I swerve around to face her quickly,"It's impossible! Unacceptable!" My temper is boiling as I think of how none of this wouldn't have happened if she hadn't been so jealous. If she hadn't injected the poison into Angelica's beautiful, pure body. Then, she wouldn't have been ill or delirious. Then, she wouldn't have told her dad about me. Then, she wouldn't have had to avenge his death and die in the process.

If only she could've lived...

If only...

My chest hurts and my throat burns with longing. My lips are cracked and twisted into a constant frown, as if they didn't know what a smile was. These lips would never kiss hers again. They would never smile again, not like how they used to. Never how they used to.

And I owe it **ALL **to Lilith.

My supposed 'friend'.

Fuck that!

"Listen to me you _bitch. _I'll spell it out for you. _I, hate, you_. Okay? **I HATE YOU!** You took away the only person that could EVER bring me happiness! All because of jealousy? I don't think that's what fucking friends _do! _Okay? So shut you're ugly ass face!" I screech, causing her to sob harder, hanging her head low again. She's not even holding her body up anymore, not even trying.

She's let her knees falter, her hands raised above her head as if she were giving up. As if I had a gun to her head and she was told to 'put her hands up' in surrender.

She's on her knees completely now, weeping away.

I scowl at her, my eyelids lowering heavily. There's no remorse left inside me for her. None.

"...I just...wanted...to be...like _her.._" She suddenly breaths out, slowly looking up to meet my eyes. The breath is knocked out of me when I see her eyes. They're not yellow anymore. They're aqua...just like...

"_Angelica..._" She breaths out, her voice waning and breathless, her jealousy admitted. She closed her eyes tightly while the sobs escape her throat, and when they reopen, they're yellow again.

I rub my own eyes to double check.

I must be losing it...

I guess Leonard's right when he says no human blood or flesh can affect me. It must be taking it's toll on me now...

And if this is just the beginning, I don't know what I'll be seeing at the end of the month...

I clear my throat and force myself to look away, towards the cell's cobblestone walls and floor.

"You can't change my mind on this." My voice doesn't sound so sure. Not as sure as I wanted it to sound. What was going on here?

"Please..._please_..."She begs now, her voice agonized. She's had enough of this. She doesn't want to be tortured to death anymore.

Her pride is still getting in the way of her muttering one single apology though...

One that could salvage her life from here.

"No." I make sure my voice is sharper on this one, and it is. I force my eyes to be unbreakable and just as venomous as hers were a few minutes ago.

Quickly, I dart my unforgiving eyes to her, sure that they would not falter at all, along with my voice staying ruthless as well.

But I can't keep that promise, and my eyes bulge out of their eye sockets at the sight before me. I gasp and take a step back, my hand reaching to my rapidly beating heart. T-This...can't...be?

Unbeknownst to Lilith, there's a beautifully misty figure right behind her, gracious as ever. She's equipt with a golden halo and wings that shimmer as brightly as a star's, her pale baby blonde hair long and cascading over her shoulders. She's smiling at me, her lips the same unique color I remembered them as, hot pink with a hint of magenta.

Those haunting, mesmerizing neon aqua eyes...staring lovingly into mine.

Stunning.

I can barely catch my breath, in disbelief at the figure before me. Was she really there, or just my mind playing tricks on me?

An apparition..perhaps?

There was a hazy mist of white around her, and her skin glowed a gentle hue of ghostly white as well. She looked almost see through and was wearing a flowing white dress to match.

It was Angelica. Angelica...Angelica!

I tried to speak, to call out, to say her name, but I found myself too baffled, too stunned to utter a word.

Instead, she perked open her lips and spoke to me, her voice echoing like silk in my ears.

"Forgive Pyro. Forgive." Those were her sing song words to me as she pointed down, towards the grungy, godless demoness in front of her.

"Forgive." She repeated, making directly eye contact with me.

F-Forgive?

I desperately wished to speak, to say so much, to tell her, or rather, _remind her_, why I **couldn't** forgive her...

But no words would come out. I cursed my dry tongue in my head.

And without another word, she blew a sentimental kiss my way, waved, and then slowly faded away...

I reached out to halt her from leaving, no matter if it was just a trick of my mind, but it happened anyway.

Within seconds she was gone again. The lovely image gone entirely from my sight.

But not from my memory.

It was my turn to slump down onto my knees now. To stumble onto the floor like a klutz.

Lilith slowly looked up, opening her wet eyes to catch me in such a vulnerable position. I cradled my head in my hands as they shook relentlessly without stopping.

"Pyro?" Lilith's voice was unusually soft, and I could feel the tears press out from my eyes.

It had been her. I felt it. I could still feel her presence around me, inside me, like a beautifully sweet aftertaste.

She had never left me this whole time, had she?

This was no figment of my imagination at all. It had been 100% real...

I can hear the sliding of the cell door opening, the rushed and heavy footsteps of the guards approaching me. They grip my arms and lean down towards me, asking me if I'm okay.

"King Pyro?"

"Sir?"

"Are you alright?"

"Did she try anything on you?"

"Do you feel ill?"

"What would you like us to do, sir?"

Their questions felt meaningless to me as I realize the words forming on my lips, the tears gushing from my eyes as I look up at them.

Lilith stares on, her eyes wide in horror, expecting a beating of some sort for doing absolutely nothing at all to cause the state I'm in right now.

There's a hollow, strangely tense pause before I take a breath to say what I have to say. Before I speak the words Angelica wants me to speak.

Although it pains me so, although it hurts me so...kills me so...

I keep remembering those sing song words, those effortlessly happy words in my head...

_Forgive Pyro, Forgive._

"...Release her." I order them. My voice is shaking. My eyes are crying. They are surprised.

"W-What sir?" They want to make sure they heard me correctly. I close my eyes tightly in aggravation, and I can feel the steam rolling off my body as my hands clench the cobblestone floor below me.

"RELEASE HER!" I screech, and they jump at my sudden temper, and stop leaning down towards me. They straighten up and salute me quickly, their faces puzzled, shocked, and afraid.

"Y-Yes sir!" They say jointly, and I breath deeply, letting myself glance over towards a shocked and baffled Lilith. I aggressively wipe away my tears as they do so.

She looks up at the guards, still on her knees, as they walk over and undo the chains around her raw wrists. Freeing her.

_Releasing her._

She's in shock, is unsure what to make of this, unsure of what's come over me. I am too.

She looks towards me as she rubs her wrists gingerly, still on her knees, eyes wide.

I stand up now, my face still stone hard and cold, but there is a different feeling inside the room.

There is gratitude. There is thankfulness.

There is _forgiveness. _

I can't believe myself, but I walk towards her and reach out my hand to hers. She stares at it wide eyed, unsure of what may occur if she touches it.

But gingerly, she reaches out and takes it, and I can feel my heart skip a beat when our skin meets. Not in a romantic way, but in a...a different way.

A refreshing way...I think.

"T-_Thank you..._" Is all she can allow herself to mutter out as I pull her up, not meeting her gaze. I nod once and release her hand, looking down at the floor.

"Guards. Escort the lady out." _Lady..._ "Clean her up and attend to her wounds. Give her a clean outfit to wear...and force her to bathe. Then, release her out of the chambers entirely. She is free of her toll."

No one can believe it. Not even myself. I can't believe my own words, but I deal with it. I hold back from slapping her, punching her, kicking her...yelling at her.

I just stare at the floor as she stands there, mouth agate. The guards salute me yet again and glance at each other, curiosity plaguing them.

"Yes, sir." They say together again, and take her by the arms. Gently too.

Escorting her out, her eyes never leave me, not even for a second. I continue to stare mutely at the floor, and when they are gone, I allow myself to cry once more...

_Awwww, this was such a sad chappie... =( I put a lot of effort into it, so I hope you liked the read! :D I loved writing this chapter, even though it was so upsetting for poor Pyro...don't ya just love him tho? lOl. Well, sadly, this story is coming to a close. Not yet though! There are still a couple of awesome chapters coming up, I promise you that much! =) I have things planned out to make your head spin at least one more time. Haha, well, thanks for all your support! Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Please review!...Thank you. =)_


	28. The Newspaper Article

_HELLO! Oh my gosh, HI PEOPLE. Geez…can I ever say I'm sorry enough? Probably not…Man. It's been a YEAR at the very least, since I've updated! And I feel terrible! =\ I'm so sorry to keep you waiting like that for one measly update. Well, I don't promise you this one is amazing, but I will promise you it's __**something.**__ So, without further ado, I give you, __**chapter 28 of Angelica!**__ Please review? Thanks! Now….on with the story. ;D  
><em> 

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS, OR __ANYTHING__, EXCEPT THE __IDEA__ AND ANY MADE UP CHARACTERS! =D_

REMINDER: THE PGG AND RRB ALL HAVE NORMAL LIMPS, EYES, NOSES, FINGERS, TOES…ETC. =)

**Angelica **

**Chapter 28: The Newspaper Article**

**P.O.V.: Bubbles- Age 37**

**Setting: Blossom's home. It's Sunday and it's been nearly a month since Angelica and Boomer passed on. Bubbles is staying with Blossom and her family until she feels up to living on her own. Bubbles is 37, as are all the RRB and PPG. Jeff and Justine are 15. This is where the story now takes place officially(In the past). This is where we shall be remaining from now on… for a while anyway. Enjoy!**

"_Angelica?"  
>"Yes mother?"<br>"Where are your shoes?"  
>"Right here mother."<br>"Where here?"  
>"There here!"<br>"I don't see them."  
>"But if you'd only come and look-"<br>"No need, just put them on dear. We have to go."  
>"Alright mother."<br>"Oh and Angelica?"  
>"Yes mother?"<br>"Could you grab my scarf while you're at it? It's chilly out there."  
>"Of course mother."<br>"Thank you dear. We'll be in the car."  
>"Alright, I'll be right out!"<em>  
>If only I could have the pleasure of speaking to her again. Even if it were just to ask where her shoes were, or something as mediocre as getting a scarf from the closet…<br>But things…aren't that simple. They're brutal, actually.  
>"You haven't touched your soufflé. I made it special just for you. Something wrong?" Blossom dares to ask, eyeing me with sisterly concern. I force a smile on my face and shake my head no, looking down at the asparagus soufflé Blossom crafted for dinner. It looked delightful, but my thoughts were wandering…endless…<br>"It's nothing Blossom, don't mind me." I insist, looking back at her. I pick up my fork and dig in, taking a bite. "Mmm, delicious."  
>"I'm glad you like it." She smiles, albeit unsurely. Brick is sitting next to her, and across from him are Justine and Jeff. They're eating and keeping to themselves. All is silent in the Utonium household.<br>"So," Blossom sighs, looking around the dinner table, "how was everyone's day?"  
>"Good." Shrugs Justine, a snobbish frown on her pretty face. Jeff pushes his glasses up and actually looks at his mother when he speaks, "I met up with Drake. He's conducting this experiment to try and purify rain water."<br>"Man, that kid. Always 'conducting experiments'." Brick rolls his eyes with a feeble smirk on his face.  
>"Seems like it." Jeff grumbles, looking back down at his food, "only I wish he would just stop already. He's way out of his league on this one. He always starts new projects without finishing the others! It's kinda annoying."<br>"Ugh, why do you hang out with nerds like that?" Justine hisses, poking her food. Jeff looks at her now, his red eyebrows furrowed.  
>"Hey! That nerd's my friend."<br>"Yeah, but you just said it yourself, he's a-"  
>"Children," Blossom interrupts, her voice firm and authoritative, "let's not fight at the table, shall we?"<br>Justine just rolls her eyes and mumbles an 'I'm done' before getting up and strutting off. Jeff shakes his head and continues his meal.  
>Blossom sighs to herself as she throws me a sheepish grin. "Kids. What cha gonna do?" Brick grunts at that and stands up, taking his dish with him.<br>_Kids…  
><em>"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. That Justine needs a good smack in the face, that's what I'm gonna do."  
>"Brick, come on, please don't?" Blossom insists, watching him walk behind her chair.<br>"Why not?" he grimaces, "she's spoiled! She just up and left her dinner here because you told her to be quite? I swear, sometimes-"  
>"Brick." Blossom suddenly says, her voice serious, her eyes staring into his, "I know."<br>I felt odd, sitting here, listening to this. It felt like what Blossom said was so personal, so internal…it just felt wrong overhearing it. I unglued my eyes and looked down at my fork colliding with my soufflé.  
>Yet this has been going on for almost a month now and I've come to realize maybe I shouldn't have envied my sister as much as I used to.<br>Although things looked perfect for her on the outside, what really went on inside her home was another story. Blossom certainly had her hands full with Justine, no secret there. Justine would do things, it seemed, just to spite her. Almost as if she purposely disobeyed her just to annoy her. It didn't make any sense. And there was almost always a fight between them. Not to mention Brick…and his drinking problems. He wasn't horrible, but honest to god, if Boomer ever drunk as much as he did…

_Boomer…_

O-oh…Oh my…

"Excuse me," I force another smile on my face while getting up from my seat, "I'll be right back."  
>"Oh, okay…are you sure you're alright?" Blossom queries, looking towards me, and I nod in assurance.<br>"Yes, I'm just fine. I just have to use the bathroom is all…"  
>"Oh, okay. But if you need me, just holler, alright?"<br>"Yeah…I will…" But before I can get the words out, Brick is marching off and Blossom calls out to stop him.  
>"Brick! Brick, you get back here."<br>"Why? I need to talk to that little brat."  
>"Brick, she wasn't <em>that bad<em>…"  
>"Yeah, but she needs to clean proper manners! It has to be enforced somewhere."<br>"Okay, but you know, I think…" I didn't hear much after that. I was in the bathroom, closing the door. Immediately, my eyes darted to the painting above the toilet bowl.  
>It was the one Boomer had made.<br>The ocean at midnight…  
>I let myself stare at it before the lump in my throat demanded my attention. A trick of water fell down my cheek and I mentally cursed myself for being so weak. Yet…yet what was I to do?<br>"Oh Boomer…" I whisper to myself, wrapping my arms around my body. I didn't come here to go to the bathroom. I came here because I needed to be away from people.  
>Slowly, my feet tapping against the multicolored tiles beneath me, I walked my way to the toilet bowl and sat down on it. I stared at the blue walls surrounding me, letting my mind drift, my throat ache.<br>The past month has been hectic and just awful. I can barely function on my own without breaking down. Like right now.  
>Suddenly, I went from a miniature trickle and a sore throat to full on bawling in a matter of seconds. Dear lord, help me. <em>Help me God!<em> My chest feels like it's going to burst and my eyes feel like they want to gush out of their sockets. I can't help but wail as I start recall images, memories of the two of us…Boomer and I…from younger, better days. And then, when I see her face…

Angelica's face…

Oh that sweet…_angel_…how in the world did I, could I, ever blame her for her father's death? The last words I said to her were ones of rage, not truth. If only I could take them back somehow…if only I could still be her mother…

But I can't. Angelica's gone. Boomer's gone. And I'm here. Stuck in this body, this prison. This horrible thing people call _life._

And what? Do I get to see Angelica grow up? Live and marry? Have kids? No. Instead, I get to see Jeff and Justine every day, living their lives. When, no offense, my child was clearly so much _better._ In every way! Yes…okay, I feel just awful for saying that, but…but…_BUT!_

What do they have my Angelica didn't have? She was perfect, flawless! Oh so loveable! And what? Justine doesn't even _respect_ her mother. Hell, _**I**_ feel like smacking her sometimes! Does that kid know what she has? Does she know at all what a blessing she's been bestowed with? Brick and Blossom are _so_ good to her. They go out of their way to make sure she has a great education and everything she could ever want. But does she appreciate it?  
>I…<br>I don't know. I can't say for sure what's really going on inside her head. Maybe she does. Maybe she just doesn't know how to express it.

But…

All I know is why should…should Angelica die when she had so much to live _for_?

And Boomer! Why him too? He was an _amazing husband._ I'm realizing that by the day! Brick loves Blossom with all his heart, I see that! I see the way he looks at her, treats her, and is protective of her. B-but Boomer…

There is no comparison. All the little things I took for granted about Boomer…Brick could never follow up. Like the way Boomer knew exactly how to make me laugh on a bad day. Or how he knew intuitively what was bothering me, or how he would know when I wanted coffee or tea, or…or…_or!_

"Bubbles!?" Blossom suddenly barges into the bathroom, her coral eyes flaring with concern. I hadn't realized it but somehow I had found my way onto the floor…and somehow, Boomer's painting, which had been framed on Blossom's wall just seconds ago, was in my arms.

"B-B-Blossom," I sputter through my tears, barely able to talk. My nose is clogged and my face is wet all over. I must've looked…ridiculous. But I didn't care.

"Oh my god," Blossom quickly finds her way to me and helps me up, "Bubbles! Are you alright? Why do you have…" her eyes trail down to the painting as she sits me up on the toilet seat. I clutch it tighter to my chest, sniffling and choking out sobs all the while.

"Oh…I see…" is all she says when she sees what it is. Her frown is apologetic, and her eyes search into mine now.  
>"Is everything…okay?" Brick asks from the doorway, his ruby red eyes glued to me. I don't even look at him. In fact, I don't even look at Blossom who's looking at me! I just stare at the shower curtain behind her…<br>Jeff is behind his father, sneaking a peak in here as well. Great, let's all look at Captain Cry- Her- Pants- Off today…  
>"No, no, everything's fine. Please, just…give us a moment?" Blossom assures him, and he makes a not so sure face, now eyeing her.<br>"You sure about that?" he asks, his eyes dwindling on hers. She's looking at him now with such certainty that it almost convinces me I'm okay.  
>"Of course. We need some sister time. So please?" she motions for him to shut the door and he sighs to himself.<br>"Alright then. I'll clean off the table…you done eating Bubbles?" When I don't answer he just mumbles out a melancholy 'I bet you are' before closing the door. I can hear him patronize Jeff for standing behind him like that, but I don't really listen. I'm too busy sobbing like a madwoman and hyperventilating.  
>"Bubbles? Bubbles, look at me." Blossom says when they're gone. I try to, but she has to take my face into her hands and force me to.<br>"Bubbles. It's okay. You hear me? Everything gonna be just fine." She coos to me, her coral eyes searching mine.  
>"N-N-No it's n-not…" I stutter out, barely able to breath, "I-it'll never be…f-f-fine."<br>"Oh yeah? How do you know that? The universe is a strange place and-"  
>"T-Tell me about it." I'm thinking about Angelica…<br>Her lips form a thin sympathetic line.  
>"Listen…" she looks down at the painting, breaking eye contact herself, "I know…you've been through a lot. A hell of a lot. Something no mother or wife should ever have to go through, actually. But…you've been good for a while." She looks back up at me now, "don't you want to continue?"<br>"And just…f-forget about them? About…e-_everything_?" I choke out, sobbing loudly yet again. She hushes me gently and rubs down my arms lovingly.  
>"No, no, <em>God no,<em> I never want you to forget them at all! I'm just…look. Bubbles. You grieve as long as you need to, okay? As long as you need to! But…if it takes your whole life to grieve…just think about that now…then why would you want to? Don't you think they'd want you to be happy? I mean, when will you be able to go back to work or leave the house without going into hysterics? Don't you want that again?"  
>"I…I…" I sniffled, "I d-don't see how I c-can try…"<br>"But how can't you try?" she stares into my eyes determinedly now, "You _need_ to try! Knowing Boomer and Angelica, they'd_ want_ you to be happy. Or at least as happy as you _can_ be, in this state…" an agonizing moan escapes my throat when I hear their names spoken out loud. It's like a death sentence for me. A cruel reminder of what once _was…_

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay Bubbles. Listen…do you remember when we were little?" she suddenly smiles hopefully, "do you remember when..when Buttercup took your Octi away from you the first time? She hid it from you for _days_ and you couldn't find it no matter where you looked? Do you remember how you felt? You said it felt like _months_ instead of a few measly days… but then, you found him. Didn't you? And how happy were you then?"  
>"T-This isn't like Octi Blossom…" I shiver, dread in my voice with a hint of anger, "they aren't coming back."<br>She frowns at that, fully aware of it too.  
>"No…no I suppose they're not. But you can. Come back to us Bubbles. You don't have to rush it, you don't have to force it. Just…try. Promise you'll try? When you're ready, of course. I know, somewhere, deep down…there's that bubbly five year old left inside you."<br>"Really?" I ask, my voice shaky, my eyes void in any hope, "and how do you know she didn't die when they did? H-huh?"  
>"Because," she smiles softly, yet sadly, "they live in you too."<p>

...

I spent the rest of the night in my room after that. Slowly coming out of my hysterics, calmed by the white guest walls surrounding me. I fell asleep around 1 AM, but that was the norm now a days. In fact, it was earlier than usual. The crying must've knocked me out.  
>The next morning was what? I don't know what day. But I figured, since yesterday everyone was home, and today, Blossom and Brick are out, it must be Monday.<br>With a sigh, I crawled out of bed and forced myself to take a shower. A long hot one. When I was done I dragged myself out onto Blossom's small porch and watched the delivery boy pull up front. He was around 12 years old and had a Yankees baseball cap on. He flung a newspaper at the front door and I stared at it for what felt like five minutes. When I looked back, he was gone.  
>It was Blossom's newspaper. The one she works for.<br>With much agony, I forced myself out of the wicker seat I was plopped in and picked it up off the porch floor. I sat back down with a creek and sighed before opening it and really looking at it.

Only, I didn't have to open it to see the most shocking headlines I've probably ever seen in my entire life.  
><em>Townsville Shocked! Bad Monkey gone Good, Finds Cure to Cancer?<em>  
>My eyes bugged out of my head at that as I continued to read the article which was, unfailingly, written by Blossom herself. <em>Man<em> she must jump on new stories within minutes! She would've told me about this yesterday if she had known!  
>It read: <em>Everyone in Townsville knows about the observatory at the top of the volcano, and everyone knows who lives in there. After all, who can forget something as remarkable as a talking monkey? However, Mojo Jojo, the villain we all remember, is not the villain we once knew. How can this be you ask? Locals all agree they remember the terror the monkey menace instilled in their hearts.<br>"I remember him coming in here and blasting things with that cheese ray of his," recalls Joe Baffy, proud owner of __Grocery Markets __on Gangang Street, "It scared me for life man."  
>Other business, especially banks, museums, and jewelry stores also remember the infamous monkey.<br>"Yeah, the guy just kept coming, you know? Like, one week he'd be in jail, the other he'd be stealing from me again. It was like, when will he learn!?" Cried Kelvin Speckledorped, enthusiastic owner of __Jewels__.  
>Albeit the memory of Mojo Jojo isn't a pleasant one, it has been years since he has robbed any of these businesses. The latest incident to be recalled of Mojo's lashings was this summer at Hudson Park. Mojo Jojo was seen at the crime in a robotic machine used to disturb the peace. He caused chaos and some injuries to onlookers, but no one was fatally wounded.<br>"You're talking about an ex-criminal here. Or at least, that's what he says he is now. The guys been imprisoned over 100 times! It's repetitive!" Police officer Dally Dose argues. Which brings about the big question: has the monkey menace gone good?  
>Eye witnesses have spotted him acting out of character recently, claiming the new Mojo to be 'calm and docile'.<br>"He wasn't, you know, sticking a gun in my face or threatening to kick my baby carriage away when I last saw him in the park." Reports a concerned mother of two. According to our sources, Mojo has been seen actually trying to help citizens and fraternizing, instead of antagonizing.  
>"I was just sitting in the park with my kids and he walked up to me, asking about my day and how old my baby was. At first I was really scared. He's a monkey, you know? You hear about monkeys losing it all the time. Especially Mojo. But he was really sweet, and he even picked up my baby's rattle when he threw it on the ground." The mother of two admits to Local News.<br>So is he making a full turn around? Some people are not so sure.  
>"It's silly to trust what destroyed Hudson Park just a few weeks ago, you know? After a lifetime of crime like his…I dunno, I just don't know. I'll tell you what, I wouldn't let him near my kids!" A man who wished to remain anonymous spoke out to Local News.<br>However, new claims about the monkey are being heard all around. Reports of lots of 'banging sounds' and 'machines going off' have been heard from the observatory these past few days. When asked, Mojo answered willingly that he was working on a new invention. Or rather, a savior.  
>"I'm just tired of being bad is all." The old monkey spoke out, "I want to make up for all the bad I've caused."<br>Mojo claims to be on the brink of discovery to curing Cancer, a lifelong process for some scientists. However, the monkey's brilliance outweighs most and with such an advanced mind, he has found some key components that look rather promising.  
>"It's all about taking known cures to other ailments and making them stronger. I do this through super foods found all around the world. It makes a powerful serum." Mojo believes he will have the cure within only a few short months, if that long. Scientists and doctors of all sorts are eagerly awaiting the serum, but are skeptical of his approach.<br>"There have been false solutions before, so it's best to not get our hopes up just yet." Scientist James O'cocker says. He and a few of his fellow scientists remain skeptical of the monkey's supposed cure, but others are not as stolid.  
>"I think he can do it. He's always invented amazing things, why not this?" an anonymous citizen believes.<br>The chances of Mojo Jojo finding a cure may be slim, but he has a lot of supporters as well from the scientific community. There is even a new Mojo Jojo Fund dedicated to helping the monkey find his cure, whatever the cost. Authorities will be staying on guard though, as to make sure for no tricks or scams.  
>"While it's a nice idea," officer Dally Dose agrees, "I think it's best to keep on your guard with this guy…For the people's sake."<br>_

Dear…lord.

I put down the paper and stared out into the street, my mouth agate. Mojo…Mojo was going good? But why? How?  
>There must be a reason, right? Wow…I couldn't get over Blossom's writing either. She knew how to add just enough information to keep you informed, and just enough to keep you wondering. If she doesn't win something for that, I'm not sure who will.<br>yet something inside my gut told me there was more to the story that met the eye. Something that sounded…not exactly fishy, but getting there. I suddenly felt the need to do some investigating of my own. And not later, not another day. But _now._

With more resolve than I've felt since Boomer and Angelica's departure, I launched into the sky and flew for the first time in weeks.

And I headed straight for Mojo's observatory…

_Thanks! And sorry for any spelling mistakes! Hope you enjoyed, and __**review**__! Or else I won't update for another whole year!  
>Oh, bad joke. I kid, I kid. <em>


End file.
